The Naiad Trilogy: The Naiad Queen
by SweetSunnyRose
Summary: Part 3: Their love was confessed. What will the consequences be when some refuse to accept their union? And when a new evil arises and threatens the safety of Narnia, how will the King and his Naiad Queen fight back? The epic conclusion! A.U. Caspian X/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome Back Everyone! **(This is part 3 of a trilogy, so if you haven't already then it is _highly_ recommended that you read parts 1 and 2 first.)** And so the end begins... :-( But, we've still got a ways to go before things get too sad... :-D**

**First off, I just want to thank everyone for coming back. As I said at the end of part 2, Ava and Caspian may be together but they've still got a long road ahead of them. There will be some highs and lows, some bumps ;-) and bruises, some happy times and sad times so be prepared and have tissues at the ready if you cry easily (cause I sure do!) and enjoy the show...or the read rather.**

**One thing I want to point out, is the pacing of this part. Unlike the first 2/3 where the lapse of time is relatively short, there will be many years to pass in this part. So, the pacing will be different. Sometimes we will only jump ahead by a few minutes, sometimes by weeks, sometimes by years. To make things easier for you (and me) when there is a large lapse of time between chapters I will post how much time has gone by and the relative ages of the prominent figures.**

**You can find the full character biographies on my profile, just follow the links; they will include ages, names, picture(s), birthdays, and other relevant information.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I (still) do not own the Chronicles of Narnia or any of it's characters or plots, they belong to C.S. Lewis. Ava is mine though (and maybe a few more characters who pop up later), and some bits and pieces of the plot here and there (especially for this part)**

* * *

><p><strong>To begin...<strong>

**Time lapse: A few Hours**

**Ava's age: 19  
><strong>

**Caspian's age: 21  
><strong>

**Drinian's age: 31 (yes, he's younger than he looks in the new movie)  
><strong>

**Rhince's age: 28  
><strong>

**Helaine's (Rhince's wife) age: 28  
><strong>

****The Four Lords: 50-60****

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 1**

Ava sat alone on a smooth rock. Her feet dangled into the small, clear pool before her. Her dress was pulled up to her knees; yes, she was in a dress again. She hadn't been in one since…she could hardly recall how long it had been. The last several weeks seemed to stretch on and on with each day feeling like a week itself. Today had been no shorter than the others

That morning the entire crew woke up with the first light and then sailed straight into the evils of Dark Island. There they found the last missing lord, the Lord Rhoop, and his sword. Then they faced off in a deadly battle with a fear inspired sea serpent. They had lost a few of their men in the attack; Ava had nearly been one of them, but Eustace, who had been a dragon at the time and a great friend, had saved her. She had nearly lost her life again when the sea serpent managed to sink one of its fangs into her legs, but Caspian had chopped the fang off before a fatal amount of the poison could enter her system. She was weakened, however, and retreated to her cabin for a drop of Lucy's magic cordial.

Ava never made it to the cordial though; she was called away, somehow, by Aslan where she came to see just how deep, and how strong her love for her King was. When Ava awoke she knew she had no other choice but to confess her love; he confessed his too. Then, the worst part of the day came when they sailed to the very edge of the world.

They met Aslan there, but Ava and Caspian also had to bid farewell to their greatest friends. The noble mouse Reepicheep followed his dream, his destiny, and sailed over the wall of water right into Aslan's Country. And then, Ava said a tearful goodbye to Edmund and Lucy, a King and Queen from Narnia's Golden Age, and their cousin Eustace Scrubb. Edmund and Lucy were never to return to Narnia.

Now, Ava sat alone at dusk on Ramandu's Island. Aslan had returned Caspian and Ava to the island a few hours ago. Promptly upon their return Caspian had announced their engagement to the crew the Lord's, and the rescued citizens. The crew had not been surprised in the least, and the Narnians rejoiced.

Engaged.

Ava was engaged. The thought seemed foreign to her; just last night she was convinced that Caspian had already fallen in love with Ramandu's daughter, Liliandil. And now she was engaged. Though, a formal proposal had never been made and there had been no period of courtship either. But Ava and Caspian knew they would marry; there was no question about it. Well there was one question left. When? When would they set the date? Ava knew it would be after they returned to Narnia so that her father could attend, but she didn't know how soon that would be. Caspian was in a meeting now with Drinian, the Lord's, and a few other elite members of the crew to decide when they would leave.

"Hmm, there's my Queen-to-be," Caspian purred in Ava's ear as he sat on the rock beside her; he sat so that his feet dangled over the other side of the rock and their left shoulders brushed against each other. Ava smiled but she could not stop the tear that escaped her eyes.

"You're crying?" Caspian quickly brushed the tear away. "Ava, if you wish to change your mind about our engagement…it is not too, late."

"Caspian!" Ava scolded. "How could you say such a thing? I will not have you speak such thoughts again. I miss our friends," she added in a gentler tone. "I love you, Caspian. Do not doubt that."

"I do not doubt it, Ava. I just know how important your magic was to you. I cannot imagine the arguments you must be hearing in your head, now."

"I do not hear any arguments, Caspian. I thought perhaps I might, but after hearing, after feeling the Narnian's joy how could I deny them of that now?"

"Well, then I suppose you must stay with me for the sake of the Narnian's happiness."

"No. No, I will not stay with you for that," Ava said in all seriousness as she shook her head. "I will stay with you, because I love you."

Caspian smiled. "And I love you." They kissed lightly, sweetly.

"Hmm, I knew I had good reason to fear those words," Ava said as she pulled away. Caspian looked at her curiously. "I knew the moment I said those three words, something unavoidable would happen, and it has."

"What are you talking about?"

"Since I first said those three words aloud, I have not been able to keep from saying them? 'I love you.' See, there I go again. Even when you were not with me, I whispered them to myself. 'I love him. I love him. I. Love. Him.'"

Caspian laughed. "And he loves you." He picked up her hand and kissed it. "He loves you." He kissed her arm. "He loves you"—her shoulder. "He loves you." He kissed her neck and she sighed. "He loves you;" he turned her head and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Ava," he whispered before kissing her lips. The kiss started out as a tender one, before quickly becoming much more passionate. Caspian's fingers curled into Ava's silky, golden hair pulling her closer, while hers went to the back of his neck. Ava softly moaned and nearly crawled into Caspian's lap as his left hand went to her hip.

"Pardon me, Your Majesties."

Caspian and Ava reluctantly broke apart and turned their eyes to their intruder. "Mr. Rhince," Ava said. "I do hope we will not be making a habit of this." He had caught them kissing when they first returned earlier that evening.

"It is not my intent, Princess," Rhince responded. "We only came to tell you that the food has arrived, and we are waiting on you before we dine."

"Then by all means, Ava, we must leave now. We cannot keep these men waiting for their food for long," Caspian said as he jumped down from the rock and helped Ava down.

"You must be Rhince's wife, Helaine, correct?" Ava asked as she greeted the woman standing with Rhince.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Helaine replied. Ava cringed at the title.

"You will have to get used to that, my dear," Caspian said with a laugh.

"Please, Helaine, Ava will do just fine. I have tried to tell your husband a thousand times and yet he still refuses to call me anything but Princess," Ava said.

"Ah, well he is just like a husband then. They never listen," Helaine responded with a smile.

"Well that is good to know for the future. If you have any other tips, I would love to hear them."

"My dear girl, after ten years of marriage, I have plenty of tips."

"Perhaps you could share a few as we walk; we really must be going," Rhince urged them on.

"Right, sorry. Let's be off then. Oh! But wait, where are your shoes, Ava?"

"I left them on board the _Dawn Treader_ when we returned," Ava said as she linked her arm in Helaine's and they began to walk. Caspian and Rhince walked along behind them. "I prefer the feel of the sand and the grass beneath my feet over that of a leather sole. I suppose that is just the Naiad within me."

"No, I believe that is the Ava within you," Caspian replied.

"I'm not sure how I should take that." Ava smirked over her shoulder

"You should take it with love, always with love."

Helaine laughed. "Have they been like this the whole time, Rhince?"

"No, they were much worse with their frequent glances and their pining looks," Rhince replied.

"Oh? And here I thought we hid it so well," Ava said. "No one ever said a thing."

"It was not our place to say anything, Princess."

Ava had to concede to this idea. How embarrassing it would have been had anyone said something. And, she knew she would have denied it any ways; or tried to at least.

"Before I forget, Caspian, when do we set sail for Narnia?" Ava asked after they had walked a little ways.

"We have decided to winter here. Thus far the winds have been _mostly_ favorable for our voyage east; they have been blowing steadily out of the west. But in the springtime, they will change and begin to blow from the east. It is then that we shall return home."

"Hmm, I wonder what winter is like this far east?" Ava said wistfully. "And what of the citizens? Have you men come to a decision on how to return them?"

"No, we decided to leave that discussion for another day. Perhaps you should come with me next time. After all, once you are Queen you will be expected to make an appearance in court every so often. Why not get in your practice now?"

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," Helaine began. "You should not rush the young girl into boring politics so quickly. She may yet change her mind."

"And we certainly do not want that," Rhince said.

Ava and Caspian laughed softly at Rhince's quip and walked on to the banquet table where another feast sat waiting. Now, this was not the same feast that had greeted the crew the night before; this was a fresh feast delivered just a few moments prior to the foursome's arrival at the table. Every evening a flock of birds would fly from the east and deliver a feast, and every morning, on the first rays of sunlight, the birds would return to gather up what had not been eaten. This was how the food was renewed each day.

XOXOX

As much as Ava really didn't fancy going to the make shift court, she did so anyways simply because Caspian asked her to. The next "session" was the following day. They met around the banquet table which had been cleared of all food a few hours prior. Caspian sat at the head of the table with Ava to his left and Drinian to his right. Filling in the other seats were the Lords Rhoop, Argoz, Mavramorn, and Revilian. Also in attendance were Rynelf, Rhince, Tavros, and Voltinus. They gathered to discuss the transport of the lost citizens.

They had been discussing the matter for over an hour and were no closer to a solution than when they had begun. There had been several suggestions made but none were very favorable. One suggestion had been to merely take the citizens back when the _Dawn Treader_ sailed home, but Drinian pointed out that there simply wasn't room. Another suggestion had been to split them up and take them back in turns, but that wouldn't do either. Still another suggestion had been to build them their own ship to sail back on, but Caspian knew it had been difficult enough to find food for one crew let alone two.

_"Aslan, we need your guidance,"_ Ava thought while the men debated on the latest suggestion.

"I am here, child," Aslan replied. At first Ava thought the voice was just in her head, but when she noticed the men had grown silent she looked up and there he was. Aslan stood at the far end of the table as if he had just passed under the arch of roots.

"Aslan," Ava whispered.

Caspian and Ava quickly stood in honor of the Great Lion. The others present followed their lead, with the exception of the Four Lords who sat trembling in their seats. Ava looked to them and noticed their pale faces.

"You are right to fear him, my Lords," Ava said. "But you should also rejoice, for now he is on your side. Now, you are on the side of righteousness."

"Allow me, my child," Aslan said as he walked up to the Four Lords. He breathed on each of them and a new look came about them. The fear in their eyes vanished and their limbs stopped shaking. Their faces appeared to lighten as their burdens lifted. Lord Rhoop appeared to change the most and grow thirty years younger for the lifting of his fears, while Lord Mavramorn changed the least. Lord Rhoop was the first to drop to his knees and kiss the paw of the Great Lion as he murmured, "Oh, Great Aslan." The others followed suite with Mavramorn last. When they were done they arose and returned to their seats. Aslan went and stood by Caspian.

"Will you help us, Aslan?" Caspian asked. "We cannot come to an agreement on how best to return the lost citizens."

"That is why I have come," Aslan replied. "I will return them to their homes."

"How will you do that?" Rynelf asked.

"The same way he returned Caspian and I to this island, by magic," Ava answered. "Am I correct, Aslan?"

"Yes, my child, you are. I can return them as soon as they are ready. Just call for me and I shall return."

"Won't you stay, Aslan?" Caspian asked.

"No. I will leave you to discuss other matters." With that Aslan walked off and he was gone.

"Other matters?" Caspian asked, confused. "Do we have other matters to discuss, Lord Drinian?"

Drinian looked a little reluctant to answer and cast an apprehensive look to the Four Lords.

"Drinian?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Drinian replied with a heavy sigh. "We do have other matters to discuss. The Four Lords approached me last night with a concern they had."

"Very well then, I suppose this court is still in session. Let us resume our seats." Caspian gestured to the stone benches that they had all been sitting on, and they sat once more. "Now, what is this concern you have?"

"Sire, Your Highness," Lord Argoz greeted Caspian and Ava with a bow of his head. "How…fortunate it is that you brought the Princess to court with you for it concerns her too."

Caspian's back stiffened. For some reason he did not like the sound of that. He reached out and placed a hand over Ava's, and with a look he urged the Lord to continue.

"It is about your betrothal to her," Lord Mavramorn confirmed.

Ava smiled; she liked the sound of her engagement to Caspian even when it came from the lips of another. Caspian, though, did not relax at all.

"What about our engagement?" he asked.

The Four Lords exchanged wary glances before Lord Revilian finally spoke up. "We—we do not believe it would be a proper union."

* * *

><p><strong>*Ducks flying tomatoe* <strong>

**Hey! Watch it there. So sorry (ish) that I did that to you, again. But in all fairness, I did warn you that they had a long road to travel still. Besides, you will see the reason behind my madness in due time. Just be patient with me. **

**Hope you all enjoyed! See you in chapter 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I thought I'd play nice and not make you all wait so long since you all have been super nice! and given me 11 reviews already! Fantastic! Keep it up; it makes me feel so good!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 2**

"Pardon me?" Caspian asked.

"What!" Ava exclaimed at the same time, rising angrily; Voltinus and Tavros also stood. "What do you mean it's not a 'proper union?'"

"Your Majesty," Drinian warned Caspian quietly. Caspian cast a pleading look to Ava.

"Ava, Tavros, Voltinus, please sit back down. I am certain the Lords have a good explanation. Now, please," Caspian looked back to the Four Lords; his eyes slightly narrowed. "Let us hear this explanation."

"Certainly, Your Majesty, it's all very simple really," Lord Argoz explained. "According to Telmarine law, a king can only marry a lady of noble birth be it from his own country or that of a neighboring country."

"It was brought to our attention yesterday, by the Lord Drinian here," Lord Mavramorn continued. Ava's eyes flashed over to Drinian when his name was mentioned. "…That the Princess isn't really a Princess at all. She's the daughter of your former tutor; she's a commoner. Now, unless the law has been changed since our day, which judging by your apparent lack of foreknowledge of said law it hasn't, then the marriage between Your Majesty and…your current bride-to-be is prohibited."

"A commoner? You told them I was a commoner?" Ava asked Drinian; her hurt was evident in her voice.

"That is not what I said, Princess. I told them your father was Dr. Cornelius," Drinian replied.

"Whom we know to be a commoner," Lord Revilian added.

"Dr. Cornelius was merely my adoptive father. My real parents were of the river. I am the Naiad Princess, a descendent of the River God, the last in his line. A line which is far more rich in heritage than any Telmarine line. The River God was there the very day the world was sung into existence by Aslan, and that includes your ancient land of Telmar."

"That may be, _Princess_," Lord Mavramorn began; the way he said "princess" made it clear that he did not believe Ava to be one. "But when our law was written we did not consider your River God to be of noble blood."

"It is important to note," Lord Rhoop spoke for the first time, "that we only meant to bring this to your attention. Laws can be changed to better suit a new Narnia."

"But it is a very strenuous affair, and one must consider the possibility that it may even be impossible in some situations," Lord Mavramorn said rather bitterly.

"Impossible?" Ava questioned in disbelief. "Surely you do not suggest…"

"Thank you, my Lords," Caspian interjected; he glanced at Ava apologetically. "We were not aware of this law, and now that we are we will begin to consider the options arduously. Drinian, Rynelf, Rhince, go to the citizens and tell them of their return. Have them decide when they wish to return and inform me immediately. For now, this court is adjourned."

Without delay the men began to disperse to go about other business. Caspian looked to Ava and only caught a glimpse of the tears in her eyes before she hastily stood and walked away. She went to stand at the edge of the precipice nearby. Caspian slowly walked up behind her and placed his hands on her arms.

"You just sat there," she said. "You didn't say anything while they talked about me like I was nothing. I have never felt so low in my life. Why didn't you speak against them, Caspian?"

Caspian sighed. "Because I knew that speaking while I was angry would not help to solve anything."

Ava could not be angry with him for his sensible thinking. After all, she knew he was right. Ava sighed despondently before turning in his arms and laying her head on his chest. Caspian wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. He kissed the top of her head lovingly before resting his cheek upon it.

"I love you, Ava, and I will marry you. Do you remember what Aslan said to the two of us at the end of the world?"

"He said we would have a blessed union and that our descendants would reign until the end of days."

"Exactly. Aslan has given our marriage his blessing and before he left he knew what we were about to discuss. Do you really believe Aslan would have given us his blessing if our marriage was not possible?"

"No," Ava answered quietly with a sigh.

"Which means we will sort this out; we will marry. Every law has a loophole. We will simply have to find the way around this one. You are not a commoner, Ava. You are a Queen, and when we return to Narnia I will prove it."

Ava remained wrapped in Caspian's arms as she pulled back and looked up at him. "Thank you," she said softly.

"I love you, Ava."

"And I love you," she replied after he kissed her softly. "I hope I did not embarrass you too much in court."

"It was nothing that cannot be repaired. Now come, let us make our way back to a crowd before Rhince comes looking for us." Ava smiled before placing her hand in his and walking with him.

XOXOX

After leaving the banquet area, Ava and Caspian walked down to the beach. Once her feet hit the sand, Ava slipped out of her shoes and carried them in her free hand. They saw Drinian, Rynelf, and Rhince speaking with the citizens down the beach and Ava and Caspian slowly made their way over. They reached the crowd just as it was beginning to disperse.

"Have they come to a decision?" Caspian asked.

"They have, Sire," Rynelf answered. "They wish to leave tomorrow around mid-day."

"Tomorrow? So soon?" Ava questioned. "Though, I suppose if I had the option I would leave for Narnia tomorrow as well."

"Rhince, you are free to leave with your wife if you wish," Caspian offered.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Rhince replied. "That is very generous of you, but I have sworn a duty to the _Dawn Treader_ and I intend to see her voyage through."

"And we will be glad to have you."

"Will you be joining us for the voyage home too then, Helaine?" Ava asked. "If so, you are welcome to share my cabin with me."

"Thank you, Ava, but there is also our daughter to consider. I am certain she is sitting at home terrified for her father and I. I think I should return to her."

"Well, we can certainly understand that. Nevertheless, I shall miss having another female on board to speak with."

"Well, perhaps you will be able to finish those books of yours," Caspian teased.

"Hmm, what a lovely thought, but perhaps I should occupy my time with them now." Ava tried walking away but Caspian held onto her hand firmly and pulled her back to his side.

"Princess," Drinian spoke hesitantly. Ava's smile faded; she knew he played a part in the Four Lord's bombardment. "May I have a word with you?"

"Whatever you wish to say to me, Drinian, you may also say before the man who will be my husband," Ava replied coldly. Caspian squeezed her hand and gave her a disapproving look. Ava tried to soften her appearance.

"I must apologize for the role I played. I did not know how the Lord's intended to use the information when I gave it to them. They inquired as to whom your father was, and I gave them the best answer I could. Had I known they would use the information to attack you as they did, I would have never given it to them."

Ava heard the earnestness in Drinian's voice and though she wanted to remain angry, she could not. "How does one stay angry for very long? It is an awful feeling," she said. "Of course I forgive you, Drinian."

"What will you do about it?" Rynelf asked.

Ava glanced up at Caspian and smiled. "We will be married yet. We would not let our own worst nightmares stop us, why would we let some ancient Telmarine law stop us?"

"We will simply have to find a way around it," Caspian added.

"There are some basic law and policy books aboard the _Dawn Treader_. Perhaps there will be something useful there?" Drinian suggested.

"Thank you, Drinian. We will make that one of our first places to begin."

XOXOX

And so they did. For the rest of the day Ava, Caspian, and Drinian looked through as many books as they could. They found nothing that would be of any use for their particular situation, but they were not going to give up after just one day of looking. They had about three months before they could sail home and many books to look through still.

That night, like the night before and every night after, they dined at the banquet table with Ramandu, the father of Liliandil and a retired star himself. The next morning, after a breakfast of fruit together, Ava and Caspian went back to the books. Drinian would have joined them as well, but under Caspian's request he saw to the repairing of the _Dawn Treader_. The deck railing needed to be rebuilt, the sail mended, the mast repaired, and there were holes which needed to be sealed properly.

Around mid-day Aslan returned to send the citizens home. Ava and Caspian stood before them and assured them that they would feel no pain as they journeyed. Ava said a brief goodbye to Helaine before stepping back and allowing Rhince to take over. There were tears in the eyes of the married couple, and Ava learned a lot about what it meant to be a wife in those few moments. As desperately as Helaine wanted her husband to go home with her, she understood his duties and she would not argue with him on the matter.

"Give my love to Gael, and tell her I will see her in a few months time," Rhince whispered tearfully.

"I will," Helaine responded. "I'll see you when you return."

"I shall count the days." Rhince pulled his wife close and hugged her tightly before kissing her gently.

Helaine left the safe, comforting arms of her husband and joined the crowd of citizens on the beach. Aslan stood before them and breathed on them. At first it was as if nothing had changed, and then slowly they began to fade until at last they were gone.

It wasn't long after the citizens departed that Ava returned to looking through the books. After witnessing the love between Rhince and Helaine, Ava longed for the moment she could call Caspian her husband even more.

XOXOX

Hours spent looking through the books turned into days. Days turned into weeks, weeks to months, and before anyone realized it two months had passed on Ramandu's island. After looking through each book at least twice, Ava and Caspian had yet to find anything to help them or even give them a clue as to how they could get around the Telmarine marriage law. Ava had begun to feel as if they may never find a way around the law, but Caspian remained at her side to ensure her that they would.

_"It feels hopeless now because we do not have the law before us to look at. I promise you Ava, once we can look at the written law we will find the loophole. I will not rest until I have made you my wife."_

Ava couldn't even begin to count how many times Caspian had said those words, or a variation of them, to her. And though Ava heard the words, she had to fight to believe them. The patronizing looks of the Lord Mavramorn did not help to reassure Ava at all. Living on the island, Caspian had little reason to call a court session, but when he did he insisted that Ava join him. He claimed it would show the Four Lords, and everyone else, just how serious they were about their love and their intent to marry.

Ava sat on the same smooth rock, her feet dangling into the same clear pool, as she had so many times over the past two months. Silent tears slid down her cheeks and mingled in the water. Caspian had taken the book from her, forcing her to stop looking for the day. It had angered her at the time and she had even accused him of not really caring if they found the loophole. She knew he did though. She regretted her words the moment she said them and apologized immediately. Caspian had taken her into his arms and kissed her head while she wept into his chest.

Ava wished Aslan would return to assure her that she and Caspian would indeed marry. But she knew Aslan wouldn't do that; he hadn't been back to the island since the citizens were returned to their homes. Aslan had already told them once that they would marry, and Ava had to trust in that. She had to keep believing, no matter how hard it was. She couldn't give up.

"Still no luck?" Rhince asked as he came up behind Ava; she quickly wiped the tears from her face before turning around on the rock.

"Still no luck," she replied.

Rhince nodded. "Drinian says we should be able to leave in less than a month now."

"And then it's just another two months, or so, until the _Dawn Treader_ reaches the shores of Narnia, if we have fortunate weather."

"Still, three months is closer than five."

"Even the Lord Mavramorn couldn't argue with that math."

Rhince smiled at the small joke. "Don't worry, Princess, you will be searching the law books in Narnia before you know it. I'm a little surprised you are not searching the books you have now though, again."

"Caspian took them from me and said I wasn't to look anymore today."

"Just today?"

"I am sure he would have said 'at all' but he knew that would not stop me. Oh! I know Aslan will not tell us the solution, but I do wish that he would give us a hint."

"Have the Four Lords been of no service?"

"I do not believe the Lord Mavramorn would be of any service to us unless the question were to be how to best end our engagement."

"I have received that same impression, but what of the other three? The Lord Rhoop seems most receptive of the Narnians. Have you asked him for help?"

"I—I'm embarrassed to say that I haven't even thought of that."

"Hm. Well, there he is over there, perhaps now is your chance."

"Thank you, Rhince. I will ask him," Ava said as she hopped down from the rock. "Lord Rhoop! Lord Rhoop!" she called as she jogged over to the old lord.

"Oh! Good evening, Princess," Lord Rhoop greeted with a bow. "It's a lovely evening isn't it?"

"It is," Ava replied. "The setting sun is beautiful and the weather fair, though, perhaps a bit too warm. I do wish we could have seen the Narnian snow."

"Snow. It has been many years since I have seen snow. Perhaps there will be a little left when we return." Lord Rhoop smiled sadly. "But I do not believe you came to talk about the weather. You have the look on your face of a burning question. What is it, Princess?"

"It's about the marriage law."

"Ah yes. I thought you or His Majesty might come to ask me about that; though, I thought you might have come sooner. I suppose you were upset with us though?"

"I—I was upset. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It is we who should apologize to you. Argoz and Mavramorn have never had the best sense of tact. Nevertheless, what is it you wish to know?"

"Is there anything we can do about it? Caspian says every law has a loophole, do you have any idea where this one might be?"

"I'm afraid I do not recall this specific law clear enough to give you any answer. It has never been much of a problem amongst our race. I guess the King really is his father's son."

"Do you mean to say that Caspian IX had problems with this same law?"

"He did indeed; that is how we lords know of it. Miraz had tried to prevent his brother's marriage."

"How did His Majesty get around it?"

"Asonya was of very distant noble blood; her great grandmother had been a nobleman's daughter who married below her status for love. The law did not give a degree of the required nobility nor of its purity."

"Oh." Ava sighed.

"I don't suppose Dr. Cornelius has any noble blood in him?"

"No. His mother's family were Dwarfs, and his father's peasants. They have been for generations."

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't be of more service. It's a pity you are not already married."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, even amongst us Telmarines marriage is inviolable, only broken by death, it matters not where he was married."

"What do you mean by 'it matters not where he was married?'"

"Simply that a man does not need to be wed under Telmarine law for his marriage to be recognized. He can be wed anywhere, under any law."

Ava swallowed hard and tried to keep her voice even. "Does the same apply to the King?"

"Why, sure it does. The King is not above the law as Miraz believed he should be."

"So…" Ava was struggling really hard to keep her voice even now; hope was bubbling inside her. "If the King found himself on some island at the edge of the world and he decided he wanted to take a wife, he could do so even if she weren't of noble blood?"

"Why…" Lord Rhoop paused; his eyes grew wider and twinkled. He caught on to the hope in Ava's voice and he thought carefully over the law again before responding. "So long as the island was not under the King's rule, he would not be subject to Telmarine law, and he could marry whom he pleases."

"This is Ramandu's island. Caspian has no claim to it, nor does he intend to take it."

"Well then, Princess, I do believe you have found your loophole."

* * *

><p><strong>:-D Well...?<strong>

**Lord Rhoop isn't so bad after all.  
><strong>

**Caspian's mother's name is pronounced like "Sonya" with an "Ah" in front of it (Ah-Sonya). Thanks go to my husband for thinking of it; very pretty don't you think? Oh, and I really have no idea of the true lineage of Caspian's mother, I just thought it would be a nice touch to have Caspian IX and Caspian X have problems with the same marriage law. Like father like son!**

**Just to clarify, by the end of this chapter 2 months have passed since the beginning of chapter 1. Boy, times sure does fly!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Naiad Trilogy**

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 3**

Ava could hardly believe the words she had just heard. Could it be? Was it really as simple as that?

"Are you certain of this, Lord Rhoop?" Ava asked.

"As surely as the sun rises in the east and sets in the west," Lord Rhoop confidently replied. "So long as you and Caspian were to be married on this island, then the Telmarine marriage law does not apply, and your marriage would still hold up in Narnia."

Ava couldn't believe it. It seemed too simple. She and Caspian had been spending all their time trying to figure how they could marry once they returned to Narnia. It never once crossed their mind that the solution to their problem was literally right under their noses and their feet: to marry _before_ they returned to Narnia. Suddenly Ava felt light headed and she swayed on her feet.

"Ava!"

Just before Ava could collapse, a pair of arms wrapped around her and caught her. She looked up into the warm, love-filled eyes of the man she would call husband.

"Princess, are you alright?" Lord Rhoop asked.

"I'm fine," Ava replied.

"Like I haven't heard that before?" Caspian said she he gently placed Ava on her feet.

"Really, Caspian, I'm…"

"When's the last time you had something to eat?"

"Breakfast," she replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"Breakfast? Ava that was nearly twelve hours ago, you need to eat."

"I know, but I was looking through the books, and…"

"The books?"

"Yes, and…"

"That's it, Ava. I have to insist that you hold off on looking until we return."

"Caspian, I don't need…"

"Rhince, please go and find some fruit and water for Ava."

"Caspian, I…"

"Drinian, would you…" Caspian was promptly cut off as a pair of lips suddenly pressed against his forcefully. At last Ava had found the way to get his undivided attention. "Ava…"

"Marry me," Ava said before Caspian could say anymore.

Caspian smiled. "Ava, I do believe it is the man's duty to ask the lady. And I thought we'd already agreed that we would be married as soon as we could, once we return to Narnia and sort this marriage law out."

"No, not then, Caspian," Ava said shaking her heard. "Marry me now."

"Now?"

"Well, maybe not _now_, but on this island before we leave. That's the solution, Caspian. That's the loophole we've been looking for."

"What? The loophole? You—you found it?"

Ava nodded. "Well, we found it—" she looked over her shoulder at Lord Rhoop. "Tell him what you told me, Lord Rhoop."

As Lord Rhoop stepped up beside Ava and Caspian and explained to the young King what he and the Princess had discovered, Ava watched as the same wonder and astonishment she felt in her heart grew on Caspian's face. His eyes widened; his mouth dropped open and seemed to stick there. And Ava could feel his heart rate quicken through the hand she had on his chest. At last he turned his face back to her, his eyes gleaming with love. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped the stray tear from her check.

"Marry me," Caspian echoed her words.

Ava nodded her head. "Yes. Yes. Always yes."

Caspian lifted her off the ground and spun her around before setting her back down and kissing her passionately; he didn't care who saw them. His heart was ready to burst with joy. After weeks of agonizing doubt and helplessness, they had found the solution at last. He and Ava would be wed in less than a month.

"But wait," Caspian said pulling out of the kiss. "Who will conduct the ceremony?"

"Your Majesty," Drinian spoke up. "As Captain of the _Dawn Treader_, I do have the authority to perform such ceremonies."

"Would you, Drinian?"

"It would be my honor, Sire."

"Oh! Thank you, Drinian!" Ava exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. The captain was taken for surprise, but after a moment he hugged her back.

"Now," Ava said pulling back. "There are many other things we must decide on as well. Like flowers. There are many flowers that grow on this island, but I think none lovelier than the daises. I do love daises. Oh, and music. I'm sure Voltinus and Mentius would graciously play their flutes; that would be lovely don't you think? And what time should we have the ceremony? I think twilight would be nice; it would be just before the food arrived. And…"

"And the dress. You must find the perfect dress," Caspian said in a teasing tone.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Caspian. I already have the perfect dress in mind."

"You do?"

Ava nodded.

"And you have it here?"

"I do."

"Which one?"

"It's…eh you'll find out soon enough." She had been about to tell him which dress she was going to wear but then she decided she'd let it be a surprise. "Let's see, what else is there…"

XOXOX

After that day the days seemed to fly by. Ava and Caspian set the date of their marriage for two weeks from the day they discovered the loophole. They chose this date under the advice of Ramandu who said the twilight hour would be the longest. Ava could hardly contain her excitement for even the argumentative Lord Mavramorn could not find fault with Lord Rhoop's discovery, though he tried. Ava did have one regret though, and that was that her father, Dr. Cornelius, would not be present. She knew he would want to be there just as much as she wanted him there, but she also knew that he would understand.

Now, the evening of their marriage was just a day away; in twenty-four hours Ava and Caspian would be standing before the gathered crewmen with the sunset behind them. They had scoped out the perfect beach a few days ago where there would be plenty of room, an unhindered view of the sunset, and just a short walk to the banquet table for dinner. Also near the beach was the house where Ramandu lived. Ramandu had already given Ava and Caspian his permission for them to get ready in his house, and Ava had just brought her dress over.

Ava was in the room Ramandu had directed her too, examining her dress one last time, when she was joined by an unexpected visitor. She saw the light before she heard the voice.

"It's beautiful."

Ava swallowed hard as she tried to compose herself. She smiled and turned to face the star. "Thank you, Liliandil. It was a gift."

"From Princess Tianna, correct?" Liliandil asked as she walked deeper into the room.

"How did you know that?" Ava asked.

"You may have seen me for the first time a few months ago, but that was not the first time I saw you." She looked up to the ceiling, but Ava knew she was looking beyond it to the sky.

"What's it like? When you're up there?" Ava couldn't help but ask.

"I imagine it's much like when you're in the water. I'm not just in the sky…"

"…You are the sky. Yeah, I know the feeling."

Liliandil smiled genuinely. "Do you miss it? The feel of your magic?"

"I do miss it, but nothing like I missed Caspian when I chose my magic over him." Ava faltered slightly over Caspian's name, remembering for a moment that Caspian almost chose a life with Liliandil as his Queen; Liliandil noticed.

"You thought he loved me, didn't you? That night we met."

"I—I thought he _could_ love you. I thought you would make him happy."

"Hmm, perhaps I could have, but never as much as you. You will be a great Queen, Ava. Just remember to rule with love and an even temper."

"I need to work on the latter one," Ava bit her lip nervously; Liliandil smiled.

"There will be some who come against you, but Aslan will be by your side always. Remember to trust in him, and you will do fine."

"Thank you; I will."

"This really is a beautiful dress," Liliandil said as she turned to look at it once more; Ava looked at it too. "I believe though, that it is missing one thing."

Before Ava could question Liliandil, the star reached into a drawer and pulled out a necklace and placed it around Ava's neck. It was a simple silver link chain with a silver pendant. The pendant was a square with concave sides tilted on its side so that it looked like a star. In the center of the star there was a small blue jewel that appeared to be floating between the sides of the pendant. Ava felt the warmth of magic as the star necklace touched her skin.

"Here, I want you to have this," Liliandil said. "It was my mother's."

"It's beautiful," Ava whispered. "But, Liliandil, I can't accept this."

"Please, it is my gift to you and to Caspian. When you are wed, your magic will not be able to protect from disease as it has. This star is infused with my magic; it will keep you safe."

"I—I don't know what to say. Thank you. I will cherish it always."

"You are welcome, Ava. Now come, dinner has arrived."

XOXOX

It was here.

From the moment Ava opened her eyes there was a smile on her face. Today was the day. She and Caspian would be married and in a week, hopefully, they would set sail for Narnia. Ava's excitement was bubbling inside her, like a pot full of water over a hot flame boils. Ava rolled out of the bed and quickly dressed simply before heading for the main deck. She didn't even make it out of the cabin before being greeted with a surprise.

Sitting on a small tray just outside the double doors was a platter of the freshest fruit and a single daisy with a note tied to it. Ava picked up the daisy and inhaled its sweet smell before unrolling the note. It was from Caspian, of course.

_To the most beautiful girl,_

_ I give you this daisy now, and another for every hour our marriage draws nearer. I would give you a thousand everyday for as long as we lived, if only I could. If it cannot be a daisy, then let it be a kiss. I love you, Ava, with all of my heart. Today is the day my life truly begins, for today it begins with you. _

_ I finish with one simple request, eat._

_With all of my heart,_

_Caspian_

Ava shook her head in disbelief as she smelled the daisy again. Forget one meal and suddenly he feels the need to remind you to eat every day. Nevertheless, Ava picked up the reddest apple on the platter and took a bite of it. She carried the daisy with her as she stepped onto the main deck. She was greeted with warm smiles.

"Good morning, Princess," Drinian said.

"It is a very good morning, Drinian," Ava returned with a smile. "Where is Caspian? I'd like to see him."

"He's already on shore, but I thought it was improper for the couple to see each other on the day of their marriage."

"Traditionally, yes, but Caspian and I agreed that was foolish since we were on an island with no place to go."

"Rhince and I were about to go ashore," Rynelf said. "Would you like to join us?"

"Yes, thank you."

Within minutes, Ava was walking the island, smelling her daisy, and looking for Caspian. Everyone she came across greeted her with a beaming smile. Ava found it immensely pleasing that everyone was in such a joyous mood; or, perhaps, that was just her mood overflowing onto everyone around her. Either way, Ava returned the greetings with a never ending smile; she couldn't help it.

Ava paused her walking and looked up to sky. Oh how she wished it were twilight already.

"Watching the sun will not make it move any faster," his voice cooed in her ear.

"No? Then what will make it move faster?" Ava asked as she leaned back until her head rested upon his chest. Caspian wrapped his arms around her waist.

"If I knew the answer to that, my dear, then twilight would already be upon us. Here, for you, my love." He handed her another flower.

"Is it time for another daisy already?"

"You woke later than I expected."

Ava accepted the daisy before turning in his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. "They're beautiful."

"You're beautiful," he whispered before kissing her softly.

Their kiss lasted for only a few sweet seconds before they both felt a pair of eyes watching them. They pulled back to find none other than the great golden Lion standing nearby, a smile on his lion lips.

"Aslan!" Ava exclaimed.

"Hello, my child," Aslan chuckled.

"Have you come for the wedding?" Caspian asked.

"I shall return for that, but first I have brought you both a gift."

Before Ava or Caspian could respond a figure appeared beside the Lion. It was a man. He was very short but what he lacked in height he made up for in his round belly. He was nearly bald; most of his hair was in his long gray beard. He was dressed in rather nice clothing as if he were attending a ball, or, perhaps, a wedding.

"Father!" Ava exclaimed as she rushed upon Dr. Cornelius and threw her arms about his neck. Caspian too came forwards and embraced his old tutor.

"Thank you, Aslan," Ava said through tears as she hugged the Lion's neck.

"You are welcome, my child. I have told him nothing." With that Aslan was gone.

"Oh, my children, it is good to see you both alive, and well, and happy. My daughter, I cannot recall the last time I saw you this happy," Dr. Cornelius said.

"I have much to be happy about today. Father, there is something I must tell you."

"Wait," Caspian interjected. "Before you say anymore, Ava, please let me." Ava knew what he wanted to do and as much as she didn't think it was necessary, she let him continue.

"Dr. Cornelius, you know I have always respected your opinion, admired and looked up to your advice. You have been like a father to me when I did not know my own."

"My boy, you are too kind to me."

"But now," Caspian continued. "I must ask something of you, something gravely important. I know she does not approve, but it would not sit well with me now that you are here. I love your daughter, Sir. She means more to me than I think anything ever could. I would give anything to wake up every morning with her by my side. My life would never be complete without her. I wish to make her my wife and my Queen, and I wish for your blessing and approval."

"Hmm," Dr. Cornelius responded. "And how do you feel, Ava?"

Ava smiled, stepped up beside Caspian, and took his hand. "I love him, Father. I know this is how mother must have felt. And I know I was sent to the dry lands to love him."

Dr. Cornelius chuckled mirthfully. "Oh of course you have my blessing, my boy. I have dreamed of this moment for many years. When do you wish to have the wedding?"

"Today," both Ava and Caspian answered.

"Today? Why that's…that's why Aslan brought me here. Very well then. But tell me, why not wait until you return to Narnia?"

Ava sighed. "That's a long story."

"Let us tell you all about our adventures."

And so Ava and Caspian told the professor all about their voyage and their quest to find the lords and defeat the mist. They did, however, leave out a few things such as their kiss at Narrowhaven and Ava's near death moments; they thought a father should be spared such anxiety.

With every hour that passed and the wedding drew nearer, Ava was presented with a daisy, until at last the hour was upon them.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anybody else hear wedding bells? Cause I do! That's coming in the next chapter, I promise! Along with the wedding night! (PG-13 or T version, mind you.)<strong>

**So for those of you who read the sneak peaks I offered and saw a little about the Star's Gift, well the necklace Liliandil gave Ava is the gift I was referring to. A picture of it can be found on my profile. I thought, with all the drama of chapters 17 and 18 of NHK, between Caspian, Liliandil, and Ava a little moment of reconciliation between Ava and Liliandil was needed. Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**Also, there's a picture of Princess Tianna on my profile. She's given a lot of gifts to Ava and I hope to make her more of a friend later on.  
><strong>

**And how about that surprise visit from Dr. Cornelius! Yay for Ava! I know that makes her very happy!**

**I think that's about it. Chapter 4 will be up mid-week-ish. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! Are you ready for this? :D**

**To be honest, I'm a bit nervous about this chapter and the next. :/ I just don't want to disappoint your expectations of the wedding night. (Yes it's in here, but it's quite PG-13ish.) **

**A quick note before we begin...I've added more pics to my profile of Caspian and Ava's attire. For Caspian, I picture him in the ensemble he wore when he was showing Edmund and Lucy around the Dawn Treader in the movie (do you remember that bit?) with Peter's sword attached. Ava's dress is more detailed so check it out.**

**Um...I believe that's all, so I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 4**

Ava sat in the little room in Ramandu's house looking up at her dress. It was a simple white dress, and as Liliandil had pointed out, it was a gift from Princess Tianna of the Seven Isles. It had a broad swooping neckline, exposing most of her shoulders. It was duel sleeved with long sleeves that buttoned along the inner arm and drop sleeves that draped down to Ava's knees. On her upper arm, just above her elbow, and around the neckline there was an intricate silver weave with inlaid pearls and crystals. There was also a long silver belt to match the weave. The dressed laced up both sides and the back, for a slim fitting look.

As Ava looked over her dress, silent tears slipped down her cheeks. The door to the small room opened and in stepped Dr. Cornelius; he quickly closed the door behind him.

"You wished to see me?" he asked. Ava turned her face to him and when he noticed the tears he rushed over. "Ava? What's wrong, my child? Why do you cry?"

"I don't know if I can do this, Father," Ava said slowly through her sobs. "I don't know if I can marry him."

"Why, Ava? Surly you love him; I know you do. I have seen it." He placed an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"It's not Caspian, Father. Oh! I do love him, I do. I wish to spend forever with him. I do not want to hurt him. Why I…I don't think I could live without him."

"Then what troubles you, my dear?"

"The Narnians, Father. Will they truly understand? Will they accept me as their Queen? Or will they despise me for giving up my magic and my role among them? I do not wish to leave Caspian, but how can I go through with this if I would not have their support?"

"Oh my daughter, my sweet, precious daughter. How can you still doubt their support when I know you have felt it? You who has seen into their hearts? You who felt their joy when your engagement was announced? You whose triumph they delighted in when the loophole was discovered? Tell me, how can you doubt?

"You who once was their Naiad Princess, you will now become their Naiad Queen. You will be our Queen. We loved you as our Princess and we will love you as our Queen. You will bring us all together. The line between Narnians and Telmarines will be no more. A Telmarine King taking a Narnian wife; together you will unite us as one race, as one people."

Dr. Cornelius wiped the few remaining tears from Ava's eyes. "Do not doubt the Narnian's love for you, for how could we love you more?"

Ava smiled dolefully. "Thank you, Father. As usual, you have said what I needed to hear. You may send Liliandil in now; I am ready to get dressed."

XOXOX

Caspian stood barefoot on the beach against a backdrop of an orange setting sun in his most formal attire complete with sword. Drinian stood to his right and slightly behind him. The rest of the crew stood before them slightly parted so that there was an aisle leading to Caspian and Drinian. Aslan stood at the front of the crowd.

Caspian's heart was thundering in his ears, drowning out the sound of everything else. His palms were sweaty, his stomach tied in knots, and his pulse quickened with every breath he took. But you could not find a happier man in all of Narnia. Dr. Cornelius shuffled his way down the aisle to stand at the front next to Aslan.

Caspian's heart beat faster.

Dr. Cornelius was soon followed by Liliandil who walked gracefully down the aisle to stand with her father.

Caspian's heart beat faster still and all he could hear was the BOOM-BOOM of its beating.

Then suddenly, Ava stood at the end of the aisle and Caspian seemed to grow deaf even to the sound of his own pounding heart. He heard nothing and saw only her. She was a vision of white in her simple, yet elegant dress. In her hands she held the twelve daises Caspian had given her throughout the day, including the one he had delivered moments ago. Just as she arrived a breeze blew about her making her hair and dress dance.

Ava tucked her dancing hair behind her ear before beginning her walk down the aisle. Her eyes locked with Caspian and they never left. As she walked, Voltinus and Mentius played a lovely tune on their flutes, but Caspian could not hear it. With each step she took, Ava closed the distance between herself and Caspian, and at last she was there. Ava broke their gaze briefly to hand off her daisies to Liliandil. Ava and Caspian quickly locked eyes again as they locked hands and turned to face Drinian.

"We are gathered here today in the face of Aslan and this company, to join together Caspian, tenth of that name and King of Narnia, and Ava, daughter of the river and Naiad Princess, in matrimony…" Drinian began.

Caspian saw the captain's lips moving and knew he was speaking, but still he could not hear. He glanced at Ava to find that she was looking back at him. His smile grew wider as did hers. His thoughts became consumed with seeing her smile every day, taking her in his arms, kissing her lips…

"Your Majesty?" Drinian asked quietly, effectively gaining Caspian's attention again. Oh! Caspian was supposed to say something right now, wasn't he? Caspian quickly searched his brain for the words.

"I do." He tried to not let the words sound like a question. Ava giggled lightly and Drinian moved on.

"Ava, do you take Caspian for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only onto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Ava looked directly into Caspian's eyes as she answered, "I do."

Drinian began talking again and soon it was time for Caspian to speak as well. "I, Caspian, tenth of that name and King of Narnia, take thee, Ava, daughter of the river and Naiad Princess, to be my wife and Queen…"

Caspian felt his lips moving but his voice sounded strange to him. Was that really him speaking? He looked into Ava's eyes and saw her love reflected there, and he knew it was. He continued on.

"I further promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live and beyond."

Ava gave his hands a gentle squeeze before beginning her vows.

"I, Ava, daughter of the river and Naiad Princess, take thee, Caspian, tenth of that name and King of Narnia, to be my husband and King, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I affirm to you in the presence of Aslan and these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your wife and Queen in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I further promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve higher goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live and beyond."

Amazingly, for the first time since the ceremony began, Caspian heard every word clearly.

It came time to exchange rings. There was just one problem: they had no rings to exchange. Caspian and Ava were not going to let something like that stop them; they were innovative. They had agreed earlier that they would use a stand in now and get real rings when they returned to Narnia. Caspian took Ava's left hand in his and around her ring finger he tied a piece of string. Ava did the same.

As they tied the stings they each said, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Once they finished they received a surprise they did not expect. They felt their hands grow warm and the smallest breeze fell on them, almost like someone was breathing on them. Before their very eyes they saw the strings turn in to magnificent golden rings. They looked to Aslan to find him smiling; they knew instantly he was behind the transformation.

They turned their attention back to Drinian with beaming smiles as he spoke.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive, and experience more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Caspian and Ava, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of their friends and country, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Caspian and Ava have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their loyalty, each to the other, and having declared the same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

Caspian and Ava did not have to be told twice. They turned to each other with love-filled eyes. Caspian placed a hand to Ava's cheek before gently bringing his lips down to hers. All who were present erupted with cheers.

XOXOX

The ceremony was followed by dining and dancing. As the night drew on, Voltinus, Mentius, and Selenius took turns playing the music while everyone else took turns dancing with Ava. Whether she was dancing with Rhince, her father, or Drinian, Ava was always laughing and smiling. The Lords even joined in on the festivities; well, most of them did only Lord Mavramorn did not.

Ava was dancing with Lord Rhoop when Caspian approached them. He tapped Rhoop lightly on the shoulder. "May I?"

"Of course, Your Majesty." Rhoop bowed his head and handed Ava's hand over to Caspian's.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you, Lord Rhoop," Ava said.

"The pleasure was all mine, Your Highness."

Caspian placed his other hand on Ava's waist as they began their dance. They danced closely, their bodies almost touching. They did not speak at first because they did not need to; their eyes said everything. And when they did speak it was only in whispers.

"I love you, Ava."

"And I love you, Caspian."

"You look beautiful, as always. Is this the dress from Tianna?" Ava nodded. "Then I must send her a note of thanks promptly upon our return."

"Yes, there are many things I wish to tell her too. What is it, Caspian?" Ava asked when she saw him scrunch his face in confusion.

"The necklace you wear, I have not seen it before."

"Oh." Ava touched the star necklace softly. "It was a gift."

"From Tianna again?"

"No, from Liliandil." Caspian's eyes grew wide in astonishment. "She gave it to me yesterday. It is infused with her magic. She says it will protect me from simple illnesses as my Naiad magic protected me before."

"Then I must thank her as well."

Little did either of them know, but the longer they danced the closer they danced and the slower they danced until at last they stood still. Caspian drew Ava's face to his own and kissed her tenderly. The rest of the crew stood forgotten. When they broke apart, Drinian decided it was time to call an end to the celebration. He walked over to the newlywed couple and silently indicated to the awaiting long boat.

"Are you ready, Ava?" Caspian asked.

Ava felt her throat run dry as she looked to the longboat and the _Dawn Treader_ that lay beyond. She knew what was coming next and she was suddenly struck with a bout of nerves. But then, Caspian squeezed her hand lightly and as she looked into his eyes all those nerves disappeared.

"Yes," she answered softly. "But first I believe we should say goodbye to Father. I suspect he will not still be here in the morning." Caspian nodded and together they said their farewells to the aged professor and said goodnight to the crew. As the crew dispersed over the island, Caspian rowed himself and his new wife out to the _Dawn Treader_.

XOXOX

Caspian swept Ava up into his arms and carried her through both sets of doors to the State Room. As he spun around the cabin with her still in his arms, Ava threw her head back and laughed. He gently set her down on her feet beside the bed.

"What was that for?" Ava asked.

"Lucy said I had to carry you into the bedroom for the first time. She said it was a tradition," Caspian explained.

"Oh? Did she now? Well why was she talking to you about such things to begin with?"

Caspian shrugged. "We didn't really talk about…oh forget it." He grabbed her face and kissed her abruptly, putting a dead stop to any conversation; Ava didn't object at all as she slid her arms around his neck and into his hair.

"I love you, my wife," Caspian whispered softly, his lips brushing against hers with each movement.

"And I love you, my husband."

They kissed again and this time a new emotion that neither had felt before began to boil inside them. Neither had given much thought as to what would happen once they were left alone to be husband and wife, but they knew now would be the moment they found out. Like a fire first starting from a tiny spark before steadily growing larger and consuming everything, their kiss started small and sweet before becoming much more until at last they were consumed by raw emotion.

Caspian's lips departed from Ava's to trail down her neck to the flesh that lay there that he desired to taste so long ago. And just as he imagined she would, Ava let out a sweet sigh of pleasure. While his lips continued to massage the tender flesh of her neck, Ava gently slid his red tunic off his shoulders and tossed it over the back of a nearby chair. Next her fingers deftly began to work at the buckle of his belt; this too she tossed over the back of his chair.

Caspian pulled back as Ava undid the strap of his sword. He took it gently from her hands and laid it on the table before once more capturing her lips with his own. Caspian's fingers began to nimbly work at loosening the ties of her dress while Ava's undid the buttons of his velvet coat. Ava tossed the coat over where it joined the growing pile of clothes, all Caspian was left wearing was his shirt and his trousers.

At last Caspian had all of the ties loosened and he was able to pull the dress over Ava's head with great ease. As he pulled the dress up though, his eyes never left hers. Ava felt her heart rate increase to its maximum and her body fell aflush as Caspian's eyes eventually looked over her naked form. She felt she couldn't take the silence of his gaze any longer and she turned her head away. Caspian promptly turned her face back to him.

"You are beautiful," he whispered before kissing her lips softly.

The raging fire they had started burned wilder still as Ava's hands began to undress Caspian once more. They removed first his shirt and then his pants; now, he stood naked before her. Ava's fingers traced the pattern of his chest. Caspian sighed euphorically and his head lolled back. When his head straightened once more, he looked on Ava with an intensity she had never known. He placed his hand on the small of her back and tugged her body flush against his. He kissed her tenderly before gently laying her down and making their marriage bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here it is, chapter 5. I know it's super short, and because of that I will post chapter 6 tomorrow night. Thursday I will be going on vacation to the lake for the weekend though, and so I probably won't be able to post chapter 7 until next Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**This chapter is just sweet little fluff; a little moment between the newlyweds. I thought with all the cliff hangers, near kisses, and near deaths of the last part, you all deserved this chapter. So I do hope you enjoy it! I think it is still PG-13, but it's slightly more than chapter four. If you think it's to much, please let me know and I will see what I can do.**

**Also, I have a very big question/request...Does anybody know French? I would really, really like some help with a few French phrases/words for an upcoming chapter. I never took French so I know nothing about the language. Please let me know if you'd be willing to help.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 5. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 5**

Ava opened her eyes as lazily as the sun drifting through the open balcony doors. Her eyes immediately fell on the pile of clothes on the table and the festivities of the previous night rushed back to her. She remembered the ceremony and the dancing, but most of all she remembered the moment she and Caspian made love for the first time.

Making Love.

Ava never really understood that phrase. She'd heard it among the older servants in the King's Castle but it never made sense to her. How does one "make love" with a man? You either love him or you don't. Last night though, Ava got to experience the act first hand and it was suddenly very clear to her.

It wasn't really about making anything; it was merely converting love from one form to another. Ava and Caspian took their emotional connection and made it a physical connection; they turned their feelings into something that was tangible. The love they had for one another grew beyond reason until it consumed the cabin, the whole ship even, in its fiery passion.

Ava remembered every detail from her romp in the sheets with Caspian. She remembered every kiss, every touch, every sound, and every wild and raw feeling. Ava even remembered the moment they first joined as one and the pain she felt and the tears that stung her eyes, but Caspian had held her close, whispered gentle "I love yous" in her ear, and placed soft kisses all along her neck and shoulders until the pain subsided. Ava further remembered the wondrous feeling that followed the pain as they set a gentle rhythm and moved as one person.

Ava sighed contently at the memories and the arm around her waist tightened slightly. She gently rolled onto her other side and came face to face with her sleeping husband. His hair fell over his face and Ava pushed it aside, carefully so as not to wake him. Even in his sleep he had a loving smile on his lips. Ava wondered if he was remembering last night too, or was he thinking of other things?

Ava let her eyes roam over what she could see of Caspian, which wasn't must since the sheet came up mid-stomach. But that didn't matter because Ava's eyes wouldn't have moved beyond his bare chest even if she wanted them to. Her eyes were stuck on the smooth, even muscles of his arm, shoulders, and chest. She could see how spending the last few months working on a ship had toned his muscles, making them firmer and more defined. Ava was mesmerized by the near perfection of his skin.

There was one minor blemish Ava found. A scar about three inches in length ran across Caspian's right shoulder. Ava remembered the day Caspian received that scar well; she had been called to heal the wound. Ava traced the length of the scar lightly with her finger and a rush of emotion came over her.

It was gone.

Her magic was gone. She would never again feel the pulse of her magic as she healed. She would never again know the Narnian's thoughts. She would never again see the waters as a Naiad. Those days were over.

Ava's light brushing caused Caspian to stir. He moaned softly and pulled Ava closer as he snuggled into her. Without hesitation Ava wrapped her arms around his neck, and the warmth that flooded her senses was enough to wash all of her previous thoughts away. It was true; she would never do those things again, but if she could wake every morning wrapped in Caspian's embrace, enveloped in his love, and surrounded by his support, well…that was more than enough.

After Ava came to this conclusion she tilted Caspian's head up and kissed him full on the mouth. Caspian responded immediately by slipping his hand into her hair and parting his lips, allowing her tongue access. Caspian rolled onto his back pulling Ava along with him as their mouths began a dance only they knew. Both Caspian and Ava moaned gently as their hands explored each other's body, gliding effortlessly over smooth, bare skin.

"Hmm, I could get used to waking up like this every morning," Caspian said as their kiss came to a close. Ava giggled as she looked down at his smiling face. His hands came to a rest on the sides of her thighs which resided on either side of Caspian's hips.

"Might I inquire as to the reason behind such a generous good morning kiss?" he asked.

"Just because I love you," Ava replied.

"Then perhaps I should return the favor?" Caspian growled seductively. He flipped Ava on her back without warning and began sucking and nibbling at the tender skin of her neck. Ava's shocked giggles turned into full on laughter.

"Caspian!" she shrieked breathlessly. "Your beard, it tickles! Caspian!"

Suddenly there was a single knock on the door. Caspian's head shot up instantly and Ava's eyes grew wide.

"If that's Rhince…"

Caspian quickly silenced Ava by placing a few fingers over her lips. His eyes stayed locked on the door, his ears listened for something Ava could not hear. After a few more seconds of silence, Caspian shrugged his shoulders.

"Breakfast is here," he said.

"Wait, what?" Ava exclaimed quietly. "You were expecting them to knock?"

"Well, yes. I asked them to bring some fruit over for us, and told them to knock once so I'd know it was there. More than one knock would mean that they needed me for something."

Ava pushed Caspian off of her so she could see him better. "I can't believe you told them to come on board at all. Oh! What if they heard me call your name and they thought…Oh! This is so embarrassing!" Ava's face turned bright red and she tried to hide behind her hands. Caspian, on the other hand, thought the whole situation was rather amusing and started laughing at Ava.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny, Caspian. What if they heard something and they thought…"

"Actually it is rather funny. Ava, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Most of the men have wives, they know what goes on."

"That's not helping, Caspian!" Ava pulled the sheet up to cover her face. "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"That probably doesn't help either," Caspian laughed.

"Caspian!" Ava slapped his arm lightly before hiding her face again. Suddenly she thought of something. "How well does this cabin hold sound?"

"Not very well from what I recall, why?"

"Well that settles it then. There's no way we could possibly have any relations while on board. Not if there will be men about."

"But Ava, it will be nearly two months before we reach Narnia. Surly you do not expect me to wait that long before I lay with you again?"

"I most certainly do! I won't have the risk of someone walking by and hearing things which are meant to be private."

"Oh? Is that so?" Ava nodded and suddenly Caspian's smile turned mischievous. "Well then, if all you are worried about is someone hearing something they shouldn't…" Caspian quickly maneuvered himself so that he was once more hovering over Ava's naked form as she lay on her back. "Then we will have to find a way to keep quiet." He lowered himself onto her so that their skin touched. Ava gasped, and Caspian knew she could feel him.

"Caspian, I really don't think that's going to work." She sounded like one usually sounds when they are out of breath.

"Really? Well you know, if I must go two months without you, then you must go two months without me." He slowly ran a hand up her body from knee to naval, his fingers trailing lightly along her inner thigh.

Ava gulped. "Generally that's how that works, yes."

"Are you sure you can handle that?" As his first hand moved up to cup one of her breasts, his other hand followed the first path. Ava exhaled and her eyes fluttered closed at his touch. Caspian lowered his lips to kiss along her collar bone before moving his mouth lower. He felt her squirm beneath him, sparking a lustful fire in him.

"Per—perhaps we ca—can come to so—some mutual agreement," Ava stuttered out.

Caspian smirked against her skin before lifting his head to look into her eyes. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Without further hesitation Caspian captured Ava's lips between his own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, skipping through time a little. **

**Time Lapse: 6 Weeks (about a month and a half)**

**Character Ages: Ava-20, Gael-10, Everyone else is the same (Caspian-21, Drinian-31, Rhince-28, Helaine-28**, The Four Lords: 50-60, Lord Bern-54)  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 6**

Ava awoke to a bright sun. She rolled over in bed to find that she was alone in the cabin. The warm, salty air blew gently through the balcony doors stirring a piece of paper on the table. Ava sat up, keeping the sheets around her bare form. She grabbed her dressing gown hanging at the end of the bed and slipped it over her shoulders. She tied the cord around her waist before getting out of bed.

She walked first to see the piece of paper fluttering in the breeze, even though she already knew what it would be. It was another love letter from Caspian; he had been leaving one for her every morning. The letter was secured to the table by a healthy red apple. Ava picked the apple up in one hand and the letter in the other. She took a bite of the apple as she began to read.

_My Fairest Ava,_

_My Love, my Life, whose hair shines brighter than the sun? Whose skin glows as though kissed by a thousand moons? Whose eyes are bluer than the Narnian sky on a clear summer's day and deeper than the ocean through we sail? Whose laugh is like the sweetest tune ever played upon the flute? Whose smile can cast away the darkest gloom? Whose tender touch is lighter than dust and yet it anchors my heart to thee? 'Tis only you, my Love._

_Happy birthday my wife._

_With all of my heart,_

_Caspian_

Birthday? _"Is it really?"_ Ava thought. It was hard to keep track of the days while at sea, but she looked back over them as best she could.

"Hmm, so it is my birthday," she confirmed aloud. "Imagine that. A whole year older."

Strange. She didn't expect it, but for once Ava actually felt older. A year ago she had been consumed with Caspian's impending voyage and overwhelmed with curiosity for the ship on which he would sail. She had given no thought to the dangers that might lie in the great Eastern Sea and dreamed only of a peaceful, happy voyage. At the time they departed, her feelings for Caspian had not fully emerged and she believed they were to be only friends. Now, nearly a whole year had passed since their voyage had begun, and much has changed.

They gained new comrades, and they lost a few too. They battled pirates and slave traders and abolished the slave trade for good in Narnia. They navigated storms and reached the very edge of the world; Ava had stood a mere few feet from Aslan's country. They had faced their darkest dreams and overthrew fear. They had rescued hundreds of citizens and brought peace to their lands. But most astonishing to Ava was, she was in love and she was married. She would become Queen soon, officially, before all the Narnians. She was no longer nineteen; she was twenty, and she was really was older.

When she finished the letter she folded it and secured it in the drawer with the others. Then she walked out onto the balcony to finish her apple. The breeze was cool as it tossed her gown back and rushed against her bare legs, but there was a spring-like warmth to the air. The sun was brighter and higher than she expected it to be. She instantly knew that she must have slept late again; she could hardly help it though. She and Caspian had been at it again last night.

Ava wondered if it was normal to have relations with your husband as frequently as she and Caspian had relations, or was it simply a part of the newlywed phase. She had tried to be stronger and resist him, but with the lightest of touches and the simplest look he could spark a raging, lustful need within her that could not be satisfied until they let the flames of love and passion consume them.

Ava dropped the apple core in the waste bin as she walked back inside the cabin. She dressed in her sailing pants, tunic, and boots, and combed through her hair before walking onto the main deck to begin the day. Ava scanned the decks for Caspian, but saw him nowhere.

"I believe your husband is in the Map Room with Drinian and the Lords," Rhince said.

"Well, then I shall leave him there," Ava replied as she turned to look at Rhince with a smile. He was nearby swabbing the deck on his knees.

"Would you like some help?" she asked as she walked over.

"Thank you but that's not necessary."

"Are you starting or finishing?"

"Starting," he replied sheepishly.

"Then there is a lot of deck left." Ava dropped to her knees and grabbed a rag from the bucket.

"I don't think it's the Queen's job to swab the deck."

"It is the Queen's job to serve her country, even if that means swabbing the deck."

"Well, as you wish, Your Majesty." Rhince conceded with a smile and a bow of his head. Ava soaked her rag in the bucket before beginning her scrub. As they worked, Rhince hummed a jolly tune.

"You're mighty chipper, Rhince. What's the cause?"

Rhince looked up from his mopping and smiled. "Drinian says we should be arriving at Narrowhaven by this evening."

"Really? So soon…" Ava asked lowly as her face paled. She could not stop the flood of memories from when she was last in Narrowhaven. She saw again the crooked, dirty grins of the slave traders. She smelt again their rotten breath. She felt again their grimy hands and the sting of their slap.

"Are you alright, my lady? You seem disturbed by the news."

"I apologize Rhince," Ava replied, shaking the memories from her head. "Of course this is joyous news for you, but I fear it is not as easy to forget painful memories as one originally believes."

"Oh, yes. I heard of your dealings with the slave traders. I assure you, though, they were only a recent threat; before them Narrowhaven was simply a wonderful place to live."

"And so it shall be again," Caspian said as he came up behind them. "You need not fear the slavers anymore, Ava. You know I would not let anything happen to you."

"Yes, I do know that, Caspian," Ava replied. "And I do not fear the slavers, only the broken memories they left me with."

"Then, when we are at port this time, we will do all we can to cast those memories far from your mind and replace them with new ones." Caspian held out his hand to Ava and she lightly placed her left hand in his. He pulled her to her feet and kissed the back of her hand gently.

"Tonight, when we are in the Duke's palace, we will feast in your honor."

"Caspian…"

"For your birthday."

"Is today your birthday?" Rhince asked.

Ava sighed. "So it would seem."

"Then a happy birthday to you."

"Thank you."

"Today is also Gael's birthday, and I can think of no better gift than my return." Rhince gazed off into the horizon, lost in his thoughts of his return.

"I wish to give you your gift now," Caspian whispered softly to Ava as he pulled her close to his body. There was a dangerous glint in his eyes, a look Ava knew well.

"Caspian," she whispered back. "There is work to be done; a deck to be swabbed." Ava tried pulling away from him, but Caspian held on by her waist.

"Rhince is doing a fine job of that on his own."

"And I have offered my help. You know I will serve this crew in whatever small way I can."

"I can think of many ways for you to serve the crew's king," Caspian growled.

"Caspian…" Ava warned.

"Your Majesty," Drinian called from the helm. Caspian gave an annoyed sigh.

Ava slipped out of Caspian's hold. "You are needed, my husband."

Caspian looked her over, hungrily, before responding in a whisper, "Tonight." Then he walked off to see what Drinian wanted.

"That boy is insatiable."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Rhince offered. Ava dropped to her knees and grabbed her rag again as she waited for Rhince to continue.

"We're all a bit insatiable when it comes to such matters."

Ava flushed a deep crimson.

XOXOX

By mid-day the lookout had spotted the Lone Islands on the horizon. The crew all watched with growing anticipation as the islands steadily drew nearer. As the sun was about to begin its decent, Ava stood on the forecastle next to Caspian and with Rhince and Drinian. She was peering through the captain's spy glass at the set of triple islands; she could hardly believe her eyes.

The port was bustling with merry activity. There were fishing vessels unloading the day's hefty catch, and venders already trying to sell their product. And there were flags waving in the wind from the top of nearly every building. They were bright red flags with the Golden Lion at their core. It was an entirely different port from the one five months ago.

"See, nothing to fear, my love," Caspian said as he tucked her into his side and kissed her temple.

"It's a lovely sight," Ava smiled.

"It is Narrowhaven as it should be," Rhince said.

In seemingly no time at all the _Dawn Treader_ was standing still, anchored to the largest dock. A crowd of citizens had gathered around, waiting to welcome their royal visitors. A trumpet sounded as Caspian and Drinian walked down the gangplank. A herald announced their arrival.

"His Royal Highness of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, Emperor of the Lone Islands, and Baron of Ettinsmoor, King Caspian X! Accompanied by Lord Drinian, Captain of the _Dawn Treader_!"

The crowd erupted with cheering. From the center of the crowd a lone, smiling figure emerged.

"My King, my King," the man greeted as he approached. "It is good to see your safe return. May my palace bring you all the comforts of your home while you stay."

"Thank you, my old friend," Caspian replied to Lord Bern, for it was he who greeted the young king. "I trust you saw the return of your lost citizens?"

"Yes and a many joyous surprise it was."

"We are glad to hear it." Caspian clasped his hands over Bern's. "Now for our other guests. You have met her once before, but in a rather different way. I now have the pleasure of introducing her as my wife, the future Queen of Narnia, Ava." Caspian held his hand out as Ava walked down the gangplank.

"Princess Ava, how good it is to see you. Though, I suppose you are not a Princess anymore. My congratulations to both of you."

"Good evening Sir Duke, and thank you," Ava greeted as she kissed Bern's cheeks. "We have one more surprise for you."

"We believe you know these men," Caspian said as he turned to the ship again. The Four Lords were walking down. Bern recognized his old friends at once and they embraced one another gleefully.

While the old lords were greeting each other, the rest of the crew began their decent down the gangplank. Suddenly a girl from the crowd cried out and ran forward.

"Daddy!"

"Gael?" Rhince called back as he rushed forward and swept the young girl into his arms. Ava smiled at Caspian before stepping forward.

"Ava!" Helaine stepped forward as well and they embraced. "Did I hear correctly? You are married now?"

"Yes, the loophole was rather simple. We just had to marry before returning to Narnia."

"Well congratulations. I am sorry I could not be there."

"Don't, you had far more important places to be." Ava looked to Rhince and the girl that stood before him.

"Welcome, Your Majesty," the girl said with a small curtsey.

"Thank you, Gael."

The girl gasped. "You know my name."

"Yes. Your father as told me much about you. And I happen to know that today is a very special day, for both of us. Happy birthday, Gael. I do hope you will join me for our birthday feast this evening."

"Can we, Father?"

"Of course we will attend," Rhince replied.

XOXOX

The feast was astounding. Though, perhaps the food wasn't as plentiful nor as remarkable as the feast which had been provided every night on Ramandu's Island, but it was certainly better than the small rations they received while sailing. After every man, woman, and child had eaten their fill, stories were abound. The crew of the _Dawn Treader_ recounted their tale of searching for the Lords and battling the Mist. And the Four Lords told of their adventure and their voyage east, or at least what they could recall of it.

Before setting sail again, Caspian wanted to ensure that all was as well as it seemed for the group of islands. Bern took Caspian, Drinian, and Tavros on a tour of the three islands showing them the many economic improvements that had been made. Caspian tried to convince Ava to go along as well, but she insisted on staying back with Helaine and Gael.

Ava and Helaine became quite good friends over their stay, and Gael came to admire the young Queen. After a few days though, the eager crew boarded the _Dawn Treader_ and the sail was unfurled. The crew's make up was much as it had been before, but with a few minor changes. The Lords Mavramorn and Argoz elected to stay at Narrowhaven with Bern, and Rhince had decided to rejoin the crew once more, this time bringing along Helaine and Gael for they had decided to move to Narnia.

On the start of the sixth day since their arrival at Narrowhaven, with a steady easterly wind behind her and the ocean blue before her, the _Dawn Treader_ set sail for home.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So we reach Narnia and Cair Paravel in the next chapter! Are you excited? I know the crew sure is.<strong>

**Does anybody else think this story is moving a little slow? I know it is, but that's because it is mostly fluff. We do get a little hint of suspense coming in the next chapter though. I have a feeling that this story might be as long as NHK, but don't hold me to that. It will definitely be longer than NW though, I can guarantee that.**

**As I said in the last chapter, though, chapter 7 won't be posted until like next Wednesday because I'm going to the lake this weekend! Keep your fingers crossed that I get a lot written.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm back! Yay! The Lake was great! Spent all day sittin on the beach writing, going into the water occasionally to cool off, and then playing board games and card games at night. It was wonderful!**

**Did I mention that I got a lot of writing done? 'Cause I did! :D And I can't wait to post those chapters. Writing evil characters is SOOOO much fun! **

**Any who, back to the chapter at hand. I was going to post this first thing this morning, but I decided to watch _Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ first and then I had to go grocery shopping so, sorry. But here it is; it's still Wednesday according to my clock. The chapter is mostly fluff still, but most of this story will be fluff. **

**For anyone interested, I had a question about when Ava and Gael's birthday is. So, I did some math (yucky) and this is what I came up with. Ava's birthday is around April 20 and Caspian's will be around June 12. (Not that particular dates will matter all that much, but there you go.)  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy chapter 7!  
><strong>

**Time Lapse: 2 weeks later**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 7**

The _Dawn Treader's_ return to Cair Paravel was similar to that of Narrowhaven, only the crowd was larger, the cheers louder, and the applause greater. Caspian and Drinian had sent word to Trumpkin at Cair Paravel of their approximate return. Trumpkin then proceeded to send the word to all of Narnia. As a result, nearly all of Narnia was present for the King's return.

As they had at Narrowhaven, Caspian and Drinian walked down the gangplank first. Only this time, they were immediately followed by Ava, the returning lords, and the rest of the crew. Caspian very briefly told the crowd of their voyage. And then, to Ava's somewhat horror, Caspian chose that moment to announce their marriage. To Ava's great relief though, the crowd and all the Narnians rejoiced loudly.

Caspian pulled Ava to his side and whispered in her ear. "And you were worried."

Ava could only smile and push his arm playfully, but as she did she caught sight of two things. The first sight did send a shot of cold worry through her body. There was a group of lords on Caspian's council that were not applauding her marriage to the King. She was about to direct Caspian's attention to the group of lords when she saw the second thing, and she immediately forgot about the lords. The River God and his Naiad daughters were standing in the river, applauding.

As Ava and Caspian began to make their way through the crowd and to the castle, Ava gently squeezed his hand and headed for the river instead. Caspian politely went on and kept the crowd's focus on him, allowing Ava the moment she needed. She walked to the river's edge and slipped off her shoes before wadding into the water; she didn't care that her dress was getting wet. The Naiads immediately rushed to her and embraced her.

"You are not angry?" Ava asked.

The River God chuckled. "No, my daughter, we are not angry."

"But why? I—I thought…"

"Ava, my child," the River God reached out to touch Ava's cheek. "I know this is the vision your father had."

Ava placed her hand over his. "Thank you." She looked to each of her Naiad sisters. "I will take all you have taught me, and apply it to my life as Queen."

"And you will be a Queen comparable to those of Old," the River God said. "Now, go to him."

The River God nodded his head in the direction of the castle. Ava looked over her shoulder and saw that Caspian was waiting for her by the gates. She turned back to the Naiads and the River God to say her goodbyes before picking up the skirt of her dress and her shoes and running to her husband's side.

XOXOX

Ava and Caspian had been back in Narnia, living in the Royal Suite of Cair Paravel, for three weeks now, but still there had not been a coronation ceremony to make Ava the official Queen. There were a few of the more traditional lords on Caspian's council that did not approve of his impromptu marriage. Though there was nothing they could do to refute his marriage, they were hesitant to approve Ava as Queen.

This did not stop Ava and Caspian from living as husband and wife, though.

XOXOX

Ava lay on her stomach, curled into Caspian's side. Her left leg was hooked over Caspian's, her head rested on his chest, and her hand traced lazy patterns on his stomach. Caspian's left arm curved over Ava's shoulder and his hand ran slowly up and down her bare spine. The bed sheet lay gently on top of them while the cool spring night air drifted in through the open balcony doors of the Royal Suite.

Ava smiled whimsically as a thought passed through her mind.

"What are you smiling about?" Caspian asked lazily.

"How…"

"I felt you smile, Ava," Caspian answered her question before she could fully ask it.

"It was just a thought I had."

"Please, do tell. I love to know what you are thinking."

Ava turned her head so that she could look up at Caspian; he had lifted his head slightly to look down at her. "I was just wondering, do husbands and wives ever go to bed with their clothing on?"

"We go to bed with our clothing on. It just always quickly comes off."

"Do they ever keep their clothing on then?"

Caspian grinned. "Not for the first few years." He had closed his eyes and laid his head back down, so he did not see Ava's eyes widen.

"Years?"

"Not ever if I could have it my way."

"Oh! How utterly exhausting you are. If I had known loving you would keep me this tired, why I…"

"Yes, my dear?" Caspian asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"I…I would have started it long ago." Ava smiled impishly.

Caspian let out a low growl and in one swift, fluid move he had flipped Ava onto her back and braced his naked body over hers. She gasped out his name in surprise and breathed in deep as he pressed his body against hers. She could feel him between her legs and already her desire for him was beginning to grow again. She fought to contain it.

"Why do you only seem to complain when we are not making love?" he asked quietly, his lips hovering over hers.

"That is because when we are making love, you have me a bit distracted."

"Then perhaps I should distract you more often to keep you from complaining at all." He began to kiss her neck slowly, seductively as his hands began to roam.

"Caspian…" she moaned quietly, only serving to spur him on. She felt her desire growing stronger, and she felt herself giving over to that desire. "_No! No, you must fight it, Ava. You will never win if you cannot learn to control it."_ At last she managed to gather the strength and she pushed him back enough to see his face; he was smirking confidently.

"I do not believe you could distract me more often."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No!" she said quickly; Caspian laughed.

"I am sorry if I am exhausting you, but I only thought we might want to take advantage of the time we have alone because I am sure it will be difficult to find any time when we have a palace full of children."

"A palace full of children? Whose children?"

"Ours, of course."

"How many children do you think we will have?"

"I'm not sure, but many I hope."

"Well that is easy for you to say. I may not know much of child bearing, but I do know a little. And I heard the screams the night your aunt gave birth to your cousin. It was a most frightful experience. I do not think I should want to go through that many times."

"But, Ava, have you forgotten Aslan's words so quickly? I have not. He said our 'descendants would reign until the end of days.' Descendants, Ava; that is plural."

"Caspian," Ava laughed. "We may have only one child but still have many descendants. For our child's children may have children of their own, but they will still be _our_ descendants."

"I am aware of that, Ava, but when you interpret Aslan's words like that, it takes all the fun out of it," Caspian finished with a pout. He looked so pitiful that Ava could not help but to feel a little sorry for him.

"Hmm," she tucked his hair behind his ear and stroked his cheek tenderly. "Perhaps for you I could bear more than one child. Of course you would need a son, and I have always envisioned myself with a young daughter with blonde hair and blue eyes, like her mother."

Caspian scrunched up his face. "Hmm, no. I would hope she is not at all like her mother."

"What!"

"For if she had even half of your beauty, there would be far too many suitors to fend off. Her brother and I would be too busy and you would have to run Narnia."

"Hmm, then perhaps she will need a few more brothers to help with that."

"Now you are starting to see things my way."

Ava giggled. "I will bear as many children as Aslan wills."

"And let us begin tonight." Caspian growled before moving in to kiss her neck again. Ava held him back.

"Caspian, it is already late."

"Humph, perhaps you are right. We do have an early day at court tomorrow."

"We?"

"Yes, I was going to ask that you come with me."

"I'd rather not. There is only ever one thing that is discussed."

"You're exaggerating."

"Occasionally they will talk briefly on other topics, but mostly the lords only bicker about whether or not it is appropriate for us to be married and if I should be Queen. I thought we had moved past all of that when we discovered the loophole and said our vows on Ramandu's Island. Our love is not a thing which should be contested in court."

"Most of the lords have accepted our marriage, and are ready to make you Queen."

"But a few still have not."

"Your presence will help to sway them."

"My presence does nothing. They act as if I am not there."

"Ava…"

"And besides, Princess Tianna and her new husband are set to arrive tomorrow. At least one of us should be at the dock to welcome them."

Caspian gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, but guests or not, you will be at the next court."

"We shall see."

"Ava, if you want them to accept you as their Queen, you must act like a Queen and not let them intimidate you."

"Oh, alright. I'll go to the next court."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Now, can I at least have a kiss before we say goodnight?"

"I suppose," she relented with a sly grin, and Caspian slowly covered her lips with his own.

XOXOX

In the port of Narrowhaven on the island of Doorn, the streets were quite. Most everybody had resigned to their beds for the night. Only in the Duke's castle was there still movement. A small group of old friends met in a cozy room to hold a secret council, just as they did almost every night since their reunion.

"This is outrageous!" Lord Mavramorn exclaimed as he paced back and forth in the Duke's office. He was venting to his two closest friends, Argoz and Bern, one time Lords of Narnia. "How ridiculous! To choose a thing like _her_ to be his Queen. What is the fool thinking?"

"Be careful of your words; this is your King you're speaking of," Bern warned.

"The boy is just like his father. He chose to marry for love," Argoz replied idly; Mavramorn had been complaining about the same issue for nearly a month.

"Phah! Love. What an absurd notion. It makes a man weak; just look what it did to the boy's father," Mavramorn said as he stopped and looked at his companions.

"Caspian did not die because he married Asonya. Miraz would have killed his brother regardless of who he married. You know that as well as we do," Bern said.

"Love is not real; it is a woman's fancy."

"Just because you chose to love a woman who would not return her love, makes it no less real," Argoz stated calmly.

"This has nothing to do with _her_!" Mavramorn spat. An intense moment passed between the three friends in which neither of them spoke.

"I am sorry, dear friend," Argoz said with a weary sigh.

Mavramorn ignored his friend's apology and resumed his pacing. "What are we to do about this? We must revolt! We cannot allow such a thing to take place. We must hasten to Narnia at once to stop this madness."

"We will do no such thing," Bern declared firmly as he rose from his seat. "The Lady Ava is an honorable woman. I know firsthand of the sacrifice she is willing to make for her King. She would lay her life down to protect her people. I, for one, believe our King could not have made a finer choice for his wife and she will be honored as Queen on these islands.

"I have granted you leniency to speak your mind, for you were once a dear friend. But I will stand it no longer. Aslan is the supreme King of these lands, and under Him rules Caspian X and his wife who shall be Queen. I highly suggest and urge you to learn to live under their rule; it would bring you much peace, my friend."

"You wish me to submit to a beast? A thing which is less than human?"

"I do."

"Well I cannot! We are men, and Telmarines at that! We are the greater being."

"That is dangerous thinking, my friend," Bern cautioned.

"Will you exile a man for dangerous thinking?"

Bern sighed. "For all your thinking, I still consider you a friend and therefore I cannot exile you. But know this, I will not stand for any who cause an upheaval or riotous behavior on these islands. And if I catch wind of any plan to bring ill fortune to my King, I shall immediately inform His Majesty of the perpetrator and they shall be tried for treason. Friend, or not."

"I see you have made your choice then. What of you, Argoz? You have not spoken in awhile. Which side do you choose?"

"I do not wish to choose any side," Argoz answered.

"Not choosing is still choosing. If you are not with me, then you are against me," Mavramorn clarified.

Argoz sighed heavily. "I remember the days of Caspian's brief reign well. The people were happy. Then Miraz took over and fear resided in the lands. I am sorry, my friend, I simply wish to live out the rest of my days in peace. I will not join you, Mavramorn. If this is the path you've chosen, you must travel it alone."

"Then so be it," Mavramorn said tersely before storming out of the room; the heavy door shook in its hinges as it slammed behind the retreating lord.

"You know he will be leaving for Narnia on the first boat out," Argoz said after a moment of silence.

"I know," Bern replied as he took up his seat behind his desk once more.

"Mavramorn has always had the ability to sway people with his passionate speeches."

"I know this too."

"And yet you sit there and let him leave?"

"He was a friend. You did not go with him."

"I spoke the truth. I know my days are numbered. Mavramorn's task will be arduous and stricken with pain; I want peace."

"Aslan can bring you that peace."

Argoz did not respond to Bern's comment. All his life he had been taught that man was mightier than beast, and that creatures such as Centaurs, Dwarfs, and talking lions were not real. Now, after his most recent voyage, the very foundation of his beliefs had been shaken and tried. He had seen the beasts of myth with his own eyes. He had seen the Lion, felt His breath, and kissed His paw. But could he truly believe? Of this, Argoz did not know.

"I know you will not sit by and wait for Mavramorn to succeed," Argoz said after a brief pause. "So what will you do?"

"I must convince the lord's on Caspian's council to name Ava as their Queen, before Mavramorn convinces them otherwise." As he said this, Bern reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. He dipped his pen in his ink and began to scribe a letter.

_To His Royal Highness, King Caspian X of Narnia..._

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I reloaded chapter 6. There's nothing new just a few spelling errors. If you ever catch any please let me know.<strong>_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't completely finished chapter 10 yet, but I thought I'd go ahead and post this chapter before the weekend. I live in NC and we are currently awaiting the arrival of hurricane Irene. (Fun.) So, just in case the power goes out and/or I don't have internet connection, here it is.**

****I think it's completely logical that someone from France (or a French speaking country) found a portal to Narnia and founded the Seven Isles, don't you? So, I gave Tianna a French accent inspired by Fleur Delacour from _Harry Potter_! (Yeah, I totally cracked open my _Goblet of Fire_ book to find out how she speaks!) Thanks a million to Shadow 1n2 and Kari10 for the French lessons!**Just a reminder there's a picture of Tianna on my profile. There's a translation at the bottom for those like me who don't know French.  
><strong>

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 8**

Laughter rang out from the beach where Ava sat on a large blanket between Helaine and Tianna. The Seven Isle's Princess had arrived in Narnia earlier that morning, and after a brief hour to settle into her rooms Ava had taken Tianna, Helaine and her daughter Gael down to the beach for a lunch picnic. A Faun, a Satyr, and one of Tianna's men stood guard a few meters away allowing the girls to talk amongst themselves without having to worry about their conversation falling on unwanted ears. Not long after they had arrived for their picnic, a couple of Faun children had showed up and Gael began to play with them down the beach. They were currently trying to teach her one of the simpler dances they performed, during which she had face planted into sand.

"Are you alright, Gael?" Helaine called out to her daughter, while Ava and Tianna continued to laugh in their hands.

"Yes, Mommy!" Gael called back as she picked herself up and continued with the dance.

"I can't believe you two, laughing at falling child," Helaine said with mock contempt.

"Oh, we knew it was just a bit of sand, and we only began laughing after you did," Tianna said in a dominant Seven Isle's accent.

"I remember falling plenty of times while learning that dance," Ava said. "I suspect we shall be seeing many more face plants." No sooner had she spoken and Gael fell once more, but she quickly picked herself back up and began again.

"So, you say you've only been in Narnia for a month?" Tianna asked Helaine.

"That's right."

"'Ow are you liking it so far?"

"Oh it's splendid. Everyone is quite generous and very friendly. Gael has had no trouble finding friends, and Rhince gets to his sailing mates often. And the weather has been most agreeable. Don't get me wrong, we loved Narrowhaven, but the last few years have been…trying to say the least. We made the move mostly for Gael; she was having severe nightmares each night."

"Well she seems to be adjusting quite well," Ava pointed out.

"She has adjusted very well."

"What about ze rest of your family? Do you miss any of zem?" Tianna asked.

"Sadly, Rhince and I had no other family left on the Lone Islands."

"Zat is unfortunate, but not to worry. I am sure Ava is more zan willing to accept you as part of 'er family."

Ava nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she is already like the younger sister I never had and didn't want."

"Uh!" Ava gasped.

"But I am thankful Aslan blessed me with her anyways." Helaine wrapped her arm around Ava's shoulder and pulled her into her side.

Tianna laughed. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Well you two certainly know how to make one feel well loved," Ava said.

"Yes, well we will like to leave ze loving to your new husband," Tianna teased with a smile. Helaine laughed and Ava just blushed.

"Speaking of husbands, where are ours?" Helaine asked looking up and down the beach; they had come out to the beach as well, but they had not been seen for quite a while.

"Oh I am sure mine 'as found somezing to explore. Zere is no'zing to keep zat boy still and planted for long."

"And yours is probably making sure hers finds his way back to the castle in one piece," Ava said. "As for mine, there is no telling how long Father and Drinian will make him stay in court listening to the nonsense of those lords."

"What is their nonsense about now?"

"Me still, or rather my marriage to Caspian. They acknowledge that I am his wife by law, and yet they do not think I should be Queen."

"Well what do zey propose be done?"

"That's just it. They have no real solutions. The last time I went to court with Caspian, one lord suggested that Caspian take another wife, one of noble birth, and name her Queen."

"Which I promptly refused to do," Caspian suddenly said from behind them, causing all three to jump in their skins.

"Caspian!" Ava exclaimed.

"Don't you know you shouldn't startle a woman like zat?"

"My apologies, Princess," Caspian said with a bow before holding out a hand and helping the dark haired princess to her feet. "It is a great joy to see you again, Tianna. I trust your travels were well and your quarters are to your liking?"

"Yes. Ze wea'zer was splendid for sailing and ze rooms are lovely. Ze view from ze balcony is simply breaz'taking."

"I am pleased you like it. Good morning, Helaine. All is well?" Caspian asked as he helped her to stand as well.

"Yes, thank you, Caspian."

Caspian then turned his attention to his wife. He smiled warmly as she placed her hands in his and he pulled her up.

"Should I even ask?" Ava asked warily. Caspian sighed and opened his mouth as if to speak, but he had nothing to say that would not upset her so he closed it again. "That's what I thought.

"They will come around, Ava. They have to," he said while rubbing her shoulders.

"It is politics, Ava. I 'ave seen it a zousand times. Ze lords 'ave tied zemselves in a knot and zey cannot undo it until zey admit defeat and let go of zier stubborn ways. In ze meantime, you must stay strong and show zem zat zey do not frighten you."

"Hopefully she will listen to those words when you say them, Tianna, because she does not seem to hear me when I say them."

Ava bit her lip and looked down at her feet, not sure how to respond to Caspian's statement. She knew it was true; she had stopped listening when he told her to be strong. Fortunately for Ava, she was not caught in the awkward silence for long because there was a great commotion from behind them. They all turned their attention in the direction of the noise in time to see two things covered in leaves, twigs, and mud tumble out of the forest.

Caspian, not hesitating and not waiting for the creatures to attack, quickly stepped around Ava and pulled the other two girls back. He now stood between the creatures and the girls; his hand rested on the hilt of his sword ready to draw. The sentries standing watch also acted quickly and placed themselves between Caspian and the creatures. They all looked upon the creatures curiously, trying to figure out what they were exactly.

The two creatures stood up and brushed themselves off, pulling leaves from their matted hair. Underneath all the mud there appeared to the form of a man. One figure had fair skin, dark curly hair, and dark eyes; the other had darker skin, slick black hair, and shining green eyes. The latter bore a smile full of mirth while the first looked at the other incredulously.

"Cyril?" "Rhince?" Tianna and Helaine asked at the same time. The one with the green eyes looked up as his name was called and waved zealously at Tianna.

"My apologies, King Caspian, but it seems my 'usband 'as done what 'e does best, and found 'im somezing messy to roll around in."

"That's—ah—that's quite alright, Tianna. We do have baths in Narnia," Caspian said as the two muddied men approached them.

"Oh no, Monsieur, 'e will not be traipsing zat zrough your beautiful castle. 'E will wash up in ze ocean, or in ze river zere," Tianna explained as she looked pointedly at her husband and pointed to the ocean behind her.

"Oui, Madame," the green-eyed Cyril responded with a nod of his head.

"That goes for you too, Rhince," Helaine said. Rhince sighed wearily, and looked to his muddied comrade.

"A swim zen?" Cyril said excitedly.

"The wives have spoken; a swim it is," Rhince resigned. "After you, Cyril."

"Your land is beautiful, King Caspian. I zank you for allowing us to stay 'ere."

"We are glad to have you for as long as you wish to stay," Caspian replied.

"Cyril, ze ocean, now! You can zank Caspian all you want later!"

"Oui, désolé." Cyril nodded his head again before running towards the ocean. Rhince followed behind at a slightly slower rate. Just as he reached the water, Cyril turned around and shouted, "Je t'aime!"

"Je t'aime aussi!" Tianna called back.

"Mentius, will you send for a couple of towels for them please?" Caspian asked the Faun standing watch. He replied with a simple, 'Yes, Sire,' before trotting off.

"Rhince no!" Helaine called out too late. Caspian turned around to see Rhince tossing Gael into the ocean as well.

"Make that three towels, please!" Caspian called out to the Faun; he received a nod of the head in response.

"I hope you were taking notes, Caspian," Ava whispered. Caspian raised in eyebrow in question. "Neither Cyril nor Rhince argued with their wives when they told them to do something."

Caspian smirked. "Oh, I thought you meant about this." Without warning Caspian tossed off his sword and threw Ava over his shoulder before running to the ocean.

"Caspian!" Ava shrieked in protest. "Put me down!"

"Yes, my wife," Caspian replied before dropping her into the water.

XOXOX

Several minutes and several cold splashes later Ava, Caspian, Rhince, Gael, and Cyril emerged from the chilled ocean and wrapped themselves in large, warm towels.

"Th—thank you f—for the extra t—towels, Mentius," Ava said through chattering teeth.

"We zought zat you might like zem," Tianna said.

"V—very much."

"Ah, my wife; she's not used to jumping into cold water and not being able to warm it with her magic immediately," Caspian explained to no one in particular.

"I d—didn't jump in. You threw me!" Caspian merely smiled mischievously.

"Well, either way, we should get you all back to the castle and in dry clothes. Especially you young lady," Helaine said as she placed a hand on Gael's shoulder and began to direct her back to the castle.

"Sire," Mentius said as Caspian and Ava began walking back. "This arrived for you while I was inside; Drinian requested I bring it to you."

"Thank you, Mentius," Caspian said as he took the offered parchment. He unrolled the letter and read quietly to himself.

"W—what is it?"

"A letter from Lord Bern; he plans a visit. His expects to arrive early next week."

"N—nothing has happened, I hope."

"I'm sure everything is fine. Come; let's get you inside, my love." Caspian wrapped an arm around Ava's shoulders and led her inside behind the others.

XOXOX

The days of the proceeding week passed, for Ava, in a haze of picnics, horseback riding, sparring with Tianna (who was very skilled with the sword), shopping in the local market, and most of all laughter. Helaine and Gael accompanied Ava and Tianna on most of their excursions; Gael was enthralled by the sparring and eagerly asked to learn, but Helaine wouldn't allow it until she was much older. Caspian, Cyril, and Rhince also accompanied the ladies occasionally, but mostly they enjoyed their own time.

Ava discovered that Cyril was very much a boy trapped in a man's body. He always managed to find something dirty, he always wore the same mirthful smile, and his eyes were always shining; yet, Ava noticed that somehow his eyes shined even brighter when he looked at Tianna. Ava, of course, knew instantly that it was love that made his eyes shine brighter. On these instances she would always sneak a peek at Caspian only to find him looking back at her with the same brightness in his eyes. Ava could not stop the warmth that flooded her senses at this simple sign of love.

Tianna and Cyril had been in Narnia for ten days before another ship was spotted off the Narnian coastline. It bore two flags; one was the red Narnian flag, and the other was the new Lone Islands flag. Drinian and Caspian presumed this to be the Duke arriving and so a greeting party was assembled. As the gangplank of the small vessel was being lowered, Caspian stood on the dock with Ava and Dr. Cornelius to his left and Drinian and Trumpkin to his right.

"Greetings, Lord Bern," Caspian said as he stepped forward and shook hands with the Duke.

Ava greeted Bern next and then introduced him to the two lords he hadn't met yet (Dr. Cornelius was Caspian's Lord Chancellor and Trumpkin was the Lord Regent). Ava then proceeded to introduce Bern to their Seven Isles guests who were also among the greeting party.

"Bonjour, Princess. Bonjour, Monsieur," Lord Bern greeted.

"Ah, bonjour Seigneur Bern," Tianna replied happily.

"How are things in Narrowhaven? Everything is alright, isn't it? Nothing's happened? Oh I'm sorry Caspian; I couldn't help it. I need to know," Ava said.

Bern chuckled lightly. "Everything is fine; the islands are in good hands."

"We are glad to hear it," Caspian said. "And we are glad to have you. You may stay as long as you wish."

"Thank you, Caspian, but I do not intend to stay for long. I have merely come for the Queen's coronation."

"Oh," Ava gasped sadly, her eyes darting to Caspian.

"I'm afraid there's been some mistake, Lord Bern. The coronation has not been planned yet. It is my intent to make Ava Queen, but…"

"You are having some trouble convincing some of the lords?" Bern asked.

"Yes, a few of them are more traditional, I suppose."

"I thought as much, and that is why I have truly come. With your courtesy, I would like to speak with them. I think I may know how to sway them; I once thought as they do."

Caspian looked to Ava and saw the doubt on her face; she clearly did not believe that anything could persuade the lords. He reached down and grabbed her hand, offering a comforting squeeze, before turning his attention back to the Duke.

"We would be grateful for your efforts. Court is scheduled to resume tomorrow. You are welcome to speak with them then; unless you prefer to do it with a private consolation?"

"No, no, all at once will be just as effective I think."

"Then tomorrow it is. Now, you must be weary from your travels. Let us show you to your rooms." Caspian and Ava turned and began walking back to the castle with Tianna and Cyril close behind. Dr. Cornelius and Trumpkin followed next, but as Drinian turned to leave Bern held out a hand and stopped him.

"A quick question, my Lord," Bern said quietly.

"Certainly, Lord Bern. What is it you wish to ask?"

"Have there been any correspondences with Lord Mavramorn recently?"

"Lord Mavramorn? The last we heard from him it was to tell us that he and Lord Argoz decided to stay at Narrowhaven. Was that not the case?"

"Oh no, they stayed. Lord Argoz is still there, but I'm afraid there's been a bit of a falling out between Mavramorn and myself. He left about two weeks ago, and I have not heard from him since."

"Was he coming here?"

"He didn't say."

"Well I will inform His Majesty and we can form a search party if you wish."

"Oh no, no. That will not be necessary. I am sure there is nothing to be worried about. Mavramorn is hardly dangerous." Bern laughed half-heartedly. "Why, he is probably hiding on Felimath or Avra somewhere. It was just a simple curiosity. I should not have burdened you with such unnecessary worry. Now, about those rooms?"

"Certainly, Lord Bern. Right this way," Drinian nodded his head and began to lead the way, oblivious to the anxious look on Bern's face or the thoughts passing through his head.

_"Where could he be?"_

XOXOX

Ava anxiously sat by Caspian's side at the next court meeting. Drinian stood to his right and around the room sat the other fifteen lords that served on the council; among them were Dr, Cornelius, Trumpkin, Tavros, Rynelf, and Voltinus. Rhince, having only lived in Narnia for a month and since the council was already full, did not serve as a lord on the council. Lord Bern was occupying Drinian's chair, waiting to be recognized. One by one, those lords that had something to report did so. When all the new matters had been attended to, Caspian called upon Lord Bern; he rose from his seat and went to stand in the middle of the room.

"Thank you, Your Majesties," Bern began with a bow to Caspian and Ava. Ava nodded her head back as though she didn't see some of the lords shift in their seats.

Bern turned to face the lords. "I have a tale to tell the council. A tale of great courage. A tale of noble sacrifice."

Ava cast a sideways glance to Caspian out of curiosity. His face was set and his eyes locked straight ahead, but still, as though knowing she were looking at him, he reached his left hand out and placed it over hers.

_"He knows,"_ she thought. _"He knows what this is about."_ And soon, as Bern continued to speak, she knew what it was about too.

Ava tried with all her might to keep the blood from draining from her face, but as Lord Bern continued his tale she could feel the blood leaving. She was growing paler by the minute and she knew it. She fought; she fought hard to maintain her composure. She tried to keep her breathing smooth and even, yet it continued to grow more rapid.

It was her story! Lord Bern was telling the council of her actions on the Lone Islands. He was telling them how she fought the slave traders, and how she offered herself as Princess so they would not think of Caspian or Lucy. He told them of the intense questioning she had been subjected to, and yet she did not reveal the identity of her King. He told them of how she continued to fight though she had no strength to even stand.

As he spoke, she saw the images flash through her mind. He told the tale with such detail she saw the scenes with perfect recollection. How did he know? She hadn't told anyone so much detail. Caspian nor Lucy knew all that really happened. Ava hardly remembered such details herself. The only thing she knew for certain about the event, was that it was a story she never wanted told.

Ava was vaguely aware of Caspian's hand still holding hers. His thumb traced lazy soothing circles on the back of her hand. Ava lifted her eyes to look at him again, and she saw the firmness set in his jaw. She knew this was difficult for him to hear, and yet his thumb continued to act in a calming manner that was contradictory to his hard features. Slowly, Ava could feel herself beginning to calm down. Her breathing slowed and her muscles loosened. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she turned her attention back to the lords.

Lord Bern had his audience captivated. Ava could clearly see that they hung on every word, and perhaps if she had been paying closer attention to what he was actually saying instead of focusing on her growing panic, she might have known why. Not once through his tale did Bern mention the name of this brave warrior, nor did he give any indication that the warrior was female. By the time Bern was finished with his tale of undisputable bravery, every lord (that did not already know) was eagerly awaiting for the brave warrior's identity to be revealed.

"Who is this person, Lord Bern?"

"A great Lord for certain."

"If not a Lord already, then he should be made one."

"And if he lives not, his name and his family should be honored."

"Agreed, they should be honored and they do live. In fact, they are in this very room now," Lord Bern said.

The eager lords looked to Drinian knowing it must have been him.

"It was not I; though, had I been in the position to do so, I would have acted similarly," Drinian said.

The lords began looking around again, but it was Dr. Cornelius who guessed correctly.

"Ava?" he asked.

"No."

"Impossible." A few of the lords said.

Ava nodded. "It was I."

"By the Lion's Mane, child," Dr. Cornelius placed a hand over his rapidly beating heart as the truth of the dangers his daughter had been in came to light.

"What else was I to do? My Kings and Queen were in trouble, in danger of being found out. I only did what any loyal citizen of Narnia would have done in my stead. It was a foolish act, I know, and ill planned, but it spared their lives and I would do it again in a second if need be. For what is my life compared to the safety and well being of my country? What are any of our lives compared to Narnia?"

The room was deathly silent for a few moments following Ava's speech, and the only solace she had to go on was Caspian's gentle touch and ever present thumb rubbing the back of her hand.

"Well said, Lady Ava," Drinian broke the silence at last.

"Spoken like a true Queen of Narnia," one of the lords confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong> Here's a translation:<br>**

**Oui- yes**

**Oui, désolé- Yes, sorry**

**Je t'aime!- I love you**

**Je t'aime aussi!- I love you too**

**Bonjour- Hello (that one I did know.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I was totally going to post this tomorrow, but I just got my signed, personalized copy of Bloodlines by Richelle Mead! *Major Squee!* So, I thought I'd share my joy with you. Also, I will be reading my new book and won't be writing for a few days. Sorry. **

**I have pictures on my profile of the major characters, including Mavramorn and the new character introduced here. She will be featuring prominently in the background. I tried to give clues as to her identity, for those of who know The Silver Chair. Let me know if you can guess correctly...**

**This is the chapter I wrote while at the lake, and I had a blast doing it!  
><strong>

**Also, for this chapter we will be jumping back in time to catch up with Mavramorn. Why didn't he make it to Narnia before Bern?**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 9**

_"A fool! He has become a fool!"_ Mavramorn thought as he fled the room, slamming the door behind him. _"They've all become fools! I must put an end to this. Narnia should not be in the hands of such as he."_

Mavramorn had only been on the Lone Islands for a month and already he knew the three islands well. One of the first things he had done was scope out the villages. He knew where he needed to go when he needed someone who would get things done, no matter the cost. Mavramorn had never been the sort who associated only with those who abided by all laws. Mavramorn knew that sometimes certain jobs required certain traits that only a few people were willing to use, and Mavramorn made it a priority to know who those people were.

"Wake up! Wake up, you! Prepare the coach!" Mavramorn said to the driver that Bern had assigned to him shortly after their arrival.

"Ugmmh… Yes, Sire," the man said groggily as he leapt from his seat by the door and hurried out.

Mavramorn proceeded to the back of the set of rooms he had been issued to where his bedroom lay. He grabbed his traveling bag, he had purchased one soon after arriving knowing that he would probably be leaving soon, and began to pack as many clothes and belongings as he could. What he could not pack he would leave without the intent of seeing again. When his bag was set he loaded his money pouch, this he made sure he had all of. Then he went to the stables where his coach and driver sat waiting.

"To the North Dock, and ferry to Felimath," he instructed before climbing in.

Once on Felimath, the coach was pulled along cobble roads to the grittiest part of the three islands, a small village known simply as Mal. This was the one location that King Caspian and his crew had not seen properly on their royal visit. Mal was a village that operated differently than all the other villages. When the sun shone, Mal appeared to be like any other grouping of houses and business, but when the moon dominated the sky, Mal really came to life. All of the Islands shadiest characters made their way to Mal at night when the bars and brothels flourished.

It was here, in one of Mal's bars, that Lord Mavramorn purchased his ship and crew.

"How soon can you sail?" Mavramorn asked.

"At dawn's light."

"Make it sooner," he demanded.

"As you wish, my Lord."

The crew had been gathered quickly and soon Mavramorn stood on board the _Anguis_, a tiny fishing vessel. Size did not matter for Mavramorn; he knew a smaller vessel would sail faster, and the sooner he got to Narnia the better. The vessel unfurled its dual sails and before the sun could rise it left port. Mavramorn felt he had seen enough of the sea and did not wish to see more, so he retreated to the Captain's cabin, which he claimed as his own, and stayed there for the duration of the voyage.

Lord Mavramorn's voyage to Narnia was not at all like the _Dawn Treader's_ return nor was it like the Duke's when he sailed a day later. Not a day after leaving Felimath the _Anguis_ came upon a terrible storm. Great drops of rain pelted the crewmen. Lightening illuminated the sky and thunder shook the vessel. There was hail the size of small fruit that tore through the sails, and there were water twisters that surrounded the small ship. It was a storm ten times greater than the storm that the _Dawn Treader_ had faced while sailing east. It followed them wherever they went; they could not escape. The _Anguis_ did not stand a chance.

XOXOX

Mavramorn groaned in pain and opened his eyes wearily.

"He's waking up," an unfamiliar voice said. "You there, what's his name?"

"Mavramorn, Sir," the _Anguis_ Captain replied.

"Mavramorn…"

"Lord Mavramorn to you," Mavramorn said brusquely as he looked at the men around him. He was in a bright sunny room. The _Anguis_ Captain stood in a corner on one side of the room and on the other side there were several people. They all had darkened skin; most of them appeared to be servants, but there was one who stood out. He was dressed in fine silk clothing.

"Lord? Is that so?" the finely dressed man asked.

"And who are you?"

"I am the Lord Galvin of Terebinthia. These are my estates. You and your ship…"

"It wan't 'is ship! It was mine!" the Captain protested.

"Silence, you fool!" Mavramorn shouted before giving into a fit of coughing. A nearby servant girl handed him a cup of water and he drank. Galvin waited patiently before speaking again.

"You and the ship you were on, shipwrecked in the hurricane."

"A beastly demon, that was," the Captain interjected. Mavramorn flashed him a vicious look.

"You and the Captain here washed up on the beach just south of my estate a few days ago. You are the only survivors. My friend, the good doctor, tended to your wounds."

"A few days?" Lord Mavramorn asked. "How long is that?"

"The hurricane struck here a week ago. You arrived a day after."

Mavramorn looked to the _Anguis_ Captain. "How long has it been since we left?"

"Including the hurricane and your time out? Eighteen days."

"Phah," Mavramorn groaned while pushing himself to a sitting position.

Lord Galvin turned to one of the other men in the room and spoke to him in a foreign tongue. The man replied and the two conversed in the foreign tongue for a few minutes. Mavramorn was always wary of his surroundings, but now he was becoming more so. He knew that by now Bern had realized he was gone and he knew where he would go. Bern would probably be on his way to stop him and Mavramorn could do nothing; he was stuck on Terebinthia with no ship and no crew. Mavramorn had to get to the lords on the Narnian council before Lord Bern could. That…_thing_…could not become Queen.

"Galvin, is it?" Mavramorn said, interrupting the men.

"Lord Galvin," the Terebinthian corrected.

"My apologies Lord…but I am on urgent business. I must get to Narnia at once. Perhaps you could be gracious enough to lend me a ship and a crew?"

One of them men began to speak rapidly in the same foreign tongue. Lord Mavramorn stared at him incredulously.

"The doctor here," Galvin said pointing to the man, "says you are not well enough to travel yet. Your injuries were severe; you nearly died."

"I am well enough," Mavramorn protested.

"Well, let us see how well you are. Dinner is ready, you will join me. Unless you'd rather stay and eat this grub?"

"No, I will come with you." With a great effort, Mavramorn lifted himself off the bed declining any offer of help. Mavramorn found walking difficult as well, but he was a proud man and he would not accept the help of the cane offered by the doctor.

"Narnia you say?" Galvin asked once he and Mavramorn began walking to the dining hall.

"Yes, Narnia. I must get there at once."

"Well unfortunately I do not have another ship to offer for I have already offered it to a party. As it is though, they plan to sail to Narnia as well. Perhaps you know of them?"

"Who is it?"

"The Lady Orlita-Lamia."

Mavramorn paused for a moment before responding. He did not know the name, but the sound of it stirred something inside him. He did not know what it was.

"You know the Lady?" Galvin asked, mistaking his silence.

"No," Mavramorn replied shortly as he started walking again. "And I do not sail with ladies."

"Perhaps you will change your mind when you see her."

Mavramorn grunted incoherently; he doubted anything could make him change his mind.

Mavramorn followed Galvin down a long hall lined with many floor to ceiling windows and large oil paintings. There were floor to ceiling draperies made of the finest linen in blue and gold alongside the windows. The hues of the draperies matched perfectly the delicate weave etched into the wooden floor. The evening sun tossed its orange light through the windows; shadows danced along the walls as Lord Galvin and Mavramorn passed through.

The dining hall was no less dazzling. There were floor to ceiling windows here too, as well as a glass skylight. Marble columns and statues sat in intervals around the room. An elaborate crystal chandelier hung from the vaulted ceiling over a long cherry wood table set for a party of twelve. All of this though, paled in comparison to the woman who stood by the table.

She stood facing the door with her back to the table and the rest of the room, as if she were waiting for Galvin and Mavramorn to enter. She wore a thin, long, fluttering dress that slithered on the ground behind her as she walked. Her dress matched the shade of her green eyes perfectly, down to the thin slivers of gold that caught the evening sun and tossed it around the room giving one the impression that she shined. Her dark chestnut hair fell about her shoulders and cascaded down her back in gentle waves. Her lips, the color of the ripest red apple, were slanted in a half smile. And, when she spoke, her voice was soft and delicate like a tender lullaby, stirring emotions deep within Mavramorn creating a great longing. A longing for what, he was not sure.

"Lord Galvin, at last you arrive. And I see our friend has awoken." When she said the Terebinthian's name, his eyes glazed over in admiration.

"Lady Orlita, may I introduce Lord Mavramorn of Narnia."

"Narnia?" Her eyes lit up. "What a great pleasure it is, to meet thee, my Lord." Orlita-Lamia held her hand out expectantly. Mavramorn paused slightly before taking her hand and placing a hasty kiss on the back of it.

Lord Galvin looked on with mad jealousy.

The dinner was an odd one. The Lady in green insisted upon asking Mavramorn questions concerning Narnia, while Galvin fought desperately to regain her attention and Mavramorn answered her questions indifferently. The _Anguis_ Captain, ignored at the table, watched carefully, studying the two lords deciding to whom he would swear his allegiance. He studied even more though, the Lady dressed in green. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as she, nor as ominous. After their five course dinner, Galvin directed Mavramorn to his new rooms complete with a wardrobe of fitting clothes.

Mavramorn had been in his rooms for an hour before there was a knock on his door. Mavramorn grumbled as he got off the bed, glad he had yet to dress for sleep. He opened the door to find the Lady Orlita-Lamia standing outside. She walked quickly into the room ad shut the door behind her. She was dressed in the same green dress with the same half smile on her red lips. She did not speak as she walked around the room, her finger running over the wooden furniture, and her dress trailing behind her. She made a complete turn about the room and came to stand in front of Mavramorn, mere inches from him.

"I have ssseen your heart, Mavramorn," she hissed quietly. "I know what you desire. Such wantsss are treasounousss."

Mavramorn paled slightly, but quickly regained his composure. "I do not know what you are talking about." He walked around her. "You are not welcome here. Leave."

Orlita-Lamia did not leave. "You wish to stop the coronation of the new Queen."

Mavramorn stopped walking; his back stiffened.

"You wish to rid Narnia of those beastsss. But most of all, you wish to rule."

"How…" Mavramorn turned around slowly.

"I told you. I have ssseen your heart; I know your desiresss." Orlita-Lamia walked over to him. "I can give them to you. I can make all of your darkest wishesss come true." Her eyes flashed.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I am whatever you wish me to be. I can be your greatest ally, or I can be your worst foe. I can grant your desiresss, or I can give life to your fearsss. The choice is yoursss. Work with me Mavramorn, and I can make you King, the greatest King."

The thought of being King of Narnia was very tempting for Lord Mavramorn, but there was one hindrance, one thing to make him turn down the offer. "I do not need the help of a woman. I will become King myself. Now leave!"

"I will be around for a few daysss, if you should change your mind," she said before leaving.

Mavramorn was filled with fury and determination. To think he would seek the aid of a woman! It was abominable. He did not need her assistance. He would conquer Narnia on his own. He fled his room and went across the hall where the young Captain had been placed. He hammered on the door and walked quickly in once it was open.

"I need a ship."

"I do not have a ship. The _Anguis_ is a pile of timber lying on the ocean floor."

"Then find me one, and a crew to sail it." Mavramorn tossed over a hefty bag of coins. The Captain smiled greedily at the money.

"Yes, my Lord. I will begin my search immediately."

XOXOX

Two days later Mavramorn still hadn't heard from the Captain. He was beginning to believe that perhaps the Captain had left Terebinthia without him, and the thought made Mavramorn's fury grow stronger. Mavramorn was attending breakfast with the Lord Galvin and the Lady Orlita-Lamia when he received the worst piece of news. One of the Terebinthian servants walked quickly into the great dining hall and handed a letter to the Terebinthian Lord.

"Who is if from, Lord Galvin?" Orlita asked.

"The King Malachi," Galvin answered. "He's addressed all the lords. He received word yesterday that a new Queen was been crowned in Narnia."

"Who?" Orlita-Lamia asked while smiling coyly at Mavramorn. He had tightened his grip on his fork and his face had turned to stone.

"The King Caspian's wife, Lady Ava. Lord Mavramorn, where are you going?"

"I've had my fill," Mavramorn replied as he left the hall.

He stormed through the halls to his room where he paced furiously. He was too late! It was Queen! How could they be such fools? How could they tolerate such madness? This had to be fixed! He could not allow his country to be ruled by beasts. They would regret the day they crowned her Queen. He had to make them pay.

But how?

There was a soft tap on his door. He did not want to see anyone, but could not refrain from opening the door when he heard the voice.

"Lord Mavramorn, sir?"

Mavramorn threw open his door and dragged the young Captain into the room. He pinned him against a wall with an arm to his throat.

"Where have you been?" Mavramorn growled.

"T—the s—ship," the Captain gasped out.

"You're too late! You've failed! She has been crowned already!" Mavramorn pushed against the Captain's throat to push himself away. He began to pace once more.

"What am I going to do? Even if I got to Narnia now, what good would it do?"

"Uh…if I may, Sire," the Captain stuttered while rubbing his sore throat. Mavramorn flashed him a vicious look. "P—perhaps t—the witch could be of service."

"Witch?"

"Yes. The Lady Orlita-Lamia, she's a witch, Sire."

_"Impossible,"_ thought Mavramorn. _"Witches don't exist…But then…neither do talking beasts or walking goats."_ Could Orlita-Lamia be a witch? How does one tell? What are the signs? _"I have seen your heart. I know your desires. … I can grant your desires. Or I can bring life to your fears…"_ her voice echoed in his thoughts. If she were a witch, could he work with her? If she was a witch then she was no more human than the beast which had been crowned Queen. Surly, witch or not, she was no match for a great Lord such as he. He could easily have her dealt with once he was King of Narnia. He could have anything, everything when he was king.

"You are certain of this?" Mavramorn asked the Captain lowly.

"Most certain, Sire. Furthermore, I believe Lord Galvin is under her enchantment. His eyes become glazed and unfocused when in her presence."

"I must find her. Where would she be?"

"In her rooms, Sire. I could take you there."

Mavramorn nodded to the Captain and followed him out of the room. The Captain led him quietly down halls he had never been down before, halls he had never even seen. All of the halls were decorated very similarly and Mavramorn wondered if the Captain had lost his way. Mavramorn was about to speak up when the Captain suddenly stopped and pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

"There, Sire. Here rooms are there."

Mavramorn stared quietly at the door the Captain had pointed to. It was just like every other door they had come to, and yet it was different somehow. The young Captain began to back away; Mavramorn grasped his shoulder and stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mavramorn snarled.

"I dare not go in there, Sire," the Captain replied fearfully.

"You will not enter a Lady's room?"

"Not one such as her."

Mavramorn smiled cruelly and pushed the Captain's shoulder forcing him to walk forward. They reached the door at the end of the hall and Mavramorn knocked softly. The door opened freely.

"Enter, Lord Mavramorn," the silky voice of Orlita-Lamia greeted them, though she was not by the door as one might expect. She could not be seen.

"P—please, Sire."

Mavramorn ignored the pleadings of the Captain and pushed him inside. The door closed softly behind them,

"I had a feeling I might sssee you again," Orlita-Lamia said as she slithered quietly towards them from the doorway which led to the rest of her private quarters. "Terrible newsss about Narnia. How unfortunate for you. Have you come to change your mind?"

"The Captain says you are a witch," Mavramorn stated, ignoring her question. Orlita's eyes flashed to the Captain as if noticing him for the first time. Her stare was hard and cold.

"Is it true?" Mavramorn asked.

Orlita-Lamia turned her eyes back to Mavramorn; they softened slightly. "'Witch' has such a negative connotation to it. But it is true that I am very learned in the magical arts. Your desires have grown stronger, Lord Mavramorn. Ssspeak them."

"I want them to see the grave mistake they made. I want the land restored. I want the King and his Queen…especially the Queen…I want them dead."

Orlita-Lamia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, her half smile growing full. "And who should be King in his stead?"

"I will be King of Narnia."

Orlita opened her eyes. "Caspian is strong."

"He has only been King for a short while."

"Yes, but he is strong; even stronger now that he has her as his wife and Queen. I have ssseen his work. He will not be easy to defeat."

"Impossible?"

"Nothing is impossible for me." She smirked; Mavramorn smirked back. "It will take time, maybe years. Are you willing to take the time necessary?"

"I do not have many years left."

Orlita frowned slightly and looked him over. "No, you do not." Her eyes darted to the Captain. "But he does."

"I—I do not wish to take part in any of this," the Captain said nervously as he backed into the door.

"It is too late for that."

The Captain reached for the doorknob and tried to leave, but it would not open.

"No!" Mavramorn exclaimed. "I will be King!"

"And so you shall be," Orlita-Lamia replied. "But you cannot rule long at your age. His youth, I shall give it to you." Orlita and Mavramorn both turned to look at the Captain; his eyes were large and his face white.

"He will die from it of course," Orlita added. "Not many live after the process except those who receive the youth."

"P—p—please, Sire. I—I have b—been f—faithful," the Captain's voice shook violently.

Mavramorn turned his attention back to Orlita. "Many will die. Why should I care for the life of a worthless fisher?"

Orlita smirked. "I do have a few stipulations. We must do this my way. And I will be your Queen when you are King."

Mavramorn paused slightly. Was it worth it to make her Queen if he could have everything else he wanted?

"Agreed," he said.

"Shall we begin then?"

Mavramorn gave a short nod. Orlita-Lamia walked by Mavramorn to the Captain who stood with his back flush against the door; his knees knocked together loudly. She ran her hands gently over his chest.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

"N-n-n-no," the Captain refused.

"Kissss me."

The Captain looked as if he were about to refuse again, but then his face began to change. His muscles went limp and his eyes fogged over. Suddenly his hands shot out and he grabbed Orlita-Lamia pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss lasted for several long moments before he began to change once more. His hands wrinkled and his hair grew white. His whole body seemed to shrivel up. At last Orlita-Lamia broke away from the kiss and the once young Captain collapsed to the floor. He panted and gasped for air for a few seconds before becoming still.

"Pity, he was a rather decent kisser. Are you ready?"

"Does it have to be done with a kiss?"

"No, but it is my preferred method. Your kingdom is waiting, Lord Mavramorn. Come and seize it."

Mavramorn did not hesitate any longer. He walked forward, took the Lady in his arms and kissed her full on the lips. As their kiss deepened he began to change. His grey hair darkened until it was once more black. His beard shortened; his skin became smooth as the wrinkles disappeared. His muscles became firm and defined once more. In the duration of their kiss, forty years of age vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>So any guesses as to who Orlita-Lamia really is?<strong>

**Oh, and if you're looking for a good Caspian story you have GOT to check out _All About Soul_ by Bewildered Little Shade. It is fantastic. She takes a little while to update, but it is so worth the wait. I nearly broke my chair because I was bouncing from excitement in it. I don't feel like I'm reading fanfiction when I read her story. I just have to spread the word about this story!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Howdy y'all! *clears throat* Sorry, I let a little bit of the Southern Girl in me escape. I think I have her under control now. :)  
><strong>

**Finished my Bloodlines book! *sigh* It was amazing! Took all day to read and I had a headache when it was over, but hey, it was totally worth it. Can't wait for the next one to come out now. **

**Found out some wonderful news today! Killing Bono (staring the lovely Ben Barnes) is scheduled to be released in US theaters on Nov. 4! What a perfect birthday gift! (Nov 3!) That's not why I'm posting this chapter though. I'm posting cause it's been a few days and...I'm going to the beach, the real beach with the ocean and all, this weekend. My brother will actually be here in a few hours to get me. I wasn't going to go, but it's Labor Day weekend and I got invited by my Dad. Thought I should spend a little time with him...**

**So anywho... Here's chapter 10 and there's a time leap. There's a picture of the teenage Gael on my profile if your interested. I think my chapters are getting longer, hope you don't mind... ON with the Story!  
><strong>

**Time Lapse: 7 Years, in the month of October.  
><strong>

**Character ages-Ava: 27, Caspian: 29, Rhince/Helaine: 35, Gael: 17, Drinian: 38**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 10**

Ava walked briskly through the halls of the castle, searching briefly each room that she came to. _"Where is he?"_ He wasn't in their quarters; he wasn't in his study. Neither was he in the throne room, the dining hall, nor the stables. _"What is that boy up to?"_ Ava left the current room she was searching and went back into the hall where at last she saw a helpful face.

"Gael," Ava greeted the blue-eyed, auburn hair, teenage girl.

"Hello, Your Majesty," Gael replied with a smile and small curtsey. Ava ignored the formal greeting.

"How is it that you appear more beautiful with each passing day?"

"It's a gift I suppose."

"I would love to have hair like yours," Ava said as she fingered Gael's curled tresses. "Mine is so plain and straight."

"You shouldn't say such things, Ava. Thoughts like that could lead to envy."

"It is perfectly alright to admit you are envious; it is a natural feeling, and one can often not help it. It is when we let those feelings consume us that they become dangerous. That goes for any feeling."

"I will try to remember that. Were you looking for something?"

"Yes, my husband. Have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry; I haven't."

"Where could he be? Ah, what about your father or the Lord Drinian, have you seen them?"

"Father mentioned something about the library."

"The library? What would he be doing in the library?"

"I don't know; reading a book perhaps?" Gael grinned cheekily.

"Really? Books in the library?" Ava and Gael laughed. "Thank you Gael; I will look for Caspian there."

"You're welcome, Ava." Gael turned and continued down the hall.

"Gael, wait! Are we still on for tonight?" Ava asked as Gael turned back to look at her.

"Absolutely!" Gael exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright, then meet me in the east armory around seven. And if you happen to find Caspian before I do, please let him know that I'm looking for him."

"I will."

"Thank you, again," Ava said with a smile, before making her way to the library.

In seven years much had changed, but much had also stayed the same. Gael was no longer the adorable ten year old learning to dance with Fauns on the beach; she was a beautiful seventeen year old who had caught the eye of many young suitors from both Narnia and Archenland. Ava's coronation was held a few days after Lord Bern's speech before the council, and she had been ruling alongside Caspian as Queen in peace ever since. Ava and Helaine's friendship had deepened over the years, while Ava's relationship with Gael had become that of an older sister. Caspian and Rhince's friendship had grown immensely too, as had his friendship with Drinian; the three of them were almost always together. Rhince now served as a lord on the council, filling in the vacant chair Dr. Cornelius left when he retired a few years ago. Dr. Cornelius now fully resided in the hut in Beruna where he and Ava used to live.

For all the things that had changed, there were two that had not. Narnia was at peace with the surrounding lands, and Caspian and Ava were still madly in love.

"There you are," Ava said as she finally spotted Caspian sitting at a small round table in the library with Rhince and Drinian; there was a pile of books and papers before them. Caspian looked up at the sound of Ava's voice and smiled broadly as she began walking towards him.

"Have you been looking for me, love?"

"I have." She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. He shrugged and kissed her hand. "I haven't seen you in a library since you were taking lessons."

"You saw me taking lessons in the library? I never saw you."

"It was my job to be invisible."

"How did you find me now?"

"I asked Gael where her father was. What are you three doing in here?" she asked, picking up a spare book. "Terebinthian Law?"

Ava looked at the three guys suspiciously. Drinian and Rhince cast wary glances to Caspian but remained silent. Ava walked around the table and pulled out the fourth chair; she sat down and looked across the table at Caspian.

"Alright, no secrets. What's happened?"

Caspian sighed. "Terebinthia has a new King, as you know."

"Yes, I remember hearing about that. It was very sudden, wasn't it? Unexpected? King Malachi wasn't but a few years older than yourself."

"Right," Caspian replied with a nod.

"He had children didn't he? A son?"

"Two sons," Drinian replied. "Both tragically died soon after."

"That's awful. So who's King then?"

"The Lord Galvin," Caspian said.

"Galvin?" Ava repeated the name and let it run through her thoughts. It was only vaguely familiar. "He wasn't a member of the royal family, was he?"

"Not directly, no," Rhince said. "He was a distant relation though."

"Was there none closer?"

"There were," Caspian said.

"So you think there's more going on?"

Caspian shrugged. "We don't really know what to think at the present moment."

"I see." Ava looked to Drinian and directed her next question to him. "Does Terebinthia pose a threat to Narnia?"

"Alone? No," Drinian replied. "But if they get the Galmians involved then that might be a different story."

"And Galma is their province so that is very likely." Drinian nodded slowly. "Well, this certainly seems like something we should keep our eye on, but…after dinner." Ava stood and held her hand out to Caspian.

"Is it time for dinner already?" Caspian asked as he stood and took Ava's hand.

"It is the very reason I came to find you, dear." She pulled him close and linked her arm through his as they began to the leave the library. "And Caspian, don't keep things like this from me, please. I'd much rather know about things from the start then to find out about them after they've escalated."

"I'm sorry, Ava. I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily. It may turn out to be nothing."

"Hmm, I love you too." Ava tilted her head up slightly and kissed his cheek.

Dinner was nothing out of the ordinary. Ava and Caspian shared it with their closest companions just as they did every night. There was laughter abound and talk of the happenings of the day. The possible troubles from Terebinthia were pushed from thought and sat temporarily forgotten in a far corner of the mind. After dinner, the five adults took their traditional stroll about a few of the gardens and courtyards.

At the agreed time, Ava went to the east armory where Gael was already waiting. Gael jumped up excitedly as Ava entered; this was always one of her favorite times of the day. Ava snickered at the younger girl's enthusiasm and walked briskly to the storage closet where she unlocked the door and pulled out the practice pads and wooden swords. After both girls were dressed they resumed Gael's sword training from where they had last left off.

XOXOX

Later that night, Ava stood before a full length mirror in the royal suites. Her hands rubbed over her belly; her face scrunched up as she tried to imagine what it would look like. Caspian walked out of their bathroom dressed in a plain shirt and pants, his hair still damp from his early bath. He gave Ava a quizzical stare, but she did not see him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Ava sighed heavily and dropped her hands as she spun around to face him. "I want one, Caspian."

"One what?"

"A child, Caspian. Even if it's just one; I want to be a mother," she said longingly.

"You will be, Ava." Caspian walked over and put his hands on her hips, tugging her forward. "You will be a mother, a great mother. I promise."

"It's been seven years, Caspian, and still we have none. I don't understand."

"Don't lose faith, Ava."

"I'm not." Ava's eyes flashed up to meet his. "I'm not losing faith, just patience. I want a child now, or soon at least. I'm ready to be a mother. I want to hold them in my arms. I want to hear their feet padding across the floor as you chase after them in laughter. I want to see their smile and hear them laughing."

"Hmm," Caspian closed his eyes and pulled Ava closer to his body. "Those are nice images you've conjured."

"These images have plagued me for awhile now. I can usually keep them well under control, but this news of Terebinthia has started me thinking. If things turn sour and there is trouble, then…" Her eyes misted over and her hand grazed over his cheek; she could not finish her thought.

"Shh," Caspian grabbed her hands and kissed the backs of them. "Do not let such thoughts even enter your mind. These happenings with Terebinthia are just curious. We are far from war yet."

"You are right; I am sorry. I shall try not to think on these things again."

"I love you, Ava, with my whole heart. Now do you see why I did not wish for you to know? Because I knew your thoughts would lead you here."

"Yes I know and I understand, but I still wish to know such things. Yes I am your wife, and yes you should protect me. But I am also your Queen and we rule together. You are not alone, Caspian, so do not take the whole burden yourself. I can carry some of it."

Caspian sighed as he nodded and rubbed his hands over Ava's arms. "I know Aslan has a purpose behind all He does, but I too long for our children." He lifted his eyes to meet hers and they began to glisten with desire.

"Just because we place the arrival of our children in Aslan's paws, does not mean we cannot still try for them."

Ava grinned and slid her arms around Caspian's neck while his wrapped around her waist and pulled her to. "No, it does not," Ava replied softly while leaning in to place her lips against his.

XOXOX

"Good morning," Ava greeted the servants in the hall as she walked to breakfast.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," they replied.

"Good morning, Ava," Helaine said.

"Good morning, Helaine. Rhince," Ava replied as she hugged them.

"Is Caspian already at breakfast again?" Rhince asked.

"I certainly hope that is where he is. He is always up at the crack of dawn; I have never understood how he does it."

"We are hoping Gael is at breakfast too," Helaine said.

"Oh! That reminds me. I've been meaning to tell you that Gael is progressing in her lessons quite nicely. She is very enthusiastic about them and she is learning quickly."

Rhince and Helaine looked at Ava in confusion. "What lessons?"

"Her sword fighting lessons, of course. What other lessons would I be talking about?"

"Sword fighting?" Helaine gasped.

"Yes. We've been…" Realization slowly dawned on Ava. She closed her eyes and sighed. "You didn't know."

"You've been teaching our daughter how to use a sword?" Rhince asked, anger lining his voice as he tried not to lose his temper with the Queen.

"Yes," Ava replied calmly. "She promised me she had your permission. I never would have done it otherwise."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Nearly every night for the past month, month and a half."

"A month and a half?"

"I'm sorry, Rhince. I promise you, I did not know."

"She came to us asking about two months ago, but we told her no," Helaine said.

"She told me you said yes."

"She is in so much trouble," Rhince said angrily.

Rhince turned swiftly and marched furiously to the dining hall just around the corner; Ava and Helaine followed closely behind. They entered the hall to find Gael sitting at the table with Caspian and Drinian. The three of them were laughing over something. Gael sat with her back to the door where her parents and Ava had entered, so she did not see them. But the moment she heard her father's voice, Gael's eyes grew wide and her cheeks lost their color.

"Gael!"

The young girl gulped before turning in her chair and smiling. "Morning, Mummy. Morning, Daddy."

"Don't play coy, Gael."

The young girl locked eyes with Ava; she was staring back with a mixture of hurt and remorse in her eyes. Gael knew then. Ava had told her parents.

"I—I can explain," Gael said shakily as Ava walked to Caspian's side and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him seated.

"Explain? Explain how you went behind our back? How you lied to Ava? Explain how you've been learning to fight after we explicitly told you not to?" Rhince fired off his questions one after the other.

"Daddy, please. I'm sorry," Gael said as she stood up. "But why can't I learn? Why shouldn't I be able to defend myself? Ava knows how, and so did the Queens of Old. Why should I be any different?"

"Because you are different, Gael! You are my daughter and you are too young to…"

"I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm seventeen. Queen Lucy and Queen Susan were much younger when they learned to fight, and Ava was only nineteen!"

"Enough, Gael," Helaine said. "This is not about age. And we will talk about this later."

"Orlich thinks it's a great idea that I learn. He even wants to spar with me when next we see each other."

"Orlich? Who is Orlich?" Rhince asked, suddenly confused.

"Gael! I said we would talk about this later."

"Yes, and until then you are confined to your room. You will go there now and wait till we come."

"Arr! But that's so unfair! I didn't do anything too terribly wrong!"

"Gael! Listen to your father and go to your room. Now!"

"Ahhh! This is unfair!" Gael yelled as she began storming off. "Should I fetch my own shackles on the way, or will they be coming to me shortly?"

"They will stay longer if you do not drop this attitude!" Rhince called back.

Gael gave another huff of annoyance before leaving and slamming the door behind her. Ava flinched at the harsh sound. The dining hall fell into a strange silence now that the yelling had stopped. Helaine stood with her hands clasped before her, head bowed, and eyes closed. Rhince stood beside her with one arm folded across his mid-section and the other pinching the bridge of his nose. Both were breathing heavily.

"My apologies, gentlemen. We did not mean to disturb your breakfast," Helaine said quietly.

"That's alright, Helaine," Caspian replied.

"My friends," Rhince began, "never have a teenage daughter."

"I believe that is a part of growing up and all teenage girls go through it," Ava said.

"I hardly believe you were ever like that, Ava. I have never seen you raise your voice or lose your temper like Gael has."

"I have," Caspian and Drinian replied simultaneously. "You should have heard her when Caspian tried locking her in the cabin when we came upon those pirates. Everyone on board could hear her."

"What's more," Ava continued. "When I was sixteen I was convinced that Father cared more about Caspian than he did me, and one night I succumbed to jealousy and doubt. I lost my temper with him; I yelled at him and told him that I wished for a different father. I did not speak to him or even go to see him for three days.

"If you will allow me, I will go and speak with Gael since I was once a teenage daughter."

Rhince nodded slowly. "She owes you an apology anyways. Go to her; perhaps she will listen."

Ava bowed her head in acknowledgment before beginning to leave. Caspian called her back and tossed her an apple. "Eat," he said. Ava took a bite of the apple before continuing on.

As she left she could hear Rhince ask his wife, "Who's Orlich?"

"He's that boy form Archenland that visited over the summer. They've been writing each other."

XOXOX

Ava swallowed the last bite of her apple before knocking softly on Gael's door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk!"

"Not even to a sister?" Ava asked. There was a minute of silence, as though Gael was thinking, and then the shuffling of beet before the door opened. Ava stepped in quietly and closed the door behind her while Gael retreated back to her bed.

"Have you come to yell at me too?"

"No, I have not come to yell."

Gael huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Gael, why did you lie to me?"

"Because I knew they would never let me learn. If I were a boy I would already know everything there is to know about fighting. I would have been trained a long time ago. But because I'm a girl he refuses to let me fight. It's so unfair! Why shouldn't I be able to know how to defend myself? Maybe then I could be of use if the Terebinthians attack instead of running and hiding."

"How do you know about the Terebinthians? I know your father did not tell you."

"I overheard Caspian and Lord Drinian speaking about it this morning."

"You're eavesdropping too? That is most unbecoming of a Lady."

"I wasn't eavesdropping. They were already at breakfast talking about it when I came in; they didn't see me."

"And you did nothing to make your presence known, did you?"

Gael dropped her head and mumbled something indistinctly.

"What was that?"

"Not at first. I didn't mean to do it, but the way they were talking I knew it was important. And then I heard your name and something about the possibility of a war and…" Gael trailed off.

"My name?"'

"Caspian said you were upset last night over it, because if there was a war he would have to go and fight. Would you go too?" Gael asked after a short pause.

"No," Ava said with a sigh. "I would have to stay here."

"But why? Wouldn't you want to be out there fighting for your country? I would."

"I would too, but I know I wouldn't be fighting for my country; I would be fighting for my husband."

"Is that so wrong?"

"For most women, no, but I am more than a wife. I am a Queen. Sometimes I must put the needs of my country before my own. Narnia would need me here."

"Do you think there will be a war?"

"I honestly do not know, Gael. None of us know much of anything at this point. We only know that King Malachi and his sons are dead, and that Lord Galvin has been made King. But if there is a war, and even if there is not, we must place our faith and trust in Aslan."

"You will be a good mother. You are very wise."

"Thank you, Gael. That means a great deal to me. And please, Gael, do not harbor any ill feelings for your father. He cares a great deal about you. Yes you are seventeen now, but you will always be his little girl. Allowing you to learn how to fight means you are old enough, and being old enough means you are growing up; he does not want to admit that. My own father still wishes that I would never be near a sword again, and I am twenty-seven. And now you have sprung Orlich on your father, and I'm afraid you have only exacerbated the matter."

"I didn't mean too. It just sort of slipped out."

"Things have the tendency to do that when we are angry. That is why we must always strive to keep our emotions in check."

"I know; I will try to do better."

"Good, I am glad to hear it." Ava tucked a strand of Gael's hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Since you mentioned him," Gael bit her lip and her cheeks flushed lightly with excitement. "I got another letter from Orlich. It arrived yesterday. Would you like to read it?"

"You know I would."

XOXOX

After reading Gael's letter and talking a little more, Ava left. She found Helaine and Rhince outside in the courtyard just beyond the Lord's Quarters, and she stayed to talk to them for a moment. Ava tried apologizing some more but Helaine would not hear it; she insisted that it was not Ava's fault. Ava thought otherwise, but was relieved when Helaine said she and Rhince were not angry with her.

The three friends were not talking long when their attention was drawn across the courtyard to the gates. A tall slender girl clothed in a rustic-brown dress with wild red hair strewn with cherry blossoms came running in calling for Ava. It was, of course, Ava's friend the Dryad Chérie.

"Chérie? What's wrong?" Ava asked as she took the Dryad's hands.

"It's your father, Ava," Chérie replied. "He has fallen ill, terribly ill I'm afraid. He hasn't much strength left. You must go to him."

Ava swallowed roughly, her heart pounding in her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breath. "Thank you, Chérie. Go quickly home to him and stay by his side until I arrive. I will ride at once. Rhince, please go to the stables and prepare the horses Regina and Strider. Helaine, find my husband and tell him the news. Have him meet me in the stables. I will fetch our cloaks."

Chérie ran off as quickly as she came. Rhince placed a hand on Ava's shoulder and squeezed; he offered a few words of solace before rushing off to the stables. Helaine pulled Ava in for a quick hug before going off on her task. Ava was left standing in the courtyard.

"Aslan, please, allow me to get to him," she whispered as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Ava hurried through the halls, weaving and swerving around the servants at work, to her rooms where she grabbed two cloaks. She knew Caspian would be riding too. With cloaks in hand, Ava resumed her weaving and swerving to the stables. Caspian was already in there attaching a satchel to his horse Strider. Ava called out to him; he turned around at once and came to her. He grabbed her face, wiped the tears from her cheeks, and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I'm here for you, Ava. Let me bear this burden with you."

Ava nodded but could not find the words to speak; Caspian understood. He took the cloaks from her and threw one over her shoulders. Ava slipped her arms through the holes while Caspian tied it about her neck. He kissed her once more before putting on his own cloak. Ava walked over to her horse and stroked the neck of the chestnut mare.

"Ride hard, Regina," Ava whispered before mounting. She looked to her left to see Caspian mounting Strider.

"A troupe of men and myself will follow shortly with supplies. We will arrive tomorrow," Drinian said.

"Thank you," Ava replied softly with a nod of her head. Then she gathered the reigns lightly in her hand, and with a final look to Caspian she gave a gentle kick and urged Regina into motion.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry! It's been almost a week since my last update and for that I am terribly sorry. I had a great time over Labor Day Weekend; I spent lots of time on the boat and with my dad. Unfortunately, I didn't get much writing done, and that is why this update is so late.**

**Thanks for hanging in there and sticking with me. I have a feeling this story may turn out to be longer than part 2; hope you all don't mind. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/and alerted this story! It means so much to me!**

**Brief recap, at the end of the last chapter, Ava just received the news that Dr. Cornelius was terribly ill and she and Caspian set off to his home in Beruna.**

**Oh, and please don't be angry with Ava for how she reacts. Even the best of us aren't very sensible in situations such as this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 11**

"Ava, please, you must stop and rest for a bit!" Caspian called over the thundering of hooves.

"Father is dying, Caspian! How can you ask me to stop? I will not! I cannot!" As though understanding what Ava had said, Regina picked up her speed without having to be told.

"Aslan, please, do not let her grow weak. Keep her strong," Caspian prayed before picking up his speed too.

It was a full day's ride from Cair Paravel to Beruna as they followed along the river. When Ava and Caspian had set out it was mid morning; now it was late afternoon. Ava and Caspian had been galloping across the land without pause for hours. When at last they broke free from the forest and came upon clear land, the silhouette of Beruna sat on the horizon; Ava spurred Regina on.

It was dusk when they arrived

XOXOX

"Father!" Ava cried as she rushed into the tiny home. She heard coughing from the bedroom and went back; Caspian followed closely. Dr. Cornelius lay on the bed, a thin cloth covering his body. His skin was pale and stretched over his cheeks, his eyes were cloudy, his coughing weak, and his breathing labored. Tears sprung to Ava's eyes at the very sight of him.

"Father," she choked out as she ran to his bedside and grasped the hand that Chérie was not already holding.

"Ava?" Dr. Cornelius asked weakly.

"Yes, Father, it is I."

"Caspian?"

"I'm here, Professor," Caspian said laying a hand on his old tutor.

"Oh, Father. What's happened? What has ailed you?"

"Nothing, my child. It is age; age was weakened me. Age gets the best of us all with time," Dr. Cornelius explained before giving into more coughs.

"Here, have some water." Ava handed over a cup and he drank. "How long have you been ill, Father?"

"Not long."

"How long, Chérie?"

"A few weeks," the Dryad answered.

"Weeks! Father, why did you not tell me? We could have sent for you, returned you to the comfort of the castle, supplied you with medicine and healing."

"Ava, my daughter, there is no cure for old age." Dr. Cornelius heaved a great sigh. "The time is near. Caspian, my boy…"

"I'm here, Cornelius," Caspian said, his voice cracking slightly as he leaned forward so that the professor could see him better.

"Be good to her…watch over her. Love her, and help her."

"Always," Caspian replied as his eyes came to rest on a tearful Ava. He turned his eyes back to Dr. Cornelius. "Go and rest, my friend. Be free of your pain."

"NO!" Ava exclaimed. "Stop this! You are not dying. I will not let you."

"Ava…"

"The river is not far, Chérie. Go to it and gather the Naiads. They have some healing magic. Tell them I have called for them, and send them quickly here."

"Ava, please, don't do this," Caspian said almost pleadingly.

"Go now!" Ava commanded, causing Chérie to jump in shock.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Chérie said calmly before running off.

"Ava, there is nothing that can be done. Please don't fight this." Caspian placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort. Ava shook it off.

"Will you sit there and do nothing while my Father lies dying?"

"Ava, I'm sorry. If there was something I could do to spare his life, then I would, but there is nothing."

"Don't! say there is nothing! Father? Father," Ava turned her attention back to the weakened man.

"Ava, my daughter," he said hoarsely. "He has come. Aslan has come to take me home." His eyes drifted to the vacant spot left by Chérie. His arm stretched out and a smile spread over his face. Ava looked to the space but saw only air.

"I do not see Him."

"He is here, my daughter. Reach for Him."

Ava felt a longing in her heart, a sudden desire to stretch out her hand and grasp for Aslan's golden mane. She shoved it aside, and turned her eyes back to her father.

"Father, listen to me. You are not going to die today. I will not let you die. Please, Father, hold on. Chérie will return soon with the Naiads; they will heal you. Father, I cannot lose you."

"I love you, my child. Goodbye."

"Father, no. Father, don't go."

Cornelius took a deep breath, his hand fisted in the air as though holding on to something.

And then it dropped.

"Father! Father!" Ava called for him repeatedly, but he did not respond. Caspian grabbed Ava by her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as a river of tears and a storm of sobs broke forth echoing about the room.

XOXOX

Ava sat in one of the two chairs at the small round table in the hut in Beruna. Her blue eyes were rimmed in red; her hands sat limply in her lap. Her expression was blank. A plate of food sat untouched on the table beside her. It pained Caspian to see her this way.

"Ava," he said softly as he approached her and knelt before her. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, looking through him as though he were not there. He placed his hand over hers; still, she did not see him.

"Ava, please, you need to eat. You have had nothing more than an apple and that was nearly twenty-four hours ago. You body needs food. Ava? Ava are you listening to me? Ava, please eat."

She did not move.

"Your Majesty," Drinian called softly. Caspian arose and went to him. "The body has been placed in the carriage. We are ready to leave."

"Thank you, Drinian."

"How is she?" Rhince asked as he joined them.

Caspian shook his head. "She has not spoken since his passing. I am certain she did not sleep much through the night, if at all, and she will not eat. His death has devastated her; he knew it would. He told me to help her, but I do not know how."

"Just be there for her. Be patient with her. In time, she will make her needs known to you," Rhince advised.

"Is this the house she grew up in?" Rhince asked after a slight pause.

"Yes," Caspian said with a nod. "They lived here until she was seven and they went to live in the castle. Why?"

"No reason, everything in here is just smaller than normal." Caspian and Drinian looked about the room and saw that Rhince was right. Everything was smaller than the average size.

"It was made for him," Ava said dully.

Caspian turned around quickly. She was sitting in the same position, her eyes still staring at nothing. "Ava?" he questioned. Her eyes looked up to meet him before quickly looking away.

"The hut was made for him," Ava said again. "Everything was made to be compatible with his short stature. I never noticed it before, because I was smaller then, but I see it now." Ava stood up and walked to the kitchen; Caspian followed behind.

"He used to cook all the time," she said. "It wasn't much, and he didn't know many recipes, but he cooked anyway. Then one day I decided I wanted something different to eat so I cooked. From that day forward I was always the one to cook."

Ava turned from the kitchen and walked back towards the rest of the house. "This place wasn't meant for two people. It was built for one. There is only one bedroom, with one bed. F—Father slept on a pallet on the floor. I used to wonder what would have happened if we never moved to the castle. Would he have moved to the couch? Would he have allowed me to move to the couch while he took the bed? Or would we have moved somewhere else altogether?"

"I guess Aslan took care of that for you; He was looking out for you, for us, long before either of us knew it," Caspian said.

"Aslan," Ava whispered His name. She turned and looked to Caspian, holding his gaze for the first time. "He was here, wasn't he?"

"Yes," Caspian nodded.

"You saw Him?" Caspian nodded again and Ava's eyes grew a little darker. "He hid Himself from me."

"Ava, I do not think He…"

"I didn't **_want_** to see Him," Ava said before Caspian could finish his thought. She looked away from him once more.

"You said we are ready to leave?" she asked Drinian.

"Yes," he replied; his eyes darting warily to Caspian and Rhince. None had ever heard her speak of Aslan with such bitterness.

"Then let us leave." Ava turned towards the door.

"Ava, please eat something before we leave," Caspian said.

"I cannot eat," she replied without looking at him.

"Ava you need to eat. We will not be returning as quickly as we came."

"I'm. Not. Hungry." She enunciated each word before walking outside.

Caspian hesitated before leaving, trying to control his temper and conceal his hurt. On some level he knew she blamed him for Cornelius' death. He also knew that was foolish, but he could not keep the sting of it away. At last he followed after her. She was standing outside, staring at the two carriages that sat waiting.

"The first is for you," Drinian said. "We did not think you would be up for riding Regina back if…" His voice trailed off.

"Thank you for your kindness, Drinian. It is appreciated," Ava said before walking off.

"There is room for two, Caspian, if you wish to ride as well," Rhince said.

"I do not believe I would be welcome right now." Caspian sighed deeply. "I will ride Strider up front."

XOXOX

It was well after dark when the caravan returned to Cair Paravel. Caspian and Rhince rode upfront, leading the way, followed by two rows of two soldiers and Ava's carriage. Then there was Drinian and Ava's horse Regina, a row of two soldiers, the carriage which held Dr. Cornelius' body, and two rows of two soldiers at the rear.

Helaine and Gael stood on the steps leading into the castle from the front courtyard as the caravan arrived. They were waiting anxiously for word had not been sent of Cornelius' state. Helaine locked eyes with Rhince, looking for answers; a small shake of his head told her everything. She inhaled sharply and covered her mouth with her hand as she felt the familiar sting of loss.

"What is it, Mummy? What's happened? He's alright isn't he?" Gael asked quietly as her father and Caspian dismounted. Helaine could not respond for she was trying to stop her own tears, but as Rhince approached one of the musicians and they began to play a despondent tune and the flags were lowered to half mast, Gael understood.

Helaine slowly walked forward to offer what little comfort she could for her friends. First, she placed a hand on Caspian's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze as she looked on him with sad eyes. He gently rubbed her hand back and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. Helaine then turned her eyes to Ava as she stepped out of the carriage. Her cheeks were stained by the trails of her tears, and her eyes were red. Helaine rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Ava. Ava showed no response.

"Oh Ava," Helaine whispered. "I know your loss is great, and your pain greater, but this is not the end. Do not forget your friends and those that love you." Helaine pulled back from the embrace and turned her attention to the servant who usually attended to Ava.

"Doris, have tea and some dinner sent to Her Majesty's quarters."

"Yes, my Lady," Doris replied with a bow of her head.

"Come, Ava. Let's get you inside and into some fresh clothes."

Helaine tucked her arm through Ava's and began to lead her inside. Those that were gathered parted, allowing the Queen and her Lady to pass. As they passed by Gael, the young teen looked up at them and saw the lingering tears and the complete despair in Ava's eyes. Gael felt the sting of tears in her own eyes and had to look away. Gael turned and looked at her own father then, who stood watching her.

"Daddy," she cried as she ran forward and threw her arms about his waist. "I'm so sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry."

"I know; I'm sorry too, Gael. I'm sorry too," Rhince said wrapping his arms around her.

Helaine couldn't get Ava to speak much, but she did get her to eat a little. It was a small victory but one that was greatly welcomed. Before she left, Helaine helped Ava change into some night clothes and get into bed. Helaine decided to leave the food in the room in case Ava decided she was hungry later; she told Caspian just that when she ran into him just outside the room. He agreed and thanked her for her help.

Back inside the room, Caspian found Ava lying on the bed staring at the canopy top. She didn't move or acknowledge his presence in any way. Caspian quickly readied himself for bed and crawled in next to her. Every night before falling asleep, if they did nothing more, Ava and Caspian would share a kiss and exchange an 'I love you.' Tonight, as Caspian moved in for the kiss, Ava turned her cheek from him and rolled away.

The simple action stung Caspian more than he thought it possible. Anger swelled up inside him and he wanted to lash out, to tell her just how he felt. But then he saw the lingering moistness in her eyes, and he knew he couldn't be angry with her. He brushed aside the hair covering her cheek and planted a soft kiss there.

"I love you, Ava."

There was no response.

XOXOX

The next few days passed without much change. Ava stayed a recluse, isolating herself and hardly speaking to anyone, least of all Caspian. Caspian did not stop trying though; he never let his anger get the best of him. Every night was the same as the first. Ava would turn away from him, but Caspian would kiss her cheek and say 'I love you' all the same.

Dr. Cornelius was a Lord, and as such he was given a Lord's funeral: a fire tier. The tier's location was well outside the city so the smell would not infiltrate the streets. The crowd that had gathered was large. Not all in attendance knew Dr. Cornelius personally; most had shown up in support of the Queen. The tier was staked about eight feet from the ground. A string of flowers lined the parameter. A few steps led to the top where Cornelius' body lay. Caspian returned to stand by Ava's side after bidding a final farewell.

Now it was Ava's turn. She walked forward slowly, her long, black veil danced in the gentle autumn wind. She carried a single white lotus flower in her hand. Though she seemed to have done nothing but cry for the last three days, tears pierced her eyes. She walked carefully up the stairs with the assistance of the soldiers at hand, and knelt by the body of her father and wept over it.

She had no idea how long she sat there, but she knew if she didn't return soon Caspian just might come up and get her. If she were capable of physically showing any emotion other than despair at the moment, she would have scowled at the thought of Caspian. She hated that she felt bitterness towards him; she knew it wasn't his fault, but the hate of the bitterness only made the bitterness grow stronger. It was a never ending cycle. What had she told Gael about feelings a few days ago? _"It is when we let those feelings consume us that they become dangerous. That goes for any feeling." _Her father had taught her that.

At last Ava lifted her head and prepared to leave. That's when she saw Him. Aslan. He was standing in the field before her. His golden mane danced in the wind much as her veil did. Though it was morning and the sun was behind her, Aslan glowed as though emitting his own light. And in His eyes, Ava could see tears; somehow, something, told her those tears weren't for her father. They were for her, because for a short time she had strayed from Him.

"Why did this happen, Aslan?"

"All things have their time, my child. One's life here is not everlasting." Aslan spoke without moving his mouth.

"I didn't get to tell him that I loved him."

"He knows."

"I'm angry, Aslan. I'm angry that this has happened, but I've been even angrier that Caspian did nothing. … There was nothing he could do though, was there? I have hurt him for nothing."

Aslan said nothing.

"I'm sorry, Aslan. I was weak. I did not mean to doubt you."

"All is forgiven, child."And then He turned and walked away, vanishing after a few steps. Ava turned her attention back to her father. She didn't notice it before, but he was smiling.

"I love you too. Goodbye, Father," she whispered before leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead.

Ava left the flower lying on his chest as she made her way back down the stairs and took her place next to Caspian. As the trumpets began to play and the torches were lowered setting the tier on fire, Ava reached down and slid her hand into Caspian's. A flood of warmth that she knew could only be love, spread through her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She lifted her eyes to meet his and saw the love reflected there as well.

She knew, in time, everything would be as it should be between them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, please forgive me. And forgive Ava too.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize (sort of) for making chapter 11 so sad, but it was necessary; Ava had never really experienced that sort of loss before. It was not an easy time for Caspian either, and I hope I conveyed that well. Thank you for being patient with Ava and understanding her reactions. Ava and Caspian are very appreciative of your condolences. **

**Now...How about we get back to the problems between Galma and Terebinthia? Anyone up for that? No? Well, too bad because that's where we're going.  
><strong>

**Time Lapse: 4 Months**

****Character ages: Same (Ava: 27, Caspian: 29, Rhince/Helaine: 35, Gael: 17, Drinian: 38)****

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 12**

Ava had to admit it to herself. Her negative feelings about court were a result of the stubborn lords who refused to see reason and name her Queen. Now that she had been their queen for seven years, all that had changed. Court was never a place that was very fun, but on most days the business was light and tempers normal. Usually court consisted of listening to petty complaints from the citizens. _"His sheep keep eating my grass." "His pig farm smells." "Their kids play too loudly."_ Caspian and Ava would do what they could for these people, and the lords would offer what advice they could. But sometimes, once the complainant had left, a few snickers or laughs would ensue.

Today was not like that.

Today they were listening to diplomats from Galma. Over the last few months, relations between Galma and Terebinthia had become tense. Terebinthia had imposed a number of new laws on Galma that Galma did not like, the most notable ones being an increase on various taxes. The disputes between the two countries were causing a rift between them to occur.

"Please, Your Majesties, the threat of war is upon our doorstep. It is not our desire that a war should arise, but we cannot take much more of this. Galma must act and we are in great need of your assistance," the Galman diplomat pleaded his case before the Narnian court.

"It is not Narnia's place to incite a war on behalf of another country," one Narnian Lord stood up in protest.

"You may be right, but it is Aslan's will that all receive fair treatment. We must protect those who need protection," Lord Trumpkin said, siding with the Galmans.

It went back and forth like that for awhile. Some lords insisted Narnia should stay out of the Galman's affairs, while some seemed ready to board a ship and fight a war instantly. When the bickering became out of control, Caspian raised his hand and the lords grew silent.

"You are correct, gentlemen," Caspian said. "It is not Narnia's place to start a war on behalf of someone else, but it is ours to provide aid to those who need it. And that is what we will do. Lord Drinian, here," he indicated to the man standing beside him, "has offered to put a party together and return to Galma with our friends. There we will serve as a neutral party and assist in negotiations. It is our hope that an agreement can be reached and a war diverted."

So said Caspian, and so it was. In a little more than a week, Drinian and his party, which included Rhince, left for Galma. No one knew how long the negotiations would take, but they all hoped peace would come quickly.

XOXOX

"We should do something for Helaine and Gael," Ava said one evening after the negotiation party had left. She stood in front of Caspian while he sat; his desk stood between them. Caspian raised his eyes at her in question. "It is the first time Rhince has left them for a substantial amount of time since the Voyage."

Caspian set the paper he'd been reading down on his desk. "And what would you like to do for them?"

Ava bit her lip and sighed. "I don't know. I only know that Gael is really upset about it. I would suggest a nice ride and a picnic lunch, but the snow would make that difficult."

"It would be incredibly cold at least."

"Caspian! I was being serious." Ava walked around the desk.

"And so was I. It is frightfully cold outside." Caspian smirked. "Come, wife, and let me warm you in the way husbands do best." Caspian took Ava by the hand, pulled her into his lap so that she straddled him, and buried his face in the crook of her neck where he placed soft kisses.

Ava giggled as his beard tickled her. "I am quite warm actually. Cair Paravel is never without its warmth."

"Hmm, I don't know. Your skin feels rather cold to me."

"Maybe later, dear husband," Ava said as she pushed back on his chest lightly and held him at bay.

"I will not get to make love to you until we have found a way to make Helaine and Gael happy, will I?"

Ava shook her head no. "That is the price you pay when you marry someone who desires for all else to be happy before she is."

"Then let us solve this conundrum at once!" he exclaimed as he slapped his hand on the desk. "Shall I call for an emergency council meeting?"

"I do not think that will be necessary." Ava laughed.

"Have you any other thoughts beside the ride and picnic?"

"Just one, but it is no better."

"And what is that?"

"Inviting Orlich and his family down for a visit, but the snow would make their journey too treacherous."

"Orlich? I thought he was too old for Gael?"

"What? Is that what Rhince has said? They are only two years apart; it is no different than you and I."

"Two years, really? Is that all?" Caspian paused for a moment as though thinking. "What do you think of their courtship? Is it serious?"

Ava shrugged. "I don't know. Gael says they have only officially been courting since the Winter Ball in December. I don't know much of courtship since I was never properly courted, but I do know that Gael cannot say his name without smiling and that his letters are quite passionate. They remind me of the letters you used to leave for me."

"Do they now?" Caspian asked innocently. Ava studied him carefully to see if he would say anything more about his letters that he'd long since stopped writing; he did not. Instead he suggested, as though wishing to change the subject, "Have you thought about resuming Gael's lessons?"

"Rhince would not be pleased, and he is not here to ask."

"Helaine is here. Perhaps you should offer to teach her as well. Maybe she will be more willing to help you convince Rhince if she knew how safe it is."

"Hmm, teach Helaine. Now there is an idea. I wonder if she would go for it?"

"There is only one way to find out."

"Thank you, Caspian. I will propose that tomorrow." Ava kissed him quickly on his lips before climbing off his lap, much to his dismay. "What were you reading?" she asked as she picked up the paper.

"It's a missive from Drinian. They've arrived safely and have been greeted warmly by both parties."

"That's good," Ava said softly as her eyes quickly scanned over the letter before catching something of interest. "He does not think the Terebinthian's welcome was sincere?"

"Yes. Drinian is usually very good at sensing people's motives, but I am a bit curious as to how accurate his feelings are toward the Terebinthians. He has not held them in high regard since the pirate attack."

"I am sure his feelings are sincere. It is not like Drinian to hold a grudge."

"I don't know that I'd call it a grudge. It is more like a lasting memory."

"And yet he volunteered for this mission? And you allowed him to lead it?"

"He may not like the Terebinthians, but I have no doubt that he will treat them fairly."

Ava nodded and set the paper back down; she knew Drinian would do just that and Rhince too. Suddenly she gave a little shiver. She grabbed her arms as though hugging herself and rubbed them as though she were cold.

"Whew, I do believe I just got a little chill." She turned around in time to see Caspian grin slowly.

"Well, we can't be having that, now can we?" he said lowly as she pushed himself out of the chair. He took a step forward and placed his hands on the desk, blocking Ava in.

"Oh no, Your Majesty. You must warm me in the way that husbands do best." Ava walked her hand up his chest before placing it on the back of his neck.

Caspian leaned in. "With great pleasure, Your Highness," he purred before locking their lips together.

XOXOX

**Galma**

"What a day it's been," Rhince said as he and the other Narnian's walked through the halls of the Duke's palace.

"Day? It's been the longest two weeks of my life. I'd rather be back on the _Dawn Treader_ caught in that storm," Rynelf said. "I do not think I could stand for another one of Peddelton's perverse jokes."

"And to think, that he has calmed over the years," Drinian replied.

"Calmed? You mean he was worse than he is now?" Rhince asked.

"Much. You should ask Ava to share her thoughts on the Lord, and see then if you still think her mild-tempered." Drinian stopped outside the door to his room. "Well, goodnight men. As we've stated, it has been a very trying day. I shall see you all at breakfast."

"Are you sure, Drinian?" Rhince asked. "We were going to gather in my room for a few drinks and perhaps a pipe or two. You are welcome to join us."

"You know, a drink and a pipe don't sound half-bad. I believe I will take you up on that offer. Let me fetch my pipe and I shall meet you in your room shortly."

"We will be waiting for you," Rhince said with a smile and a nod before continuing down the hall with the rest of the Narnians.

Drinian stepped inside the small sleeping room which had little more than a bed, a small table, and a wardrobe for hanging clothes. He knew Rhince's room wasn't much bigger; it would be a tight fit squeezing them all in there, but Drinian felt he could use a relaxing pipe smoke. Drinian did not smoke often, nor had he been doing it for very long. In fact, Drinian remembered his father smoking frequently and he swore as a young boy that he would not grow up to be like his father.

It wasn't until Drinian befriended Caspian and met Dr. Cornelius that he felt he had met someone who deserved to be called father. Drinian thought it was a shame that Cornelius had no actual children of his own; though, that did not stop him from passing along his wisdom and sharing his love with any who were in need of love and wisdom. Drinian held great respect for the late lord. It was Cornelius who had turned him on to the occasional pipe, a habit that Caspian had not acquired from his tutor.

Drinian lit the small candle next to the door and carried it over to the table near the bed. He pulled open the drawer and picked up the small wooden box which contained his pipe and tobacco. The pipe and box were among Drinian's most prized possessions; they had been a gift from Cornelius on Drinian's last birthday. After a slight pause, Drinian secured the box inside the pocket of his robe and walked back to the door. Drinian blew out the candle and set it back down where he had found it before leaving his room.

The halls of the Galman palace were narrow and as Drinian was backing out of the room he nearly bumped into one of the Terebinthian lords. Drinian quickly apologized as he tried to conceal his bewilderment; he was certain the Terebinthians were staying on a separate hall. The Terebinthian Lord smiled coldly as he grudgingly accepted the apology. Neither spoke or moved for awhile, and Drinian took the time to take in the Lord's curious features. Drinian studied the slick black hair, the pale green eyes, the pale skin, and the dark clothing of the Lord.

"Lord Norvammra, correct?" Drinian asked, breaking the silence.

"You are correct. And you are the Lord Drinian of Narnia?"

"Yes. Pardon me for saying, but you are not like the other Terebinthian lords."

"My mother was a native of Galma."

"I see." Drinian wasn't sure why, but that answer didn't seem to sit well with him. "You seem familiar, somehow. Have we met before?"

Norvammra's eyes turned cold and harsh for a brief second, and his smile twitched slightly. He quickly concealed his shock, but it had been enough for Drinian to notice. "I am positive, Lord Drinian, that if we had met I would not have forgotten a face like yours."

Drinian nodded. "I apologize once more for nearly bumping into you, but I must be on my way now." Drinian began making his way to Rhince's room.

"You should be careful, Lord Drinian. You never know what sort of filth you may run into in these halls, or what dangers lurk in the shadows," Norvammra warned. Drinian glanced over his shoulder as the Terebinthian addressed him, but his only response was a stiff nod before continuing on.

Norvammra.

Norvammra.

There was something about that name, something which struck Drinian as familiar. He continued to run it through his head, just as he had while they were speaking. Rhince's room was not far from Drinian's; it was only down the hall and around the corner. As he neared it he could hear the faint laughter of his companions.

Norvammra.

Normarvam.

Mamranorv.

Mavornmar.

Drinian switched the letters around in his head as he walked. He tried many arrangements before something stuck.

Mavramorn.

Drinian felt a quick sharp pain to the back of his skull and then darkness surrounded him.

XOXOX

"What have you done?" Orlita-Lamia asked angrily as she looked upon the slumped over lord who sat tied to a chair.

"I have brought you a gift," said Mavramorn, who for the past seven years has gone by Norvammra.

"You think bringing me a dead Narnian Lord is a gift?"

"He's not just any lord. This is Lord Drinian; he is Caspian's right hand man. And he is not dead, not yet anyways."

Mavramorn thought his words would please his green lady, but instead she only repeated, "What have you done? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was growing impatient with your ways. It has been seven years and Narnia has not been weakened in the least! If we kill him, it can be. It is time for another transfer; I feel age creeping back in. Give me his youth, my Lady." Mavramorn pointed to the still unconscious Drinian.

"You fool. We cannot kill him here."

"Why not? We wanted to weaken Caspian. I know he depends greatly on this man. If we kill him it will weaken Caspian."

"Killing him now would show our motive too soon. Caspian would know it was the doing of Terebinthia and he would wage war on us."

"I thought we wanted him to wage war?"

"Have you not been paying attention? A direct war between Narnia and Terebinthia would result in our loss. We do not want Caspian to declare war on Terebinthia where he would have full command of his army. We want him to come to the aid of Galma where he must take orders from a Duke who is under our control. That is how we will gain the victory."

"Your plans are slow."

"My plans are almost complete. Galvin is fully under my control; he, and thus Terebinthia, will do anything I tell him. And I have almost gained full control of the Galman Duke. When Narnia comes to his aid, he will make sure Caspian befalls a most tragic accident. Then, we can take Narnia."

Drinian grumbled and began to stir.

"What do we do with him? He recognized me in the hall; even if he had not figured out who I was, he will soon. Now he is coming to and he will see us. Are you certain we cannot kill him?"

"I am positive, but take peace my Lord. He will stay out of our way and he will never know we were here."

"How?"

"With these," Orlita-Lamia said after she rummaged through a drawer and pulled out two small vials. "This will wipe his mind of the last few hours, and this," she held out a vial full of a thick, smoke-like, green liquid. "This is a concoction very dear to me. It is a poison sure to kill any man, but it is slow. The Narnians will have long since left Galma before Drinian will begin to feel its affects. They will never know it was us, and Drinian will be dead before Caspian will be able to do anything about it. Now, open his mouth."

Mavramorn did as Orlita-Lamia asked and she poured the full contents of the vials down Drinian's throat. The combination of the vials sent Drinian back into a state of unconsciousness.

"What about the transfer? I need more youth."

"Check the chest there." She pointed to a chest Mavramorn had not noticed before. He carefully opened the lid and found the pale, wrinkled body of some nameless Galman. Mavramorn quickly closed the lid.

"You see, I have already taken care of it for you. Return this lord to his room and dispose of that body, and I will let you claim your youth. But if you do anything this foolish again, then you may not be so fortunate next time. Remember, Mavramorn, I gave you this life and I can just as easily take it from you."

XOXOX

Laughter rang out in the room among all the men; all the men, except for one.

"Is everything alright, Rhince?" Rynelf asked as the Lord looked to his door yet again.

"Drinian," Rhince replied warily. "He should have been here by now." The room grew silent as the men considered this. "I'm going to go look for him. You all are welcome stay here."

"I'm coming with you," Rynelf said as he stood and followed Rhince out.

A few minutes later, Rhince was knocking on Drinian's door. "Drinian? Drinian?"

When there was no response, they tried the door knob and found it unlocked. A lit candle by the bed was the only source of light. They stepped in quietly; their eyes scanned the room for intruders, but they saw only a lump of a man laying face up on the bed. It was Drinian. They approached quickly and checked for a pulse.

"He's sleeping?" Rhince said curiously.

"He must have been more tired than even he knew. He probably lay down to rest just for a moment, and ended up falling asleep."

"Then we should leave him to his sleep." Rhince grabbed the candle and after he and Rynelf had made it back to the door, he blew it out.

The men did not see Drinian again until the next morning after breakfast when he stumbled out of his room rubbing the back of his head.

"He arises, at last," Rynelf said with a laugh. Drinian looked at him a bit confused.

"Here, you missed breakfast so we brought you some," Rhince handed over a bowl of assorted fruit. Drinian nodded his thanks. "We missed you last night, but I hope you got the sleep you needed."

"Yes, yes. Sorry," Drinian said lamely. Really, Drinian had no idea what they were talking about. He seemed to be missing the last few hours of his day. The last thing he remembered clearly was having dinner, and the next thing he knew he was waking up in his bed and it was morning. Of course, Drinian would not alert the others to this curious lapse of memory.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rhince asked, seeming to pick up on Drinian's turmoil.

"Yes, I am fine. I apologize for over sleeping. What have I missed? Nothing too much I hope."

"Actually, both parties have agreed to sign the treaty. We came to get you so that you may oversee it."

"Praise, Aslan. And I thought we weren't making any progress."

"Apparently, we've made more progress than any of us could have hoped for."

"Well then, let us get this treaty signed so that we may get home to Narnia."

"Praise, Aslan," Rhince echoed Drinian's words.

The treaty was signed and the Narnians returned to their homes soon after. Drinian's memory of the lost hours did not return to him. And the Treaty did not last.

* * *

><p><strong>On a topic not related to this story, I want to offer my condolences to the families affected by the events of ten years ago at the World Trade Center, the Pentagon, and the Pennsylvanian field. Many thanks to the brave men and women who risked, and in many cases gave, their lives to save others. I do not think it was mere chance or coincidence that the tenth anniversary falls on a Sunday. There were many lives lost, but there were many that were saved and for that we should be thankful.<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the semi-lateness of this chapter but it's been a tough week both emotionally and creatively (chapter 14 has been really stubborn!) **

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They mean the world to me and your support keeps me going. Here's chapter 13 with a little passing of time.**

**Time lapse: 2 months, it is now mid-April for those keeping track.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 13**

The moment she opened the double doors the throne room fell silent and Ava became the center of attention. Ava kept the guilt from her face though, and walked swiftly across the hall to take up her seat next to Caspian; she could hardly be blamed for her tardiness. They were not supposed to have court today, but something had arisen and Caspian had called an emergency meeting. Ava did not take the presence of the Lord Peddelton of Galma as a good omen.

"Greetings, Lord Peddelton," Ava said once she was sitting.

"You are as beautiful as ever, Your Majesty," Peddelton replied with a low bow.

"I apologize for my tardiness. I came as quickly as I could, but I was enjoying a pleasurable ride with my Lady on this lovely spring morning," Ava explained before turning to Caspian. "What has happened, my King?"

"Lord Peddelton just told us that Terebinthia has broken the treaty and invaded Galma. The Duke has declared war upon Terebinthia, and has requested our aid," Caspian said.

It was as Ava feared. Many suspected that Terebinthia would not keep to the treaty, but they thought the treaty would last more than two months. It had not.

"I still say that Narnia should stay out of Galmian affairs," one Lord said. "We tried to help with the negotiations and they have failed. We should let the two battle it out as school boys would."

"School boys?" Ava questioned in disbelief. "But my Lord, they are not school boys; they are King and Duke. They should be beyond battling it out like school boys."

"Perhaps in a perfect world, Your Majesty, that would be the case. But this is not a perfect world."

"Just because negotiations failed does not mean we should abandon our neighbors. Narnia should answer this call for help," Lord Trumpkin insisted.

As the lords had in February, they began to debate over whether or not Narnia should become involved with the Galmian war. All the while the presence, or rather the lack there of, of a certain lord became quite noticeable. While the lords debated, Ava leaned into Caspian and quietly asked him about the missing lord.

"Where's Drinian?"

"He wasn't feeling well this morning, and is still in his quarters," Caspian whispered back.

Ava turned her attention back to the debating lords. It appeared as though many of the lords were beginning to agree that Narnia should stay out of the war. Ava could hardly believe what she was witnessing. Lord Peddelton could not believe it either, and he knew he had to speak up before it was too late.

"Please, Your Majesties, I implore you; help us. Galma is a small colony; our army is greatly outnumbered by the Terebinthians. We cannot win this war without you. And I beseech you, lords. Do you think the Terebinthian's greed will stop at Galma? No. I can assure you it will not. Once they have taken us they will stretch out their hand to take the Seven Isles, or the Lone Islands, or perhaps they will come straight for Narnia. Please do not sit by and do nothing."

"The Lord Peddelton is right," Ava said after a slight pause. "The Terebinthians will not stop with Galma. How can you seriously sit there and consider not going to their aid? How can Narnia sit by and watch a good country fall to tyranny? Caspian," Ava turned and spoke directly to her husband. "You know I am a peaceful person; I cannot bear the thought of you going to war, but it will not sit with me for Narnia to do nothing. Just as we fought for Narnia's own freedom from a tyrannical ruler all those years ago, we must help the Galmians fight for their freedom now."

"This is the position you would take?" Caspian asked.

"It is, my King."

"Once more, my Queen, you seem to have said the very thoughts that were on my own heart. My lords, we have heard your opinions on the matter, but the Queen and I do not believe this is something that Narnia should keep out of. Lord Peddelton, Narnia will answer your call for help."

"Thank you, Your Majesties. Galma will not soon forget this kind favor."

Caspian stood for his final address on the mater. "Lords of Narnia, have your troupes readied, your armor checked, and your swords sharpened. Tell all to spend time with their families, and love their wives. At dawn, we sail for Galma and to war."

At once the lords arose and began to set about their work preparing for war. Caspian moved forward to speak with Lord Peddelton and Rhince, but Ava remained seated as the full weight of Caspian's words began to settle on her. War. Narnia was going to war, and Caspian would lead them there; of that Ava had no doubt. The weight was too much to bear without shedding tears, and Ava knew she could not shed those tears here. So she quickly pushed the thought aside and decided to think of other things.

She turned her thoughts to the curious absence of Drinian. Caspian said he had not been feeling well and this struck Ava as peculiar. She supposed everyone had to fall ill occasionally, but in all the years that she'd known Drinian he had never let an illness stand in the way of his duties. As if sensing her worries, Caspian excused himself from the lords and walked over to Ava.

"I know you worry about him," he whispered. "I too find his illness peculiar. Go to him; I will be there as soon as I can."

Ava smiled feebly and took his hand to stand. He placed a tender kiss on her cheek and squeezed her hand. As she looked into his deep eyes, she could feel the prick of threatening tears and again she had to shove aside the thought of his now inevitable departure. She did not speak for fear her voice would betray her and crack. She did, however, mouth a simple 'thank you' before leaving the throne room. She was not at all surprised to find Helaine waiting outside, rather impatiently.

"Ava, what's going on? I heard murmurs of a war. Please tell me it's not so," Helaine said quickly.

"I wish I could, Helaine, but the Terebinthians have broken the treaty with Galma and invaded. Narnia must go to the aid of the small island."

Helaine closed her eyes as an expression of pain crossed her features. "When do the men leave?"

"At dawn. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Helaine's eyes flashed open. Ava nodded solemnly.

"The session is over, but Rhince is still in there; go to him."

"And where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Drinian was not at the meeting. He seems to have fallen ill, and I am on my way to see him."

"Then I will come with you."

"No, Helaine. Go to your husband's arms."

"If Drinian is ill, Rhince will be too busy at the moment. I will see him tonight."

"Very well then," Ava consented as she and Helaine began making their way to Drinian's. "Where is Gael?"

"Practicing her archery with Mentius."

"Then it is likely she will hear the news soon."

"She will not take it well."

"How can one take such news well? I feel like I am crumbling inside."

"I feel the same," Helaine said softly.

XOXOX

It did not take Ava and Helaine long to reach Drinian's quarters for they walked briskly the whole way there. Their minds were not put to ease in the least as they entered the front room. They called for Drinian but heard no response. They ventured back to the bedroom and found a most disturbing sight. Drinian lay on the floor near his wardrobe, as though he had tried dressing, in a pool of his own regurgitation.

Ava quickly rushed to him, avoiding the pool. She carefully rolled him on to his back to find that he was alive but barely conscious. The blacks of his eyes were larger than Ava had ever seen, filling nearly his whole eye. His skin felt as cold as the ground in a winter snow, and it had a greenish tint to it. Ava could not stop her tears from spilling out as she feared the worst.

Helaine did not hesitate long. Once Ava had confirmed that Drinian was still alive, Helaine rushed off for help. She went first to the infirmary to send the healers to Drinian, and then she ran to the throne room hoping Caspian and Rhince were still in there. As though by divine providence then were still there, as was Rynelf, and together the four of them ran back to Drinian's.

Ava stood in the doorway of the bedroom while the healers examined Drinian on the floor. Ava was crying freely and turned into Caspian's chest the moment he arrived. Caspian wrapped his arms around her instinctively.

"Is…is he…?" Caspian could not get the words out.

"Alive, but barely," Ava replied. "Oh Caspian, I've never seen anything like this before. I've never seen him so weak. And it comes only six months after Father and on the eve of war. Caspian, I do not know that I can take such deaths so close together."

"I know, Ava."

"What sort of illness strikes so quickly?"

"I do not know, but I do not think you should be in here."

"What?"

"We do not know what this is, what if it were contagious?"

"Then you should leave too."

"Please do not argue with me, Ava. I promise I will not go near him, but you should leave."

"Caspian…"

"The meeting interrupted your lunch; go and eat."

"Like I could eat at a moment like this."

"Please, Ava." He looked upon her pleadingly.

"Fine," she relented. "I will leave, but only if you promise to inform me the moment you find something out."

"I promise. Thank you, Ava." He kissed her swiftly on the lips before she and Helaine left.

XOXOX

Ava sat on the edge of her chaise in her room waiting for Caspian to arrive. The day was nearly over; night had fallen, and still there had been no word on Drinian. Ava saw Caspian and Rhince briefly at dinner, but they had disappeared again soon after. While she waited, Ava could only do one thing: pray for Drinian's well being.

At last, the door to their chambers opened and Caspian stepped in looking tired and worn. Ava jumped up at his entrance.

"Has there been any change?" she asked.

Caspian shook his head. "He has not regurgitated anything in the last few hours, but his awareness has not improved at all. It is like he is not there."

"And they do not know what it is still?"

"The healers have never seen anything like this before." Caspian cursed quietly and threw his fist into the wall. Ava quickly rushed over and took his fist in her hands; she kissed it lightly. "Forgive me."

"You are angry, Caspian. I know the feeling."

"Forgive me," he repeated. "I should not lose my temper in front of you."

"If you did not lose it in front of me, then you would never lose it, never let it out. Your anger would consume you. I know, Caspian." She placed a hand on his cheek and he nuzzled into it.

"What poor timing this all is. Drinian falls ill the very day before we must leave for war, and but a week from your birthday."

"Then there must be a reason Aslan wishes for him to stay here."

"You believe this is a part of Aslan's will?"

"I do not believe anything is done outside of Aslan's will. The good and the bad, they are all a part of His will. We may not always understand His will, but it makes it no less His. I certainly did not understand it when I watched Father die, but perhaps it was a lesson for me."

"A lesson on what?"

"To show me that there are some things which are out of our control. You must stay strong, Caspian. No matter what happens to Drinian; you must stay strong."

"Only by Aslan's grace can that be so."

"Then may He grace you with it."

"He seems to have certainly graced you with it." Ava's lips twitched into a small smile. Caspian tenderly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Ava. I feel my anger leaving a little already."

"Well let's hope you can maintain that," Ava whispered quietly. Caspian looked at her curiously. "I've been thinking, Caspian. I know you do not want me to, but I must attend to Drinian while you are gone."

Caspian began shaking his head at once. "No. Ava, it is too dangerous. I cannot risk you catching this same illness."

"Caspian, I will have the Star's Gift with me, just as I always do. It has kept me healthy all these years, it will protect me still."

"Ava…"

"Caspian he is our friend. I cannot desert him in his time of need, while all his other friends are gone to war; I cannot leave him. I have accepted that he may not be spared, and if he is to die I will not let him die alone without the comfort of friendship."

"Ava please, I beg of you don't go to him. I cannot lose you," Caspian pleaded with her.

"Nor I you, my King. But I know I cannot keep you from aiding the Galmians in their need. Just as I cannot keep from aiding Drinian in his need. He is our friend Caspian. I must see to him."

Caspian closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise I will do all that I can to be safe; that is the best I can give you."

Caspian still looked hesitant. "What will you do there?"

"I don't know exactly. I will take some Naiads with me; perhaps there is something they can do for him. And I will try Lucy's cordial. If none work, then I will provide what comfort I can for him."

Finally, after several silent seconds, Caspian relented and nodded his consent. "Speaking of being prepared, Ava you must know, as with any war, there is a chance…" his voice cracked.

"Caspian…"

"There is a chance I might not come back."

"Don't, Caspian. I cannot prepare for that. I cannot even think of that, for if I did, I would lose what little strength I have." Ava's own voice cracked slightly and a few tears leaked out.

"And what strength it is," Caspian said as he slowly brushed the tears away with his thumbs. "Give me this night?" he asked his voice soft and husky.

"You don't even need to ask."

Caspian's eyes burned with unbridled passion as he looked fully upon her. Ava's eyes locked with his and he could see the lustful fire mingling with her tears inside. He let his hand trail softly up her arm and to her cheek, while the other went to her neck. Ava's eyes closed blissfully, as she anticipated what was to come and savored the sensation of his gentle touch. Caspian tucked more of her golden hair behind her ear before gently bringing his lips down upon hers.

Ava's hands rested on his biceps before journeying to his chest and then around his neck. His hand made its way to the small of her back and pulled her body flush against his. They molded together perfectly. His lips moved from hers and traveled across her jaw, down her neck, and over her collar bone before traveling back up the other side. Everywhere his lips touched a burning heat was left in their place.

They kissed lovingly, taking their time. Tonight, they would not rush. Tonight would not be about how much fun they could have. Tonight would simply be about being together, as one. For they knew that tonight, could be their last night together. When neither could resist the flame any longer, Caspian lifted Ava's body, almost effortlessly, and carried her to their bed. There they joined as one as the familiar fire consumed them.

XOXOX

At dawn the next day the troupes leaving for Galma, their wives, and their families were all gathered around the quay and the ships that would carry them to war. There were hugs and many tearful farewells all around before the men boarded. Even amongst the lords and their families, and between Ava and Caspian there were tears shed, at least on Ava's part. She tried to fight them, but in the end the wife in her beat out the queen. Not all of the lords were going to war; some, those that were too old for fighting, would stay behind to help protect Narnia.

Ava held both of Caspian's hands in her own. "Promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise I will do all that I can to be safe; that is the best I can give you." It was a complete reversal of their conversation from last night.

Ava nodded as yet another tear fell. "You will return to me. Tavros," Ava called to the large Minotaur that stood nearby.

"Your Majesty?" he asked.

"The King is not to leave your sight."

"I understand, Your Majesty."

Caspian shook his head and wiped the tears from Ava's face. "I love you, Ava."

"And I love you."

They kissed each other's hands diplomatically, but Ava decided that wasn't enough for her and she wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a proper kiss. When they parted, Caspian boarded his ship at last. Many of the wives did not leave the quay for some time. Helaine and Gael stayed behind until the ships could hardly be seen on the horizon.

Ava though, knew she could not stay that long; she now had a life which depended solely on her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but it looks as though Orlita and Mavramorn's plans are going just as planned...<strong>

**Also, remember at the end of NHK when I offered everyone preview and you just had to choose 1 or 2, well this chapter contains the peak that was 1.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Naiad Trilogy**

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 14**

Ava lifted the skirt of her dress as she waded into the river. She closed her eyes and in a quiet voice she called out, "Please, my sisters, hear my voice and come to me. Naiads of the river come to me, my sisters." Ava could feel the water against her calves standing still and calm, and then suddenly it began to rush by her, bubbling and lapping at her legs. Ava opened her eyes to find four Naiads emerging.

"Ava? Why do you sound so distressed? Is it more than the parting of your King?"

Ava nodded her head. "I need your help. The Lord Drinian is a very dear friend of mine and he has fallen gravely ill. Our healers can do nothing to ease his pain; they have no idea what ails him. Please, I was hoping you could try to help him."

"Our magic is not as strong as yours was. We cannot stay on the land long," one dark haired Naiad replied.

"I know. And I know it is quite possible that there is nothing that even you could do. I have accepted that death may be his fate. I am only asking that you try."

The Naiads were silent for a moment as each considered Ava's request. The dark haired one stepped forward. "I will come with you, Ava. I will try to help your friend."

"Thank you, Mira. I will meet you in the courtyard outside the Lord's Housing in half an hour. I will have the supplies you may need ready."

After acquiring the help of the Naiads, Ava returned to the castle to prepare. She had four large bowls of clean, fresh water delivered to Drinian's bedside, and she changed into a less formal dress that she wouldn't mind getting a little, or a lot, dirty. She had almost gone to the treasure vault to retrieve Lucy's cordial when she recalled that Caspian had taken it with him. Almost exactly a half hour later, Ava met Mira outside Drinian's quarters and led her inside. Mira wasted no time.

"How long has he been ill?" Mira asked.

"He first said something about it yesterday," Ava answered. "But with Drinian, it is possible he's been suffering for days but hasn't told anyone."

"What are his symptoms?"

"Regurgitation mainly; he can't keep much down other than water, but he is unconscious much of the time so it is rare that he even drinks."

"His body is sweating though he skin feels cold."

"Yes, and though he says nothing, he looks as though he is in great pain."

Mira reached into the nearest bowl and with the water she made a thin sheet about a half meter wide and she scanned it slowly over Drinian's body. Ava knew this to be a means of detection for foreign particles in the blood. This would allow Mira to see where the virus was congregating. Mira scanned the sheet of water over Drinian several times before a look crossed Mira's face that Ava did not like.

"What? What do you see, Mira?"

"I'm sorry, Ava. Your friend is not ill; he has been poisoned."

"Poisoned? How can that be? Are you certain?"

"I am most certain, Ava. And if my readings are correct, and there is no reason why they shouldn't be, then this poison has been in his system for some time. It is no recent poison."

"Mira, can you tell how long this poison has been in his system?"

Mira nodded and created another sheet of water. She scanned Drinian's body again, moving slower this time and Ava knew she was trying to study the poison more acutely. "It is difficult to say for certain because I do not know how the poison works, but the best estimate I can offer is two months. Has he traveled anywhere or tasted any foreign foods within the last two months?"

Ava paled and nearly whispered her response. "Yes. He traveled to Galma two months ago to help negotiations and in forming a treaty between Galma and Terebinthia." _"A treaty which lasted only two months,"_ Ava thought. "He was not the only one on that trip, and yet he is the only one ill which leads me to think…"

"You don't think this was an accidental poisoning?"

"No, I believe Drinian was targeted. Mira, I need you to tell me all you can about this poison; how it works, its affects, if it is fatal, if there is a cure. Anything. Everything. The King's life may depend on it, as well as the lives of every Narnian that went with him."

"Yes, Your Majesty. For that I will need the help of our sisters, even those who dwell in the distant springs and brooks."

"And the Dryads? Might they be able to help?"

"Yes, the Dryads should be able to offer herbal remedies, if you could convince them to give their time."

"Chérie will help; I know she will. Thank you, Mira, I will go to call upon our sisters at once," Ava said as she stood up.

"Ava, call for Teema first. Before I left she expressed an interest to help if needed."

Ava nodded and had just turned to leave the room when Helaine appeared. "Oh! Helaine, thank goodness you are here. Stay with Mira and assist her if she needs it."

"What's wrong, Ava?" Helaine asked, picking up on Ava's urgency immediately.

"Drinian is not ill; he was poisoned on Galma."

"Poisoned! How? Galma you say? Oh no, Rhince! What if he was poisoned too?"

"Rhince is fine; I am certain of it."

"But how can you be sure?"

"Because, if he had been poisoned too he would have been just as ill as Drinian is now. No one else from the Negotiation Party has shown any signs of being ill, only Drinian."

"Oh, oh yes. I suppose that is reasonable."

Ava offered a small smile. "Stay with Drinian and help Mira."

"Where are you going?"

"To plead with the Naiads again and find more help. I will return as soon as I can."

"Be safe, Ava, and take a few guards with you if you must leave the castle walls."

"I will. Oh, and Mira, Helaine, don't tell anyone else about this poisoning. We do not want to incite a panic amongst the wives."

Mira and Helaine both nodded, but Ava did not see it for she had already turned to leave again. Ava knew she could run to the river easily enough; she also knew that she would reach the river much faster by horse and the stables were not far. On her way there she passed by Glenstorm. Though she didn't think it was quite necessary to take a guard to the river, she had promised Helaine and she knew Caspian would insist upon it. Glenstorm was mighty enough to be considered at least two guards.

"Glenstorm!" Ava called out.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" the Centaur asked as he trotted over and bowed lowly.

"Are you busy?"

"I am free if you need me."

"I promised my Lady I would take a guard with me; will you ride with me?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. I promise no harm will come to you while under my watch."

"Thank you." Ava continued on to the stables with Glenstorm following her. Ava quickly mounted Regina without bothering with a saddle; it was just a short ride anyways.

"To where do we ride?"

"To the river," Ava said as she kicked Regina lightly. Ava quickly rode Regina through the city with Glenstorm at her side. Once at the river, Ava waded in again and called for the Naiads once more. She sent Teema to Mira before updating the Naiads on what she had discovered.

"Please, my sisters," Ava said. "This is no longer about the life of a single man. This is about the life of the King and every Narnian that sailed to war with him this very morning. We must find out all we can about this poison so we can properly warn our men."

"Of course we must help you now, Ava. What would you like for us to do?" the Naiad Sita asked.

"Inform every Naiad that we are in need of their help and tell them to gather here in the river. Tell them that they should not travel as far as the river's mouth for I know the salt water does not sit well with you. So long as they can see the castle gates clearly they should be close enough; that will give you some space to move. More instructions on what needs to be done will come later, but be prepared to enter the gates quickly. Mira has already used a great deal of magic."

"Una, Dia, Kira, travel across all of Narnia and tell our sisters to gather here quickly. I will stay behind to inform them of what's going on and in case Mira should need to return before you have," Sita said.

"And please, my sisters, tell no one why you gather. I do not want to incite a panic across the land," Ava said before the three Naiads swam off. "Thank you, Sita, for all your help."

"We are pleased to help, Your Majesty."

While Ava had been addressing the Naiads, Glenstorm stood watch a safe distance away. Though he acted as though he heard nothing, Ava knew that he had heard everything. She also knew that he would tell no one; this was confirmed when she asked him about it.

"I heard nothing you did not wish for me to hear."

"Which is exactly why I asked you to come along. Now, we must ride to the forest to call for a Dryad."

Calling for Chérie was quite different than calling for the Naiads. Ava rode Regina a good distance into the forest before dismounting. She then proceeded to run her hand over various trees, looking for the right one; she couldn't just talk to any tree. At last, after about ten minutes of looking—ten _long_ minutes—Ava found a young holly which housed a Dryad.

"Please, my cousin, I need you to send word to Chérie, the cherry Dryad of Beruna. Tell her Ava needs to speak with her immediately, and tell her to meet me outside the Lord's Housing in Cair Paravel. Thank you, fair Holly."

As soon as Ava finished speaking the tree began to stir as though touched by a gently wind, but there was no wind. The leaves of the Holly drifted off, journeying deeper into the forest. Ava only watched for a moment before she returned to Regina and rode back to the castle with Glenstorm.

Ava returned to Drinian's bedroom to find Mira and Teema hard at work with their magic. She saw that the two Naiads were focusing their healing magic over Drinian's head and chest. Not wanting to disturb the Naiads, Ava quietly called Helaine aside to ask what was going on.

"They tried to remove the poison by magic, but they could not. Then they discovered that the poison had not yet affected his heart or head. They cannot remove the poison from his body, but if they can keep it from his heart he just might survive this."

"And why couldn't they remove the poison?"

"I'm not really sure. They said something about there being some kind of magical influence over it."

Ava could not stop the fear from showing in her face at the mention of a magical influence. This was far worse than she had imagined.

"What? What does that mean, Ava? Please, you must tell me. I am new to all this magic stuff."

"It means that Drinian was not poisoned with a natural substance, something which occurs naturally in nature. The poison was concocted; it was made with magic. There are only three types of beings that I know of who are capable of concocting poisons with magic. The first is Aslan, for Aslan can do anything, but we know it wasn't him. The second are nymphs, Naiads and Dryads. But nymphs are inherently good; we have a respect for all that is living and would never wish harm on any living thing."

"And the third?"

"Magicians, primarily witches."

"Witches? Like the White Witch?"

"Like her, yes, but it is not her."

"You sound so certain of that."

"I am certain. For one, the White Witch would not have the patience to wait two months for one man to die. Secondly, the White Witch is dead; Aslan killed her, and her staff is shattered. There is no power which can bring her back now."

"So it is not the work of the White Witch, but it is still the work of some witch?"

"More than likely, yes."

"Wonderful!" Helaine exclaimed with heavy sarcasm. "The Terebinthians have a witch working for them and our husbands have just sailed to war against them."

"Do not lose faith, Helaine. I can nearly guarantee you that the witch did not expect us to figure this out. The poison was disguised; it was made to appear as though Drinian fell ill and died of this strange illness. She was not counting on the Naiads discovering the poison. Now that we know, we can warn Caspian and his men."

"Then what are you waiting for? Send them a missive at once."

Ava shook her head slightly. "Not yet. We do not have all the details just yet."

"Ava, we cannot wait on this."

"Helaine, please understand. I will write them, but not yet."

"My husband is out there!"

"And so is mine," Ava said firmly. "Do not mistake my composure for lack of care, Helaine. We cannot blindly tell them there _may_ be a witch about; we must have more information. I promise you, Helaine, I will write them by the end of the week."

Helaine clearly was not pleased with Ava's decision as was evident by her sudden and brisk departure. Ava tried calling after her but a strange splashing drew her attention. Ava turned to the Naiads to find Mira struggling to maintain her human form. Ava quickly rushed over to her.

"Enough, Mira," Ava said as she caught the Naiad under her arms. "You've done enough for now. Come, return to the river and rest; Sita will take your place."

"Go with Ava, Mira. I will cover things here," Teema said before Mira could protest.

Ava helped Mira to her feet and led her out into the courtyard. Sita, Dia, and Chérie were already approaching.

"We thought Mira would go to the very end," Dia explained. "I will take her from here, Your Majesty. You may return to your friend."

"Thank you, Dia." Ava handed Mira over and the two Naiads quickly left for the river. "Teema is just in there; she is waiting for you and will explain what you need to do." Sita nodded and headed off.

"What's going on, Ava? The Holly said you sounded urgent," Chérie said.

Ava glanced around and saw many eyes of the passersby watching her closely, and she knew their ears were listening just as intently. Ava grabbed her friend's arm and gently led her inside, where she explained what had happened to Drinian.

"Oh gracious, Aslan, bless him," Chérie whispered. "I will do what I can, Ava, or course I will help you. There are some herbs I can gather, both for now and for when he wakes up to help him gain his strength faster."

"Thank you, Chérie. I greatly appreciate your help. And you won't tell anyone about what's happened?"

"No, no it would cause a panic among the women. They are very fragile when it comes to their husbands."

"I know." Ava wiped away a falling tear. "I am just as fragile about mine." Chérie had no response to give to that, so she settled for wrapping her arms around Ava and hugging her.

XOXOX

Over the next several days the Naiads continued to shield Drinian's heart and mind from the vicious poison; every few hours one would switch off with another and return to the river to replenish her strength and magic. Chérie stood by with her herbs, in case he awoke and Ava visited as often as she could. She would have spent every waking moment in his room, but she had to keep up appearances around the castle and attend to what small matters in court there were. Though Ava and Helaine had spoken since their argument, Ava could tell that Helaine was still not pleased with her decision to wait on informing Caspian and the men of the witch. Ava did not hold this against Helaine in any way, for though Helaine was her Lady's Maid, she was first and foremost Ava's best friend, and as such Ava encouraged her to speak her mind. They did agree on one point: Gael should not be told of the witch.

Ava had no confirmation the Naiads' efforts were even effective against the poison. At least, not until the fifth day.

Ava had just begun to realize that she couldn't risk waiting any longer to warn Caspian. So after the brief court session, Ava gathered some parchment, a quill and some ink and went to spend the afternoon in Drinian's. She had just set her quill to paper and begun to scribe her letter when,

"Ava!" Teema called out from the bedroom. Ava immediately went back to see what was going on.

"Drinian," Ava said calmly as she walked to his side and took a hold of one of his hands. She smiled down at him sweetly as his eyes focused on hers. Yes his eyes. It was the first time he had opened them since the Naiads had begun their magic.

Drinian opened his mouth as though to speak but Ava quickly cut him off. "Don't try speaking, Drinian. It has been days since you've had any substantial fluids." As though on cue, Chérie came up and poured a small bit of her liquid herbal remedy in his mouth.

"It's going to be alright, Drinian. The Naiads are taking care of you. Just rest; they will have you back to normal soon." Drinian then closed his eyes again, but this time Ava could help but to notice that his expression was much less painful than it had been.

XOXOX

King Caspian and his trusted Narnian advisors were gathered in his tent after another long, brutal day on the battlefield. The sun had long since set and a respite had been issued until morning, allowing both parties to confer and treat their wounded or dispose of their dead. The Galmians had just left the Narnian tent and the King was about to excuse his own men when suddenly a figure rushed in panting and with hood drawn. Caspian's men acted quickly surrounding their King, drawing their swords, and grabbing the intruder by the arms.

"Wait, please, Your Majesty," a tender voice pleaded from behind the hood. The men were all startled to hear such a feminine voice and they quickly pulled back the hood to see who their intruder was. She had a small, oval shaped face with a thin pointy nose. Her hair was as black as the night and traveled well past her waist, or it would have if it had not been pulled up. Her eyes though, were an unmistakable blue, and Caspian recognized their distinct color immediately.

"Wait," Caspian said as he rose. "You are one of the Naiads?" he addressed the girl.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I am Mira of the Great River."

Caspian waved his men down and they released the young Naiad. "What brings you to Galma, Mira?"

"I bring word from Her Majesty, a missive we did not want intercepted," Mira explained quickly before Caspian could begin to worry.

"Thank you, Mira," Caspian said as he accepted the offered parchment.

"It is of the utmost importance, Your Majesty, that you only share this with Narnians."

Caspian nodded his understanding and began to unroll the parchment. His eyes had only scanned over the first line and he had yet to really begin reading when he heard the sound of running water. He turned his head to look at the Naiad once more and saw that she was crying. But upon closer inspection he saw that she wasn't so much as crying as there was water pouring from her eyes and face. She stumbled slightly as her leg turned to water before reforming.

"Mira?"

"Salt water does not sit well with me. I apologize, Your Majesty. Is there a stream nearby? Fresh water?"

"There is a small stream twenty paces from here; I will take her, Your Majesty," Voltinus said. Caspian nodded and the Faun quickly led the Naiad out of the tent. The King then turned his attention back to the letter in his hand.

_To His Royal Majesty, King Caspian X of Narnia_

_ I write to you with grave news and a dire warning. Our ever loyal subject, Lord Drinian, was not ill as we believed; he was poisoned. It was a poison not of nature, but one concocted by magic. We can therefore only conclude that there is a witch who means you harm amongst your enemies. We suspect the Terebinthians; however, there is no evidence to say that this is not the doing of the Galmians. We therefore urge you to use the utmost discretion and care._

_ Under our request, the Naiads have been hard at work to help our friend. They cannot remove the poison from his system, but they have been able to keep it from spreading. As such, it brings us great pleasure to say that we have begun to see an improvement in him. His eyes opened, if only for a moment, for the first time today and recognized us as friend. By Aslan's grace his fortune will continue to improve. And by that same grace, He will watch over you._

_ Please see to it that our messenger receives the fresh water that she needs. If it is desired, she will return with your response. Until you all return home to us who are waiting, may Aslan guide you and watch over you._

_Her Royal Highness, Queen Ava of Narnia_

"Poisoned?"

"When?"

"How did this happen?"

Rhince and Rynelf exchanged a wary glance while the others blurted out their questions. An observant Caspian noticed the exchange and questioned them on it.

"It is possible, Your Majesty," Rhince began, "that Drinian was poisoned while we were here for negotiations." Rhince and Rynelf then explained to him and everyone else how they had found Drinian the night they were set to drink and smoke.

"We thought he was sleeping, Sire. There was nothing to suggest otherwise," Rynelf said.

"Of course," Caspian said. "No one places the fault on you."

"Agreed, Sire," Tavros bellowed. "It is strictly the work of this witch."

"What are we to do about this witch? We do not know if she is working against us through the Terebinthians, or if we are aiding her efforts by helping the Galmians," Selenius said.

"We must pack up and leave at once. It is the best way to protect our soldiers," Rynelf said.

"Indeed; and that would work just fine if it is the Terebinthians who have the witch. However, I believe if the witch works for the Galmians our sudden departure might tip her off to the fact that we know and the Galmians would turn against us immediately. Not to mention, this war, witch or not, is very real and if Galma should lose, the threat to Narnia remains," Caspian said.

"Are you suggesting we stay and fight?" Rhince asked.

"That is what I'm saying, yes."

"And what do we do about the witch?"

"We pray to Aslan, my friend. Pray as though our very lives depend on it, and make no mistake, they do. Pray that our friend and good captain continues to heal. And pray that Aslan will give us His guidance."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so... I don't really have anything to say about this chapter except "There you have it." Odd I know, I usually have a rather lengthy author's note. Not this time.<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed! (Well, as much as one can enjoy almost imminent doom.) :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Time lapse: 1 month since war started, mid-May**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 15**

"Are you sure about this, Ava?" Helaine asked as Ava folded some dresses and placed them in a trunk.

"I couldn't be surer. You will have a great time, Helaine, and Gael is the happiest I've seen her since the men left a month ago."

"That is true, yes, but I am your Lady's Maid; will you be okay without me?"

Ava threw her head back and laughed loudly, while the dress she was folding fell across her arm temporarily forgotten. About a week and a half ago, Ava had written to a Lord of Archenland to arrange for Helaine and Gael to visit his grandson, Orlich. The Lord readily agreed saying that Orlich had been just as eager for a trip to Narnia to see Gael; the party of Archenlanders would be arriving very soon, and they would stay a night or two before returning home, taking Helaine and Gael with them. Ava knew that Gael was feeling down, and worried about her father, and Ava hoped that this trip would ease her young friend's mind.

"I am sure I will find _some_ way to manage without you," Ava said at last as she took a seat on the bed beside Helaine.

"Well I am glad to know I have such a vital role in your life."

"I cannot say that the time without you may be difficult at times, but it will not be because you are my Lady's Maid; it will be because you are my friend. If it really worries you, you could always stay here."

"And let Gael go off to Archenland alone with the boy she fancies? I would never hear the end of it from Rhince. No I must go with Gael."

"An issue which I foresaw, and that is why I arranged for you to go as well. It will only be for the summer."

"Or until the men return from war."

"Right, whichever comes first."

"You don't really think there's a chance they might be at war all summer, do you Ava?" Helaine asked, worry etched in her voice.

Ava sighed. "I do not know, Helaine. I do not know. From the last missive we received, it does not appear that the Terebinthians have weakened at all, though they have taken a mighty blow to their numbers. The Galmians though, are just as persistent, and the Narnians will not let any threat come our way."

Helaine sighed heavily and despondently.

"Oh! Look at me! You're supposed to be packing for a trip to Archenland so that you may forget about your troubles, and here I am dredging them up."

"It's ok, Ava. I asked for them, and you were only being honest with me. Besides, I do not think I'll be able to forget my troubles no matter how hard I try."

"Oh, I don't know. Archenland is beautiful this time of year."

"There is that I suppose. Also, if I go to Archenland," Helaine paused briefly, smiled, and whispered, "I will not be left here with Drinian."

Ava groaned and Helaine laughed at her friend's displeasure. Ever since he made his full recovery, Drinian had been going out of his way to show Ava his gratitude. He was intent upon making sure she was comfortable, safe, and well protected at all times. In court he spoke up more frequently and kept the remaining council members from getting to riled up simply so that Ava wouldn't have to. He assisted her with all matters of business, for which Ava was actually really thankful, but then he also insisted upon escorting her everywhere. She and Helaine could not find time alone unless they met in the Royal Chambers and locked Drinian out. Even then he stood outside the door; just as he stood outside Helaine's door now.

"Praise Aslan he has fully healed, but…"

"He is just trying to show his gratitude for you saving his life, Ava."

"But I only held his hand. The Naiads are the ones who wielded their magic and saved his life; I did nothing."

"It might have been the Naiads and their magic, but you convinced them in the first place."

Ava sighed and was about to retort when a horn was blown. "Oh!" She jumped up. "That would be…whoa." Ava wobbled on her feet as an overwhelming feeling of dizziness washed over her. Helaine rushed to steady her.

"Ava?"

"I'm fine. I just stood up too quickly," Ava assured. "Now come on; that would be Lord Bergin and the other Archenlanders."

Ava grabbed Helaine's hand and quickly led her through the door, past a waiting Drinian, and into the courtyard. Gael was already waiting with a wide, anxious smile on her face. Ava easily saw why Gael was smiling so brightly; riding on his horse up front was none other than the young Orlich himself. The Archenlandish caravan came to a stop, and the door to the carriage was opened while Orlich dismounted. An older gentleman stepped out of the carriage and after joining Orlich by his horse, the younger Archenlander led him to Ava and the waiting Narnians.

"Your Majesty," Orlich began with a small bow to Ava. "This is my grandfather, Lord Bergin. Grandfather, may I introduce the lovely Queen Ava."

"Your Majesty," Lord Bergin greeted with a bow. Ava took a step forward and took one of the Lord's hands in hers.

"Welcome to Cair Paravel, my Lord. May it be like home to you while you are here."

"Thank you. You are too kind, Your Majesty."

"And please, my Lord, you may call me Ava."

"Ah, and you shall call me Bergin."

"Agreed." Ava smiled. "Bergin, may I introduce Narnia's First Lord, the Lord Drinian." A nod of the head was exchanged between the two men. "This is my Lady's Maid, Helaine," Ava continued.

"A pleasure, my Lady," Bergin said before turning to look at Gael. "And you must be Gael."

"Yes, my Lord," Gael said quietly with a soft curtsey.

"With all the times my grandson has described your fair face, I would be a fool not to recognize it."

Gael blushed deeply and her eyes darted over to Orlich. His cheeks also flushed and he murmured, "Grandfather." Ava giggled in amusement.

"Come, you have had long travels. Let us show you to your rooms while your horses are taken to the stables and fed. And then perhaps after you have had a few moments to settle in and rest, we will dine together," Ava said as they began to walk.

"Ah! Food. Now there is a lovely thought," Bergin said with a chuckle.

XOXOX

A few days later they party found themselves once more gathered outside, but this time it was to bid farewell. Orlich sat on his steed up front looking as though he was trying very hard to conceal his mortification. Earlier that day he had received a private talk from both Ava and Drinian. The young Archenlander had been fine after leaving his talk with Ava—where she simply told him that she thought of Gael as her sister and would do anything to keep her safe and happy. No, it had been his talk with Drinian that had instilled so much fear in him. Ava supposed someone had to play "father," and she knew Rhince could rest easy knowing that Drinian was looking out for his family. Of course, Gael had no idea that either of these talks took place because she had been off doing some last minute packing.

The carriage had been brought along not just for Lord Bergin, who was getting along in age, but also for Helaine and Gael. Helaine readily and gratefully accepted the offer. Gael, however, insisted upon riding her own horse. She claimed it was so her mother and Lord Bergin could sit comfortable in the carriage, but Ava knew it was to show Orlich that she wasn't just "some girl."

After hugging both of her friends and wishing them safe travels, the party was fully loaded and they proceeded to ride out. Ava waved to her friends as they parted before turning to Drinian.

"What did you say to that boy? He looked absolutely mortified."

Drinian gave a small grin. "Then he listened well," was all he would say.

"Fine, keep your secrets then. I…"Ava made a face and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Ava?" Drinian's smile vanished and he took a step forward placing his hands on her arms in case she should become faint. "What is it?"

"My stomach is feeling a little un-settled."

"Un-settled? That is how it started with me. Perhaps you should go lie down for a bit."

"I do not think I will argue with you on that."

"I will escort you," Drinian said as he tucked her arm through his for support; Ava did not fight his help.

They walked steadily through the halls of the castle, moving neither slow nor fast. They conversed lightly as Ava tried to keep her thoughts away from the churning of her stomach. This was not the first time that she had this feeling; for the past few days Ava had been feeling a bit queasy. The feeling would come and go and it never lasted very long. It often occurred when she got a whiff of something especially potent. This time the queasiness did not want to leave, and by the time she and Drinian reached the Royal Chambers, Ava could not hold off the feeling any longer.

"Oh no." Ava covered her mouth with her hand as the uncontrollable urge to regurgitate kicked in. Ava tore her arm from Drinian's and made a beeline for the bathroom, reaching it just in time. Drinian heard the noise and quickly ordered some servants in to look after her. He stood outside the room, pacing nervously, as servant girls came and went. It was nearly a half hour later before Doris exited the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

"She is resting now, my Lord. It was probably just something she ate," the woman said.

Drinian nodded. "I want one of your girls stationed in there in case she is needed. And I want to know the moment the Queen awakes."

"As you wish, my Lord."

XOXOX

Ava slept for a few hours and woke just in time to join Drinian for lunch. Drinian was worried to see her out of bed and tried to convince her to go back, but Ava insisted that she was fine. And indeed she did appear to be fine. Of course, things aren't always as they appear to be.

The queasiness followed and tormented Ava in the days to follow. Many mornings she would wake early, much earlier than she normally would, and hasten to the bathroom. She'd return to bed after a few minutes and sleep for an hour or two more before truly beginning her day. The queasiness would follow her throughout the day, but only if she caught a particularly nasty whiff of something would she regurgitate anymore.

Queasiness wasn't the only ill feeling to plague Ava. She found that she tired much easier than she used to; sometimes the simplest actions made her yearn for a nap, and she often retreated to her rooms to take one in the afternoons. Occasionally, usually after eating, Ava would feel this strange burning sensation in her chest between her breasts. Ava also experienced an increased sensitivity to smells, something which did nothing to help the queasiness. As if all that weren't enough, Ava also began to suffer from unrelenting headaches.

Ava never told anyone, or told very few rather about all that she was suffering from. Drinian knew and Doris knew. That was it. Despite his efforts, Drinian could not get Ava to write to Helaine or to visit the Naiads. Ava insisted the Naiads had done enough healing recently and needed a break to fully replenish. And Ava did not want to write to Helaine because she knew Helaine and Gael would return to Narnia at once and Ava did not want to disturb their time in Archenland. Nor would Ava write to Caspian because she did not want to worry him anymore than she knew he already was.

The only possible positive that Ava could see through all these ill feelings was discovering that the Star's Gift did actually work. In the mornings, Ava could feel the magic of the Star flowing through her to ease her stomach and the necklace would glow. The intensity of the glow was often proportional to queasiness she felt.

Ava could also feel her emotions and her control over them slipping away from her.

XOXOX

One evening, about three weeks after Helaine and Gael had left for Archenland and about seven after Caspian had left for Galma, Ava sat in Caspian's study, at his desk, with her head in her hands, crying softly. There was a small tap on the door before it opened and a body stepped in. Ava did not have to look up to know that it was Drinian. He walked over silently and pulled a chair up near Ava and sat down.

"I messed up today," Ava said softly as she tried to hold back her tears. "I completely lost it before them. I have no idea where that came from. I—I didn't mean to lose my composure l—like that."

Ava couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they rushed forth, breaking the dam she had temporarily built. Ava was referring to the scene she had created in court that day. Since the war had begun, Caspian maintained a steady flow of information and a letter arrived every few days. It had been nearly two weeks since the last letter had arrived. One lord rightfully and logically pointed out that this lack of contact could mean one of two things. Either things had turned in favor of the Narnians and the Galmians and the Terebinthians had decided to withdraw meaning Caspian didn't write because he was busy negotiating terms and establishing a new treaty. Or, considering the fact that the Terebinthians had shown no previous sign of backing down or giving up and that the advantage was largely turned in their favor, the Narnian camp had been invaded and Caspian was currently being held captive…or worse.

Ava had been plagued by a severe headache and a heavy bout of nausea all day long, and the lord's insinuation that Caspian might be being held captive, tortured, or possibly even dead had been more than Ava could bear. She lost all control of her emotions then. She yelled. She screamed. She demanded nonsense, and she broke down in tears eventually fleeing the throne room and hiding away in Caspian's study where she had been ever since.

"Where is my husband, Drinian? Where is Caspian?" Ava chocked out.

Drinian moved in closer and grasped her shoulder in a comforting manner. "What does your heart tell you?"

This was not the first time that concern about whether or not Caspian was still alive had been voiced, and in all the other times Ava firmly declared he was, saying that her heart told her so.

"That he is alive, but then why doesn't he write?"

"I do not know, Ava, but do not give up on what your heart tells you. As long as there is a hope that he is alive, you must cling to that."

Ava nodded and bit her lip as she held back more tears. "I am trying; I am trying ever so hard."

"Good." Drinian removed his hand and sat back in his chair. "How are you feeling?"

"It is the same," Ava said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It comes and it goes. Today it has mostly come."

"Perhaps it is time you tell Helaine…"

"You know why I cannot."

"Remind me."

Ava turned her head to look at Drinian for the first time; he was smirking slightly. "Because then she would insist upon heading home at once, and she would bring Gael with her taking her away from Orlich. I do not want to part two lovers when they need not be parted. And besides, if Helaine were to come home now then she would quickly discover that we have not heard from the army in near two weeks."

"You mean to say, she doesn't already know?"

Ava shook her head as her eyes filled with more tears. "I have been telling her that nothing has changed and the letters have all begun to run together. I did not want to make her worry anymore; I worry enough for the both of us."

"Ava," he said with a rather disapproving tone. "Perhaps it is all this worry which is making you ill."

"Perhaps you are right, but I can neither help nor stop the worry, Drinian."

Drinian sighed and nodded.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind finding Doris and informing her that I wish to take my dinner in my room and retire early tonight."

"If that is what you wish, but I do hope you aren't planning on hiding away indefinitely. You must face the council again eventually."

"I know," Ava sighed. "But fortunately that need not be tonight. Goodnight, Drinian."

"Goodnight, Ava."

XOXOX

The next few days preceded much like the ones prior. Ava was plagued by the same ill feelings, and there had still been no word from Caspian or any other Narnian amongst the army. Nor had there been any word from Galma or Terebinthia. By this point Ava desperately wanted to hear anything from someone; even if it was from the Terebinthians demanding that Narnia surrender at once for they had slain the Narnian King. Ava was fraught with worry, and she just wanted to know.

Just as Drinian had said, Ava had to face the council again eventually. That day came about four days later at the next meeting. Things were a bit…tense…to say the least. The lords were all a little skittish around Ava and the subject of no correspondence; they all wanted to readdress the issue, but none wanted to upset the Queen again. Her plight for her silent husband had been unbearable to watch.

Just when it seemed things were about to get out of hand again, the doors opened and in rushed a young pageboy with a piece of rolled parchment in his hands. Everyone knew at once that this was the piece of correspondence that they had been waiting for, and they held their breath. Ava stood and held her hand out for the missive. She took a deep breath before unrolling the parchment. Her eyes scanned quickly over the letter and she began crying almost at once. She sunk back into her throne and handed the parchment off to Drinian; he too scanned over it quickly.

"It is from the King," he said at last and there was an audible release of air. "He apologizes for the lack of correspondence, but…the Terebinthians have conceded a retreat and they have raised the white flag of surrender. A new treaty has been drawn and is to be signed today. The King plans his return within the next few days."

Cries of "Praise Aslan" rang throughout the throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to scare anyone, but what's a story without a little drama? Feel free to let me know what you think! :D<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**For those interested, this chapter contains what was the second peak offered.**

**Time lapse is only a few days from the end of chapter 15, but about 8 weeks have passed since the Narnians went to war.**

**Character Ages: Ava-28, Caspian-30, Gael-18, Rhince/Helaine-37(ish), Drinian-40(ish)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 16**

Ava woke up, for the second time, to the warm summer sun drifting in through the open windows. She stretched slowly allowing her eyes to adjust to the light and taking a moment to evaluate her stomach. She was still a bit queasy, but it was better than some times. She heard the small, quiet shuffling of movement and knew that Doris and her girls were in the room. Ava sat up slowly and smiled.

"Good morning, Doris."

"It is a beautiful morning, Your Majesty," Doris replied. She walked over to the bed and handed Ava a warm cup of tea. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

"The same," Ava replied before taking a sip of her tea. "But I…"

Ava was cut off by the sound of a familiar trumpet blowing. She quickly handed her cup of tea over and rushed to the open window; she stepped out onto the balcony which overlooked the Eastern Sea and the docks. There she saw the most glorious sight: two ships were docked and both were flying the red flag of Aslan. The Narnians had returned home from war.

"Caspian…" Ava whispered.

"They arrived just a moment ago; I was about to wake you, Your Majesty."

"Have they un-boarded yet?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"Good, then I might still be able to…" Ava halted as her stomach suddenly began doing flips. She took several deep, steadying breaths but they did little to settle her. She felt the warmth from her necklace begin to spread as it glowed. She rushed to the bathroom with Doris following swiftly after her.

XOXOX

Caspian walked down the ramp to applause and cheers that he felt he didn't deserve. He was ever so grateful to be home, but he wished that he had brought more men back with him. He could see all the wives and mothers looking anxiously over his shoulder for their loved ones. He saw their smiles spread across their face as they found what they were looking for, and he saw tears fill their eyes as their search came up empty.

"Drinian!" Rhince exclaimed from Caspian's right. Caspian turned his attention back to what was going on before him. He saw the two friends share a warm greeting, and he couldn't stop his smile from forming.

"Caspian," Drinian clapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome home, my friend."

"It is good to be home," Caspian replied with his own hand to Drinian's shoulder. "And it is good to see you well. Now tell me, why does my wife not greet me? Does she still sleep at this late hour?" Caspian asked with a chuckle, but when he saw the look that crossed Drinian's face, his smile vanished.

"There is something you need to know, my friend."

XOXOX

Caspian raced through the halls. Ava was ill! His wife, his queen… was ill? How could this be? Had she come in contact with the same poison that ailed Drinian? Had that foul witch found her way into Narnia while he was gone? While he had been at war, all Caspian could ever think about at night was Ava and if she was safe. How long would the magic of the Star's gift protect her? Caspian didn't know what he would do without Ava; he could not lose her.

Finally reaching his destination, Caspian threw open the double doors to their bed chambers and rushed inside.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

The four cleaning maidens jumped at the King's sudden entrance, before hastily bowing to him and offering surprised greetings of "Your Majesty."

Caspian ignored their greetings and called out for his wife, "Ava!"

Ava emerged from the bathroom wearing a simple lavender dress that flowed freely to the floor. The duel sleeves were capped with the lavender fabric but then continued on in a sheer light blue fabric that hung from her wrists. The neckline had a broad cut that sat on her shoulders and dipped slightly down to create a 'V' on her chest. The lavender skirt of her dress split at the waist to reveal more of the blue fabric, and she wore a small blue belt around her waist.

Ava looked to the center of the room where Caspian stood with his hands fisted at his side. Ava smiled brightly at her King. Her cheeks were flushed pink as though she had just applied a bit of powder. Her eyes shone with the purest blue they had ever been. As Caspian looked upon her now, he thought that she looked far from ill.

"Caspian," Ava whispered his name lovingly. She walked slowly towards him. "I heard the trumpets announce your return, but I would not let my heart believe until I saw you with my own eyes." She stood up on her toes to place a light kiss on his lips; his body remained stiff.

"Drinian said you were ill." Caspian was deeply confused. How could she be so ill but not show it?

"Oh? Did he now?" Ava moved away hesitantly. She was rather hoping to avoid this subject. "Well, as you can see, My King, I am fine." She turned on the spot as if to prove it, but unfortunately she turned too fast and wave of dizziness came over her. She stumbled slightly and Caspian reached out to catch her. The two maidens that were nearest to her also rushed to her side.

"My Lady, are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" the elder one asked.

"I am fine, Doris, thank you," Ava replied as she righted herself. Caspian looked down at her furiously. "My foot was caught in the skirt of my dress, that is all."

"Fine? Ava, you have always been blessed with gracefulness." Caspian's hands remained glued to Ava's forearms. "Do not lie to me, Ava. Are you ill?"

Ava sighed deeply, but did not answer the King's question.

"Doris," Caspian's eyes flickered to the woman. "Is the Queen ill?" Caspian asked sternly.

"Occasionally, Your Majesty," Doris replied reluctantly.

"Occasionally?" Caspian's hard eyes turned back to Ava.

"It is mostly in the mornings," Ava said hastily. "By mid-day I am usually fine."

"Fine?" Caspian skeptically questioned again, as Ava pulled away. An intense silence filled the air as Ava sat at her vanity and continued to get ready. The young hand maiden Aleisha assisted her. It was several seconds before Caspian spoke again.

"Leave us," he commanded the maidens. They quickly stopped what they were doing and began to leave.

"Caspian!" Ava was startled by his tone; she had never heard such harshness in it before. "Wait!" she called to the maidens before they had completely left. "Doris and Aleisha stay, the rest of you, please excuse us," she said politely.

Aleisha looked to the older woman with questioning eyes before following her lead and walking back in the room. Caspian looked furious; he clearly did not like the amendment to his order, but he said nothing about it. Instead, he closed his eyes and held his breath as he silently counted to ten in his head. Meanwhile, Ava continued to get ready with the aid of the two servants. Doris worked on Ava's hair while Aleisha helped her slip on some shoes.

"He said you've been ill for a month now. Is this true?" Caspian asked coldly.

"Yes, but like I said it has mostly been in the mornings," Ava replied gently.

"Why was a message not sent to me?"

"Because, Caspian, the council knows nothing of it and I told Drinian not to send one. He pleaded with me and argued for your case, but I all but forbade him from sending you word. Apparently though, he saw no problem with telling you the moment he saw you." She said the last bit with a hint of bitterness.

"Why would you do something like that, Ava? I am your husband. I deserved to know if you were ill." The pain was evident in his voice and his eyes as he turned to look at her.

"And what would you have done if you knew?" Ava locked eyes with him through the mirror.

He replied without a thought. "I would have come to you! I would have stood by your side!"

"Exactly!" Ava exclaimed, standing up and turning to him. "You would have rushed your business and left the Galmians before they were ready. Or, you would have become so distracted in your fighting that you would have lost your focus and something dire would have happened to you!"

Her voice softened as she continued, "Something unthinkable…something unbearable could have happened to you, Caspian. All because you hastened home to be at my side when there was nothing you could do." She reached up and lovingly caressed his cheek with her hand. "I will not be the reason Narnia has no King."

"You do not know that would have happened. You should have told me." His voice was still hard, but gentler this time.

Ava turned from him and looked back to the two maidens who were awaiting orders. "Thank you, ladies. You may leave now." Ava said gently. They bowed their heads and left without saying a word. Ava turned back to Caspian, her hand still on his cheek.

"For a moment, I thought I had already lost you. And the grief…" her voice faltered as her eyes swelled with tears. "I am sorry I did not tell you, Caspian, but honestly there is nothing that you could have done to lessen the symptoms of this illness that I suffer from. I was only trying to spare you the agony of having to watch."

Caspian placed his own hand to Ava's cheek and kissed her temple. "Do you have any idea what sort of image is created when a King does not even know the welfare of his own wife?"

"It shows a King who is more concerned about the welfare of his Kingdom and its neighbors than his own happiness. That is the oath we took before our people and before Aslan, to 'place the good of Narnia above all else.'"

Ava sighed heavily and placed her hands on his chest as she wistfully smiled up at him. "I had hoped on loving you the moment you returned, but I see now that you are far too upset with me to love me at the moment. Perhaps by tonight, your anger will have lessened and you can love me then."

"Ava, you know I have always and will always love you; nothing could change that." Caspian's voice had at last reached its normal tone; his anger was subsiding.

Ava slid her arms around his neck and kissed his lips tenderly; this time his lips molded with hers. His hands wrapped around her and furrowed into her hair. Ava pulled back after a few seconds and sighed. "And you know that is not what I meant." She loosened her arms from his neck and stepped back.

"I am glad you are home," she said softly before walking towards the door. She picked up a book from the sofa on her way by.

"Where are you going?" Caspian asked gently, turning to look at her.

"To the place I spend most of my time these days, the water garden to read," she replied looking over her shoulder and holding up the book. Caspian nodded knowing their argument was over.

XOXOX

The water garden had been a special wedding gift from Caspian to Ava. He had it commissioned upon their return to Cair Paravel. The garden played home to all of Ava's favorite flowers. There were roses and daises, lilies and orchids, gardenias and tulips. But what Ava loved most about the garden, and what set it apart from all the other gardens around the castle were all the fountains and streams that flowed through it.

Caspian had all the water included as a tribute to Ava's heritage, and she was thrilled with it. In the center of the garden was the main fountain which had water sprouting from the hand of a marble Naiad. There were eight streams that flowed from the center fountain to eight other fountains. Each stream weaved intricately around the flowers and through the garden. One stream flowed by one of the many sitting benches, and Ava loved to sit on this bench and let her toes dangle in the cool water.

That's where Ava had gone to read after leaving Caspian in their bed chambers, and that's where she still was several hours later; though, she wasn't reading anymore. Ava had fallen into a gentle slumber about an hour ago, and that's how Caspian found her when he went looking for her.

Caspian smiled and let out a soft chuckle as he approached his sleeping Queen. He stood over her and watched her sleep for a moment more, before trying to wake her. He watched as her chest rose and fell with her gentle breathing. Caspian had panicked when Drinian first told him Ava was ill. He really didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her. There had been a few moments while sailing the Eastern Sea when he almost had lost her, and they had been the worst moments of his life.

Caspian had been overwhelmed with relief when he saw Ava walk out of the bathroom looking as well as ever, though he was deeply confused. Why would Drinian lie to him? But then Caspian saw through Ava's façade and he saw the truth when she had stumbled. As he looked at her now, Caspian could see further signs that Ava was ill. Though she had hid it well in the room, Caspian now saw that Ava's skin was without its radiant glow. He also noticed that her face appeared shrunken and her dress hung loosely over her thinning body, a likely result of her not eating much.

In the castle, Caspian had lost his temper when he realized Ava had tried to hide her illness from him. That was only because he had been so worried though. He wanted to believe that he would have stayed focused in Galma even if he knew Ava was ill, but in his heart he knew she was right. It had always been in Ava's nature to place others before herself; it was one of the many things Caspian admired about her, and it's what made her such an excellent Queen.

Caspian knew he could be content with watching Ava sleep all day, but it was approaching mid-day and dinner would be ready soon. Also, he could hardly bare to be without her forgiveness a moment more. So, he knelt before her and gently tucked her hair behind her ear and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Ava, My Queen," he whispered softly. "It's time to wake up, my love."

Ava let out a soft moan before her eyes fluttered open; she squinted against the sun. As she looked upon Caspian, she could not stop her lips from forming a smile. "It looks as if you are wearing a crown made of sunlight."

"How do you know I am not?"

"It would be fitting of you."

"Nay, My Queen. It would be fitting of you. Here," he held his hand out and helped her sit up.

"What time is it?"

"It is nearly mid-day. Lunch will be ready soon," he said as he sat on the bench beside her.

Ava's eyes followed Caspian as he sat down, and she saw the sadness etched in his features. "Really, Caspian, it is not that bad. It is just a little queasiness and a few headaches. As long as I…"

"Drinian explained it all, Ava. After you left I went to him and asked him to tell me everything."

"Did he also tell you, that he thought it might just be the stress of war which is making me ill?"

"He mentioned that possibility, yes. But what if it is more?"

Ava placed a hand on his knee and rubbed it comfortingly. "It will be alright, Caspian. We will get through whatever this is together. I'm sorry you had to find out like this; perhaps I should have told you."

"No. You were right, Ava. If I had known, I wouldn't have acted wisely. You made the right choice in keeping this from me. I am sorry for getting so upset."

"It's alright, Caspian, I forgive you."

Caspian smiled faintly.

"There is more that is bothering you. What is it?"

"It was tough out there, Ava," he said with a shake of his head. "We lost men and Narnians alike, many of them. You were right about there being a witch involved; there had to be. I can think of no other explanation. We fought against the Terebinthians with everything we had, but still they would not relent nor were they weakened."

"So you think the witch was aiding the Terebinthians? Somehow keeping them strong?"

"I'm not sure. That is how it seemed at first, but then…I believe the Galmian Duke might have been under her spell too."

"What?"

"He…he could have killed me, Ava. I almost died over there, but Tavros…he sacrificed himself to save me."

"Sacrificed himself? You mean he's…"

"He's gone, Ava. He took the blow for me and we couldn't get the cordial to him soon enough. If it hadn't been for him and Cyril…"

" Wait, Cyril? What does he have to do with this?"

"He was leading the Seven Isles ships. A fleet showed up at the end; that's what drove the Terebinthians away. After he attacked me, the Galmian Duke was locked away, and once the Terebinthians were gone he seemed to come out of this haze. He had no recollection of his actions for the past several months. He has resigned from his post and Lord Peddelton has stepped up in his stead."

Caspian and Ava sat in silence for awhile; neither one knowing what to say. Then suddenly Ava stood up and stepped before Caspian.

"Well, it doesn't matter what happened on Galma, Caspian. All that matters right now is that you are home. Tomorrow we will have a great memorial honoring all those who gave their lives protecting Narnia."

Caspian nodded silently.

"Now, for the first time in the past few weeks, I am actually hungry."

Caspian smiled and stood up. "Then we should find you some food, My Queen."

XOXOX

The memorial was held in the large courtyard of Cair Paravel with most of Narnia in attendance. Those who could not fit inside the castle gates stood outside in the city streets. The names of those whose lives were lost were read aloud, and their families were presented with a rose by both Caspian and Ava. The flags were all lowered to half mast, and the streets remained quite long after the memorial ended. The castle and town were overshadowed by the somber atmosphere.

It all made for a rather depressing and worrisome return for Helaine and Gael who arrived that evening, accompanied by a troupe of Archenlanders. Their worries were put to rest though when they saw Rhince exiting the castle with only a few bruises to show. Helaine rushed forward and threw her arms around her husband's neck while Gael strolled up casually.

"What? Didn't you miss me?" Rhince asked Gael teasingly.

"When have you not come back?" Gael replied with a smirk, using the same line that he used to always say to her before leaving. Rhince chuckled and wrapped his arms around her for a hug anyway.

"Where is Ava?" Helaine asked. "I thought she would be here to greet us as well."

"She is in her room resting," Rhince replied as they began to walk inside. "Caspian has asked that you go to see her at once. Apparently, she has not been feeling well for the past few weeks. Her symptoms sound…familiar, but I believe it would be best if you talked about them with her first."

"Yes, of course I will go to her. I am glad you are home, Rhince."

"As am I." They kissed lightly and Gael groaned.

"Should I go too, Mother?" Gael asked.

"No Gael," Rhince answered. "You will stay with me, and tell me all about your time in Archenland." This seemed to satisfy Gael immensely and she beamed while Helaine hurried to Ava.

XOXOX

Ava was lying on the bed with her eyes closed, but she was not sleeping. When Helaine opened the door and quietly walked in, Ava opened her eyes and smiled.

"You're back," she said as she sat up.

"Yes, and the first bit of news I receive is that you are not feeling well," Helaine said as she sat down next to Ava. "How long have you been feeling ill, Ava?"

"Since you left," she said sheepishly.

"Let me guess, you didn't write me and tell me because you didn't want me to worry?"

"Yes; that's it exactly."

"Ava," Helaine said with a sigh. "Why must you be so stubborn about such things?"

"Hey! I am your Queen. You do not call your Queen stubborn…even if it is true at times."

"At times?" Helaine raised her eyebrows and Ava smiled. "So tell me, what exactly are your symptoms? And don't hold anything back."

"Well, I feel queasy all the time. It's worse when I wake up and that's usually when I regurgitate most, but the feeling lasts throughout the day. Occasionally there are other times when I regurgitate, mostly when I smell something awful. And things smell differently now too; I smell things I never have before and some scents are stronger than they have ever been. I'm tired, a lot. I take numerous naps because when I sleep seems to be the only time I do not feel queasy. Sometimes after I eat I get this strange sensation in my chest, right here. It almost feels like I'm burning."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. I get these headaches sometimes, terrible headaches that leave me incapacitated. Light and the slightest sound aggravate them. I've noticed I've lost some weight, probably from regurgitating so frequently. My dresses don't fit anymore. They are too big, at least in the waist; meanwhile they seem tighter in the chest. And that's another thing, my breasts…they—they feel odd. Different. I don't know how to describe it really."

"Do they feel sort of tender? Or tingly?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"Because I have felt that too."

"Really? When?"

"Oh, about nineteen years ago. When I was pregnant with Gael."

"Oh…" Ava said despairingly.

"Ava? Did you hear me?"

"Yes. I heard you. You said your breasts felt that way when you were pregnant, but I don't see what that has to do with me now."

"Ava, I didn't just feel that when I was pregnant; I felt all of what you just described. The queasiness, the headaches, the sensitivity to smell, I even felt the breast expansion; my breasts became enormous."

"What are you saying Helaine? That I'm pregnant?"Ava asked incredulously.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say. I think it's very likely."

"Not it isn't, Helaine. I can't be pregnant. Caspian has been gone for two months. And besides, I've had my time."

"Have you really?"

"Yes. Well, sure it was a bit different. It didn't last the five days like it usually does, and it didn't quite hurt as much, but it was there. I saw it."

"But it was unusually light?"

"Yes."

"That happens sometimes. It's referred to as spotting."

"Well, ok, but there's still the issue of Caspian being away for two months."

Helaine shook her head. "It takes time for the symptoms to show. It isn't immediate."

"Time?" Ava started breathing a little heavier. "How much time?"

"It's different for every woman, but I suppose it's usually around four weeks. That's when a lot of women begin to feel the queasiness."

"Four weeks? Four weeks would be around the time that you left, and the time that I started… How do you know all of this?"

"Well, for one because I've been there before, a couple times actually. Gael almost had two siblings, but I lost them both. Secondly, I know because I was a mid-wife on the Lone Islands; I assisted other women during their pregnancies."

Ava was silent for several moments as she processed all of what Helaine had just told her. It couldn't be true, could it? She wanted it to be true. More than anything she wanted a child. But was it truly possible that it had finally happened?

"Ava?" Helaine asked a little worried at Ava's silence.

"Is there a way to know for sure? Is there a way to tell?"

"Usually the first sign is a missed time, and then there's the obvious showing, when your belly begins to grow. Sometimes though you can tell before you show, sometimes you can feel the birth sac expanding. Lie down and let me see."

Ava did as Helaine instructed and she lay back on the bed. Helaine placed her hands on Ava's stomach, and with the tips of her fingers she began pressing down. Helaine's hands moved down to Ava's lower abdomen and felt around the edge of her bone. She pressed gently enough to not cause Ava any pain, but hard enough to find what she was looking for.

"Ah, there it is," Helaine said at last. "The birthing sac. Usually it is much smaller and you cannot feel it, but because you are growing a child it has expanded and it will continue to expand."

"So I'm…"

"You are with child, Ava; that is my firm belief."

Ava was both speechless and breathless as a thousand different emotions flooded her mind. She was overwhelmed with both immense joy and paralyzing fear. As much as she wanted a child, she had no idea how to be a mother. She didn't have any clue what to do from here, other than…

"Caspian!" she called out in a faint voice. "Caspian!" she said a little louder as she sat up in bed and threw her legs over the side. Louder still she called, "Caspian!" as she placed her feet on the ground and stood. She took a step towards the door that separated the bedroom from Caspian's study. "Caspian!"

The door to the study flew open and Caspian hurried in looking terrified. "What? What's wrong, Ava?"

"Aslan has willed it," Ava said as she closed the distance between them.

"What?" He furrowed his brows in confusion.

Ava grabbed his hands and placed them on her stomach. "Aslan has willed it."

"Wh…" Suddenly Caspian's eyes grew wide as he began to understand. He noticed the smile of pure joy on Ava's face and the smile of sweet pride on Helaine's. "You mean…You're… We're…"

"Caspian, I'm not ill. I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah... Many of you already guessed that though didn't ya? Oh, and by the way what Helaine calls the "birthing sac" is the uterus.<br>**

**Just so you all know, the next chapter will be posted on Friday and I think from here on out I'm going to limit my updates to once a week. I've been updating twice a week, but things are kind of hectic right now and I need to put forth some time to other things (like an original story for publication?). So after today my updates will be only on Fridays.**

**But have no fear, there will still be updates and this story is not over yet. I can tell now that it will be longer than NHK; I'm just not sure how much longer.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Did You Know: For the purpose of your doctor visits you are considered pregnant TWO weeks BEFORE you conceive? I didn't, until I read it in a pregnancy book I bought for Ava. What this means, is that when a doctor says you're 20 weeks pregnant the fetus (or the little baby inside you, as I prefer) is actually only 18 weeks along. They do this because most women don't know the actual date of conception, but they can tell you the first day of their last period (which is usually about two weeks before conception). It's interesting what you can learn by simply reading.**

**I tell you this because, I want you to keep it in mind when Ava starts talking about how pregnant she is. If she says she's 17 weeks or 40 weeks, subtract two weeks from that and you get the time Caspian left for war (i.e. 15 and 38 respectively).**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 17**

_"I'm pregnant."_

Her words rung in his ears, and for a moment Caspian could do nothing. He felt his breath escaping him; his body grew numb. Then all at once his hands slid from her stomach to behind her back pulling her close as his lips crashed into hers. His arms tightened around her waist and he lifted her up and spun her around, crying out his joy.

"Pregnant! Oh! Praise Aslan!" Caspian set Ava back on her feet and kissed her again. As he placed kisses all over her face, Ava joined him in his laughter.

"Oh? So I was correct then?" Rhince suddenly said from the doorway of the study.

Caspian ceased his kissing and turned to look at his friend. "Wait! You knew?"

"I…suspected," Rhince clarified. "Ava's symptoms sounded familiar, but I knew Helaine could identify them better than I could."

"What's going on?" Gael asked as she entered with Drinian.

"I can hardly believe this," Caspian said. "Are you certain of this, Helaine? Are you fully certain?"

"It is hard to be fully certain this early on, but as she progresses the signs will become more evident."

"If I may, Your Majesties," Drinian said. "Perhaps the Naiads can help."

"Drinian! That's brilliant!" Ava exclaimed.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Gael burst out on the verge of tears. "Ava, are you dying?"

It was nearly all Ava could do to keep from laughing. She walked calmly over to Gael and placed her hand on her shoulder. "No, Gael, I'm not dying. I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Gael let out a relieved sigh. "Oh. Don't…don't ever scare me like that again."

"You are right, Gael. I am sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again. Now, we must be off."

"Where are you going, Ava?" Caspian asked.

"To the river. Caspian, I must know and I don't want to wait another moment more."

Ava held her hand out to Caspian and he took it happily. Together, along with the others in the room, they made their way down to the river. Ava took a deep breath before slipping off her shoes and wading into the river where she called for Mira. Ava explained everything and not a minute later Mira was scanning Ava's abdomen. A smile and a nod of confirmation was all Ava need before turning and running back into Caspian's arms.

XOXOX

"Alright, Ava, things will have to change drastically from here," Helaine said as they walked back to the castle. "You have always put others before yourself, but that must change. You must put your growing baby first, and to do that you must put yourself first."

"I will try."

"Good. There are other things that must change as well. I will talk to the kitchen staff and we will put you on a new eating regime. Instead of two or three large meals every day you will have five or six small meals. That will keep nutrients flowing to your baby, and it will also help with that burning you feel. You will have to help us with the food. Tell us what you have a craving for no matter how odd the craving is, because you will have some odd cravings; you will also need to tell us what you have an aversion to.

"I will also talk with the seamstress to commission you new pieces for your wardrobe. Perhaps we can work out a few dresses that will accommodate your changing body, something that will change with you. You may be able to continue Gael's lessons for now, depending on how you feel, but there will come a time when it will be best that you don't exert yourself too much."

"What?" Gael said. "For how long?"

"It will be for awhile, Gael. Once the child is born, Ava will be quite busy."

"But I can't go weeks without training. Perhaps Mentius will teach me sword fighting as well."

"Absolutely not," Rhince said.

"But, Daddy…."

"I will teach you. The Fauns have their own style of fighting, one I do not wish for you to try. And I suppose if I cannot keep you from fighting, at least I can be assured that you are getting the safest training."

"Oh, Daddy! Thank you."

"Right, now that that is settled, where was I…"

"Helaine," Ava began before her friend could say anymore, but Helaine did not seem to hear her so Ava grabbed her friend's arm and halted their walking. Caspian stopped walking too as his arm stretched back since he was holding Ava's hand.

"What is it, Ava?" Helaine asked. "Are you feeling queasy again? I have good news; that does pass."

"It does?" Helaine nodded. "That is good news, but that's not why I stopped. I just wanted to say…I'm so glad you are here. I don't know that I could get through this without your guidance."

"I have every bit of confidence that you would be just fine without me, Ava. You are a very strong woman. Nevertheless, I could think of nowhere else I'd rather be."

Ava smiled warmly.

"And you should know, I could have been here sooner and perhaps saved you a bit of distress."

Ava's smile turned into a smirk. "What? And ruin Gael's time in Archenland? I wouldn't dream of it." Ava turned her eyes to Gael. "You will tell me everything, won't you?"

Gael glanced warily at her father before replying. "Absolutely everything."

"Wait, what was that look for?" Rhince asked.

"Hmm? Nothing," Gael replied innocently.

"Gael, you did tell me everything, right?"

"Yes, of course, Daddy."

"Gael…"

"I should be going," she said quickly. "I still have to unpack and I smell like a horse from riding all the way. I love you, Daddy." Gael kissed his cheek before quickly walking away.

Rhince looked to his wife in question; she smiled bemusedly. "Do you know something I don't, Helaine?"

"It is just young love, Rhince," Helaine said.

"Gael is too young to know what love is."

"Is she, husband? I do believe Ava wasn't must older when she realized she loved Caspian."

"Oh, please don't bring me into this," Ava said.

"And if you recall, dear, we were Gael's age when you asked me to be your wife," Helaine continued.

"Wife?" Suddenly Rhince's eyes grew wide and fearful. "He didn't! Gael!" Rhince called out to his daughter who was already well into the city and did not hear him, or if she did she did not show it. Rhince quickly walked after her.

"Rhince! Rhince, calm down. I'm sorry Ava. I will join you again shortly."

"Go, Helaine; you must attend to your own family now, you can help me with mine later."

"Well, I suppose we have that to look forward to as well," Caspian said as he, Ava, and Drinian watched Helaine rush after Rhince who was rushing after Gael.

"Hmm," Ava wrapped her arms around Caspian's waist. "I am only two months pregnant and already you dread the marriage of our child."

Caspian grinned gleefully. "I like the sound of that."

"Of what exactly?"

"'Our child.' I hope it is the first of many."

"Let us get through this one first, shall we? And then we can discuss the possibility of more."

"I believe Ava is right about this one, Caspian," Drinian said.

"She often is, Drinian."

The three of them resumed their walking. They looked around the quite city as they entered. It was still very somber from that morning's memorial service. There weren't many people out and most of the businesses and carts were closed. Those who were out though stopped what they were doing and bowed as Ava and Caspian walked by. Ava and Caspian acknowledged each of them with a small nod of the head.

"There is another thing you must consider, Your Majesties," Drinian said quietly as they walked.

"What is that?" Caspian asked.

"When do you want to tell your people? They will be pleased to know that their Queen is expecting."

Caspian and Ava looked around once more before Ava responded. "Let us hold the announcement for a few days. We are coming off a great tragedy and many brave and noble lives were lost. Allow those families to grieve properly, and then we shall share our happy news."

"I think that sounds reasonable," Caspian said. "Now come. I am sure the kitchen staff are wondering why we have not showed for dinner yet."

XOXOX

The next several weeks passed rather quickly, but with many steady changes. About four days after confirming that Ava was pregnant an announcement was made before the kingdom and word sent to the surrounding countries and friends. The reaction of the people was as expected, with rapturous applause.

True to her word, Helaine talked to the kitchen staff and Ava was soon eating several small meals full of protein, calcium, iron, calcium, calories…calcium—there was a lot of calcium—and other essential nutrients for the developing baby and mother-to-be. After a few days Ava did begin to notice an improvement both with the burning sensation and the queasiness. Ava was still occasionally ill to her stomach and sometimes she could not stop her gagging reflex. Then suddenly one morning she just woke up without feeling the slightest bit queasy.

When the queasiness left, Ava found herself hungry more often. Fortunately the kitchen staff was prompt with their meals. Ava ate about five or six times a day depending on the day, and that didn't include the little snacks she was allowed to have. Ava discovered that court passed rather easily with a half cup of assorted nuts and plenty of water. Ava drank a lot of water, milk, and squeezed fruit juices. She actually wondered if she was drinking too much because she was urinating more frequently now. Helaine told her that was normal and that it would continue to increase and that Ava should not worry about drinking too much because she needed to drink a lot of fluids. Helaine also told Ava, though, that she would crave odd food pairings. But it wasn't odd to want a little banana cut up and cooked in her eggs, or to have a little fish covered in applesauce, was it?

As a result of the lack of queasiness, the increased food consumption, and the growing baby Ava's figure began to change steadily. The growth was most noticeable in her abdomen and breasts, but Ava also felt her feet and fingers swelling, especially in the later months. Ava had to have a new pair of shoes made and she could no longer wear her signet ring. Ava feared she would also have to remove her wedding band, but it seemed to grow with her finger and never became uncomfortable; perhaps it was due to the magic by which it was made.

It wasn't too long after the queasiness left, just a few weeks, that Ava began to feel something else. Ava's abdomen had been growing steadily and there was now an obvious swelling, particularly when Ava pulled her dress tight against her skin. Ava had been feeling the sensation for a few days but did not think much of it and passed it off as a gas bubble. Unfortunately, gas was another symptom of pregnancy, one Ava was not thrilled with. After feeling the sensation for about a week though, Ava became concerned.

It was the middle of July and Ava had been pregnant for seventeen weeks when she told Helaine about this sensation. They were all gathered in one of the sitting parlors after dinner. Gael was carefully writing a letter to Orlich, knowing her father stood watch nearby. Caspian and Drinian were playing a game of chess, and Helaine and Ava were both reading on one of the sofas. Ava made a face and placed her hand on her stomach.

"Is something wrong, Ava?" Helaine asked. Caspian quickly ceased his thought and looked to his wife with concern.

"I'm not sure. I keep getting this odd sensation. It's not constant; it comes and it goes. At first I thought it was just a bubble, but now I don't know."

"Do you feel it now?"

"Yes, come here and I'll show you." Helaine moved in closer and Ava took her hand and placed it on her abdomen where she felt the sensation most. "What is it, Helaine?"

"It is your child, Ava; it is moving."

"That's what it feels like?"

Helaine sat back and nodded. "It feels a little odd, I know, but you'll get used to it. As it continues to grow the feeling will change. Let us hope that your child will not be as active at night as Gael was. It seemed whenever I wanted to sleep she was wide awake." Helaine looked over to her daughter and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Gael said. "Though, in my defense, I couldn't really see what time of day it was." They all laughed lightly.

"Caspian," Ava called softly to her husband. "Would you like to feel it?"

"Very much so," Caspian said as he stood up and walked over. He knelt before Ava and she placed his hand over the spot.

"There! Did you feel that?"

"No." Caspian shook his head. "No, I don't feel…wait…I feel it!" He laughed happily. "I feel it. I feel our child."

"Oh! She's moving more now; she must like the sound of her father's voice."

"She?"

"Or he." Ava and Caspian just smiled at each other for a moment. "Gael, would you like to feel the baby move?"

"Alright." Gael covered up her letter and moved to kneel next to Caspian. He removed his hand Gael replaced it with her own. "Whoa!" she said after a few seconds. "That is so weird."

"It's not weird," Caspian said quickly. "It's amazing." He placed his hand back over the area.

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty." Gael said as she walked back over to her letter. Caspian did not pay attention though, because he was now fully focused on the miracle before him.

XOXOX

"No, no, no," Ava said as she walked through the grand ballroom. She was preparing for the Winter Ball, an annual affair which occurred every year on the Winter Solstice, that was five days away. It was the seventeenth of December. Ava had been pregnant for a little more than forty weeks, and she was more than ready to have this baby.

"The ice sculptures need to be moved; they are too close to the fires. They will be infused with Naiad magic but that does not make them invincible."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Ava you need to side and rest; don't exert yourself too much," Caspian said as he walked beside her.

"I've been resting, Caspian. I feel if I rest anymore I will lose it completely. Agh," she groaned and placed a hand on the small of her back.

"What is it Ava?"

"It's just my back, Caspian; the same thing it's been for the last four months. Ugh, by-the-mane won't this child come already!"

"Ava," Caspian said lowly as he began to massage her lower back. "If you will not rest them won't you ask someone to help you? You do not have to plan this ball alone."

"I have help, or I'm supposed to at least. Have you seen Gael? I sent her to the market to check on the flowers over an hour ago."

As though on cue, Gael and Orlich walked in, deep in laughter.

"There you are!" Ava exclaimed causing Gael to nearly drop the armful of flowers she carried. "I send you on an errand and you take your time frolicking with a boy?"

"What? It's not like that at all, Ava. Orlich was just helping me," Gael insisted with hurt-filled eyes.

"Ava, calm down," Caspian said softly. "You know this stress isn't healthy. Just breathe, Ava." Ava closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. "That's it, Ava. Relax."

"I'm sorry." Ava said. "I'm just a little frazzled at the moment."

"It's alright, Ava," Gael said as she stepped closer. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but the Faun Flora insisted on sending me back with these flowers for you to pick from. It was hard to carry them all by myself. That's when Orlich showed up and helped me; he had gone to the market for his grandfather." Orlich held up a small brown package for proof.

"Of course. I'm sorry. Thank you for helping her, Orlich. That was very noble of you."

"Is it really considered noble to do what is only right?" Orlich said.

Gael smiled lovingly at him before walking over to a table and laying down the flowers; Orlich did the same. "Here Ava, you go through these and pick out the ones you love the most, or the ones that bother your nose the least. And as you do," Gael waved over a servant with a cup of tea, "drink this and try to take it easy. Let me be your voice and boss everyone around. I'll take care of it."

"I don't boss," Ava said as she accepted the tea. "I supervise; there is a difference, Gael."

"Of course, Your Majesty." Gael smirked.

"Thank you." Ava smiled and took a sip of her tea before turning to look over the flowers. Gael looked at Caspian long enough to see him mouth his thanks too. Gael gave him a small smile.

"Right, well I should be returning to my grandfather," Orlich said before placing a quick kiss to Gael's cheek.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere," Gael said.

"But I…"

"You may take that to your grandfather, but then you are coming back here to help me."

Orlich looked to Caspian briefly, but even the King had no help to offer the young boy. "Very well then. I'll see you again shortly."

XOXOX

Ava and Gael worked out the details of the Winter Ball for the next several hours, pausing only when it was time to eat dinner and then they resumed their work. Caspian and Orlich stayed nearby as commanded. Helaine was in and out checking on Ava and attending to her own ball chores. Drinian and Rhince mostly kept away from Ava these days, fearful of her moody outbursts.

Ava and Gael were in one of the parlors. Gael was reading from a list while Ava paced before the fire. Caspian and Orlich just sat on the sofa watching until they were needed. Everything was going smoothly until…

"Oh!" Ava gasped and wrapped her arms around her protruding stomach. "Oh!"

"Ava?" Caspian jumped to his feet. Just as he began approaching her he noticed some kind of fluid pooling around her feet. "Ava!"

"It's time," Gael whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Is anybody else as excited as I am? :D Come back next Friday for more excitement!<strong>

**You know...Since I said I was going to update only once a week, I have been on FIRE! I've written like four chapters already this week (for this story too). And I have very, very, roughly mapped out the end of the story. We are looking around 25 chapters. So not too much longer. It's sort of bittersweet, isn't it? Good news though, I have every intention of a small spin-off. I'm working on gathering the ideas for it now. I also have to gather some more ideas for Finding Home, because I really liked the premise of that.**

**Anywho... see ya next week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Does anyone know what today is? It's Friday! Which means it's time for another update! And it's time to meet the little ones :-X Did I just say that? ;) Read on...**

**But first, an ages recap.  
><strong>

**Ava: 28, Caspian: 30, Rhince/Heliane: 37, Drinian: 40, Gael: 18, Orlich: 20**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 18**

"Caspian, it's time!" Gael said loudly as she too stood up. "Orlich, go find my mother and tell her, and find someone to come and clean this up."

Orlich nodded and quickly left.

"Come on, Caspian, we have to get her to the birthing room. It's okay, Ava. Just breathe like my Mum told you to."

Together Caspian and Gael slowly and carefully led Ava through the halls to the birthing room, a smaller private room with a small bed where things were already prepared for Ava to give birth. Once inside the room they led Ava to the bed and helped her get situated, propping her back up with several pillows. Gael climbed onto the bed as well to tie Ava's hair back. They weren't even in the room for a minute when Helaine and a small troupe of female servants came rushing in.

"Are you sure about this, Gael?" Helaine asked.

"Pretty sure, yes," Gael replied. Ava let out a scream of her own confirmation.

"Alright then, ladies, this is the moment we've all been preparing for. Remember everything I told you. Caspian, I know you want to be here, but you really need to leave."

"No. No I'm not leaving her side," he said shaking his head.

"With all due respect, Caspian leave. Now. You will only be in the way. Rhince, Drinian get him out of here."

"Come on, mate, trust me you do not want to see this. Let's go," Rhince said as he led Caspian out of the room.

"I love you, Ava!" Caspian called out. Ava screamed painfully as her response and Caspian stepped out into the hall.

The door was promptly shut in his face, forbidding his entrance.

XOXOX

Caspian paced back and forth before the birthing room door. It was the same thing he had been doing for hours; it was now in the early morning hours of the eighteenth of December. Rhince and Drinian sat in two of the three chairs that had been placed in the corner. This particular room had been selected as the birthing room for many reasons, one of them being because it was one of the few bedrooms of Cair Paravel that sat at the end of a hall and joined directly with another bedroom. Most halls of Cair Paravel were continuous, flowing freely from one hall to another.

Caspian winced as another painful scream echoed through the wooden door. "How long does it take?" he asked no one in particular as he ran his hands through his hair.

"There's no set amount of time; it varies," Rhince answered. "Helaine was in labor for nearly ten hours."

"Ten hours!" Caspian stopped suddenly and turned to face his friends. "Ava has already been in there for five; are you saying I have to listen to her screaming—" he winced as he heard her again "—for another five?"

"That is not what he said at all, Caspian," Drinian said. "Rhince said he didn't know how long it would take."

"Why don't you come sit down for a few minutes? Have some tea, or some wine. Relax a little." Rhince held up a glass of red wine in offering.

"I can't," Caspian said shaking his head as he resumed his pacing. "I can't relax at a time like this."

"Were you this anxious?" Drinian asked Rhince quietly.

"Me and every other father-to-be I've sat with. Some have actually made the mistake of opening the door and passing out at the sight." Rhince gave a slight shudder. "There are some things a man should never see."

"It's quiet," Caspian said suddenly. Rhince and Drinian looked up to find Caspian standing with his ear pressed against the door. "Why is it quiet? What's going on?"

"Caspian, step away from the door," Rhince said as he stood up slowly and approached his friend. "Whatever you do, DON'T open that door."

"I have to know what's going on." Caspian placed his hand on the door handle.

"Caspian, NO!" Rhince leapt forward and covered the thin space between the double doors with his hand, holding them in place. "I have my orders, Caspian, and they are to keep you out here until someone comes for you."

"Rhince, I must…"

"Aslan," Drinian said softly, catching the attention of his two friends.

Both Rhince and Caspian looked over their shoulder at Drinian before quickly turning and following his gaze down the hall. Sure enough, there was the large Lion taking up nearly the whole width of the hall. He stood mighty and strong with an aura of gentleness surrounding him. His golden coat gleamed brightly in the dim torch light hanging from the wall. At the sight of Him, Caspian was put at ease and filled with joy.

"Aslan," Caspian whispered happily, a great smile spread over his face. He took a step towards the Great Lion, but before he could take a second he remembered the last time he had seen Aslan. It had been when Cornelius died.

Caspian's smile vanished in a heartbeat. He grit his teeth and shook his head as his eyes turned moist with tears. "No. No it can't be. Ava's not…"

"Be calm, my boy," Aslan said interrupting Caspian's sentence. "I have not come to bring Ava home; it is not yet her time." Caspian's shoulders sagged in relief and he exhaled deeply. "I have come to share in your joy, my son."

Just then a door opened down the hall and Gael stepped out. She had a small sheen of sweat plastered to her face and her hair was slightly disarrayed, but she smiled as she approached the three men at the end of the hall. She looked to the Lion and bowed lightly before turning her attention back to Caspian.

"Ava is fine, Caspian. She is tired, but she is fine."

Caspian nodded. "And the baby?"

"The Naiads have examined her; she is healthy."

"She?"

"You have a daughter, Caspian."

"A daughter." It wasn't a question, but a quiet affirmation. A smile once more spread across his face.

"Would you like to see her now?"

Caspian nodded slowly and turned to the door behind him. "Not that door, Caspian! Go to the one down there; the one I came from. Both Ava and the child have been moved to a clean bed."

Caspian nodded again before slowly making his way past Gael and Aslan. Just before he opened the door he turned to look back at the Lion. "Aren't you coming, Aslan?"

"Go, my child. I will join you shortly." Caspian nodded once more before finally stepping inside.

Helaine and a few servants were in there, but Caspian hardly noticed them. He was focused solely on what lay on the bed: Ava and, in her arms, their daughter. If Gael had a sheen of sweat and hair that was all disarrayed, Ava was ten times worse. And yet there was a radiance about her, a glow that had not been there before. Caspian could not think of a moment where he thought her to be more beautiful than she was at that moment.

As he walked over to the bed, Ava looked up and smiled a tired but beautiful smile at him before looking back down at the miracle in her arms. Caspian looked at their daughter too, and the first thing he noticed was the distinct blue eyes. She had eyes just like her mother's, eyes like the river. The second thing he noticed was her head of brown hair, his hair.

"She's beautiful," he whispered.

"I think our guards may need extra training to keep her suitors away."

"Indeed. No boy will ever be allowed to meet her."

Ava giggled softly, before looking up at her husband, and the father of her child. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes," he said nodding dumbfounded.

"Then sit down and hold out your arms."

Caspian quickly and carefully sat on the bed next to Ava. When he was settled she gently passed over their daughter. Caspian held the small baby securely in his arms and against his chest. Tears swam in his eyes as he looked down at her. He had meant it as a joke when he said no boy would be allowed to meet her, but when her blue eyes locked with his he wasn't so sure anymore. He vowed in that moment that he would never allow any harm to come to her.

"What shall we call her? Other than the Princess that she is?" Caspian asked, and when Ava said her name he smiled and replied, "That's perfect. A perfect name for a perfect daughter."

Neither Caspian nor Ava heard Aslan enter but they both felt His presence. They looked up quickly as He approached them.

"Congratulations to you both. You will be excellent parents; of that, I am certain," Aslan purred.

"Thank you, Aslan. Thank you for blessing us with her," Ava said.

"It was my pleasure. Now, may I see the new Princess of Narnia? It is time for a long standing tradition to continue."

"Of course," Caspian said.

Caspian wasn't really sure what tradition Aslan was talking about, but he followed his instincts and the quiet voice whispering in his head. Caspian, holding his daughter firmly in his hands, moved off the bed and knelt on one knee before the Lion. He held the tiny child out before him as though offering her to the Great Lion.

"Mighty Aslan, True King of Narnia, and Son of the Emperor-Over-The-Sea, I present to you the daughter of King Caspian X and Queen Ava the Princess of Narnia, Rhea."

"She is accepted warmly and will be well loved," Aslan replied. "Blessed shall you be, Rhea, Queen's Daughter."

Aslan finished by stepping forward and placing a small lion's kiss to Rhea's forehead. Unlike most babies would have, Rhea did not cry. Caspian retracted his arms and held Rhea against his chest once more.

"I will leave you to rest now; you have had a very long night," Aslan said before turning and walking back towards the door.

Caspian returned to the spot on the bed next to Ava. He kissed her forehead lovingly and she snuggled into his side as she tried to stifle a yawn. Caspian kissed her forehead again and told her sleep. Ava was asleep within minutes, but Caspian stayed awake for awhile longer watching his daughter sleep in his arms. Eventually his eyes too drifted closed. There they stayed until the morning came. They slept not as King, Queen, and Princess, but as Father, Mother, and Daughter.

XOXOX

In the days following the birth of Narnia's Princess and preceding those of the Winter Ball, while mother and daughter recuperated, Gael stepped up and took over the planning of the ball. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, this left little time for Gael and Orlich. It did, however, leave plenty of time for Orlich and Rhince, and some time for Orlich and Helaine; why, there was even a little time for Orlich, Rhince, and Helaine. Orlich used his time with Gael's parents wisely, ad he brought forth a proposition that even Rhince could not find fault with. In the end, Rhince clapped Orlich on the back and offered his blessing.

Gael had almost ruined the moment. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing," Orlich replied quickly. Rhince dropped his arm.

"We were just getting to know each other better," Rhince said.

Gael studied the two males curiously, and as much as she wanted to push the subject she had more pressing matters to attend to. "Right. Mother I need you to go into town and retrieve Ava's dress from the tailors."

"I thought her dress was finished a week ago," Helaine said.

"Well it was, but when Ava tried it on yesterday there were a few alterations that needed to be made. So I need you to go and get it."

"She sure has become a bossy one, hasn't she?" Rhince asked Helaine playfully. Gael just responded with a look that clearly said she meant business.

"Of course, Gael. I will go at once," Helaine replied. "Would you care to join me, Rhince?"

"He'd love to, and while he's there he'll get Caspian's wardrobe for tomorrow as well." Gael answered on behalf of her father.

"There you have it, my dear." Rhince said. "Shall we?" He held his arm out to Helaine and she tucked her arm through his. Gael watched them oddly as they left. When she turned her attention back to Orlich he was still standing in the same spot, smiling broadly.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"Just a vision of beauty," he replied.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me; you should know that by now."

"And you should know that I only speak the truth." He slowly closed the distance between them and took her hands in his. "You are the very epitome of beauty, Gael." He kissed her cheek.

"An epitome who is very busy at the moment and can't afford any distractions, no matter how handsome they are. The ball is tomorrow night and…"

"And I am sure it will be the greatest Winter Ball Narnia has ever seen. I will hold my words until you are less busy; I only have this to say now." He kissed the tops of her fingers, his eyes never leaving hers. "I love you."

Gael smiled. "And I love you. You may kiss me once more, here," she pointed to the cheek he hadn't kissed yet. "Now off to the ballroom with you and help with the heavy lifting."

"Yes, my Lady."

XOXOX

It wasn't long before Gael discovered, though perhaps some small part of her already suspected, that Orlich and her father were not getting to know each other better that day. In fact they were discussing her future. Orlich kept his promise and held his words for when Gael was less busy; he thought the ball itself would be as good a time as any. The ball was already going to be a very special ball. It would be the Queen's first public appearance since giving birth, and it would be the premier of the new Narnian Princess.

When all the special events and introductions had been given and there was nothing left to do but dance and have a good time, Orlich pulled Gael aside and asked her a very important question. She was speechless for awhile and didn't know what to say.

"Gael, please speak."

"Orlich, I love you," she said at last as her eyes pooled with tears. "But Narnia is my home; my family is here. I could never leave Narnia."

"I know, Gael, and I would never ask you to. I have spoken to my grandfather and to King Caspian. I will get a job here; we can live in Narnia."

"But your grandfather is the only family you have left; I couldn't ask you to leave him."

"Grandfather was planning on retiring soon, within the next year or two. He will return to Archenland long enough to finish his term and then he will retire to Narnia. And until then, we can create our own family. Please, Gael, I love you with everything there is to love. I'll ask you again; be my wife? Marry me, Gael, please."

Gael began nodding her head before she found the words to speak. "Yes, Orlich, yes I will marry you."

Orlich swept Gael into his arms and spun her around, full of joy. Her family and Ava, who had been watching inconspicuously, broke into applause gaining the young couple's attention. Soon the whole ballroom was applauding. Ava reached to the tray beside her and grabbed her glass of wine. She stood and raised her glass; the room fell silent waiting for her to speak.

"I propose a toast. To new life," Ava glanced down at her daughter lying peacefully in Caspian's arms. She looked back to the young couple. "And to new beginnings." She raised her glass and drank.

XOXOX

Four years later, Ava and Caspian found themselves in a familiar situation. It was late summer and early night. Ava was back in the birthing room with Gael and Helaine. This time though, Caspian was not pacing at the end of the hall, though he wanted to be. He was sitting in the nearest parlor with Rhince, Drinian, and his precious Princess Rhea. She was playing quietly on the floor before them.

"Alright, Rhea, come tell me goodnight. It is time for you to go to bed," Caspian said. Rhea stopped playing instantly and looked up at her father with round, blue eyes.

"No, Father," she said clearly. "I want to stay and see my brother."

"Brother? You want a baby brother do you?"

Rhea shrugged. "It doesn't matter what I want, Father. Aslan told me I would have a brother."

"Aslan told you? You've been speaking with Aslan again?"

"Yes, Father."

Caspian smiled and sat back in his chair. He opened his arms wide in invitation. Rhea smiled, jumped up, and ran into her father's lap. "I am pleased to hear you are speaking with Aslan, but there is one very important lesson about Aslan that you must learn. He will tell you no story other than your own."

"But, Father, won't me having a brother be a part of my story as much as it will be his own, or yours and Mother's?"

"My! Her vocabulary is quite extensive and she speaks as though she were mature. I've never seen anything like it," Rhince said.

"Yes. That is my daughter, the four year old going on fourteen already. You must stop growing up so quickly, my daughter."

Rhea giggled ecstatically as Caspian tickled her sides. "I'm sorry, Father! I'm sorry!" Suddenly Rhea turned quite serious and she placed one of her tiny hands on Caspian's cheek. "He'll be alight, Father."

"Who will, sweetheart?"

"Brother. He'll be alright. He's ill right now, but he'll be well soon."

"Rhea, what are you…"

Rhea gasped and whipped her head around. "Aslan!"

The small Princess scrambled from her father's lap and ran to the Lion leaving her father stunned and confused. She threw both arms around the Lion's front leg for she could not reach His neck. Aslan chuckled a deep laugh and placed a paw on her back as He returned her embrace. A few short seconds later Helaine stepped into the room and nodded to Caspian; he immediately saw that something was wrong.

"Stay with Aslan, Rhea," Caspian said, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Always, Father," Rhea replied.

Caspian arose and walked swiftly towards Helaine; Rhince and Drinian followed and they all stepped into the hall.

"What's wrong, Helaine?" Caspian asked urgently.

Helaine shook her head slowly. "I'm not really sure what happened. It's all…it's so…"

"What is it, Helaine?"

"Ava and the baby are fine now, but when he came out he was non-responsive. He wasn't crying. He wasn't breathing. Ava insisted on holding him before we sent for you. So I gave him to her. When she held him to her chest, I—I don't really know what happened. Her necklace started glowing, and then he started crying. I've never seen her necklace so bright before. I am sure he was dead, but then he cried."

"And what about now? What happened next?"

"The Naiads looked him over there is nothing wrong with him. It's a miracle, Caspian. An honest miracle."

Caspian walked swiftly down the hall and opened the door to find Ava sitting on the bed holding their son. He rushed over to her; she was weeping silently. Caspian looked to the child in her arms. His eyes were wide and full of life. His hair was so light and blonde you could barely see it. Caspian sat on the bed beside Ava and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into his chest but her tears did not stop.

"Shh, Ava, it's alright. He's fine now. He's okay."

"But he almost wasn't, Caspian. He almost wasn't."

"But he is. Hey, look at me, look at me, Ava." He tilted her face up to look at him. "He's fine, Ava. Our son is alive."

"Yes, he is alive, and he shall remain so," Aslan said in his deep voice. Caspian turned his eyes to Aslan; He was standing in the center of the room with Rhea riding on his back.

Rhea climbed off of Aslan's back and ran over to the bed. Caspian quickly picked her up. "See, Father, a brother and he is alright."

"Yes, you have a baby brother, Rhea." Caspian turned his attention back to his wife. "Ava let me hold him."

Ava shook her head. "I don't want to let him go. I don't ever want to let him go."

"Ava," Aslan said. Ava turned her eyes to Him. "You know your son will live. He has some of the Star's magic in him now. It flows through his blood, giving him life. You know this; you felt it. The Star's magic will protect him from danger. Do not let fear control you."

"It's okay Mother; it's alright. Brother is safe," Rhea said.

Caspian said nothing; he merely held out his arms ready to take his son. Ava kissed his small forehead before handing him over. Caspian cradled him to his chest and then, just as he had with Rhea, he knelt before Aslan and held out his child.

"Mighty Aslan, True King of Narnia, and Son of the Emperor-Over-The-Sea, I present to you the son of King Caspian X and Queen Ava the Crown Prince of Narnia, Rilian."

"He is accepted warmly and will be well loved," Aslan replied. "Blessed shall you be, Rilian, King's Son." And then the Lion kissed the boy.

XOXOX

**Five Years Ago, Immediately Following the Galmian War**

Orlita-Lamia stared out the window at the retreating Galmian shore-line. Where had she gone wrong? Why had her perfect plan failed? Caspian should be dead! Why wasn't he dead?

"You lied to me," Mavramorn snarled. "You said this would work. You promised me Caspian would die, but he lives!"

"Caspian lives because you failed me, Mavramorn. You were supposed to kill him."

"The Duke was supposed to kill him."

"And the Duke was in your charge. He failed and therefore you failed. I should kill you for it."

"That is not the only place your plan failed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Drinian. He lives too."

"Impossible! That poison would have killed any man."

"Drinian lives; I heard the Narnians talking about it. Somehow _she_ discovered it was poison and concluded that a witch was involved. _She_ saved him."

"So that's where it is. That's the problem. I did not give her the credit she deserved. I underestimated her. Caspian is not the stronghold of Narnia; his Queen is. We must kill her first."

"That's what I've wanted to do all along!" Mavramorn exclaimed. "We must turn these ships about at once! We can reach Narnia before they do. We can kill her tomorrow!"

"You are a fool, Mavramorn. We would never make it to Narnia. The moment we turned around Caspian and the Galmians would attack us. You are correct in one matter however; we must attack Narnia head on. We will need an army for that."

"We have an army."

"Not these pathetic men. No they would never work for this new plan. I must have complete control over my army."

"Where will we find an army so weak minded as to be easily controlled?"

"We must return to my home land."

"Are you not from Terebinthia?"

"Do I look like one of those insignificant fools?" Orlita spat turning from the window. "No we must return to Ettinsmoor."

"Ettinsmoor? I've heard of that place. It is the land north of Narnia. The land of the giants."

"Yes it is home to the giants, but it is also home to others like me. We will go to Ettinsmoor and there we will find the ruined city and the entrance."

"The entrance to what?"

"My new kingdom. My army will be waiting there. I will place a spell over them and they will do everything I command of them without complaint. I shall be their Queen, the Queen of Underland."

"Yes, yes you will be Queen and I will be your King. And when…"

"King? You are not fit to be my King anymore."

"You promised I would be King!"

"And you promised you would kill Caspian! As I said earlier, I should kill you for your failure, but then…" she paused as though thinking of something else. "You may still prove to be valuable; there will be great deal of manual labor involved. Very well then, I shall give you a chance to earn back your kingship. You may live."

"Thank you, my Queen. I will not fail you again."

"We shall see."

"So, to Ettinsmoor then?"

"To Ettinsmoor."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe... So excited! Caspian and Ava have their own little family of four now! :D And here are the ages after the time lapse of four years...<strong>

**Ava: 33, Caspian: 35, Rhea: 4, Rilian: 15 minutes (ish), Rhince/Heliane: 41, Drinian: 44, Gael: 23, Orlich: 25**

**Before anyone asks, cause I think someone might...Rhea was born December 18, and Rilian August 7.  
><strong>

**Thanks to all my readers out there! You keep this story flowing! I can't believe there are already 27 favorites, 36 alerts, and 112 reviews! That's Awesome y'all! Thank you so very much. **

**Oh, and in case you were wondering (though you shouldn't be since I've already told you) the little bit at the end with Orlita and Mavramorn, was to show that this story isn't quite over yet. As long as the two of them are still alive, Narnia isn't safe. In the next two chapters though we will jump ahead quite a bit. **

**Until next Friday...Oh I can't resist... sneak peek!**

"Quick quiz, who were King Frank and Queen Helen?" Ava asked.

"Oh, I know!" Rilian said quickly raising his hand.

"I know too!" Rhea proclaimed.

"Rilian responded first," Caspian said. "Who were they, son?"

"King Frank and Queen Helen were the first King and Queen of Narnia. They were brought here from the other world by the Lord Digory and the Lady Polly," Rilian answered proudly.

"That is correct."

"Actually, only King Frank was brought by Lord Digory and Lady Polly. Queen Helen was called from the other world by Aslan Himself," Rhea corrected.

"That's what I said," Rilian whined.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Children," Caspian said sternly.

"Sorry Father. Sorry Mother," Rhea and Rilian murmured together.

**Oh sibling cutness...I adore it! :D  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Is it really Friday already? Gosh. Seems like I just updated. Oh well, here's chapter 19. I think this is one of my favorite chapters, just because I think Rhea and Rilian are just so darn cute! I know they don't really fit with with this chapter, but they will for every chapter hereafter; I have posted pictures (grown versions) of our Princess, Prince, and a new character Penelope on my profile.  
><strong>

**Time lapse: Six years since Rilian's birth**

**Character Ages: Ava-39, Caspian- 41, Rhea-10, Rilian-6, Rhince/Helaine-47, Drinian-50, Gael-29, Orlich-31, Penelope-4**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 19**

It was a pleasant autumn afternoon. It was neither too warm nor too cool. The sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze; the sky wasn't perfectly clear, but the clouds it held were not the least bit threatening. Ava thought it was a rather perfect day, and she couldn't think of anything else she would rather be doing.

She was sitting outside on the patio of one of the ground floor parlors playing chess with her son. Rilian was only six years old, but he was very bright and he loved playing chess with his mother. He sat in Ava's lap with the chess board on a small spinning platform before them. Rilian would make his move and then Ava would spin the board around to make hers. This was how they always played, and sometimes Caspian and Rhea would join them, playing against them as a team.

Those were some of Ava's favorite moments. Fortunately she got to live these moments frequently. Ever since Galma had claimed their independence from Terebinthia with Narnia's help, there had been peace all around. Ties between Narnia and Terebinthia had been weak following the war and Narnia was wary to resume a friendship, but it helped when King Galvin died and his replacement, a known honorable man, promised peace and aid if it was needed. Similarly, Narnia was cautious with Galma too, but Peddelton proved to be an earnest and trusting Duke. Narnia feared for awhile that the Calormenes might try to take advantage of Narnia's frenzy in returning from war and having a royal birth, but even there things remained silent. It took awhile, but eventually in the ten years since the end of the Galmian war Caspian and Ava were able to relax and just enjoy their time with their children.

"You could move there, Mother," Rilian pointed out.

"I could," Ava agreed. "But if I did your knight could take my bishop."

"I know, Mother." Rilian squealed as Ava suddenly tickled him.

"Hmm…I think I'll do this instead." Ava made her move and spun the board around for Rilian. He leaned forward to study the board and decide on his next move, but he never got the chance to play it.

"Ava!" Gael called as she came rushing into the room. Ava and Rilian both looked over to their friend quickly.

"What is it, Gael?" Ava asked.

"Caspian sent me; he says you need to come quickly. He's in the water garden. It's Rhea; she's…"

"Rhea?" Ava's face turned fearful. What could have happened? "Rilian, darling you need to go with Gael, alright?" Ava quickly stood and handed her son over. "I love you."

Ava kissed his forehead and left quickly. She knew Gael would bring Rilian along to the water garden with her, but with Rilian Gael would walk not run like Ava was doing now. Ava hurried through the halls to her daughter. Ava of course loved her children equally; there may have been a tender spot in her heart for the son she nearly lost, but Rhea was her first born and the daughter she'd always dreamed of. If something happened to either of them… No! She wouldn't, she couldn't even think of that possibility.

Ava rounded the last corner; the water garden was just a short way before her. As by chance, Caspian turned and looked down the hall. He saw her running frantically, tears threatening to pour out and he knew his message had been misconstrued. He quickly ran to meet her, stopping her in the hall.

"Caspian! Rhea…"

"Calm down, Ava. Rhea is fine, she's safe."

"Then what…?"

"I sent Gael to find you because I knew you'd want to see this." He slid his hand into hers and began to lead her to the garden. Ava looked at him confused, but she allowed him to lead her.

It was easy to spot Rhea. She was sitting at the center fountain with her back to the crowd; apart from Ava and Caspian Helaine, Rhince, Orlich, and Drinian were also standing there watching Rhea. Penelope, Gael and Orlich's oldest child, sat on the fountain's wall next to Rhea. It appeared that Penelope's presence was the only one that Rhea was aware of. Penelope's young laughter rang out in the garden, and that's when Ava saw it. That's when she saw why everyone was gathered.

There were water droplets dancing in the air.

It wasn't raining. That's what Ava thought at first, but when she looked to the sky she saw there wasn't a cloud in sight at the moment. Then she noticed that the water drops weren't falling as rain would fall. They were moving, swirling in the air. When the sunlight hit them just right rainbows shot out. That's what Penelope was laughing at; she was laughing at the rainbows dancing on her hands and dress.

Ava looked at Rhea more closely. Her shoes sat on the wall beside her; her bare feet dangling in the water. Rhea held her hand up, her palm facing the sky. She slowly moved her fingers and as they moved the water drops moved. Ava knew then that Rhea was controlling the water.

Ava didn't realize it, but as she was observing Rhea and the water drops she had been moving forward. Now she stood in the center of the water drops and they swirled about her. Ava turned in a circle slowly, watching the drops move. Suddenly she couldn't contain her silent laughter anymore and she softly laughed out loud. This startled Rhea though and she dropped her hand, which made the water fall and it crashed onto the three of them.

"Mother?" Rhea said, surprised, when she turned around to find her mother standing behind her. She looked beyond Ava and saw her father and the other's watching as well. Rhea looked back to her mother who still hadn't said anything. Rhea quickly became worried, thinking she was in trouble.

"Mother, I'm sorry," Rhea said standing up quickly. "I didn't mean… I was just entertaining Penelope. I'm sorry. I didn't… Please don't be angry, Mother."

"Angry? No, no I'm not angry." Ava lowered herself to Rhea's height and placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks. "I'm not angry, Rhea."

"You're not?" Ava shook her head with a smile, and Rhea sighed.

"How did you do that, Rhea? How did you make the water move like that?"

Rhea shrugged. "I just…I wanted it to and it did. I don't know how."

"Have you ever done anything like this before? Have you made the water move before, just because you wanted it to?"

"You promise you're not angry?"

"I promise. Rhea, have you?"

Rhea thought about it a moment before nodding slowly. "A few times yes. But I've never made it dance like that before."

Ava closed her eyes as she felt a few tears fall. She never thought something like this was possible. She had given the magic up when she chose to marry Caspian. She thought it was gone forever. Had she somehow passed it to her children?

"Mother? Mother, are you alright?" Rhea asked slightly panicked. Ava stood up and moved to sit on the fountain's wall. "Mother, why are you crying? Father! I think I've upset Mother! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, Rhea. I'm not upset," Ava said finally as Caspian began walking over.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Sometimes, Rhea, your mother cries when she is very happy," Caspian said as he sat beside Ava.

"I don't understand," Rhea said.

"I have never really understood it either."

"Caspian," Ava said.

"No I don't understand why she is so happy that I can make the water move. What does it mean?"

"Perhaps it is time we told her?" Caspian suggested.

Ava nodded. "I think you are correct. Rilian, darling come here."

"Are you sure you want to tell him too?"

"He may not understand all of it, but yes I wish to tell him too." Rilian ran to Ava's side. "Come, let's all of us sit on that bench."

Ava sat on one end of the indicated bench and set Rilian in her lap. Caspian sat on the other end and Rhea sat in the middle. The others, seeing that this had become a private family moment, quietly left.

"What is all this about, Mother? What must you tell us?" Rhea asked.

"Do either of you know the meaning behind this garden?" Caspian asked when Ava didn't know how to begin. "Do you know why it was built?"

"It was a wedding gift, right? From you to Mother," Rhea answered.

"That's correct, Rhea," Ava said. "Rilian, can you tell me what that statue in the center fountain is?"

"It's a…"

"Let your brother answer, Rhea," Caspian said.

Rilian bit his lip as he thought about Ava's question. "Is it one of the water nymphs?"

"Very good. And what exactly are they called?" Ava asked.

"I don't remember the word."

"Rhea, do you know?"

"They're the Naiads. And the tree nymphs, like Chérie, are Dryads," Rhea replied.

"Again that is correct. And where do the Naiads live?" Caspian asked.

"In the Great River," Rilian replied.

"Not just in the Great River, though," Rhea said. "They live all over Narnia. In the River Rush, the Archen River, the Telmar River, in Cauldron Pool, and…I don't know if any live in the River Shribble. Do they, Mother?"

"A few live there yes, but they mostly keep away from the Marsh-wiggles and the marshes. And who is considered to be the father of the Naiads?"

"You mean other than Aslan who is father of us all?"

"Yes, other than Aslan."

"Well that would be the River God; he mostly lives in the Great River, though he can travel to them all."

"Very good, Rhea. You know a lot about the Naiads."

Rhea shrugged. "I suppose. They're just my favorite of all the Narnian creatures I guess."

Ava and Caspian shared a knowing smile,

"The River God didn't always have so many children," Ava continued. "And really the Naiads today are only the children of the River God's children's, children's, children…children. In the beginning, when Aslan first sung Narnia's creation the River God was there with his seven daughters. Those seven Naiads were considered to be the first Naiad Princesses. Like the River God, they could easily swim through any water and walk freely on the land. In those days, in the days of King Frank and Queen Helen… Quick quiz, who were King Frank and Queen Helen?"

"Oh, I know!" Rilian said quickly raising his hand.

"I know too!" Rhea proclaimed.

"Rilian responded first," Caspian said. "Who were they, son?"

"King Frank and Queen Helen were the first King and Queen of Narnia. They were brought here from the other world by the Lord Digory and the Lady Polly," Rilian answered proudly.

"That is correct."

"Actually, only King Frank was brought by Lord Digory and Lady Polly. Queen Helen was called from the other world by Aslan Himself," Rhea corrected.

"That's what I said," Rilian whined.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Children," Caspian said sternly.

"Sorry Father. Sorry Mother," Rhea and Rilian murmured together.

"Right, so in the days of King Frank and Queen Helen," Ava continued, "they were the only Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve in the whole Narnian world. From North to South, from the Western Wild all the way to the eastern edge of the world, King Frank and Queen Helen were the only ones. So their sons, when they had them…"

"And when they were old enough," Caspian quickly added.

"Right, and when they were old enough, the Narnian Princes married Naiads of the River. Over the years both the royal family and the Naiads grew in number. A few of the Naiads married some of the other men, some had Naiad daughters, some had Naiad sons, and some had no children at all. Either way, through the centuries, the number of Naiad Princesses dwindled or decreased until only one Naiad was considered the Princess."

"Who was she?" Rhea asked.

"My grandmother," Ava replied. She smiled when both of her children's eyes widened.

"Your grandmother was the last Naiad Princess?" Rilian asked.

"Who said she was the last one? She may have been the only one, but she wasn't the last one. No, my mother was the Naiad Princess after her, or she would have been but at the time Narnia was in a very dark place."

"Was that when the Telmarines invaded?" Rhea asked.

"They invaded during my grandmother's time, yes. And the Naiads all retreated to the river."

"But Father saved Narnia! Didn't you, Father? You fought against the Telmarines and you restored Narnia!"

"With help from our friends from the other world, yes," Caspian replied.

"Who are they?" Rilian asked.

"He means the Kings and Queens of Old, Brother. You haven't reached them in your lessons yet," Rhea said.

"I have to! That's…that's…High King Peter the…the great..."

"The Magnificent," Rhea corrected.

"Right, The Maggi-fffent," Rilian mumbled. "Then there's… King Edmund the right…"

"The Just."

"And Queen Lucy the brave."

"Valiant."

"And…and…Oh I know there's another Queen."

"Queen Susan The Gentle."

"Don't tell me, Sister!"

"He's right, Rhea. You shouldn't give him all the answers," Ava said.

"I was just trying to help him."

"Helping is one thing, but giving him the answers is another," Caspian said.

"I'm sorry, Rilian."

"That's alright," he replied.

"But I don't get it, Mother. What does all this talk of the Naiads have to do with me? I mean, it's fascinating and all, but…"

"Don't you see, Rhea?" Ava asked. "My mother was the Naiad Princess, just as her mother was before her and hers before that, and so on."

"Does that mean…? Were you…? Are you trying to say, Mother, that you are the Naiad Princess now?"

"Well, I was. Because of the way the magic works, I had to give it up to marry your Father."

"But I thought your father was our Father's old tutor, Dr. Cornelius. How could you be the Naiad Princess?"

"I considered Cornelius to be my father, yes, but really both of my parents were Naiads. You see, my mother believed that I was meant to play a role in unifying Narnia once more. And she thought that meant I would have to live on the land as a Daughter of Eve. So she sent me to live with Cornelius. It wasn't until the very end of the War for Revolution, when Aslan returned and awoke the trees and freed the River God, that I knew my true heritage."

"So," Rhea bit her lip as she processed all this new information. "So if you were the Naiad Princess, and your mother was the Naiad Princess, and your grandmother…Does this make me the new Naiad Princess?"

Ava smiled. "To be honest, Rhea, I don't know the answer to that question.

"Oh." Rhea dropped her shoulders in a sign of slight disappointment.

"But, I do know some people who may be able to answer that."

Rhea's eyes grew hopeful. "Who?"

"My sisters." Rhea looked confused once more and Ava giggled slightly. "I believe, Rhea, that it is time we all take a little trip to the river and call forth the Naiads."

XOXOX

A short time later, Ava and Caspian stood at the river's edge with their two children and a few guards. Ava gently slipped out of her shoes and waded into the river. She held her hand out to Rhea and she slowly followed her mother's lead.

"Why don't you try calling for them?" Ava said.

"But, Mother, I don't know how."

"Close your eyes, and open your ears. Focus on the water. Notice how it feels against your legs. Listen to the soft lapping noise it makes when you move your toes. Now breathe in," Ava paused, "and out. Just focus on the water."

Ava and Rhea stood silent in the river for a few minutes before Rhea spoke again. "I…I hear voices, Mother. I hear voices in the water."

Ava smiled. "You hear the Naiads, Rhea. Call them to you."

"How?"

"Just do what feels natural."

Rhea paused for a moment more as she tried to find the right words to say. "Please, my sisters, hear my voice and come to me. Naiads of the river, come to me my sisters."

Ava gave a pleased smile and opened her eyes when she felt the movement of the water pick up. Standing before her were not only the six Naiads of the Great River, but also the River God. The Naiads looked at Ava in slight puzzlement; they knew the call had been different somehow. Ava looked down at Rhea and squeezed her hand when she saw her eyes were still closed. Rhea opened her eyes and jumped in surprise at finding the Naiads already there.

"It wasn't you who called us, was it Ava?" Mira asked.

"It was my daughter," Ava replied. The Naiads all gave excited little gasps and clapped their hands in joy.

"Come forth child, and show my daughters what you can do," the River God said in his rumbling voice. "I will speak with your parents."

"Don't be frightened, Rhea. Mira will watch over you," Ava said as she urged Rhea forward.

"Rhea, I am Mira and these are my sisters Dia, Kira, Sita, Teema, and Una."

Ava quietly backed out of the river with the River God and joined Caspian and Rilian on the shoreline. Rilian immediately reached for Ava and she picked him up. Ava, Caspian, and the River God moved a short distance away from the river bank so they could talk out of range of Rhea.

"I was wondering if this would happen," the River God said.

"I thought Ava gave up her magic when she married me," Caspian said.

"She gave up access to her magic, but it remained buried within her. And now it appears she has given it to your daughter."

"Does this make her the next Princess?" Ava asked.

"Now that is a very curious thing, and I cannot say for certain."

"What about the other Princesses?" Rilian asked.

Ava smiled. "We told them the history of the Naiads and how some of the original Princesses married men."

"Ah, yes. Well you see my boy, those Princesses only gave birth to sons, never a daughter as your mother did."

"So what does this mean for Rhea?" Caspian asked.

"Rhea is very special, very unique. She is half Naiad and half Daughter of Eve. How much of the Naiad magic she can wield and whether or not she is the Princess, well, only time will tell. Her training will help clarify that."

"Wait, what training?" Caspian asked.

"Her Naiad training," Ava answered. "When should her training begin?"

"Ava I think we should discuss this first. I'm not sure about this training."

"Don't be ridiculous, Caspian. Of course Rhea must be trained."

The River God looked from Ava to Caspian and back to Ava. "I sense this is something you must discuss in private." The River God looked at Rilian then. "Would you like to see some water tricks, young Rilian?"

Rilian looked to Ava for permission; she gave him a small smiled and he nodded his head. Ava placed him on his feet and kissed the top of his head quickly before the River God led him off. Ava turned to Caspian.

"What aren't you sure about?" Ava whispered harshly.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to let our daughter go through this training. I don't think we should let her get her hopes up. She is only half Naiad, Ava. She may never be the Princess."

"Caspian, we don't know what she will be. The River God doesn't even know. This is unprecedented. Why shouldn't we allow it? Look at her, Caspian. Look at how happy she is just to be in the water. How can we deny her that happiness?" Caspian and Ava both watched Rhea laughing in the river with the Naiads.

"I don't know Ava. When you went for your training you lived in the river for over a year."

"Nearly two."

"Yes. Rhea is only ten. I don't think I can let her go to the river for such an extended period of time at so young an age."

"But Caspian…"

"Would you let Rilian go?"

"Rilian is our son."

"If he had somehow obtained your magic instead of Rhea, would you let him go to the river for two years at such a young age? Would you?" Ava pressed her lips into a thin line. "That's what I thought."

"Rilian is different, Caspian. You know that."

"I know that you treat him differently. You coddle him more; treat him as though he is fragile."

"And you know why. Caspian, we nearly…" Ava's eyes swelled with tears and she bit them back.

"Yes, Ava I know. I know we almost lost him, but we didn't. When are you going to let that go?"

"I don't think I ever will, Caspian. I don't think I can."

Caspian lifted his hand and brushed away the few stray tears that had managed to escape her eyes. "I'm sorry. We were not discussing Rilian, but Rhea. And I don't think I could let her go for that long."

"What if she didn't have to?" Ava asked after a slight pause.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Well, when I underwent my training I was sixteen and there was so much I had to learn, so much to catch up on. As you said, Rhea is only ten. If she went a few times a week, for a few hours a day, that would be plenty of time to learn everything in a few years."

"She wouldn't have to live in the river?"

"No. She would return to her room every night. We could add her training on to her lessons, just as one day we will add sword fighting and archery to Rilian's lessons."

"Now that may be something I can agree to." Caspian grabbed Ava's hand and kissed the back of it. "I love you, Ava."

Ava smiled and squeezed his hand. "And I love you."

"Let's see if this is acceptable for our daughter and the Naiads."

XOXOX

It was more than acceptable for Rhea; she was ecstatic and couldn't wait to begin. The idea pleased the Naiads too. It was agreed that Rhea would receive her training on Tuesday and Thursday for three hours and for six hours on Saturday. If Rhea demonstrated good dedication then when she was a little older her training times may increase.

And so they did.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and remember a few posts back when I said I had roughly mapped out the rest of the story, and that we were looking at 25 chapters total? Yeah...forget that. I'm working on 25 now, and it's not near time to end yet (though it is getting closer). So, there will be more than 25 chapters now. Not sure how many though. Hope this doesn't upset anyone... ;-)<strong>

**Sneak peek anyone?**

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. There was no one there," Orlich said to Rilian as they returned.

"I was sure I saw someone," Rilian said shaking his head.

Ava sighed and smiled. "Forgive my son gentlemen. He is so infatuated with this mysterious love of his, that now he is beginning to see her wherever he goes."

"Mysterious love?" Rilian asked curiously as he walked over to his mother. He held out his hands for her and helped her to her feet.

"You cannot hide it from me, Rilian. I have seen it in your eyes. You are in love. With who? I sadly do not know."

Rilian swallowed roughly as he tried to keep the emotions from his face._ "Don't look at her. Don't look at her," _he repeated in his head.

"Where would you like to rest, Mother? So the men know not to gather there."

Ava huffed in playful aggravation. "You had to receive your father's ability to avoid the subject, didn't you? Very well then. If you do not wish to talk about her, then I will say no more on the matter. But promise me, Rilian; you will tell me all about her someday, won't you?"

Rilian smiled. "Of course, Mother. Someday you will know all about her."


	20. Chapter 20

**So I realize how intense these next few chapters may be, so...I've decided to post them relatively close to each other. I'll post today (Wednesday), Friday, and perhaps late Sunday or Monday just to ease the anticipation a little. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Time lapse: Fourteen Years**

**Character ages: Ava-53, Caspian-55, Rhea-24, Rilian-20, Rhince/Helaine-61, Drinian-64, Gael-43, Orlich-45, Penelope-18**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 20**

The years passed quietly and peacefully. Rhea continued her Naiad training three days a week. The following summer her hours increased, and the summer after that they increased again. Rhea's strength and abilities only grew stronger, surpassing all expectations. As she grew in her magic there could be no mistaking it; Rhea was the Naiad Princess.

Rilian grew too. He became stronger, smarter, and taller. He was well skilled both with the blade and the bow, and as the Crown Prince of Narnia he was not without female admirers. Rilian though, didn't pay them any mind. The young Prince only had room in his heart for three women: his mother, his sister, and a young auburn haired beauty he hoped to keep secret for as long as he could.

Rhea and Rilian weren't the only ones to grow through the years. Ava and Caspian were older, but their love was only deeper and stronger. Caspian's beard was fuller and his hair was speckled with gray. Ava had a few gray strands too, but they blended with her blonde hair much easier than Caspian's blended with his dark brown. Helaine and Rhince also had a tough time hiding their grays. Gael had taken over her mother's duties as Ava's Lady's Maid and she was teaching her eldest daughter, Penelope, to do the same.

Narnia had not seen such times of peace since its Golden Age. Often times in nature though, there is a great calm before the storm.

XOXOX

Miles away from Narnia and the glistening, love-filled castle of Cair Paravel, deep beneath the rocky terrain of Ettinsmoor there sat another castle, a very different castle, a dark castle, the castle Nearusearu. Where Cair Paravel was open and bright, darkness and shadows dominated Nearusearu. Cair Paravel was filled with laughter and joy; sorrow and silence ever loomed over and dwelt within the hearts and minds of those in Nearusearu. This dark castle sat in Underland.

This underground realm of Underland was nestled between the Land of Bism, which was deeper still, and the sunlit lands of the Overworld above. It was to here that Orlita-Lamia and Mavramorn came to after the Galmian War. It was here where she reigned as Queen of Underland. With a bit of help and manual labor from Mavramorn, Orlita made her way down into the shadow lands. From there she pulled forth, by magic, Earthmen from the deep Land of Bism. She easily and effortlessly made the gnome-like creatures her mindless slaves.

Orlita-Lamia set the Earthmen about their silent work instantly, building her castle Nearusearu. Once construction of her castle was complete, Orlita charged the Earthmen to dig. Digging would be all they knew for a near thirty-five years. The Earthmen were always digging their way out and up towards the sunlit lands, towards Narnia.

Orlita-Lamia and Mavramorn made frequent trips to the Overworld for food and to gather news of Narnia. On one of his trips, Mavramorn ventured as far south as the northern Narnia border and the Northern Marshes. There he learned from the Marsh-wiggles that the Prince and his mother the Queen took weekly rides into Narnia's countryside. The Marsh-wiggles thought this a terribly dangerous thing to do. Sure Narnia was at peace, but an enemy could arrive at the castle while they were out and when the Queen and Prince returned they would be ambushed. Or according to one Marsh-wiggle, Puddleglum was his name, the Queen might befall a terrible accident while riding.

_"What a terrible tragedy that would be," _Mavramorn had said.

_ "Yes, yes but it is likely to happen. One never knows these things," _Puddleglum replied_._

When Mavramorn relayed the information to Orlita she had merely smiled and said, "Yes, what a tragedy that would be."

It wasn't long after that day that Orlita began to make her own trips into Narnia. After the failure with Galma, she had learned that she needed to know every possible detail. There could be no room for error this time. Mavramorn tried to warn Orlita against going or at least insist upon his accompanying her, but Orlita forbade it. She knew she would not be seen until she wanted to be seen, but when asked she would not reveal her methods of concealment. She was not prepared for the first time she saw _him_ though, and she had nearly slipped up.

_"Who goes there?" Rilian called out. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to the face the young Prince._

_ "Rilian? What is it, Darling?" Ava asked._

_ "I saw someone in the forest there, behind that tree. There was a woman."_

_ "A woman?"_

_ "Stay here, Mother." Rilian grabbed her shoulders gently and kissed her cheek. He stepped back and pulled his sword out._

_ "Be careful, Son."_

_ Rilian nodded. "Penelope, Gael, stay with my mother. Protect her."_

_ Gael nodded and walked over with her sword ready; she handed a sword to Ava and the Queen unsheathed it. "You forget, dear son of mine, that I can take care of myself."_

_ Rilian gave a soft smirk before heading into the forest with the other men. They searched all around, behind trees and under bushes, but they saw no one. They returned to the women about a half hour later to find that they had already eaten._

_ "I'm sorry, Your Majesty. There was no one there," Orlich said to Rilian as they returned._

_ "I was sure I saw someone," Rilian said shaking his head._

_ Ava sighed and smiled. "Forgive my son gentlemen. He is so infatuated with this mysterious love of his, that now he is beginning to see her wherever he goes."_

_ "Mysterious love?" Rilian asked curiously as he walked over to his mother. He held out his hands for her and helped her to her feet._

_ "You cannot hide it from me, Rilian. I have seen it in your eyes. You are in love. With who? I sadly do not know."_

_ Rilian swallowed roughly as he tried to keep the emotions from his face. __**"Don't look at her. Don't look at her," **__he repeated in his head._

_ "Where would you like to rest, Mother? So the men know not to gather there."_

_ Ava huffed in playful aggravation. "You had to receive your father's ability to avoid the subject, didn't you? Very well then. If you do not wish to talk about her, then I will say no more on the matter. But promise me, Rilian; you will tell me all about her someday, won't you?"_

_ Rilian smiled. "Of course, Mother. Someday you will know all about her."_

_ "I will rest over there, on the heather." Ava pointed to the spot and Rilian nodded to the men. He went to help them set up but halted in his tracks when his mother continued._

_ "Penelope!" she said looking down at the young girl. Penelope looked up with wide eyes; Rilian watched carefully. _

_ "Y—yes Your Majesty?" Penelope responded._

_ "Would you do me the great pleasure of dueling with me?" Ava asked and Rilian released a breath he didn't know he was holding._

_ "You want to duel me?" Ava nodded. "I'm afraid I'm not very good."_

_ "Oh? That is not what your parents have told me."_

_ "Perhaps my parents boasts too much of their own skill in teaching."_

_ "Penelope! That is a terrible thing to say of us," Gael scolded._

_ "Come, Penelope. Let us duel," Ava insisted. "You are not frightened are you?" _

_ "But I am; I am frightened." Penelope said. "What if I were to make some dreadful mistake and cause you harm?" Penelope glanced warily to Rilian and he tried to hide his amused smile from his mother and Penelope's. Fortunately Ava did not see the smile because she had laughed._

_ "You need not worry about such small trifles, Penelope. Come; I insist."_

_ Penelope nodded slowly finally relenting, and took Rilian's offered hand to help her stand._

That had been the first time that Orlita-Lamia has seen the Crown Prince. She knew from that day on that she had to find a way to make him hers.

XOXOX

Orlita discovered many things on her trips. Though the Queen and the Prince were accompanied by squires, lords, and ladies the weapons were rather scarce. The party would ride in the morning before stopping for a few hours. While they were stopped, they would eat and duel a little. Then, before beginning their ride back, the Queen would lay down by herself and rest for awhile. Orlita also discovered that occasionally the King and the Princess would join them on their rides, but that was rare.

After a few months of observing the rides, Orlita knew well what she must do. She must strike the Queen while she rested alone.

"And then I will have him" she said after telling Mavramorn the plan.

"What?"

"The Prince will be vulnerable, and I will take him for my own."

"Yes! Yes we kidnap the Prince and when Caspian sends his army for his son, we will attack the castle and kill him! No! First we kill his children in front of him, and then we kill Caspian."

"No, we will not kill the Prince."

"And why not? We cannot let him live."

"We can, and we will. He will be our King, Mavramorn."

"What! That is ridiculous! You said I would be King! That crown is rightfully mine."

"Yours? What have you ever done to earn the crown?"

"I have served you faithfully. I have done everything you asked of me."

"Everything except for killing Caspian on Galma."

"I have long since apologized for that and both sought and received your grace for it. Have I not proven to you these last twenty-four years that I deserve to be King?"

Orlita-Lamia had long since grown weary and bored with Mavramorn. She had never intended on making him King, but at the time she met him she needed him. Orlita knew this day would come. She knew one day she would have to kill him; he would never bow to another King, and she was certain that he was secretly trying to plan her own demise once he had the crown.

"It is time for another transfer, is it not?"

"Yes, it is," he replied through gritted teeth.

She turned to face him and gave her "sweet" smile. "Come, I have obtained a youth for you. Some drifter I met on the journey back."

"Answer me this first; will I or won't I be King?"

Orlita only paused for half a second. "Of course you will be," she said with a sigh. "You are correct; how could we possibly keep the boy?"

Mavramorn smirked, pleased with her response. He didn't even stop to consider that she had never admitted to being wrong before. He slowly closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her hips. With eagerness he bent down and captured her lips with his own. One hand moved to her back and pulled her closer while the other went to her soft cheek and curled into her hair.

The first time he did this he was appalled at the very idea, but he had been desperate. Over the years though, he had come to find these moments to be rather erotic, especially when they moved beyond just a kiss. He had forgotten how gentle and soft a woman's touch could be. Now he found great pleasure in bedding his Green Lady. The rush he would receive from the life flowing through him was ecstasy.

The rush!

The rush wasn't there! There was something different about this kiss. His eyes flew open as it became difficult to breathe. He tried pulling back but she would not let him go. Her fingers dug into his arms drawing blood. His joints began to ach all over. His vision became blurry and he began to grow deaf. He could feel his heart rate increase but it wasn't from excitement. She wasn't giving him someone's youth; she was taking his!

Suddenly she let go and stepped back. Mavramorn fell to the floor crumpled and weak. He sat up and gasped for air trying to fill his lungs, but he couldn't. No matter how much air he took in it was never enough. He looked up at Orlita; she was smirking. She was enjoying his death.

"You are a fool Mavramorn. A fool I no longer have to deal with."

"May…the p—prince b—be the…death of you…you witch!" Mavramorn coughed out before taking his last breath.

Orlita laughed loudly as his body fell back. "Not likely." Then she called forth some of the Earthmen and commanded them to take away and dispose of Mavramorn's body.

XOXOX

Ava loved nothing more than spending time with her family. But as the children grew older she began to feel like they were spending less and less time together. Rhea, as the Naiad Princess, spent most of her time in the water. Rilian spent his time immersed in a secret courtship. And Caspian seemed to always be searching for some problem that wasn't there; he found it slightly difficult to just relax. That's why Ava instituted the weekly family gathering, where for one day each week her family would spend the entire day together.

From the time they ate breakfast to the time they bid each other goodnight, they were together. They rode; they dueled. They read, and they talked. Occasionally their friends would accompany them, but at dinner it was just the four of them. They were enjoying a lovely meal one such day and talking casually when suddenly, Rhea perked her head up as if she were listening to a far off sound. Then as quickly as it came it was gone, and Rhea relaxed with a smile.

"Oh, how precious," she said.

"What is it, daughter?" Ava asked.

"The Owls just hatched another, a boy named Glimfeather. He's very adorable." Without another word, Rhea went back to her meal.

"Astounding," Caspian whispered.

"What is dear?" Ava asked.

"Rhea's magic seems much stronger than yours was. I don't recall you receiving visions like that, and when you looked through the Narnian's eyes you were always weary afterwards. It doesn't seem to faze her at all."

"Yes, her magic is stronger than mine, but it does not surprise me in the least. I was only Naiad Princess for three years, she has been the Princess for fourteen now."

"I suppose that seems reasonable."

"Besides, I was never meant to be the Princess for very long. I've told you before; I was made for loving you. That has always been my destiny."

"As surely as it was the noble Reepicheep's destiny to sail to Aslan's Country?"

"As surely," Ava answered confidently. Caspian smiled before leaning in and kissing Ava's soft lips sweetly.

Rilian gave an annoyed sigh. "Must you do that in front of us?"

"Brother, you must not think like that. Our parent's love one another; it is quite admirable. I should hope that one day you feel the same," Rhea defended her parents.

"Yes, but Rhea, they are our parents. I know they love one another, but I do not wish to see it."

"It is no different than you showing your affection for Penelope." Rhea stopped suddenly and looked to her brother with apologetic eyes.

"What's this?" Caspian asked.

"It is very different, Sister," Rilian ignored his father's question and responded to Rhea through gritted teeth. "They are our parents and Penelope and I are friends."

"Oh? And do you take moonlit walks with all of your friends out by the forest's edge and along the beach when you think no one is looking?" Ava asked. Rilian turned to his mother with shocked eyes as his cheeks turned red.

"Mother, how…?"

Ava laughed. "I am sorry, my Son, but I have seen you with her. I know all about your secret courtship; I have known for awhile that she was the girl. Do not feel embarrassed, Rilian. Penelope is very bright, and very pretty."

"Penelope? Little Penelope? Gael's daughter Penelope?" Caspian asked.

"Yes, little Penelope; though, not quite so little anymore. She is a young lady now, Caspian."

"I suppose that is true. She certainly comes from a good family; she is a wise choice, Son," Caspian added.

"Do…do you think her Father knows? Or the Lord Rhince?" Rilian asked nervously.

"Son, men are not nearly as observant about such things as women are," Ava replied.

"They are when it comes to their daughters," Caspian interjected.

Rilian's face paled slightly, but no one noticed for Rhea spoke up. "Oh really, Father? Then who do I fancy?"

"Wh—what? You? You can't fancy anyone; you're too young."

"Oh dear," Ava sighed.

"What?" Rhea exclaimed. "Too young? Rilian receives 'she's a wise choice' but I am 'too young' to court? I am four years older than Rilian, Father; Penelope is only eighteen. How is she old enough, but I am not?"

"Well you see…what I meant…well, because you're my daughter and she's not, and…Rhea, you…you're the Princess." Caspian blundered over his words trying to explain, but he only served to make himself seem like more of a fool. Ava sat to his left quietly, her head propped in her hand. Rhea stared down her father until she could no more, and she broke into a fit of giggles.

"I only jest, Father," Rhea said through her laughter. "I do not fancy anyone. If I fancy anything, it would be the Spring of Lantern Waste; it is most beautiful there and I can almost feel the magic of Spare Oom."

"Rhea, darling, please be gentle with your father's fragile heart. I do not want to see it broken," Ava said between her laughter.

"Yes, Mother. I shall try," Rhea said before laughing some more. Ava joined her.

XOXOX

"I think it's remarkable, don't you?" Ava asked as she snuggled deeper into Caspian's bare chest. Outside, the orange sun was peaking over the eastern horizon casting Narnia in its early morning glow. Caspian and Ava had both awoken early and decided to take advantage of their time and be husband and wife.

"What's remarkable?" Caspian asked. His hand ran lazily down Ava's spine and trailed circles on the small of her back.

"Even after all these years you still make my heart flutter when you look at me like _that_, and leap when you kiss me."

"There is a word for that."

"Oh? What is it?"

Caspian tilted her head up to look into her eyes. "Love. I love you, Ava."

She smiled. "And I love you."

He lifted his head and tugged her body up to capture her lips. Their kiss was tender and sweet conveying every ounce of love they shared for each other. Then the feelings began to grow more passionate, desperate even. Ava could feel it taking over her senses again; she could easily submit to his will, but she pulled back.

"Oh," she groaned. "We can't do that again. The day will begin soon."

"I know," Caspian sighed. "You are right. You are always right. But please, just a little more? I promise we will not go too far."

"How can I say no to you?"

Caspian smirked and rolled Ava onto her back before taking her lips with his own again. Several minutes later they stopped, breathless and panting, when there was a knock on the door. Caspian groaned but quickly called out to the servants so that they wouldn't open the door. He looked back down at his wife of thirty-three years; he thought her just as beautiful then as he did when he first saw her. He brushed the hair from her face and stroked her cheek; she nuzzled into his hand and kissed his palm. He placed one more chaste kiss on her lips before crawling off the bed.

"Good morning," Caspian said with a small laugh as he grabbed their dressing robes. He tossed Ava hers and put on his own.

"Good morning," Ava replied as he walked to the door to let in the servants.

Ava remained in the bed with her robe wrapped around her. Once the string of girls came bustling in going about their chores, Caspian went to his wardrobe and pulled out some clothes. He stepped into the bathroom to dress and when he emerged, Ava was still sitting in bed. For whatever reason, it always took her longer to fully wake up. He walked to her side and gave her one more kiss.

"Do not forget about today's court session," he said. One simple eye raise told him everything. "You already forgot."

"There's a session today? Rilian and I were going to ride to the north."

Caspian nodded and sighed.

"We can push it off until tomorrow if you need me in court."

Caspian thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. Relief filled Ava's features instantly. "Go. Enjoy your ride," he said. "We really don't have much to discuss in court anyway. I don't imagine it will be a very eventful day in the castle. When do you leave?"

"Rilian wants to leave as soon as breakfast is finished. He's probably waiting on me in the dining hall now."

"Probably," Caspian agreed. "Which means you should get dressed, my Queen. I will see you in the hall soon."

XOXOX

Ava and Rilian brought their horses and the party with them to a halt around mid-day. It had turned out to be a very pleasant and clear May day; a perfect morning for a ride. Now it was growing warm though, and Ava was growing hungry. They were in the north of Narnia (as planned), east of Owlwood, and just south of the Northern Marshes in a peaceful glade comeplete with a sparkling fountain. They dismounted, ate their lunch, and dueled as they always did. When Ava grew weary she found a patch of heather and settled down, but before falling asleep she called Rilian over for a little talk.

"What is it, Mother?" Rilian asked as he sat down beside her.

"You promised me you would tell me all about her one day. Won't you share it with me now? Your secret is out."

Rilian chuckled; he should have known she would ask about her. He couldn't stop himself and he looked over at Penelope. She sat with her mother and father. Her hair glowed in the sunlight and her laughter rang through the air and pierced his heart. It didn't take long for him to become entranced by her, completely captivated by her. As though she felt him staring at her, she looked over her shoulder and met his gaze with her startling eyes.

"Very well," Ava sighed. "At least I can say I tried, but if you do not wish to talk about her then I will not push you."

"It's not that," Rilian said as he tore his eyes from Penelope and looked over at his mother again. "It's not that I don't want to talk about her, it's just… Honestly, Mother, I don't know what to say. I don't know how to describe this feeling. When I look at her, when I think of her it sets my heart aflame. To me she is the most remarkable creature. I am captivated by her."

"Well, she is quite beautiful. I am sure many men are captivated by her."

"It is not her beauty that captivates me so. It is her, all of her. It was her wish to keep our courtship a secret. I did not want to deceive you, Mother; I have wanted to tell you from the beginning, but she did not want the other girls finding out. She says her sister Lorna fancies me; she said it would have crushed her sister's heart to know I was courting her."

"Lorna is only twelve; I am sure her heart would have recovered."

"Yes, but that's the way Penelope is. She is always thinking of others and placing their feelings above hers. She is completely selfless, and that makes her all the more beautiful in my eyes."

Ava smiled. "It is just as I suspected. You are in love, Rilian, and I am so happy for you. Your father and I are very proud of you; we are proud of both you and your sister. You will be a fine King one day, my Son, and Penelope will be a fine Queen."

"Please, do not mention that to her. The thought of bearing a crown frightens her."

"I know the feeling." Ava placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"You are tired, Mother. Rest and then we shall return home."

Ava nodded. "I love you, Rilian."

"And I you. Now rest." He kissed her cheek and left her in peace.

Ava kept her eyes open long enough to see her son sit down beside Penelope and take her hand in his. Ava smiled warmly as she drifted into a gentle slumber. No one saw nor did they hear the snake's arrival. Ava had not been sleeping long when the bite disrupted her peaceful dreams and she cried out in pain.


	21. Chapter 21

**For those of you who know _The Silver Chair_, you've had plenty of warning. For those of you who don't...please don't hate me. It's harder than it looks.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 21**

Her scream shattered the peace in the air.

Rilian knew at once that his mother was in great pain. He leapt to his feet and grabbed his sword. "Rhea!" he called out for his sister while rushing to his mother's side. He saw the bite on her right hand and as he looked up he just saw the tail of a great serpent slither into the forest. He chased after it, but after a few minutes of futile searching he knew he had lost it.

"Rilian!" Penelope called out desperately.

Rilian gave up his search for the green serpent and rushed back to his mother. "Rhea!" he called out again. Rilian had received very little of his mother's magic, if any at all, but he and Rhea shared a special bond. They didn't know what it was; they only knew that they could always sense each other. Though Rhea was nowhere near the party at the moment, Rilian knew she would hear his calls.

Rilian broke through the forest and dropped to his knees at his mother's side. He grabbed her left hand with one of his own and placed the other to her cheek. She was struggling to speak and tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. The star around her neck glowed a faint blue.

"Mother?"

"R-r-r-r…"

"Shh, don't speak, Mother. Don't. It's going to be alright. Stay with me. RHEA!"

"What?" Rhea shouted as she emerged from the fountain. "I came as quickly…Mother!" Rhea saw her mother laying on the ground and Rilian kneeling over her and she understood his urgency. Rhea rushed over and fell to her knees across from Rilian.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A serpent bite," Rilian said with a shaky voice as he fought against his tears.

Rhea picked up the bitten hand and pulled water from the fountain behind her. She tried to heal the wound but it would not seal. Ava's necklace began to glow brighter.

"R-r-r-r…"

"Shh, Mother. It's alright. Rhea is here," Rilian soothed.

"We need to get her back to the castle and quickly." Rhea said. "Does anybody have a bit of spare cloth I can wrap this wound in?"

Before anyone could say 'no,' Penelope took out her dagger and cut a strip form her dress. "Here you go, Your Majesty."

Rhea placed a thick film of healing water over Ava's hand and wrapped it with the cloth. Rhea moved aside as Orlich stepped in and scooped Ava into his arms. He followed Rilian to his horse and handed Ava over once the Prince was settled in his saddle.

"Ride fast, Rilian. Faster than you ever have before," Rhea said. "I will go ahead of you and prepare Father. Now go!"

Rilian kicked his horse into a full gallop, not even waiting for the rest of the party to mount. Rhea watched him leave and whispered a silent prayer to Aslan before heading back to the fountain. Rilian galloped over the Narnian terrain with his mother cradled safely in his arms. He could hear her fighting for her breath and he fought past his own tears to keep riding. Whatever happened he had to keep going. He had to keep riding. He had to get her to the castle on time.

"Stay with me, Mother. I'm going to get you to the castle and Rhea will heal you. She has to. Don't give up, Mother. You'd never let me give up when I thought I'd never learn to shot a bow or handle the sword; I won't let you give up now." He coughed out a sob. "Stay with me, Mother."

XOXOX

Rhea raced through the halls of the castle, thankful there weren't many bodies about. Her heart was racing wildly. _"Please just hold on, Mother. Aslan save her."_ Her thoughts were running rampant; her emotions were never this wild, but then, her mother had never been threatened like this before.

The guards outside the throne room bowed their heads to her as she approached; she ignored them and reached for the doors. She knew the court was in session, but that mattered little right now. She pulled the door open and rushed in. As suspected, the focus turned to her sudden entrance. The lord who had been speaking stopped mid-sentence.

"Rhea? What's the meaning of this?" her father asked from his throne.

Rhea hastened to him. She curtsied lightly before him before stepping up beside him and whispering in his ear. Caspian's face paled with the news. He gripped the arms of his throne with all the strength he could muster. He tried to speak but found that his voice had left him. He stood with shaky legs.

"Thi—this court is adjourned," he managed at last, his voice weak.

Caspian left the throne room in great haste, leaving a slew of stunned and confused lords in his wake. Rhea rushed out after him followed by the lords Drinian, Rhince, and Trumpkin.

"Princess!" Drinian called. "What is it? What's happened?"

Rhea slowed to speak with the three lords as her father disappeared around a corner. "Mother has been bitten by a poisonous serpent. She is not well. Rilian rides with her here."

"Surely she will be alright? You can heal her?" Rhince asked a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I…I…" Rhea faltered over her words. "Make sure she is taken to the Royal Chambers at once where she will be comfortable," she addressed Rhince. "I must go to the Treasure Vault for Queen Lucy's cordial." Rhea turned her attention to a nearby ladies' maid. "Aleisha, have a bowl of water prepared and have it at the Queen's bedside."

"Yes, my Lady," Aleisha bowed and they all turned to leave.

"And Drinian," Rhea called back. "Father…" Rhea's voice cracked and she couldn't continue. Drinian nodded his head in understanding before continuing on.

As everyone rushed off to do what was assigned to them, Rhea was left standing alone in the hall. Once more she could feel her heart racing and fear setting in. She could heal her right? She had to for Narnia's sake, for Father's sake. But…what if she couldn't? What if too much poison had entered her system? What if…what if she was already too late?

"Oh Aslan!" she cried out. "Please give me the strength." It was a desperate plea from a desperate daughter.

Then, whether Rhea actually heard it or if it was just in her head she didn't know, but suddenly she heard a gentle lion's roar and the words, "My child, you have the strength." If that was the strength to do what she wanted to do, or the strength to accept what she could not change Rhea did not know.

With her new strength, Rhea uprooted her feet and hurried to the treasure vault. Again the guard by the door bowed to her; the only acknowledgement she gave him was a command.

"Unlock the door."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but I am under orders by the King to never unlock this door unless by his request," the guard replied.

Rhea did not have time for this. "Unlock the door!" she shouted in a manner that was very unlike her. "Now."

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I cannot."

"Under orders of my father the King, unlock this door. His Queen lies dying and I must get to her in time."

"The Queen is…"

"The door! Sir."

The guard quickly scrambled around for the proper key and finally unlocked the heavy wooden door with shaking hands; Rhea hurried down the stairs. The treasure vault, as with the rest of Cair Paravel, was an exact replica of the original complete with the original statues of the Four Kings and Queens of Old. Rhea went to the statue of the youngest queen. She bowed to the statue before reaching for the treasure she sought.

"I must borrow this, Your Majesty." Rhea paused momentarily as she looked at the gift in her hand. It was a diamond, heart-shaped bottle a third-full of magic healing cordial that could cure most any injury. Rhea prayed it would be of use today. With cordial in hand, Rhea made her way back through the halls to the Royal Chambers. Aleisha was there with the bowl of water but no one else was. Rhea walked to the bowl to warm the water and make her preparations.

Rhea wasn't in the room long before there was a great bustle in the hall and the doors opened. Caspian walked in first, followed by Selenius with the Queen in his arms. The aged Satyr gently laid the Queen on the bed. Caspian knelt at her side and held her unbitten hand; tears were already present in his eyes. Rilian too had tears as he stood at the foot of the bed looking over his mother. Drinian stood by the door.

Outside the room there was a slew of people waiting anxiously. Rhince stood with his arm around Helaine while she wept into his chest. Likewise, Orlich held Gael in comfort. Penelope, still in her torn dress, stood with her three siblings; Lorna, the youngest, cried openly. Penelope though, refused to cry for Rilian's sake. She knew he couldn't see her now, but she had to be his strength nonetheless. There were many others waiting in the hall as well. By now word had spread through the castle that the Queen had been involved in some sort of accident. Many did not know how dire the situation was. Work in the castle had come to a standstill while all waited for word on the Queen's condition.

Inside the Royal Chambers, Rhea stood frozen in horror as she looked upon her mother while she lay on the bed. Ava was pale, unbelievably pale. She seemed to have no color left in her face at all. Her cheeks were shrunken and shallow. Her body trembled though there were beads of sweat around her hairline. Her breathing was labored and came in pants. And her eyes were distant and cloudy. But now, surrounded by her family her lips turned up in the faintest of smiles.

"C-C-Caspian…" Ava whispered, raising her shaking hand to stroke his cheek. Caspian grabbed the hand again and kissed it.

"Shh, Ava," he soothed. "You're going to be alright now. Rhea will cure you." When no one moved Caspian's eyes flashed up to his daughter. "Rhea!"

Rhea jumped at her father's shout; everyone did. Unfrozen, Rhea grabbed the cordial and uncorked the bottle. She climbed onto the bed beside her mother and tipped the bottle over her lips. Three drops fell in and Ava swallowed roughly. Rhea studied her mother's appearance carefully and when she saw no improvement she reached for the bitten hand. When she removed the cloth and film of water she had to pause to catch her breath. The bite was both crusted and oozing, and the hand was tinted green. With a shaky hand Rhea tipped the ancient bottle over the bite and applied the magic healing cordial directly to the wound.

Again Rhea studied. Again there was no change.

Rhea handed the bottle to Aleisha who took it with her own trembling hands. Rhea called a handful of water from the bowl and engulfed her mother's hand with it. Perhaps the combined effects of the Star's gift, the Valiant Queen's cordial, and Rhea's own Naiad magic would be enough to combat the poison.

Ava turned back to her husband. "Caspian, I love you." Her voice trembled.

"Shh, Ava, my Queen. Save your strength. There will be plenty of time for that when you are well." Caspian's eyes looked back up to his daughter.

"I'm trying, Father," Rhea said, the threat of tears on her voice. "But the poison, there's some magic behind it. It's counter acting my magic at every turn, working faster than I can heal."

"Keep trying, Sister," Rilian pleaded with a weak voice. Rhea fought against the poison harder.

Ava knew what was happening, and she fought to hold on long enough. "My children." Her voice was faint, barely above a whisper. She held her good hand out. "Rilian, my Son, come here."

Rilian walked over hesitantly, fearfully, to stand at his mother's side. Tears slipped from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mother," he wept.

"Don't be, my Son." Ava placed her hand on his. "My necklace, take my necklace."

"Ava, don't," Caspian urged. "Keep it on; you need its magic."

Ava ignored him. "Take it, Rilian." At his mother's request, Rilian carefully reached around his mother's neck and unclasped the Star's gift. Ava folded Rilian's hand around the necklace.

"Give it to your Queen, my Son. May it protect her as it has protected me these many years. Do not mourn for me, but hold my love in your heart and you will be a great King when the time comes. I love you Rilian, King's Son."

"Ava, stop this! Stop this foolishness!" Caspian commanded. "You are not saying goodbye. Don't you dare say goodbye! I—I cannot lose you." Again Ava ignored the pleadings of her husband and turned to her daughter instead.

Rhea was crying as she continued to try and fend off the poison. "Rhea, my Daughter, stop."

"Mother, I can't. If I stop you'll…"

"Stop, my Daughter. Stop."

Regretfully, Rhea let her magic stop and the water return to the bowl. Rhea's shoulders sagged and she slumped forward to lay her head on her mother's lap; sobs escaped her throat.

"I'm sorry Mother. I'm sorry Father. I tried to help; I tried."

"You have helped my daughter." Ava stroked her daughter's hair with her good hand. "Because of you I feel no pain. I feel…only love." Ava's breathing began to be more labored. With each breath she slipped further away. "My daughter…you are everything…I hoped you'd be…and more…. I love you, Rhea, Queen's Daughter."

Ava turned her head back to face Caspian; it was time for her final words. Caspian had his face buried in his hands, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Ava ran a finger softly over his hands and he lifted his head. His eyes were rimmed in red and tears flowed freely down his bearded face. He took her hand in his and held it to his lips in a lasting kiss.

"Caspian…my King, the day has come." Tears slipped from her eyes, but still Ava smiled. "We prayed it never would…and yet, we knew. ...There is nothing to say to you…that I have not already said…except for this. ...Do not let this destroy you. ...Be strong. …We will meet again. ...I will wait for you. ...I love you, Caspian."

Caspian could not respond. He did not have the strength to speak. He could only bend over and place a tender kiss to her lips. He left his lips against hers for as long as he could; he did not want the kiss to end, for fear of what he might see.

"Aslan!" Rhea gasped. She quickly sat up and looked towards the center of the room.

Caspian snapped up and looked over his shoulder at the Mighty Lion. His heart swelled with joy and hope flooded his veins. He looked back to Ava and smiled.

"It's alright, Ava. Aslan is here. He can save you."

"Father," Rhea hesitated. "Father, I do not think that is why He is here."

Caspian looked back to the Lion in confusion. "What do you mean?" And then he saw.

The Great Lion was weeping. Great lion tears fell from His golden eyes; each tear sparkling like a diamond, but each one far more precious. Aslan walked forward slowly, a sad smile on His lips.

"No, Aslan, please no." Caspian dropped to his knees. "Please don't take her from me. I need her. Take the crown if you must, but leave her. Or else take my life too, Aslan; it is yours for the taking. Please, do not part us."

"Be still, my Son," Aslan said. "I still have work for you. You are needed here." Aslan gave him a lion's kiss on his forehead before walking past him to stand by Ava's bedside. Ava smiled a peaceful smile and placed her hand in His golden mane.

"I am ready, Aslan" she whispered with firmness.

As suddenly as He came, Aslan was gone again.

Caspian rushed back to the lean over Ava. She lay perfectly still. Her eyes were closed and a smile was on her lips. If he did not know otherwise, Caspian would have thought she was only sleeping. He placed a hand to her cheek; it was already turning cold.

"N-n-no," he whispered; his lips trembled violently and tears spilled from his eyes. "No, Ava. NO!" Caspian let out a great and terrifying cry as he collapsed to his knees. He took her left hand and held it between his as he lowered his head onto the bed and wept unmercifully. Behind him, Rilian backed into the wall and slid to the floor as his tears rained down his face. He clutched his mother's necklace to his chest, but there was no healing power it could give him. Rhea fell back onto the bed and laid her head in her mother's lap.

Across the room, by the door, Drinian closed his eyes to steady himself before quietly stepping out. He spoke not only to the guards, but to all who stood waiting.

"Sound the trumpets. Lower the flag. The Queen…the Queen is dead." And then he lowered his head and wept.

* * *

><p><strong>Go on. Throw your tomatoes and rotten fruit. I don't have the strength to doge them. Chapter 22 will be up in a few days. :'( Does anybody have a hanky I can borrow? :'(<br>**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Naiad Trilogy**

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 22**

The sound heard from the balcony overlooking the Grand Courtyard was the saddest song ever played. The contrapuntal melodies of the dual trumpets were not of the usual, regal fanfare; they were somber and lamenting, floating through stone walls and penetrating the deepest hearts. Every ear that heard stopped their immediate action and turned their eyes to the castle. The women stopped cleaning. The men stopped working. The dogs stopped barking. Even the children stopped playing.

It was a song, that while beautiful and awe inspiring in its own accord, struck a chord with every Narnian and brought tears to every eye. It was a song heard not just through the streets and halls of Cair Paravel, but it was carried on the wind and heard by every Narnian, in every home, through every wood, and in every river, stream, and brook. Every squirrel came out of their burrow. Every Faun came out of their den. Every Naiad left their waters.

Its timbre was melodious and mellowing. There could be no mistaking the song's message; a royal was dead. After years of peace, tragedy had struck Narnia at its heart.

XOXOX

Cair Paravel was silent for days. Hardly a word was ever spoken above a whisper for none had the strength to speak louder. Voices were dry and hoarse, as though from suffering much crying. The Queen's death was mourned by all, and her services would be unlike any other and not easily forgotten. The King did not want to make any decision regarding the body of his wife; that responsibility fell onto the shoulders of the Princess.

"What do we do with the body?" Drinian asked quietly late one night.

Since her death, Ava's body had been moved into an isolated room, but the final decision for a service had yet to be made. Rhea was in consultation with her mother's closest friends, Drinian, Rhince, Helaine, Gael, and Orlich. Caspian was there too, but he only stared out the window and said nothing. Rhea had tried to get her brother to attend, but he never left his room. Rhea had given much thought to her mother's service over the last thirty-six hours, and at last she believed she had the fitting idea.

"My mother was a Naiad of the Great River. Her parents were Naiads. From the water she came to us, and to the water her body will return."

"Ava would like that," Gael said.

"What do you propose we do exactly?" Rhince asked.

"We build a vessel, place her body inside it, and seal it off. We set it a drift at sea, and we then we sink it."

"You want to toss her body into the sea?" Rilian suddenly asked from the doorway. Rhea turned around with a start; she had not been expecting him to show.

"I believe it is what she would want, Rilian. And we would not simply toss her over."

"No. You're wrong. Mother would want to stay here; she'd want to be near her family. We should put her in the mausoleum."

"What? And lock her way in some cold, stone prison? Mother would not want that. She'd want to be free; she'd want to be in the water."

"Just because that is where you wish to live does not make it Mother's choice too. Or do you forget, Mother gave up the water to be with us."

"Rilian…"

"What does Father say?" Rilian cast a cold stare to Caspian's back.

"You know, Father does not say much these days," Rhea whispered to her brother.

"And so that gives you all the power?" Rilian's head snapped back to look at Rhea.

"No. I…I am only trying to give Mother what she would want."

"Caspian," Drinian said softly as he walked up to his friend. "We could really use your input here. She was your wife; out of us all, you knew her best. What would Ava want?"

For a moment it appeared as though Caspian wasn't going to respond at all, but then he turned around slowly. Despair was carved into his face; his eyes were red and moist. He looked to his children, and saw only their eyes. They were the exact shade of Ava's, but they currently held none of her joy and laughter. Instead they were empty and hopeless.

"Caspian?" Drinian said again; he knew his friend was slipping back into misery.

"Your sister is right Rilian," Caspian said at last. "If she could not be with us, your mother would want to be in the water. We will do as Rhea suggested."

"I will see to it that the vessel is built at once." Drinian bowed his head and left the room.

"What does any of this matter any way?" Rilian said in anger. "It matters not where Mother lies. It only matters that she be avenged. We should find the demon that poisoned her, and kill it."

"That would not change anything, Rilian. One death cannot reverse another," Rhea said.

"I will find the beast, Father; I promise you. I will not stop until it is dead." Rilian turned on his heel and walked swiftly out of the room.

"Rilian. Rilian!"

"Let him go, Rhea," Caspian said, halting Rhea in her footsteps as she made to follow Rilian out. "Let him go."

XOXOX

Not two days later the vessel was complete and the crowds were gathered around the shoreline and the docks. The vessel was no more than a ship-shaped box with room enough for one, but it was in the likeness of the legendary _Dawn Treader_. Even the lid was designed to look like the ship's deck, complete with a single purple sail embedded with the Narnian crest.

The open vessel was carried through the crowd and down the dock by six bearers; Orlich and Voltinus were among them. The Royal family and the Queen's closest companions trailed behind the vessel. Once at the end of the dock, the vessel was set down to allow the family and friends to bid a final farewell. Then the lid was placed on the box and hammered in place. The sealed vessel was lowered into the sea and with a small push of magic from the River God it floated out; flowers were tossed into the sea as the Queen took her last sail. The vessel, designed with a slow leak, took on water and sunk on the horizon.

Though the vessel could no longer be seen, Caspian would not turn to leave. It was Rhea who turned and encouraged her brother to as well. They walked silently and tearfully down the dock. Rhea nodded to Drinian to signal the retreat of the crowd. Everyone slipped silently back into their homes. Everyone but Caspian; he refused to leave. Hours later he stood in the same spot, not having moved at all. He still stared at the horizon as though he were still watching the vessel.

Rhea walked down the dock carrying a blanket and a cup of warm mead; it was a strangely cool night for May. She spoke quietly to her father and tried to get him to take the cup and come inside. But he did not seem to hear. Rhea was at a loss of what to do.

"Perhaps I can help," the unmistakable voice of Aslan said. Rhea turned around slowly and nodded. She stepped away from her father as the Lion stepped forward. "Why do you still look for what cannot be seen? Ava has taken her final journey. Her last wishes for you were for your strength. Do not fail her now. I know you desire to be with her, but your work is here still."

"I do not know how to rule without her," Caspian said with a scratchy voice.

"For three years you ruled alone as King, you can do it again."

Caspian shook his head. "Even then I was not without her. She was always there, always supporting, always comforting, always trusting, and always believing in me as a friend. I was never alone."

"And so you will not be alone now. Ava is here. Ava will always be with you; she is in your heart, can you not feel her love there? Look to your children, can you not see her there? You are never alone, my child."

Then Caspian, not being able to withstand the pain anymore, fell to his knees and wept. Rhea stepped up to his other side and draped the blanket over his shoulders and stood by him. When he was ready, and only then, Rhea helped her father to his feet and together they walked back to the warmth of the castle.

XOXOX

The days following the Queen's funeral were not easy, but none seemed to take the loss of the Queen greater than the King and his children. Caspian had become a shadow of himself. He never spoke above a whisper, and though he spent every night in _their_ chambers he slept mainly on the sofa or the chaise. Sleep never came easily for him; he tossed and turned through the night and awoke nearly every hour with his eyes moist from tears.

Rilian kept to the promise he had made to his father. Every day he rode out with a small army to that fateful spot to search for the green serpent. They would leave in the early morning and not return until late evening. Every day they came back having found no trace of the beast, Rilian sank deeper into depression. Days went by and fewer men volunteered to go, until one day there were none and Rilian rode out alone.

Rhea found her solace by swimming the waters of Narnia, but she found her time for swimming was scarce. With Rilian out every day, and her father so despondent Rhea was left to pick up the pieces and maintain order. Though she was usually able to uphold a stable outward composure, she felt as though she were slowly disintegrating on the inside. She was in a constant struggle to stay together and save her family.

XOXOX

"Rilian! Rilian, please stop. Please, brother, don't go. Rilian, I beg of you," Rhea pleaded with her brother as she reached out and grabbed his arm. It had been just over a month since their mother died, and Rilian was still searching for the serpent. Rhea had been trying for days to get him to stop. "You must listen to me, Rilian. No good will come of this quest. It is pointless."

"Pointless? Pointless, Sister?" Rilian said angrily, shaking off Rhea's hand. "I go to find Mother's killer. I go to avenge her death!"

"Rilian, I know you are angry, and I know you miss her, but this won't bring Mother back to us."

"Don't you think I know that? What do you take me for? A dumb beast?"

"Rilian, you know that is not true. Rilian, I implore you to seek reason. You have been looking for this serpent for weeks now and have not found it. Perhaps it has left the area. Perhaps it is already dead."

"Or perhaps it isn't! I swear I will not rest until I know that it is!"

"You are letting your hate for this creature consume you; that is not how Aslan wants us to live. We should turn to Him, confide our sorrows in Him and He will get us through anything."

"Well, that is easy for you to say, 'Oh favored one by Aslan.'"

"What? Rilian, that is not true. Aslan has no favorites. He loves and cares for all."

"And how many times has He spoken to you since Mother's death? How many times has He consoled you? Meanwhile, I call out to Him every day and hear only silence! He does not speak to me!"

"Perhaps you are not listening as you should. I hear because I keep my heart free to hear. I do not cloud it with hate and vengeance."

Rilian did not want to hear what his sister was saying. He did not want to think that perhaps he was the reason he could not hear Aslan. For, it is easier to blame another than it is to acknowledge your own faults. Without a word Rilian walked away from his sister and mounted his readied steed. Rhea, though, was not finished and she formed a wall of ice before the horse so that it could not leave the stables.

"Let me pass, Sister!" Rilian demanded.

"Not until I have said all I can." She sighed heavily. "Perhaps you are right, Rilian. Perhaps the creature still lives and is in the same area. Perhaps it is not as dumb as we believe. I—I felt magic in the poison. Perhaps this creature is waiting for you, luring you into a trap, waiting to strike at you. Rilian think of Father. Imagine how he would feel losing his only son, heir to his throne, to the same creature that slew his wife."

"I am thinking of Father. Do you think I have not seen how he has changed? He does not smile or laugh. He does not change the tone of his voice. It is like his very life has been taken from him. And I know it is because of me."

"Rilian, that's…"

"Don't say it isn't true because I know it is! He cannot speak to me; nay he cannot even look at me! He despises me! Rhea, I do this as much for Mother's vengeance as I do to regain Father's love."

"You cannot regain Father's love because you have not lost it, Rilian. I know he loves you still. Rilian, please don't go."

"I must, Sister. And if you truly missed Mother as you claim to do then you would understand why I must and you would be riding out with me! Now, depart from me."

Rilian's words stung like an arrow piercing Rhea's heart; tears sprung to her eyes. She dropped the wall of ice and it crashed to the dirt with a splash. Rilian did not hesitate to leave once the wall was gone. He reared his horse up and took off in a gallop, kicking dirt and mud everywhere. He did not look back, but if he had he would have seen his sister sink to her knees and weep.

XOXOX

When Rhea saw that she would not be able to get through to Rilian alone, she turned to her father for help.

"Father, you must find a way to stop Rilian from going on these quests every day. No good has ever come from a quest based solely on vengeance as his is," Rhea said.

They were in his study. Caspian was leaning against the front of his desk with his back facing Rhea. His shoulders were slumped and his head bowed. His hair fell over his face hiding his pain and his silent tears. He was exhausted mentally and physically.

"He has gone out today?" Caspian asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes. He rides out every day. Father, we must stop him. You must speak with him."

"I have tried. He does not listen."

"Have you, Father? Have you really?" Caspian did not respond. "Father, I must tell you something; I know it is not true, but I must tell you. Rilian, he…he believes you blame him for Mother's death. He believes you do not love him anymore. I have told him that is ridiculous but he does not hear me. Father, you must tell him otherwise."

"He does not believe." Now Caspian really did whisper.

"Father, we must stop Rilian before it is too late. If he continues down this path of vengeance his hatred will consume him; it will destroy him. Father, I—I fear for what might happen to him. When I was healing Mother I felt the poison in her. Father, it was tainted with magic. I do not believe the serpent that bit her is as we believe.

"Father, there is some evil at play here. Whether that serpent was enchanted or some evil in disguise, I know not, but I do know that if Rilian does find it no good will come of it. Father, I am scared for him. We must make him stop."

"And WHAT would you have me DO?" Caspian suddenly shouted as he turned around. Rhea took a few steps back in surprise; her father rarely ever raised his voice. Her mother had always been there to abate his anger. Caspian saw the startled look on his daughter's face and felt shame for putting it there. He lowered his head into his hands and leaned back on his desk again. Rhea slowly walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Caspian lifted his head, his eyes moist.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to yell." Caspian's voice was once more just above a whisper.

"It's alright, Father, I know."

"I do not know how to get through to your brother. I have spoken with him, Rhea. You have spoken with him. Drinian has spoken with him. Others have stopped going with him; I hoped it would discourage him."

"But it seems to have had the opposite effect."

Caspian nodded. "I cannot forbid him from going for however much hate he feels cannot change the fact that the reason for his quest is noble in principle."

"Noble, Father? How can killing from hate and revenge ever be a noble cause whether it be man, talking beast, or dumb beast? Hate is hate, Father, and it can never be noble."

"You sound like your mother." There was a moment of still silence between them as Caspian's words floated heavily on the air.

"Thank you," Rhea said softly at last, withdrawing her hand. "Mother was always wise. She would know how to get through to Rilian."

"If your mother were alive, he wouldn't be trying to avenge her death." Caspian sighed and pushed himself off the desk. He walked to the window and looked out at the landscape. His hands were clasped behind his back.

"Sometimes I feel that your mother was the stronghold of this family. She made us work as a unit. She made me work," Caspian said sadly. "I feel lost without her. I do not know what to do anymore. Every thought I have pertains to her. I cannot count how many times I have turned to ask her a question only to find that she is not there. I cannot sleep at night for the bed seems too cold. I find myself in the water garden not knowing how I got there, and I am certain I hear her laughter but I am alone; I am always alone."

Caspian chocked out his last words and gave into a fit of sobs. As he sat on the window seat and buried his face in his hands, Rhea rushed to sit at his side. She did not speak to him and offer him words of comfort, for she knew they would only be words. She only rubbed his back to let him know he was not alone.

"You are wrong, Father," Rhea said once his sobs had ceased. He lifted his head and cast his eyes to her, his only way of asking for an elaboration. "Mother was not the stronghold; Aslan is. Mother knew that then, as well as I know it now. There is nothing that happens in this world, nor in the world of your friends, that He does not know about. We are never alone because He is watching us and He is with us, always.

"Rilian thinks I do not mourn for Mother. But I struggle with her loss, with my failure to reverse the poison, every day. Just as I know you and Rilian struggle with her loss. Every morning I wake and pray that it has all been a terrible dream and that I have been stuck in it for several weeks. Then I feel the heaviness of my heart and I know it isn't so." Rhea wiped the tears from her cheeks before continuing.

"Every morning I ask Aslan for strength, and every morning He says I have it. I still miss Mother terribly, but I know it will be alright. I look around me and I am thankful. I still have you, and I have Rilian. And we have each other, and the Cair, and the Narnians, and they have us. I know we will see Mother again someday. You and Rilian will probably see her long before I do; my Naiad magic will keep me alive for many years still, but I know I will see her again. And when I do, I want her to be proud of me. I want to live every day, knowing that I did the best I could to be the Princess she wanted me to be. Aslan has not taken my grief from me, but He helps me live in spite of it."

Caspian lazily lifted his hand to wipe more tears from Rhea's cheek. "You have already made your Mother proud, Rhea. You have made me proud. You are very strong. We could all use a bit of your strength."

"You need only ask Aslan."

Caspian put his arm around Rhea's shoulders and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I will try to speak to your brother again when he returns. Until then, I will go to Aslan in prayer."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter doesn't bring much comfort, since it's all about how Rilian and Caspian have fallen apart. At least Caspian sort of shows some improvement here at the end. Chapter 23 will be all about Rilian and Penelope, and it will be posted on Friday. That is...if I still have willing readers.<strong>

**I do just want to say thanks for all of your amazing reviews! There are over 140! You guys rock!  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**As promised, here's chapter 23 and it's all about Rilian and Penelope! Someone else makes a return appearance too...  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, or added this trilogy to their favorites. You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 23**

Rilian cried out in anguish and frustration. He flung his sword to the ground and fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands. He had been searching for the demon serpent all morning, and again he had found nothing. Maybe his sister was right; maybe it was time to give up the search. Maybe.

Rilian lifted his eyes and the first thing they fell upon was _the_ spot, the patch of heather that she had laid on. It had grown over in the last few months, but Rilian knew that it was _the_ spot. She had laid there. His mother had laid in that spot to rest, and that's where she had been bitten. That's where his world fell apart. Like a quickly spreading fire, Rilian's rage was renewed. He threw his head back and cried out.

"WHY! Aslan, why? Why did you allow this to happen? Why did you take her from me? What have I done to you? How have I angered you so that you must punish me in such a way?" His voice began to give and he let his head drop back down. As tears began to roll down his cheeks he whispered, "Why have you forsaken me?"

Rilian became a statue. He did not speak. He did not move. He barely breathed. He sat perfectly still with his eyes closed, listening. He listened for any sign or whisper that Aslan might send. He heard none. He heard only the beating of his own heart, the gentle trickle of the fountain, and the soft footsteps approaching from behind.

Footsteps? _"Rilian, you fool! You've let your guard down and now some foe has come upon you!"_ Rilian looked for his sword; it was lying on the ground before him, but it was out of reach. He listened again. He heard a single set of footsteps, slightly louder, but no others and no horses. He looked back to his sword. His heart was beginning to race in his chest and he fought to control it. He could still get out of this precarious situation that he had gotten himself in, but it would require perfect precision and careful timing.

_"Be calm, Rilian. Wait,"_ he told himself. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He listened carefully; the footsteps came closer. _"Wait."_ He breathed in deep. _"Wait."_ The footsteps came right up behind him. Rilian's eyes flew open. _"Now!" _He somersaulted forward, grabbing his sword as he rolled, pushed himself up on his knees again, and spun around. He held his sword up to fend off the blow of a sword that was sure to come, but never did.

Rilian looked at the person before him curiously. It wasn't some foe; it was a girl, a lady to be more precise. A young maiden appearing to be around Rilian's age and of a rare exotic beauty stood before him. She was dressed in a simple green dress that appeared to be made of soft, airy fabric. Her dark hair fell in rolling waves over her shoulders. Her lips looked soft and red; her skin, smooth and flawless, was the color of an almond. Her emerald eyes were slightly widened with fear. When she spoke, her voice was like a lullaby, tender and delicate.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fr-righten you, young Sir-r-r." She trilled her R's musically.

Rilian's eyes carefully searched the area around them, looking for anyone else, but they were alone. It was just him and the lady. He kept his sword raised as he stood up. "Where did you come from? How did you get here?"

"I walked."

"From where?"

"My home. It's just behind us, in the forest there."

Rilian shook his head. "No. I have searched these woods over a thousand times. There is no house near this glade."

The lady gave a small smile. "My house is but a humble home. It is easily missed by those who seek it, and easier still by those who do not. Please, Sir, won't you lower your weapon? I am just a young girl. I have no weapon and no skill of my own."

Rilian was hesitant to do so, but he slowly lowered his sword and sheathed it. "My apologies, fair maiden."

The lady's smile grew and she took a few steps forward. "You look thirsty, Sir. Here, drink." She held up a leather canteen she carried around her waist. "It is water, Sir. Do you think I would cause you harm?" She added when Rilian still looked hesitant.

"It's water, you say?"

She nodded. "I give you my word."

Rilian was still hesitant to accept the drink; after all he knew nothing about the lady. He didn't even feel all that thirsty, until she offered him the drink and suddenly it was as though he were completely parched. He gently took the offered canteen and drank. It was the sweetest water he had ever tasted and it squelched his thirst instantly. When he handed the canteen back, their fingers brushed and her cheeks turned a light pink. Rilian could not stop his lips from forming a small smile, but since he hadn't truly smiled in weeks it quickly vanished.

"Thank you," he said.

"You are most welcome brave warrior."

Rilian and the lady stood in silence then, and he looked around awkwardly. "I should be leaving. Thank you again for the water, and I am sorry if I frightened you."

He walked over to his horse, but she followed after him. "Must you leave so soon? It is not often that any come this way, and I…I must admit that it gets rather lonely out here."

"I'm sorry, but I must. I do not believe I could stay another moment in this glade; it holds a most painful memory for me."

"Oh. Well, I understand then. It would never be my desire to cause you pain, Sir."

Rilian mounted his horse and gathered the reins; he was all set to leave the glade forever and never set his eyes upon it again, but he couldn't. As he looked down at the young maiden he suddenly saw something in her. He saw hurt in her eyes and loneliness in her heart. She tried to hide it, but he saw through her mask; maybe because he wore one of his own. As he looked her over, Rilian knew he could not leave her just yet, nor did he want to anymore.

"Perhaps," Rilian said as the lady began to walk away. She sadly looked back at him. "I could be convinced to stay for awhile longer, if we moved to some other spot."

The lady smiled brightly. "I know of a place, a very short distance from here, that you might enjoy. We can walk there."

Rilian dismounted once more, and followed the lady through the forest.

XOXOX

That night Rilian lay on his bed thinking of the lady in green. He had returned to the castle later than usual for he had spent the entire afternoon speaking with the lady. She was new to the area and so she didn't know about the recent events; she didn't even know he was the Crown Prince until he had told her. Rilian realized that he hardly knew her, but he felt he could trust her and tell her anything. And she understood everything he felt. She too had lost a parent recently. Rilian had longed for a sign from Aslan, and he couldn't help but feel that _she_ might be the sign. Before parting, they made plans to meet again the next day.

Suddenly Rilian heard the lock on his door click. He knew who it would be, but he pushed himself up on his elbows all the same. Penelope slipped in through a small crack and closed the door behind her. She walked to the center of the room and stopped. She smiled softly, and when she did all thoughts of the green lady slid to the back of Rilian's mind. He sat up completely and gave a sad smile back.

"I missed you at dinner," she said. "You almost had me worried."

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

"You still haven't found anything?" Rilian paused for a moment before shaking his head. Penelope held her hand out. "Come."

Rilian slowly slid off the bed and walked over to Penelope. He slid his hand into hers and she led him to the sofa. She sat and tapped her leg. Rilian sat beside her and laid his head in her lap. She ran her hands through his hair soothingly.

"I am sorry, Rilian. I know this has been a difficult time for you; I wish there was something I could say to make you happy again. It hurts me to see you in so much pain. I wish I could take it all away."

Rilian sighed, but said nothing.

"Rilian, I know this will be hard to hear, but it is even harder for me to say. I wish you wouldn't go back out again; I wish you would stop searching for the serpent. I worry about every time you leave. Your sister has spoken with me, and…"

Rilian sat up abruptly, cutting off Penelope's thought. "Rhea spoke with you?"

Penelope shoved back her hurt. "Yes."

Rilian stood and walked to the center of the room again. "Then she has told you of her belief?"

"Yes." Penelope walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And it scares me; the thought of something happening to you, it scares me." With her hand still on his shoulder, she slowly moved so that she stood before him. She placed her other hand on his cheek. "Please, Rilian, don't go back there."

Rilian lifted his eyes full of unshed tears. There was a moment of silence before he placed his hand over the hand on his cheek. He laced his fingers with hers and moved her hand to his lips where he kissed her palm.

"I have no desire to return to the glade. I hate the place," he said as though fighting back a storm of tears.

Penelope gave a relieved smile. "It brings me great joy to hear you say that."

"It is my wish to always bring you joy."

While keeping one hand laced with Penelope's, Rilian placed the other on her cheek and brought his lips gently down upon hers. He felt her lips lift in a smile; he stepped closer and kissed her softly again. Suddenly something came over him, a feeling, a thirst he couldn't control. He needed more.

Rilian gently pushed his hand into Penelope's hair and brought her closer. He kissed her like he never had before. He kissed her harder, deeper, longer. With their lips still connected he walked her around to the side of the bed. Gently, but swiftly, Rilian lifted her up and placed her on top. Penelope was surprised, as was evident by her widened eyes and slightly parted lips, but she had no time to think or protest. Rilian quickly climbed onto his bed and claimed Penelope's lips once more. He eased her back down onto the bed and hovered over her supporting his weight with one hand.

Penelope was both shocked and thrilled with Rilian's actions. He had never been this forward before. He was always so cautious and hesitant. It had taken him over a month of their secret courtship to kiss even her hand, another month to kiss her cheek, and nearly another three to kiss her lips. And each time he asked for her permission first. Now suddenly, he was being quite aggressive with his kissing, taking liberties he never had before. Penelope found the rush exhilarating, and she responded in kind…at first.

Penelope was certain that it would only take a few seconds before Rilian realized what he was doing and pull back. Those few seconds turned into a minute and the minute into two. Rilian was not stopping. If anything, his aggression was growing. His hand moved to her ankle and it began to travel up under her dress. The feel of his hand on her bare calf stirred something in Penelope. She loved the way his hand felt on her skin, but she was beginning to grow worried; this wasn't like Rilian.

Penelope turned her head slightly away to separate their lips. She gained her desired separation, but Rilian still did not cease; his lips moved to her neck. A new sensation flooded Penelope's thoughts and she reveled in it for a moment. Meanwhile, Rilian's hand continued to slowly travel up her leg and it was now behind her knee. Penelope knew she had to stop this before they did something unspeakable. As amazing as the feeling was, and as much as she may have wanted to continue, they had to stop.

"Rilian." She tried pushing up his shoulders but he would not move. "Rilian, that's enough." She tried pushing again, but he still didn't move. "Rilian stop. We can't let this go any further. That's enough, Rilian. Rilian?"

He wasn't listening. He continued to kiss her neck; he even moved his lips down to her shoulder and exposed collar bone. His hand continued to move upward to her thigh. Penelope tried to push him off but she couldn't seem to move him an inch. She began to feel a little panicked. Her heart started to beat faster and she knew it wasn't from excitement anymore. What was going on? What was happening to him? This wasn't the Rilian she knew; he would never do something such as this.

"Rilian, please," she whimpered. She sounded so weak; she hated feeling weak. "Rilian stop. You're scaring me, Rilian." Her eyes clouded over with tears. She tried fighting against them, but she couldn't and a few slipped out. "Rilian, ple-ease stop."

Rilian lifted his head as though he was tired of kissing her shoulders and he wanted to kiss her lips again. Just before he brought his lips back down to hers he hesitated. Penelope was crying; she never cried, but here she was, unable to keep the tears from falling. She locked eyes with him and pleaded silently for him to stop. Suddenly, it was as though a fog lifted from his mind; where once it was cloudy, now it was clear. His hand stopped abruptly on her leg. Wait! Why was his hand on her leg?

"Penelope?" he asked as though just now realizing that he lay on top of her. He quickly rolled off and Penelope wasted no time in scrambling from the bed and placing her feet on the ground. She took a few seconds to collect herself, wiping furiously at her cheeks, before turning around to face him.

"What was _that_?"

Rilian shook his head slowly. "I…I don't know."

"You don't know?" she asked incredulously. "Why wouldn't you stop?"

"I—I'm not sure. Penelope, I'm sorry." He slipped off the bed and reached for her hand, but she shied away from him. Rilian was stung by the hurt.

"I think I should be going now, before Father wonders where I am."

"Penelope, wait, please." Rilian chased after her and caught her by the hand. "Please, Penelope; I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm not even sure how we got on the bed."

"You lifted me up and put me there. Then you crawled on top of me."

"You know me, Penelope. You know I wouldn't do something like that."

"But you did!" she whispered harshly.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what happened. It's like I was in a trance for something. Penelope I would never intentionally cause you any sort of pain. Penelope, please believe me. I love you."

Penelope studied his face carefully and saw the truth in his eyes. "You really don't know what happened, do you?"

"I give you my word, Penelope," he said earnestly. "Please, Penelope, forgive me."

Penelope thought about it for a minute more. Deep down she knew it wasn't him. She had realized it while they were kissing; that's why she tried so hard to stop him. If she knew he was being truthful, and if she believed he really wasn't himself at the moment, then she had no choice but to forgive him.

"I believe you," she said softly. "And I forgive you."

Rilian exhaled heavily and wrapped his arms around her. Penelope hesitated slightly before returning his embrace. "I'm so sorry, Penelope. I swear I'll never let it happen again."

Penelope nodded numbly against his chest. "It has been a very long month. You have been through a lot. I'm sure you are just weary and need to rest. Since you have decided not to return on your hunt, things will begin to improve; though, do not expect it to happen overnight."

Rilian pulled out of the embrace slightly and looked down at Penelope. "Thank you for believing me. And again, I'm sorry."

"You're welcome, and no more apologizing. I have already forgiven you."

"You're amazing. Did you know that?"

Penelope shrugged. "I don't like to boast about it."

Rilian laughed. "Indeed."

"I really should be going now."

"Of course. Your father is one knight of Narnia that I do not wish to cross." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Goodnight, Penelope. I love you."

"Goodnight, my Prince." Penelope stood on her toes briefly and placed a quick sweet kiss on Rilian's lips. She was relieved and pleased when he responded as he normally would and not more. "I love you."

Rilian stood in the center of his room and watched Penelope as she walked out smiling. For the remainder of the night she was all he could think of, but no matter how hard he tried he could not fill in the missing gap. All he knew was that one moment he was gently kissing her on the floor, and the next he was laying on top of her. He could not figure out what had happened, or what had come over him. Eventually he changed and lay down for bed,

"Aslan help me," he whispered before closing his eyes.

As Rilian drifted off to sleep his head swam with thoughts of Penelope. Her auburn hair, her smoky-blue eyes, her pink lips, her contagious laugh; they all swam through his mind. But then, another image began to replace Penelope's. A lady with dark wavy hair, emerald eyes, apple red lips, and dressed in a green dress. _"Come to me, Rilian. Come to me," _she whispered in his ear.

When he woke in the morning Rilian did what had become routine. He dressed, ate, packed a lunch, and rode off into the north. He did not go to search for the serpent though; he went to meet the green lady of his dream. They talked, they rode, they laughed, and they drank sweet, empowering water from her leather canteen. That night, Penelope was angry and she did not go to see Rilian. Nor did she go the following night, because he had gone out once more.

XOXOX

It was a week later before Penelope saw or spoke to Rilian again. Their late night meetings were a secret and Penelope had been so angry at his leaving that she didn't go to see him at night. They didn't see each other during the day because Rilian would always leave early and return late. Penelope was hurt and confused. She loved Rilian and she knew he loved her, but she was beginning to feel like he was changing and she didn't know what to do.

When Penelope finally did go to see him it was because he had sent her a letter that all but begged her to come. In his letter he had sounded almost desperate to see her. Penelope was almost angry enough to not go to him, but she was worried enough to go. She knew he had gone out again that morning, but this time he had taken the Lord Drinian with him upon the Lord's request. They had returned much earlier than Rilian usually did, and neither looked as though the ride had been enjoyable.

Penelope arrived at Rilian's room to find the door cracked in waiting. She slipped in and closed the door behind her. It was dark inside. The curtains were drawn so there was no moonlight shining through the windows. The only light was provided by a single lantern. After her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Penelope saw Rilian sitting on his sofa with his head bowed. Even in the dim light, when he looked at her, Penelope could tell that he was crying.

"Rilian?" She had every intention of coming in and showing her anger, but one look at his teary face had her resolve crashing. She rushed over and sat next to him.

"Rilian, what's wrong?"

"I don't know what's happening to me," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like I don't even know who I am half the time, and I'm missing time. Like last night when I kissed you like that…"

"Last night? We didn't kiss last night, Rilian. I didn't even see you yesterday."

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember last night? We ended up on the bed, though, I'm still not sure how."

"Rilian that was a week ago."

"What? That's not possible."

"Did you bring someone else in here, Rilian?" Penelope stood up angrily.

"No!" Rilian stood too. "No I swear. It was you, Penelope. See this is what I mean. To me it feels like it was just yesterday. Are you certain it's been a week?"

Penelope nodded. "I'm positive. I haven't been in this room since."

"But you usually come every night. Why haven't you been back?"

"Because I was angry."

"Angry? Penelope, I said I was sorry. You said you had forgiven me."

"I wasn't angry about that. I was angry because you went out; you told me you weren't going to go again, and yet you did. You've been going back all week."

"I have?"

"Yes. Rilian…you're scaring me. What's going on?"

"I wish I knew. I can't seem to remember the last few days. I can't remember anything after you left last night…I mean last week." He paused for a moment, and when he spoke again his voice was fainter, more dream-like. "It all seems to have started when I met her."

"Her? Who? Who did you meet?"

Rilian shook his head. "I'm not sure. I don't even know if she is real."

"Who?"

"I don't know her name, but I keep seeing these images of a lady in green. She is beautiful, and yet there is something different about her. I fear she is dangerous, but I am intrigued by her. I must go to see her." He took a step towards the door but Penelope quickly grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"No! Rilian you mustn't. You must stay here with me. This lady, if she is real, is surely some enchantress and she is placing a spell over you. If you go to her it will make the spell stronger. You must stay here, with me."

Rilian nodded slowly. "You are right. I must stay here, and you must stay with me."

"Of course. I will stay for as long as I can."

"No, you must stay all night. You mustn't leave me."

"Rilian, I can't stay in here all night. It isn't proper. If anyone should find out I would be ruined, disgraced. My family would be soiled because of it."

"Penelope, I am only sane when I am with you. I only remember when you are near. If you were to leave me, I fear I would succumb and go to her. Penelope you must stay. Please say you will."

"Rilian, I can't. It isn't right. Please don't ask this of me."

"I am asking, Penelope; I'm sorry. No one would have to know. It would be our secret. We are good with secrets. We kept us secret for nearly two years."

"Rilian…"

"Please, Penelope. I do not want to see her and I believe you are the only thing to keep me here."

Penelope was at a loss for what to do. She had never been a big fan of the standard rules of etiquette and propriety. She had begun training with the sword before any of the boys did and she was a fair bit better than most of them. She wasn't at all intimidated by being alone in Rilian's room, and she wouldn't have minded if he came into her room once in a while. Waiting nearly five months of secret courting for a proper kiss had almost been torturous for her, especially since it wasn't her first kiss. But there were a few rules that even she had a problem with breaking, staying all night with Rilian in his room was one of them. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself that it would be alright and that no one would find out, she couldn't bring herself to take the chance.

"I'm sorry, Rilian, but I can't stay." The hurt and genuine fear that crossed Rilian's face was enough to crush Penelope and cause tears to spring to her eyes. "You are asking too much of me. If it were only my honor at stake, I would forsake it all for you. But I have my sister to think of. If it were to somehow get out that I spent the night with you, it would tarnish Lorna's name too, and I cannot have that. And I do not think you need me as much as you say you do. There is another who can help you; one who is far stronger than I. Aslan, Rilian. Turn to Aslan."

"Aslan?" he asked incredulously. "What can He do?"

"He can keep you strong if you ask Him and truly believe. Surely you believe in Aslan?"

"Yes, of course I believe in Him. I know He is real; I know all that He has done for Narnia in the past. But that was the past. He was not seen in Narnia for many years until He showed up to take my mother. Believe me, I have called for Him, but He does not answer." Rilian sighed heavily. "I believe in Him with my heart, Penelope, but my head is beginning to doubt."

"Then you must make sure your heart stays stronger than your head."

"My heart is strongest when it is with you." Rilian placed a hand to Penelope's cheek. "And that is why I need you to stay.

Penelope sighed and smiled sadly. "I can't, but if you want, I will stay until you fall asleep and return first thing in the morning. It will be as though I never left."

Rilian sighed and nodded weakly; he could see now that there would be no persuading her. Penelope was strong in her convictions, no matter what they were. Having no other choice, he accepted the compromise and went to change in his bathroom. When he came back out Penelope was sitting on his bed on top of the blankets while one corner had been pulled down for him. Rilian settled himself under the sheets and at her request he laid his head in her lap.

As she caressed his hair she said, "I love you Rilian. I love you, and that is something you may always have with you. It matters not where I am; you will always have my love. So long as you have that, you are never without me."

After awhile, Penelope heard his breathing slow and even out, and she felt that he had drifted into a deep slumber. She carefully removed herself from under his head. She softly kissed his forehead and whispered 'I love you' again before slipping out and returning to her own room.

If Penelope had known that would be the last time she saw Rilian for many years, she never would have left.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Don't be mad at Rilian...or me. Please? And a new picture has been added to my profile, an adult Gael.<br>**


	24. Chapter 24

**I know, it's a late post today, but it's still Friday! Enjoy...as best as you can at least.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 24**

Penelope opened her eyes much earlier than she usually ever did. She instantly remembered how desperate Rilian had been and the promise she made. She dressed quickly and then quietly and inconspicuously hastened to Rilian's rooms. When she arrived though, she found the door already open and his room empty. Penelope wasted no time in hurrying to the stables, praying that is was not too late. She felt her heart sink and her insides churn; Rilian and his horse, Coalblack, were gone.

Like before, Rilian started his dreams thinking only of Penelope, but then his thoughts were once more consumed with the Green Lady. When he woke his desire to see her was too great and he left for the glade at once. He skipped breakfast and packed only a few small snacks. She was waiting for him by a tree when he arrived. He smiled brightly when he saw her and quickly dismounted. His smile vanished though when he saw the sad look on her face and the moistness of her eyes.

"My Lady?" he asked as he approached.

"I wasn't sure if you would come today," she said. "After yesterday I…I thought you had left me for good."

"My Lady I'm sorry, but how could I leave you?"

"Why did you bring him, Rilian? He could have ruined everything for us. All of our plans could have been spoiled."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, though, I should have. I was only trying…I thought I would share my great joy with an old friend. I meant no harm by it. It was foolish; I see that now. I consider Drinian to be a friend, and I thought he would understand."

"Well your friend didn't seem to like me very much." She crossed her arms over her chest and gave a slight pout with her red lips.

Rilian chuckled lightly and placed his hands on her arms. "Then he is a fool. What does it matter what he thinks though? I care not. What matters to me is that you feel for me as I feel for you."

"And how do you feel for me, young Prince?"

Rilian paused slightly as he gathered his thoughts. "I love you, my Lady. I know it has only been a week since we met, and yet it feels as though I have known you my whole life. I remember knowing only misery before you came along and brought me happiness. I love you, though I do not know your name. What is it?"

"I like it when you call me your Lady."

"Then that is what I shall always call you, but will you give me your name just so that I may know?"

"My name…" she paused as though reconsidering. In the pause Rilian licked his lips and the Lady offered him her canteen. Rilian accepted the canteen without question and drank; as he did, a strange listlessness came over him and his eyes became unusually glossy.

The Lady smiled triumphantly. "My name, young Prince, is Orlita-Lamia."

XOXOX

A little while later, Orlita-Lamia sat under a tree in the same glade. Narnia's Crown Prince lay beside her sleeping, resting his head in her lap. Orlita was about as pleased as she could be. Her plan was coming together rather nicely now that she didn't have that foolish Mavramorn lurking about to spoil things. The Queen was dead; Orlita had seen to that task herself, taking the form of a serpent and injecting a lethal poison directly into the Queen's blood. No magic would be able to combat that poison. And because of the Queen's death, the King was in no state to rule properly or keep a close watch on his son. It took hardly any effort at all on Orlita's part to gain the Prince's mind.

Orlita, unlike the distraught Narnian King, kept a watchful eye on the young Prince as he came to the glade each day in search of the serpent. She stayed well concealed as she plotted how to get him alone, but then one day he did it for her; he came to the glade alone, and each day there after he was alone. Orlita then began to feed him the potion that would weaken his mind and allow her to gain control. She hadn't expected it to work as quickly as it had, but was pleased that it did. It was true that she had been frightened when the Prince showed up with the one Lord who had miraculously survived one of her poisons. She gained a swell of confidence though when the Lord showed no sign of recognizing her.

The potion had worked wonders on the Prince's fragile mind, and it was now in the final stage. The Prince was sleeping now, but when he awoke he would remember nothing of who he was. He would know only what she would tell him; she would be his whole world, and he would live to please her. After she told him all he needed to know, they would leave the glade and Narnia and return to her castle Nearusearu. There they would continue her plans to dig their way to Narnia and attack the unsuspecting country. Narnia would be hers for the ruling.

Orlita was smiling, pleased with just how well her plan was going, and stroking the Prince's hair possessively when _he_ showed up. She of course had heard all about his power, but she never understood his methods. Regardless though, she felt true terror at the sight of him. If she thought she could run and live, she would have. But as it was, she knew that if he were here to kill her there would be nothing she could do about it. So she put on a clam face and remained where she sat.

As he entered the glade, the Great Lion paid no mind to the Green Lady. He walked without hesitance, without fear to the fountain and He drank. When at last He turned to her, He saw her fear boiling inside, but still He paid her no mind. He looked instead to the young Prince who had fallen under her spell. This filled Him with great sadness.

When Orlita could take the silence of His stare no more she spoke out. "You're too late, cat. He has already succumbed. The Prince's mind is mine. The spell is nearly complete now and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Do not boast to me of your deceits, Witch," Aslan said with a low growl. "I know well the plans you have laid, but you do not know of mine." As He spoke, Rilian stirred and Orlita turned fearful eyes down to him.

"No. It isn't time for you to wake just yet."

"Perhaps the Prince is not fully yours as you believe?"

"He will be! When he wakes he will know nothing, not even you."

Aslan nodded his head sadly. "That is true." Orlita smiled. "But that will not always be." Her smile faltered. "The plan for his redemption was set in place long before your plan for deception. In the last hour of every night, the Star's magic will make him sane and he will remember. He will remember all that you have done to him. He will remember all that he has left. For one hour each night, Rilian will know who and whose he is."

"No! No this can't be!"

Aslan said nothing.

Orlita gained her composure and began to stroke the Prince's hair once more. "It matters not. I can contain him for one hour. He will be mine."

XOXOX

Rhea sat at the table pushing the food around on her plate. Once again Rilian had gone out and once again he had not returned for dinner. Rhea was too worried to eat, but she was trying to make it appear otherwise. She thought she was succeeding; no one seemed to be paying her any mind. Penelope's brothers were talking to each other, and Lorna was speaking animatedly with Gael and Helaine. Caspian was speaking with his best friends Rhince and Drinian, and Penelope's father threw in a few words too. Only Rhea and Penelope sat quietly, offering the occasional smile or simple agreement when asked. They may not have noticed her actions, but her father did hear her despondent sigh.

"Rhea, daughter are you alright?" Caspian asked.

"Hmm?" Rhea looked up from her plate.

"Are you well? You have hardly eaten your dinner?"

"Oh, yes. I am fine, Father. I'm just not very hungry."

"The kitchen staff have worked hard to prepare this meal. Do not disgrace them by not eating it."

"I'm sorry, Father. I do not mean to. But how can one eat when one does not feel hunger?"

Rhince chuckled lightly. "The Princess makes a fair point, my friend."

"Indeed she does," Caspian replied.

"Since I do not feel hunger, Father, may I be excused?" Caspian gave a simple nod of consent. "Good evening my Lords; Father." Rhea stood and nodded to the men before kissing her father's cheek. "Penelope, when you are finished, I would like to speak with you. You may find me in the north garden."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Penelope said. "But I may come now."

"Penelope, you haven't eaten," Orlich said.

"Father, I too do not feel hunger. Please, may I be excused with Her Majesty?"

"Very well then, but do not stay out long."

"Yes, Father. Thank you. My Lords; Your Majesty." Penelope nodded and bowed to Caspian before leaving with Rhea. They walked in silence together to the north garden.

"The north garden, my Lady? I thought the water garden was your preferred garden," Penelope said as they weaved their way through the various flowers.

"Indeed it is, but the north garden provides a better view."

"A view of what, my Lady?"

"Of the north of course. We will see when Rilian returns. I know his absence is the reason why you cannot eat, just as it is mine. You will sit and wait with me, won't you?"

"Yes, my Lady. Yes, I will wait with you."

XOXOX

Rhea and Penelope sat and waited for several hours, but they never saw Rilian return. When it was too dark to see beyond the wall, they retired to their rooms. Sleep did not come easy to either of them. Penelope was roused from her room in the early morning by her mother knocking heavily on her door. Penelope grudgingly rolled out of bed and wrapped her dressing robe around her.

"You have a visitor," Gael said once the door was open.

"Rilian," Penelope whispered as her thoughts turned instantly to him. She rushed by her mother and into the primary living quarters of their home. She hoped to find Rilian waiting for her, but what she found was his sister. "Your Majesty?"

"My apologies for disturbing your family at this early hour," Rhea said; her voice was strained as she tried to keep it from cracking. "My brother did not return to the castle last night. My father is assembling a party to search for him. I thought you might like to ride with us."

"Yes. Yes I would."

"Then hurry, we leave in five minutes." Rhea said nothing more beyond a few parting words before quickly leaving.

Penelope returned to her rooms and dressed quickly. When she returned to the living quarters she found her father dressed and ready to leave as well.

"Daddy? What are you doing?"

"I'm ridding too, Penelope. Now, let's go; we don't want to be late."

XOXOX

Within a few hours the party was upon the northern glade with instructions from King Caspian to search carefully for any sign of his missing son. They were to look under every rock and in every tree for any scrap of clothing or drop of blood. They were to look for any proof that Rilian had been there recently and for any clue as to his current whereabouts.

They found none.

The next day Caspian sent out another party. While waiting for news Rhea and her father gathered in the great hall with their companions. Drinian, Rhince, and Helaine were there, as were Gael, Orlich, and their four children. Rhea was standing near Penelope and her parents, trying to keep her head clear and tuned to Rilian; she was listening for his voice. Suddenly Penelope, looking very determined as though one facing imminent death without reservation, turned to her parents and Rhea and addressed them.

"Mother, Father, Your Majesty, please excuse me for what I am about to confess."

"Penelope, what are you talking about?" Gael asked, but Penelope had already stepped away from them and headed for the King.

"Your Majesty," Penelope said gaining Caspian's attention. She dropped to both knees before him as he turned to look at her. "I have a burden which lays heavily on my heart, and I must confess it to you."

"Go on, Penelope," Caspian said with a small nod.

Penelope swallowed her fear; she knew what she must do. "I am the reason your son has gone missing."

Penelope heard her mother's startled gasp, but other than that the room, which was already quiet, turned strangely so as time seemed to freeze. Penelope could almost hear the rush of wind caused by the King's repeated blinking. He took a few steps forward as though he were suddenly unstable on his feet, and each step was like monstrous thunder echoing through the marble floor.

"Explain," Caspian instructed in a soft voice.

"The day before he disappeared, I spoke to your son. He was distraught and perhaps a bit delusional. He said he couldn't remember things; he said he was missing time. It had been a week since we last spoke, but he truly believed it to be only a day. I thought it madness, but I… He said it had all started when he met a woman."

"A woman?" Drinian asked. Penelope nodded furiously before continuing.

"He didn't even know if she was real at the time he told me, or if she was a dream. When he spoke of her a strange look came about him. I knew then and I told him that if she was real she was surely some enchantress who was placing a spell on him. He agreed and he asked me to stay with him, but the hour was growing late and I had to leave. If I could not stay and help him then I should have spoken, but I held my tongue out of fear. For that I am sorry. And I will take whatever judgment you place upon me, Your Majesty."

"I see," said Caspian slowly.

"Sire, do not blame the girl," Drinian said quickly stepping forward. "The blame of the Prince's disappearance is mine and mine alone. *By my silence, I have destroyed your son.* The woman Penelope speaks of is real; I have seen her with my own eyes. The very day the young girl speaks of, I rode with Rilian to the glade. I saw the enchantress. I felt she was evil, but I said nothing. If you must, *slay me speedily as a great traitor,* but leave the girl out of it."

Caspian stayed silent for several minutes. He didn't know what to do. His only son, the son his wife had loved so dearly, was missing, and here were two people who claimed responsibility. One was the granddaughter of one of his greatest friends, and the other _was_ one of his greatest friends. Both claimed to have known the danger that his beloved son was in; both had held their tongue for reasons he didn't know. Without his even realizing it, Caspian's fingers tightly gripped the sword Rhindon and pulled it from its sheath which sat around his waist. He walked towards Penelope, who still sat on her knees, and Drinian who stood beside her.

"Your silence has condemned my son to death." Caspian moved slowly, but there was a dangerous and violent glint in his eyes. "If you had spoken, my son could have been freed of this witch. But you did not! The girl I can pardon; she is young. She didn't know better, but you, Drinian, you I called friend. You should have told me the moment you returned, perhaps then you could have spared Penelope of her guilt. You should have known."

Caspian was fuming by the time he reached Drinian and ended his speech. Drinian said nothing to dispute Caspian. He did not try to plead his case or persuade his dear friend of anything. Drinian knew his guilt and he was ready to face the consequences of his silence. He saw the look in Caspian's eyes and he knew the King had already made the decision. Drinian clasped his hands before him and bowed his head. As he looked down, he saw that Penelope was still on her knees beside him. She shouldn't see this.

"Step aside, Penelope," Drinian said quietly.

"What?" she asked.

"Step aside," he said a little firmer.

Penelope looked to the Lord who stood beside her and to the King who stood before them. She saw the Lord's bowed head, and the King's angered face. And she saw the sword that he gripped firmly in his hand. That's when she understood. _"No,"_ she thought. _"No he can't. He wouldn't. They are friends."_

Penelope felt she should say something to try and stop the King from killing his best friend, but before she could a pair of arms grabbed her and began pulling her away. Penelope was too numb with surprise to resist. The look in Caspian's eyes did not falter as he raised the sword above his head. His lips moved, but no one could hear what he said. Then with a mighty cry he swung the sword down with all his strength.

It clashed to the ground with a resounding clang.

Drinian, curious, lifted his head slowly to find tears streaming from Caspian's eyes and his chest heaving. Caspian spoke softly, but with a firm resolution. *"I have lost my Queen and my son: shall I lose my friend also?"*

Then Caspian dropped his head onto Drinian's shoulder and embraced him. The two friends wept together.

* * *

><p><strong>The sentences surrounded by little * are direct quotes from the book, <em>The Silver Chair <em>chapter four.  
><strong>

**So...It was my birthday this week! (YAY! Happy Birthday to me!) As a special gift from me to you (and a pick-me-up because I know these last few chapters have been a bit depressing) here's a sneak peek at the spin-off I have planned.**

**In this scene, Penelope has spent the last six years living with her great aunt on the Lone Islands (while the rest of her family remained in Narnia), and this is the first time Penelope and Rilian have seen each other in those six years. Penelope is 16 and Rilian is 18.**

"Are you all…?"

I swung around quickly and placed one dagger at his throat and the other at his mid-section. "Do not think that because you rescued me that you are entitled to some reward."

He looked at me incredulously. "Did you not hear who I was? I am your Crown Prince."

"It matters not who you are. My virtue is not for the taking, _nor_ will I give it freely."

He stared at me a moment more before gently sliding his sword back in its sheath and holding up his arms in surrender. "I will not ask it of you, my lady."

I studied him carefully a bit more. I of course knew who he was, and I remembered the friendship that we once had. If I hadn't of known by the name it would have been clear by his features. He had the same characteristic blonde hair, slightly disheveled, and unbelievable blue eyes. His jaw was squared and very masculine. And above his left eye I saw the slightest indention; I had once hit him rather hard with a practice stick. (It wasn't my fault! I was eight and I learning how to fight. I needed a sparring partner, and his sister Rhea would have nothing to do with fighting. My brother Ranell was too young; Rilian was the only other option, and besides he needed all the practice he could get. How else do you think I managed to hit him?) But for whatever I saw in his face, I saw no recognition in his eyes; it appeared as though he did not remember me.

I removed my daggers from their threatening positions and backed away. "Mikael may be an ass, but he was right about one thing. I'm no lady, Your Majesty."

I returned my daggers to their proper place and bent down to retrieve my fallen basket. I recovered what fruits and vegetables I could before heading about my way. Rilian said nothing more until he came running after me. I couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto my face.

"You do realize that I could have you arrested? Put in the stocks, at the very least, for threatening my life."

"Do what you must, my Liege, in order to protect your pride. I'm sure it is a valuable thing. All I ask, is that you allow me to return home and fix a nice stew for my aunt who is gravely ill before you have me locked away."

"That certainly seems fair, so long as you promise to show."

"Oh, it is a girl's greatest dream to be put in stocks while the townspeople throw tomatoes at her; so long as we don't have to pay for the tomatoes later."

Rilian laughed, full and heartily, and I felt my heart leap. "You are a strange girl indeed, if that is your dream."

"My Lord, you are too kind with your flattering words."

"Have we met before?"

I halted suddenly as we stepped into the main streets. Was this the moment? Had he remembered me after all? "I have lived here on Doorn for many years now."

"Then alas, we could not have met before."

I smiled and tried to not let my disappointment show. "And why is that, my Lord?"

"Because this is my first time visiting these islands." He said it as if it were obvious.

"Ah. And because you have never visited here before, certainly means that I could have never visited your land before."

Rilian smiled at my witty quip, but did not comment on it further. "My apologies, but I didn't quite catch your name before."

"That is because I did not give it, my Lord."

"Will you tell me now?"

"If I told you my name, then there would be absolutely no chance of me avoiding that dream of mine."

"No chance indeed…" he said softly, his voice fading out in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>So, does that make you smile as much as it makes me smile? I love Rilian and Penelope together. Maybe (and that's a BIG maybe) even more than Caspian and Ava. Penelope is just so feisty and full of attitude; Ava was much softer and more "goody-goody." <strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews and such. You guys amaze me every time! Coming up in chapter 25, the fall-out of Rilian's disappearance, and (at the very very end) two people make an unexpected (not really) appearance in Narnia. See ya in a week!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi Everyone! It's Friday, so you know what that means! Update time! I think I've figured out how many chapters there will be, but I'm little hesitant to say right now in case it changes (again!) Hope you all enjoy!**

**And happy Veterans Day! Thanks to all those who serve our country(ies) on a daily basis. We are grateful for all you do.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 25**

The hours went on with no word from the party. Hours turned into days, days into weeks, and weeks into months. Rilian was nowhere to be found. Neither cloak, nor lock of hair, nor any trace of his horse was ever seen. Many brave knights, both Son of Adam and Narnian alike, went in search of the lost Prince, but none returned alive and many did not return at all.

After a year of endless searching and still no trace of Rilian, Caspian had to do the unthinkable. Too many lives had been sacrificed. Too many families had suffered loss. Caspian could not continue to bring such unending pain to his people. Though it caused him great pain to do so, Caspian had to call of the search for his son. After that day, no one was allowed to search for the lost Prince again.

XOXOX

After Caspian gave the announcement and most everyone had left the throne room, Rhea still stood breathless. It had been a year since Rilian disappeared, and her father had commanded that the search end. He had declared her brother dead. Dead. Rilian could not be dead; Rhea refused to believe it.

When all those who were leaving had left, all that remained were Caspian, Drinian, Rhince, Penelope, and Rhea.

"I don't understand, Father," Rhea said quietly. Caspian turned his saddened eyes to look on his daughter while she slowly walked towards him.

"How could you do this? How can you give up like this?"

"Rhea, I had little choice. Our knights were dying; families were suffering. I could not continue to be so selfish," Caspian replied.

"I know, but Father, do you…do you really believe Rilian to be dead?"

"I do not know what to believe."

"Well I don't believe it! I won't believe it."

Caspian nodded his head slowly in agreement. "I do not wish to believe it either."

"What will become of Narnia now?"

"What do you mean, Princess?" Rhince asked.

"Father, it is not something I wish for, but I know it is unavoidable; though, I hope it is many years away still. One day you will join Mother in Aslan's Country. What will happen to Narnia when you do? With Rilian gone, who will the people turn to?"

Caspian glanced warily to his friends. They had discussed this very issue for hours the night before. They could come to only one suitable conclusion.

"They will turn to you, as their Queen," Caspian replied while he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Me? Queen? But, Father, I am no Queen. I am their Princess, the Naiad Princess. I cannot be Queen, and you know why."

"I'm afraid there is no other option. I know you are the Naiad Princess, but you are also _my_ daughter, my first born, and the only child I have left. That makes you the heir-to-be."

"You would have me forsake the magic? Abandon the water? To sit on a throne and wear a crown?"

"I would have you rule your people. To place their needs above all else. To do what is right by them. If you do not take up the heirship then there is no one. Narnia needs you, Rhea."

Rhea was silent and tearful. From the time she was ten and she first learned of her heritage she dreamed of being like the Naiads. It was her one desire, her one wish to spend endless days in the river. She was certain she could love nothing more than the feel of her magic. And yet, she knew her father was right. Being the Queen's Daughter made her Naiad; being the King's Daughter made her royalty. Now that she was considered the sole child of the King the crown, and all that came with it, would pass to her one day.

Rhea nodded slowly. "I understand, Father. I will accept my duties for our people."

Caspian gently bit down on his lips. He could clearly see how much this was paining his daughter to say these things. He knew to be Queen was the last thing that Rhea desired, and yet she was too much like her mother to refuse the good of the people. In that moment, Caspian desperately wanted to take it all back. He wanted to promise her that she'd never have to take up the crown. He wanted to promise her that she could remain the Naiad Princess for the rest of her years. _"You shouldn't promise things you cannot keep, Caspian."_ That's what Ava would have said at that moment. And so, Caspian held his tongue and did not make the promises that he longed to make.

"But…" Rhea continued without pause. "I will pray every day that Rilian will return before it is too late."

"I will pray the same," Caspian said. And he would. "We will begin your training tomorrow."

"My training?"

"There are many things you must know to rule a country, and one of them is how to fight well with a sword. I would have had you learn a long time ago, but you were never very interested in fighting and your mother insisted that I not push the matter. Now, however, it is necessary. I'd teach you myself, but I think you would benefit more with a female instructor. I will ask Gael if she would be willing to instruct you."

"If I may, Your Majesty," Penelope said stepping forward. "Mother is still very upset over Father's sacrifice; I do not know if she is in the right mind to begin instructing the Princess. If you would allow it, I could instruct the Princess. I would most likely be at the lessons anyway, and this would give my mother time to mourn fully."

"I should not be surprised to hear that you know how to fight, and yet I am."

Penelope smiled feebly. "My father began my instruction from the moment I could walk and hold a stick."

"Again, I should not be surprised. Very well then, can you begin tomorrow?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Then so be it. And Penelope, I am sorry for your loss as well."

"Don't be, Sire. My father was a brave man, and I have made my peace with Aslan for his death. I mourn for him no more."

Caspian nodded his head lightly and looked over to Rhea. "I'm sorry I have to ask this of you, Rhea. I wish there was something I could do."

"I know, Father, but if it is Aslan's will then there is nothing we can do about it."

Caspian smiled sadly, squeezed Rhea's shoulder gently, and kissed her forehead before turning to discuss business with his trusted friends.

XOXOX

That night, Penelope found herself in a place she didn't expect to be. It had been a year since she'd been in that room, but that night she felt a tug, a want, a need she couldn't refuse. It was exactly as she remembered it to be. The curtains were open so the moonlight illuminated the interior. The bed was still made and covered with soft blankets, welcoming _his_ return for a good sleep. _His_ clothes still hung in the wardrobe. The comb for _his_ hair still sat on the mirrored vanity. Though it hadn't been used in a year it was free of dust, indicating that the servants were still sent to clean.

As Penelope looked around the familiar room, memories of their time together flooded her mind. Her father would have been furious if he knew she had been in this room alone with _him_. Of course, nothing had ever happened. Nothing more than kissing at least, other than that one time; _he_ was too much of a Prince for that. Rilian wouldn't even step foot into her room.

Rilian.

Penelope felt a stab of pain as his name crossed her mind. She had been trying so hard to not let his name come into her thoughts. She knew if it did it would unleash a flood of hurt that she could not contain. She was right.

Rilian.

Rilian.

Rilian.

She grabbed the heart pendant that still hung around her neck and sat on the sofa as she tried to catch her breath and ease the pain.

Rilian.

Rilian.

Tears burst forth and she fought harder. Penelope was the kind of girl that never cried. Rilian had only seen her cry once. And there it was again!

Rilian.

Rilian.

Penelope gave up the fight. She clutched her pendant even harder and curled herself into a ball on the sofa, where she let her tears run without hindrance. To Penelope it felt like hours had passed before her tears finally subsided. She remained curled in a fetal position.

"Rilian, oh, Rilian. Why did you leave me?" she whispered into the silent darkness of the room.

_"Penelope…help me…Penelope…"_

Penelope sat up in a flash and looked around. Rilian! She knew his voice anywhere. He had called for her. She knew it was him.

"Rilian? Rilian, where are you? Rilian?"

_"Penelope…"_ His voice was fainter this time.

"Rilian! Don't leave. Please, Rilian, come back!"

"Penelope," another familiar voice called her name, a voice that did not belong to Rilian, but to his father. "Penelope," the King said again, this time shaking her shoulder lightly.

Penelope's eyes flew open to find King Caspian leaning over her. She had been dreaming? Penelope hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. It felt so real. Penelope unfolded her legs and sat up straight.

"You were crying in your sleep," Caspian said.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Penelope said hoarsely. She had been crying awhile, hadn't she?

"Do not apologize for crying, Penelope. You have every right to be upset. I would like to know how you got in here though."

"The door was unlocked," Penelope said looking away.

"No it wasn't. I locked it myself before I left this evening, and only I have a key for it. Penelope?" His voice turned stern.

Penelope sighed and pulled up the skirt of her dress. Caspian quickly closed his eyes and looked away awkwardly. So he did not see Penelope untie a ribbon from around her knee and pull off a key.

"Here, Your Majesty." Penelope held the key out for Caspian to take. "Rilian gave it to me after we'd been courting for nearly a year. He'd said it was so I could visit him whenever I wanted."

"You've been in here with him before? Alone?" Caspian asked in a very disapproving, fatherly tone.

"Yes, Your Majesty, but please don't tell my grandfather; he wouldn't understand. I promise, Your Majesty, nothing ever happened. Rilian was too good for that. He wasn't like the other boys." Penelope could feel tears threatening to escape again. She quickly brushed away the ones at her eyes and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I'll leave now and I promise I won't come back in here." Penelope made for the door as quickly as she could, but it wasn't fast enough.

"You loved him, didn't you? You really loved him."

"NO! Your Majesty," Penelope said without hesitation, catching Caspian off guard. The confusion was evident on his face as Penelope looked back at him. "I still love him; there is no past tense, not when it comes to love."

"You are right about that," Caspian said quietly, thinking of how much he still loved Ava.

Penelope thought about leaving again at that moment, but she didn't. Instead she said, "Your son is alive, Your Majesty. Rilian lives. I believe your daughter; I will not believe he is dead. I would know it if he were. I would feel it in my heart. I think it would hurt differently. No, Rilian is alive, and he will return to us. And I shall wait for him."

"I cannot tell you how long that wait may be."

Penelope said nothing for a moment; then she repeated, "I will wait."

Caspian looked fully into her young eyes and saw honesty, love, and steadfastness. He knew she would wait. She would commit her life to being alone. If she could not have Rilian, she would have none. Caspian remembered the feeling. He nodded softly and walked over to her. He took one of her hands and folded it around the key.

"I cannot take from you what Rilian has given. Use it if you need to, but _only if_ you need to. His disappearance has left a hole in your heart. Do not fill it with empty hopes and dreams, but with His love. Cherish what you had together, but do not dwell on what could have been. After the Queen's passing, I was blinded by grief; do not make the same mistake I made. You are too young to have to feel this pain, Penelope. I am sorry I could not do more."

And with that, Caspian slipped quietly out of the room.

XOXOX

Rhea's royal training began the following day as instructed. Though she had no desire to fight with a sword, she was her mother's daughter and had a natural talent for it; also, Penelope was a kind instructor. The days continued to pass and years went on. Caspian never returned to the man he was before Ava's death, but he became less of the man he was at the time of his son's disappearance. Apart from Rilian's kidnapping, or death as the country was concerned, Narnia remained a peaceful place. Cair Paravel was frequently visited by diplomats from neighboring countries. Among those who visited were several potential suitors for the Narnian heir.

But Rhea could choose none to be her future King.

Rhea held out hope that Rilian would one day return. It was hard for her not to; there were many nights where she had dreams of her lost brother. They were never pleasant dreams though. They were more like nightmares. While she slept, Rhea saw visions of a vast, black river that stretched on for miles. On the side of the river sat a quiet city and a dark castle. In the castle dwelled a lady with cherry lips and dark hair who wore only green. In her dreams, Rilian was a prisoner in this castle. He was bound to a chair of silver, and he cried out for help that never came.

Rhea found it very difficult to sleep on the nights that she had this dream.

As the years went by and Rhea continued to politely decline her suitors, Caspian grew antsy. For many years he held on to the promise he and Ava had been given at the world's end; that their descendents would reign until the end of days. But with Rilian gone, and since he couldn't even consider the possibility that Narnia's time was going to end, Caspian began to consider other possible heirs. True there were no other blood heirs apart from his daughter, but there were a few potentials that Caspian could see sitting upon the throne and ruling Narnia justly.

Drinian would have been a fine candidate without a doubt, but Drinian was even further along in age than Caspian. Perhaps if he had sons, Caspian would consider them first; as it was though, Drinian had found love very late in life and he had no children. Orlich would have also been a decent choice for king, but he had been among the many knights to bravely give their lives in the search for Rilian. There were a few sons of lords who showed a few kingly qualities. But perhaps the most suitable candidate that Caspian could think of was Penelope.

Penelope displayed a right many queenly qualities. She was fair and just amongst any she came in contact with; she too had a fair number of suitors calling on her, and she handled each one with grace setting forth a single challenge for all of them. To be considered for courtship, they simply had to beat her in a duel. None had yet to win, though one had come close. Penelope was also diplomatic and kind. She helped to deliver food to those who needed it in the cold months. Penelope was faithful to Aslan and trusted Him daily. She would meet with the young children once a week and tell them stories of Aslan's love and grace. Yes, Penelope was an excellent choice for queen; if only Caspian knew she would accept it.

There came a day, just over ten years since the searches for Rilian ended and eleven since his disappearance and Ava's death, when Caspian heard a rumor that the Great Lion had been spotted on Muil, one of the Seven Isles. Caspian could no longer stand to see his daughter suffer and agonize over her decision to accept the crown, and he knew he had to find another solution. He had thought of many possibilities for passing on the crown, none seemed better than Penelope, but he wanted to seek the Lion's guidance and approval first. He felt he could not wait for the Lion to visit him, so he decided to set out for the Seven Isles and seek the Lion himself.

XOXOX

"Father!" Rhea called out as she pushed open the doors to the parlor where Caspian stood with the Lord Drinian. She rushed to her father's side, her mannerisms showing signs of great distress.

"Rhea? What's the matter my daughter?" the aged Caspian asked.

"Father please, don't go on this voyage." Rhea grasped her father's hands desperately and kissed his knuckles. "I fear your trip will not end well; it's a feeling I have. Father, please say you won't go."

"Princess, why do you fear your father's voyage so much?" Drinian asked.

"I know why Father means to sail. You seek to find Aslan, to seek his guidance on whom to name as King in my place. But you need not go, Father. I'll accept the Lord's proposal. I will marry him. I'll become Queen. Please Father, you mustn't sail tomorrow."

"You will accept the Lord Barren's marriage proposal?" Caspian asked with a strange tone of awe.

"I will, Father."

"Well this is wondrous news, Princess," Drinian exclaimed.

"So it seems my dear friend, but before we hasten to tell anyone answer me this, my daughter. Do you love the Lord Barren?"

"Love?"

"Yes, love."

"Father, I…" Rhea had every mind to say that she did love the Lord Barren, though under her father's intense scrutiny she knew she could not lie. "I am sure I will learn to love him."

"You will?"

"Or at least, I shall try. And if I cannot learn to love him, then he shall never know otherwise. I would live everyday as if he had my whole heart." Rhea dropped her head so as to hide the pain evident in her eyes. Caspian gently lifted her head back up in time to see a tear fall.

"But he wouldn't have it, would he? No one could ever have your heart, for it wholly belongs to the river." Rhea cast her eyes downward in shame, and Caspian released her chin walking away. It was several moments before he spoke again.

"Your mother would be very angry with me if I allowed you to do this."

"Please, Father, it's what I want to do, for my country."

Caspian sighed heavily. "I cannot let you marry for anything less than love."

"But I love Narnia. Is that not enough?"

"No, my daughter, it is not. What's more, I have already sent The Lord Barren away. I'm sorry, Rhea, but I will sail for Muil tomorrow and if Aslan is no longer there, then I will sail to the Lone Islands and so on until I find Him."

"Father…"

"My word is final."

Rhea took her father's old hands gently into hers and kissed them through her tears. "Then tonight and every night that you are gone I shall pray that you will find all the answers that you seek and return swiftly home to us."

The following day, Caspian boarded a magnificent sailing vessel, though none were considered better than the legendary _Dawn Treader_, and set forth on his quest to find Aslan. A large crowd of Narnians had gathered to bid their King a safe voyage. Though what none of them yet knew was that there were two others who watched the sailing of the King. Two children, one a Son of Adam and the other a Daughter of Eve, from the other world had just arrived in Narnia.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh! Who are the children do you think? :D <strong>

**And now, the main plot line of _The Silver Chair_ is about to begin! Anyone else excited?**

**Also, with this chapter we have the set up of the spin-off. Penelope's story,_ I Will Wait..._** **There is a banner and a brief summary for it posted on my profile.**** You've no idea how excited I am about writing this spin-off! It will be a bit of romance mixed with angst, told entirely from Penelope's point of view. **

**And finally, Thanksgiving is in two weeks! (Can you believe it?) I know I will be going to my mom's for it, but I'm not sure what day yet. And I don't think she has internet because her computer has been giving her a lot of problems so updating may be a little odd that week. (That's the week of the 21-27 (Mon-Sun)) I may update twice that week, once early before leaving and once late after returning. I don't know yet; I just wanted to give you all a heads up. **

**Thanks for reading, and again, I hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi there! It's Friday yet again. Wow. As usual, any line marked with little * indicates a direct quote from the brilliant mind of C.S. Lewis who brought us our beloved Narnia stories!**

**I haven't done this in a while, so I think it is necessary. It will probably be the last time too.**

**Time Lapse: 11 years since Ava's death. **

**Character Ages: Caspian-66, Rhea-35, Rilian-31, Penelope-29, Drinian-75, Helaine-72, Gael-54, Eustace-12, Jill-12**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 26**

"Cheer up, Princess," Penelope whispered softly from Rhea's side as they watched the King's ship sail off. "You look as though you'll never see you father again."

"That is what I fear," Rhea said just as softly.

Penelope paused for a moment, surprised by the confession. "Be that as it may, you must not let your people see that fear."

"Of course. You are right." Rhea sighed before smiling pleasantly. "Is this better?"

"Much, my Lady."

"Come, let us head inside. I was not fully prepared for this cool evening. Oh! What's this? Who are those two children with Glimfeather?"

Penelope looked to where Rhea was looking and saw two strange children walking with the wise owl. One was a boy and the other a girl; both were dressed rather oddly in stiff collared shirts and bare legs. The owl led them to the aged Dwarf Lord Trumpkin who sat on a chair full of soft cushions that was mounted on wheels and harnessed to a donkey.

"I don't know, my Lady. I've never seen them before. Why do they stop at Trumpkin?"

"Because he is the Lord Regent and my Father has left him in command."

"Only of the army. You are still the Crown Princess."

"Not for long if my Father can help it. You know he sails to seek Aslan's guidance on whom to name as heir in my stead."

"But until he names a new heir, _you_ are the heir. You should be treated as such."

"It is alright, Penelope. You know the crown and throne have never been my desire. Really, it's alright," Rhea insisted upon Penelope's doubtful look. "Thank you for looking out for my feelings; you have become a great friend to me over the years."

"You are too kind, Your Majesty."

"Please, I've told you to call me Rhea. But now, let us go see what business these children have with Cair Paravel."

"Are we even certain they are children? Look at their clothing; it is most…"

"Strange? You may say it, Penelope."

"Unusual, Your Majesty," Penelope replied with a coy smile. As they came upon the children and the two Narnians, Trumpkin was setting his ear trumpet in place and Glimfeather was whispering to the children. When the owl looked back up he saw that Rhea and Penelope had joined them.

"Oh! Oh, Princess; Penelope. I did not see you approach," Glimfeather said as he bowed to Rhea.

"Good evening, Master Glimfeather; Lord Trumpkin," Rhea greeted and Penelope nodded her head. "Please, Glimfeather, who are your friends?"

"Yes, yes I've been trying to get him to tell me for some time now, but the talking beasts these days do nothing more than mumble and whisper," Trumpkin grumbled. Rhea smiled at the awkward comment but said nothing; she, along with nearly everyone else, knew that the Dwarf was too proud to admit to his deafness.

"Your Majesty," Glimfeather began. He indicated to the two children. "The girl is called Jill and the boy Eustace; they were sent by the Great Lion to visit the court of Narnia."

"Eustace?" Rhea questioned, her eyes lighting up. She shared a look with Penelope and saw that they shared a common thought. "And you were sent by Aslan from that other world?"

"Yes, that is correct," the boy Eustace replied.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. I welcome you warmly to Cair Paravel. I am Princess Rhea, daughter of the King; this is my lady, Penelope. She will see to it that you are afforded comfortable bedchambers and clean clothing of the most honorable fashion. Now, I do believe we've all been in this chilled weather long enough. Let us make our way inside where the air is warmer. Penelope, I will be in my chambers should you need anything."

"Yes, my Lady," Penelope replied, but Rhea had already turned and was swiftly on her way back to the castle.

"Oh, and Penelope, in your ear please," Trumpkin said as he beckoned her forward. Penelope leaned towards the aged Dwarf and he put his mouth next to her ear. Then, in what was meant to be a whisper, but for all his efforts the children heard anyway, Trumpkin said, *"See that they're properly washed."*

"Yes, my Lord." Penelope nodded as the Dwarf slightly slapped the reigns of the donkey and set his cart in motion. When he was well out of range Penelope turned to the children. "Sorry about that; the old codger no longer knows the volume of his own voice."

"That's alright," said Jill. "I would like bath."

"Very well then, let's be off shall we?"

Penelope, the two children, and the owl Glimfeather made their way to the castle at a much slower pace as they took in the sights of Narnia along the way.

XOXOX

Rhea hurried as quickly as she could to her rooms. The appearance of the two Other-Worlders had caused her great distress; perhaps if they had arrived a half hour earlier her father might not have sailed. Though he denied it and tried to hide it, Rhea knew her father's health was beginning to fail him. He was much older than he had been; his hair and beard were both fully white. He moved with more difficulty, and the cough he'd been suffering from for the last several weeks only served to weaker him further. Rhea had tried pleading with him several times to stay, but he would not listen.

She greatly feared for what might become of him on this voyage. And she knew if he suffered an ill fate, it would be her fault. If only she knew how to love a man. If only she'd been stronger, more like a Queen. If only she'd been more like her mother who would have sacrificed anything for her people, including the Naiad magic. Perhaps then, her father would have stayed, and perhaps then she would have a little more time to spend with him before he too passed, leaving her alone.

Rhea cried out her pain as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "Aslan! Please bring him back to me. Please watch over father and return him safely and swiftly. Aslan, please." She sniffled and wiped at her cheeks. Suddenly she felt His presence behind her. "Aslan?" She turned around to find the Lion standing in her room.

She shook her head sadly. "You have come to the wrong person, Aslan. You should be appearing to my Father aboard his ship, so that you may tell him what he wants to know. Then he can come home."

Aslan looked on Rhea with sad eyes but said nothing.

"Of course you will not do that will you? You would not make it so easy. Will you at least tell me if he will find you soon? Or if he will find you at all?"

"My child, I cannot," He replied.

"I know. I'm sorry. I do not mean to sound doubtful, Aslan, but I fear I may never see my father again. I was too weak to save Mother or stop Rilian from leaving, and now I am losing Father too. It is a pain, Aslan, that I'm not sure how much more I can bear."

"My child, you should know that I will give you nothing you cannot bear. Do not worry for your father; he will find what he is seeking when it is time. In the meanwhile, you must remain strong, Rhea, for the children need your help."

"You have sent them for more than just a visit, haven't you? There has always been another reason in the stories."

"Yes. They have come to search for the lost Prince. Rilian, he lives."

"My brother is alive?" New tears formed in Rhea's eyes; these were not tears of distress but of great joy. "I knew it. I felt him calling for me; so many nights I heard him, but I felt I could not tell Father. I thought it would only upset him. And now you tell me he is alive. How will they find him? What can I do to help them?"

"They have their instructions. You must help them in what way you can, by getting them started."

"Can't I go with them? Perhaps they would have a better chance if they had my guidance."

"You must stay; this quest is theirs, and your people need you here."

"But Aslan…" Rhea sighed and stopped her pleadings before she even really started. "Their quest is for more than just Rilian, isn't it? It will serve some other purpose, something that will benefit them. That is also in the stories; the Other-Worlders always discovered something about themselves in the process of their adventures."

"You know the stories well," Aslan said with a slight chuckle.

"Very well then, I will find a way to do what I can for Eustace and Jill. Of course I will help them." Aslan nodded and turned to leave. "Aslan? You will watch over Father, won't you?"

"I will always watch over my children."

That wasn't quite what Rhea meant, but she didn't have a chance to say anything more. Aslan was gone.

XOXOX

That night, after bathing and dressing in fine Narnian clothes, Eustace and Jill dined with the royal court. Rhea was there, of course, as were Penelope and her sister Lorna, Gael, Helaine, Glimfeather, and Trumpkin. Rhea placed the boy and girl at the front near her.

"Eustace. That is a very unique name; one does not easily forget it," Rhea said while they waited for the next course to come out. "Our stories tell of a boy named Eustace from the other world who once sailed to the very eastern edge of the world aboard the legendary _Dawn Treader_."

The boy nodded. "I know I may not look it, Your Majesty, but I am that boy. I sailed there with King Caspian X and my cousins Edmund and Lucy, a King and Queen of Old. Reepicheep the Mouse was a dear friend of mine. Our captain was Lord Drinian."

"It really is him!" Penelope said with a gasp. "It is a great delight to meet you good Sir. The tale of the King's Voyage has always been a favorite amongst my brothers and I. My grandfather told us the story many times; he was on that voyage, the Lord Rhince."

"Yes, I knew him. I hope he is well; I do not see him. Did he sail with Caspian, I mean the King?"

Penelope looked to her mother and grandmother. "No," Helaine replied. "My husband passed this last spring."

"Oh. I am sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. He is in Aslan's Country; I am sure. And he is at peace now."

"And what of Lord Drinian?"

"He sailed with my father this evening," Rhea said. "It is a pity you did not arrive sooner. I am certain he and my Father would have been delighted to see you again."

"The King was a friend of mine. I am sorry to have missed him. And what of the Lady Ava? Did she become Queen? Has she sailed with your father too?"

There was silence amongst the whole table, before Rhea softly replied. "No. My mother died some time ago."

"Oh. Oh, I am sorry to hear that. She was a great friend too. I know I owe her my life."

Rhea said nothing more as the main course arrived with a fanfare of trumpets.

Rhea remained silent throughout the main course. The talk of her mother had damped her spirits, reminding her of her great failure. She would have stayed in her dark mood, if it were not for that gentle voice in her head, _"Be strong Rhea. Help the children."_ She of course knew it was Aslan whispering in her heart.

Rhea looked around the table. How could she help them? If her father were here, he would attempt to go with them, but Aslan said she had to stay. At the very least, the King would have put an army at their disposal. With the King away, Trumpkin was in charge of the army and Rhea knew there would be no way to convince him to bend the rules and allow the children to go with an army. No. That was at least one thing that was certain; Trumpkin could not know about the children's mission. So, who could she trust to help the children? Who would the children trust?

She could send Penelope with them. Penelope was one of Narnia's greatest fighters; she would keep the children well protected, and she was good with children. But should Rhea tell Penelope that Rilian was still alive and that the children were going to search for him? The news that he was alive would bring Penelope great joy, but what if they failed and Rilian was lost forever? Penelope would be devastated. Could Rhea risk granting such hope only to have it smothered with despair? No. She couldn't.

Rhea looked around the table again, and she saw the two children talking to the owl. It suddenly became clear to her. Glimfeather had been the first person to approach the children and thus he had been the first to gain their confidence. Surely he already knew of their plans. He would help the children.

_"Glimfeather. Can you hear me?"_ she asked using only her magic.

_"Yes Princess,"_ Glimfeather replied with his thoughts.

_ "Do you know the real reason the children have come to Narnia? Be honest."_

There was a slight pause as Glimfeather considered whether or not he should tell Rhea the truth._ "They have come to seek the lost Prince, your brother."_

_ "I know. Aslan has been to see me. We must help them in their quest."_

_ "How?"_

_ "I'm not sure. After dinner call for an emergency parliament of the owls; meet in the old tower of Owlwood. When the castle is quiet, you must sneak the children out of here. Take them to the tower. I will meet you there. Can you do all this Glimfeather?"_

_ "Yes Princess. I will see that the children get there safely."_

Rhea relaxed and smiled genuinely once more as dessert was brought out.

XOXOX

After dinner and after the blind poet had told the tale of _The Horse and His Boy_, Rhea bid goodnight to everyone and told Penelope that she was not to be bothered. The one exception to that rule was Glimfeather. Rhea was sitting comfortably by the fire when there came a small tapping on her window. She opened the latch to find Glimfeather perched on a small outcropping of the wall. He informed her that he was heading to the boy's room now to take him to the tower, and then he would return for the girl.

"Should I come for you next? Or would you like to me to take you first?"

"Oh no. I am far too big for you, Glimfeather. I will find my own way there. Don't worry."

"Tu-whoo then. I will see you at the tower in two-twos. Tu-whoo." And off the owl flew.

Rhea closed the latch again and grabbed her cloak from the wardrobe. Rhea could leave through the main door, but she did not want to risk being seen in the halls. So, she grabbed the candle that sat on her table and left through the secret passage located behind a floor to ceiling mirror in her bathroom. The passage led down to the kitchens. From there Rhea made her way outside where she jumped into the ocean with a small, quiet splash. If anyone heard the splash, they would see nothing for the instant she touched the water Rhea took on her Naiad form.

Rhea then made her way to the Great River and followed it up stream to a small brook that ran alongside the ancient tower of Owlwood. She climbed the many stairs to the top and arrived just as Glimfeather arrived with the girl. In the dim lighting it was difficult to see anything, but Rhea could sense that Jill was frightened. That is, until she heard a familiar voice.

*"Is that you, Pole?"* Eustace asked.

*"Is that you, Scrubb?"* Jill said.

Glimfeather had no trouble seeing in the dark, and as he looked about the room he saw that the Princess was there, and waiting. "That makes all of us then. Let us get this parliament of owls stated, shall we."

*"Tu-whoo, tu-whoo. True for you. That's the right thing to do,"* said several of the other owls present.

*"Half a moment,"* Eustace said, just as Rhea was about to begin speaking.*"There's something I want to say first."*

Rhea remained silent and allowed the young boy to speak; she suspected that his eyes hadn't fully adjusted yet and he couldn't see her amongst the owls. When Eustace continued, he explained to the owls how time worked differently in his world than it did in Narnia. He also explained once more how he had once sailed with the King to edge of the world on his great voyage.

*"And what I want to say is this,"* Eustace said, finishing up. *"I'm the King's man; and if this parliament of owls is in any sort of plot against the King, I'm having nothing to do with it."*

"Spoken like a true knight of Narnia," Rhea said as she stood up and removed her hood.

"Your Majesty, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here."

"It's alright Eustace. I apologize children if any of this has startled you. I asked Glimfeather to call this parliament, and I asked him to bring you here. I believed it to be the only way for us to speak freely. I assure you, this is no plot against my father."

"Then what's this all about?"

*"It's only this,"* Glimfeather began. *"If the Lord Regent, the Dwarf Trumpkin, hears you are going to look for the lost Prince, he won't let you start. He'd keep you under lock and key sooner."*

"*You don't mean that Trumpkin is a traitor?* Lucy and Edmund spoke so highly of him. Caspian too."

"No," Rhea said. "Trumpkin is old and deaf, but he is not a traitor."

"Then why would he lock us up?" Jill asked.

"About a year after my brother the Prince disappeared, my Father had to call off the searches and put an end to them. He felt that too many of our brave knights were losing their lives going on quests to find him. Father could not bear to watch so many families torn apart. So he wouldn't let any more go to search for Rilian."

*"But surely he'd let _us_ go,"* Eustace said. *"When he knew who I was and who had sent me."*

"You mean sent us," Jill corrected.

"I am certain that if my father were here then he would do all he could to make sure you were successful in your quest. But he is not, and he has left Trumpkin in command of the army. I would send a fleet of men with you if I could, but Trumpkin knows as well as I that I belong with the Naiads and not on the throne. He would not listen to me."

*"You might think he'd take some notice of _us_, because we're owls and everyone knows how wise owls are,"* one of the owls said. *"But he's so old now he'd only say, 'You're a mere chick. I remember you when you were an egg. Don't come trying to teach _me_, Sir. Crabs and crumpets!"*

Rhea couldn't help but laugh along with Glimfeather and the other owls. The owl had imitated Trumpkin's voice perfectly.

*"How long is the King going to be away?"* Eustace asked.

"There's no way of telling," Rhea said.

"Where has he gone?" Jill asked.

Rhea could tell them the truth, but it hurt. So she told them something that wasn't quite a lie. "He wishes to see all the places that he once saw on his legendary voyage."

"Then it could be a year before he returns; we can't wait that long," Eustace said.

"No, you must start at once."

"Very well then, tell us what happened to the lost Prince."

Rhea pushed through her pain and related the story of her mother's death and her brother's disappearance to the two children. She told the story with great detail, but not too much detail. Eustace was, after all, a friend of the Queen's too; he didn't need to know how her last moments were painful. Rhea even told of Penelope's and Drinian's moment of confession. When Rhea had finished her story, Jill was the first to speak.

*"I bet that serpent and that woman were the same person."*

"That is what I believe too," Rhea said.

"Well, we know she didn't kill the Prince, which means she must have some purpose for him. She must have some evil plan against Narnia. *Very well then, Pole and I have got to find this Prince. Can you help us?*" Eustace asked.

*"Have you any clue, you two?"* Glimfeather asked.

"Yes, Aslan gave us four clues," Jill said. "We must travel north until we reach the ruined city of the giants. Then, when we find writing in the stone, we must do what it says. Finally, Aslan said we would know the lost Prince by this, he would be the first person we met on our travels that asked us to do something in Aslan's name."

"Four clues? What's the fourth? I only counted three," Rhea said.

"Oh…well…We've… sort of missed the first one already. We were supposed to meet with the King before he left."

"Yes, that would have been helpful. He would have sent an army with you then. Your task will be harder now…But never you mind that. You must stick to the rest of the clues, and follow them diligently."

"So, will you help us?" Eustace asked.

"I will help in what way I can. As the Royal Princess I cannot just leave. My duties are here. Are there any owls who volunteer to go with the children?" Rhea asked.

Glimfeather and the other owls started hooting and speaking all at once. They ruffled their feathers and shuffled their feet as though in agitation. Rhea understood at once what the problem was. Owls operated on a nocturnal schedule and humans on a diurnal one. The children would want to travel by day and the owls by night. A moment later, the owls began explaining all this to Eustace and Jill.

"But they must go, and if it's into Ettinsmoor then I believe I have a solution," Rhea said. "Glimfeather, can you take them to the marshes, to Puddleglum?"

"Tu-whoo, tu-whoo. What an idea, Princess. Yes, I will make sure they get there."

"Good, then I will swim ahead and tell him of your coming. Now Jill…Jill?"

*"I think Pole's asleep,"* Eustace said.

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures of Jill, Eustace, and Puddleglum are on my profile.<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**So, according to my clock it's about an hour before it's technically Tuesday, but I have to pack for a week in the morning so I'm updating now. Hope you don't mind, and I hope you enjoy. Chapter 28 will be posted Sunday, hopefully.**

**Anything marked with * is a direct quote. There are quite a few of them in the next few chapters, but that's because I LOVE Puddleglum and his lines. I thought it was best not to mess with gold, so much of what Puddleglum says will be authentic.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 27**

Rhea left the tower of Owlwood and followed the brook along to another stream which emptied into the marshes. There she traveled through the mucky water until she came upon the wigwam belonging to the Marsh-wiggle Puddleglum. Puddleglum was the one Marsh-wiggle that Rhea believed would be willing to help the children in their quest; most Marsh-wiggles would never even consider leaving the marshes. Rhea left the water and pulled the weeds from her hair as she approached the wigwam. She knocked softly outside wall next to the flap opening.

"Puddleglum. Puddleglum, wake up. Please, Puddleglum." Rhea stepped back a little as she heard the padding of feet across the floor. The flap opened to reveal a creature with yellow-green skin, long skinny legs and arms, and webbed hands and feet.

"So, there has been an attack on the castle and you alone have escaped. Now you seek refuge here. My place is small and you shan't like it much, I shouldn't wonder. But you are welcome to stay if you like."

Rhea smiled. "That is not why I've come, Puddleglum."

"Oh? Is it a fire then? Or a flood?"

"No, Puddleglum, but Narnia is in need of your help."

"Then it is worse than even I feared, if Narnia needs the help of a Marsh-wiggle. I can't make any promises of course, but I am at your service, Princess."

"There are two children from that other world sent here by Aslan. The owls are flying them here. They have been sent to search for the lost Prince; they are to travel north, into Ettinsmoor, but they need a guide. I could think of no one else to accompany them, other than you. Please say you'll help them."

"Into Ettinsmoor is it? Awful rocky terrain that is. And cold this time of year. No doubt there will be snow soon, or a great icy wind. We won't get very far I shouldn't wonder, before we freeze. But if the Princess asks it of me, then I shall help them."

"I do ask, Puddleglum. Thank you. It might not be as bad as all that."

"Right you are, Princess. We must put on a brave face for these children then. Try to make the best of the worst situation."

"Tu-whoo, tu-whoo," came the hooting of the owls.

"Ah, they're here then. I should be going. I think you three should be off at once; I will return tomorrow before you leave though. Thank you once more, Puddleglum," Rhea said before going back into the water.

*"Tu-whoo, tu-whoo! Wake up, Puddleglum. Wake up. It is on the Lion's business."*

XOXOX

Rhea made it back to the castle while it was still dark out, but she didn't sleep long before Penelope came and woke her up in the morning. Judging by the amount of light that was flittering in through the window, Rhea could easily see that she had been granted sleep for as long as Penelope could comfortably allow. Rhea grudgingly rolled out of bed and put on her dressing robe before answering the insistent knocks of her Lady's Maid.

"I'm awake now, Penelope. Are you happy?" Rhea asked as she walked back towards the bed.

"The children are gone," Penelope said hastily.

"What children?" Rhea asked without thinking.

"The other-worlders, Eustace and Jill. They're not in their rooms and they're nowhere to be found in the castle. What do we do?"

Rhea halted in her tracks. What was she going to say? She didn't even think about needing a cover story for the children; she was too excited of the prospect of them finding Rilian to consider what others might think of their sudden disappearance. She could always tell Penelope truth, she supposed, but she couldn't really tell her that she had the children secretly taken out of the castle to set them on a mission without telling Penelope that Rilian might yet return to them alive. And Rhea did not want to give her only human friend false hopes. That left only one thing to do; she had to lie.

"They're gone," she said.

"Yes I know they're gone. That's the problem. Where have they gone too?"

"Home," Rhea said as she turned around to face Penelope. Lying always worked best when you told it to the person's face. Right? "Aslan visited me in my dreams last night, and He told me that He had sent the children home."

"Home? But they only just arrived here yesterday."

"No they didn't. As it turns out they've been in Narnia for awhile now; they were exploring with Glimfeather. Their visit here yesterday was the last of their tour. Now they've gone home."

"But they didn't do anything. They hardly even visited. There's always more in the stories. I hardly believe Aslan has sent them home already."

"Well what would you have me do about it? That's what it is. I may know more about what Aslan does than most, but that doesn't mean I understand everything He does! After all, it's not as though He's a tame lion."

Penelope was silent for several moments with a startled look on her face. It was then that Rhea realized that she had raised her voice. It was something she tried to never do. When Rhea saw the startled look turn into hurt, Rhea knew she couldn't keep up the lie. Turns out, it wasn't so easy to lie to a friend after all.

"I'm sorry, Penelope. That was a lie. The children haven't gone home, but it is what we must make everyone else believe."

"Why? Where are they then?"

"I—I can't tell you. Please, you must trust me on this."

"But you know where they are?"

"Yes."

"Are they safe?"

"They will be well looked after. I wholly trust the…Narnian they are with." Rhea had been about to say 'person', but that would have been another lie. "Please, Penelope. Trust me."

Penelope took a deep breath. "I do, Your Majesty. I do trust you."

"Thank you." Rhea smiled, relieved.

"Though, I think we should come up with a different story; perhaps one that is more believable then 'they've gone home already.'"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't we tell people that Aslan has sent them on board with your Father, to help him? It gives them a purpose for being in Narnia, as opposed to just visiting."

"Sounds good to me."

"And…perhaps you should let me be the one to tell the story? You're really terrible at lying."

"Thanks. I think?"

Penelope smiled. "Why don't you get ready for the day, my Lady, and I'll go ahead and start spreading the word about the children being on board with the King."

Rhea gave a nod of confirmation and Penelope left.

XOXOX

Rhea didn't get a chance to sneak out and see the children again until that evening, and that was only with Penelope's help. Fortunately for Rhea, the children and Puddleglum decided to start their journey first thing the next morning, so they were still there when she arrived. Rhea stayed with the children for over an hour talking and offering encouragement where she could. They asked if she could offer them any more help like where they might be able to find the ruined city. Sadly, Rhea said she had nothing else to offer, as she had never been outside of Narnia before. The children found this news discouraging.

_"Is there no one who can tell us where to find the ruined city?" _Eustace had asked.

_ "No one alive in Narnia, I'm afraid," Rhea replied. "Very few have ever been north of these marshes, and those that have, have only traveled into Ettinsmoor. The giants of Ettinsmoor are witless brutes; I hardly believe they ever had the smarts to build a city._

_ "But fear not, young ones. If you let Aslan be your guide, you will not be led astray. Remember the signs He has given you, and be faithful to them."_

_ "Do you really think it will be as easy as all that?" Jill asked hopefully._

_ "Easy? Daughter of Eve, I said nothing about it being easy. Many find it is often difficult to hear Aslan when He is not physically here. No, I do not imagine the way will be easy, but it will be well worth it. I cannot begin to describe the joy it would bring to all of Narnia to have Rilian returned to us and to be our King."_

Rhea had left shortly after that, but not before she and Eustace had a moment to speak alone.

_"Am I correct in believing that you are more than just the royal princess, but you are the Naiad Princess as well?"_

_ Rhea smiled. "How did you know?"_

_ "You arrived here this afternoon, but there are no horses about so you did not ride here. I assume you came by the water?"_

_ Rhea nodded. "You are correct about both things. But I have not truly been free to be the Princess since my father put an end to the search for my brother."_

_ "Why is that?"_

_ "Because I am the daughter of King Caspian the tenth. With Rilian gone I inherit the throne, a thing I have never wanted, and a thing in which I am no good. I have disappointed both of my parents."_

_ "Now I don't believe that."_

_ "It is true, young Sir. It is the reason my father has sailed."_

_ "I thought you said he was just sailing east to see the islands again."_

_ "It is true that, that is his desire, but he has truly sailed to find Aslan and to ask Him whom to name as King in my stead so that I may return to the river."_

_ "I still don't see how you have failed him."_

_ "If I were a better Princess, I would forsake my own desires and embrace my responsibility as future Queen."_

_ "But it's because you're the Princess that you have such a difficult time accepting the role of Queen. You feel such loyalty to the Narnians, that you do not wish to give up your place among them. Your mother was in a similar predicament aboard the _Dawn Treader_."_

_ "She was?"_

_ "Didn't she ever tell you that she had to chose between the magic and Caspian?"_

_ "Well, yes, I knew that; she chose love, but I always assumed it was easy for her. It was always so clear how much she loved my father."_

_ "It was quite clear back then too, but it wasn't an easy decision for her; it was quite the opposite actually. She even chose the magic at first. Choosing to give up the magic, though, was something Ava struggled with immensely. Now you don't want to give up the magic in order to be Queen? You are more like your mother than you realize."_

After she and Eustace were joined once more by Jill and Puddleglum, it was then that Rhea decided to leave. But Eustace's last words still played in her mind. _"You are more like your mother than you realize."_ To be as brave, courageous, wise, and loving as her mother was something Rhea longed for. Was Eustace's observation correct? Was Rhea like her mother? When she looked in the mirror that night Rhea saw nothing of the Naiad Queen. Except, perhaps, her eyes. Her father always said she had her mother's eyes, but then, Rilian's eyes were the same color.

Rhea sighed despondently before kneeling by her bed to say her prayers. They were the same as they always were, with the addition of the safety and well journeys of Eustace, Jill, and Puddleglum. Then Rhea blew out her candle and crawled under the covers.

XOXOX

The next several days passed uneventfully and without much excitement either among Cair Paravel or the children. Around the Cair things went back to normal, or as normal as they could be with the King gone. Rhea presided over the court sessions, but there was little to discuss. It didn't take long for everyone to forget about the sudden arrival of the two other-world children, or their even more sudden departure.

Rhea tried to keep tabs on the children and Puddleglum through her magic, but when she told Eustace that she wasn't allowed much time to be a Naiad it wasn't a complaint. Due to her limited time in the water, Rhea's magic had steadily been growing weaker over the years. After they had been on their journey north for only about two days, Rhea was no longer able to make a clear connection with Puddleglum. She never confessed this to Penelope though; as far as she was concerned, Rhea was checking in on Puddleglum daily and finding that the children were still safe.

As the days went by, they grew shorter and colder while the nights became longer. Before anyone knew it, the first days of winter had arrived. Rhea hoped and prayed that her father would return home before winter really set in. She knew that the longer he was gone, the longer it would be before he would be able to sail home. In other words, if he sailed too far the King would have to wait for winter to pass before returning home; Rhea really didn't know if her father was strong enough to survive another winter. But each day passed as the one before, with no word from Puddleglum or the children, and with the King still away.

XOXOX

The children's days passed with only marginally more excitement. Though their second night in the wigwam had been far more restless and uncomfortable, they began their journey with high hopes. They rose with the sun and, since they had packed everything the night before, they set out at once. After fording the River Shribble, which served as the northern border separating Narnia from Ettinsmoor, the children began their trek across the moor country.

As they traveled they kept a large gorge to their left; Puddleglum had warned them that the giants often dwelled near the gorge. The children faced no true dangers until after their first break around mid-morning. After they had begun their journey again, Jill suddenly realized that the rocks she had been looking at near the edge of the gorge were in fact giants. This became all the more evident when the giants began a game of cock-shies. They tossed large boulders at a cairn that sat to the right of the children, but the giants had such terrible aim that many of the boulders fell quite close to the children and they had to move out of the way quickly. Their game continued for about half an hour before the giants began quarreling and fighting amongst each other.

The children and the Marsh-wiggle were fortunately able to make their way past the gorge and giants unnoticed and unscathed.

The children spent the next several days traveling across the moor. They shot and ate wild game, mostly fowl, and drank from the many rivers and streams along the way. The children slept on the ground back to back and shared both blankets, while Puddleglum slept nearby. Each night before falling asleep, Jill would repeat the signs that Aslan had given her. It seemed to the children that each night the ground became harder and the air colder.

At last the children came upon the northern edge of the moor country, but when they looked down the slope from where they stood they saw a land where the air looked far colder and the ground looked far harder. Steep rocky mountains rose up from the ground leaving deep trenches in the earth. And on the far northern mountains, snow dusted the peaks. At the foot of the slope there was a raging river, but to even get down to the river the children would have to climb down a steep cliff, and then up another on the other side.

Puddleglum had this to say about the cliff and river, *"The bright side of it is that if we break our necks getting down the cliff, then we're safe from being drowned in the river."*

It was then that Eustace noticed and pointed out a magnificent bridge that crossed the river and connected the two lands from cliff-top to cliff-top. Jill thought that it was a giants' bridge, but Puddleglum thought it was more likely to belong to a sorcerer.

*"We've got to look out for enchantments in a place like this. I think it's a trap. I think it'll turn into mist and melt away just when we're out on the middle of it,"* Puddleglum said.

*"Oh, for goodness' sake, don't be such a wet blanket. Why on earth shouldn't it be a proper bridge?"* Eustace asked, a bit annoyed with the Marsh-wiggle's pessimistic attitude.

*"Do you think any of the giants we've seen would have sense to build a thing like that?"* Puddleglum countered.

*"But mightn't it have been built by other giants?"* Jill asked. *"I mean, by giants who lived hundreds of years ago, and were far cleverer than the modern kind. It might have been built by the same ones who built the giant city we're looking for. And that would mean we were on the right track—the old bridge leading to the old city!"*

*"That's a real brain-wave, Pole,"* Eustace exclaimed.

And so the argument was settled and the children and Puddleglum made their way to the bridge. When they reached it, they saw that indeed it had been a giants' bridge, but it was very old now. There were many stones missing from the bridge leaving gaps in the walk way through which the raging river could be seen below. The balustrade had once contained intricate carvings of great giants, centaurs, and ancient gods, but now the images hardly remained. The children and Marsh-wiggle had to watch their footing as they climbed higher and higher, for the air grew colder and the wind stronger. When they stood at the top of the bridge at last, they looked down across the land that lay before them and they saw the remains of an old giant road. And on that road, they saw two human-sized travelers on horses.

*"Keep on. Move toward them,"* Puddleglum advised the children. *"Anyone you meet in a place like this is as likely as not to be an enemy, but we mustn't let them think we're afraid."*

The children followed the advice of their guide and when they reached the bottom of the bridge they were able to see the two travelers more clearly. One was a knight in full black armor with visor down riding on a black horse. The other was riding upon a beautiful white horse, but the horses' beauty was hardly noticed for the beauty of the lady who rode side-saddle on it. Her dark hair fell in waves over her shoulders, her green eyes shimmered, and her dress trailed over the horses' side. She greeted the children and the Marsh-wiggle cheerfully and sweetly, but Puddleglum replied stiffly.

*"We're looking for the ruined city of the giants,"* Jill said without thought.

*"The r-r-ruined city? That is a strange place to be seeking. What will you do if you find it?"* the lady asked.

Jill was about to tell the lady why they were looking for the city when Puddleglum interrupted her. He said they didn't know her or the silent knight who rode with her, and she didn't know them, so perhaps it was best that they not share their business with strangers. The lady laughed and commended Puddleglum for his wise decision to keep their business to themselves, but said that she would be free with hers.

The lady said she'd heard of the City Ruinous before, but she had never been told the way there. She did know, though, that the rode they were now on would lead them to Harfang where the gentle giants lived. She claimed that the giants of Harfang were as mild and courteous as the giants of Ettinsmoor were foolish and savage. The lady told the children that they may hear of the whereabouts of the City Ruinous in Harfang, but if not then they would certainly find warm lodgings and merry hosts.

*"You would be wise to winter there, or, at the least, to tarry certain days for your ease and refreshment,"* the lady said. *"There you shall have steaming baths, soft beds, and bright hearths; and the roast and the baked and the sweet and the strong will be on the table four times a day."*

*"I say! That's something like!"* Eustace exclaimed with excitement. *"Think of sleeping in a bed again."*

*"Yes, and having a hot bath,"* Jill added. *"Do you think they'll ask us to stay? We don't know them, you see."*

The lady smiled, and while the children thought it was a pleasant smile, it set Puddleglum on edge and he did not like it at all. *"Only tell them, that She of the Green Kirtle salutes them by you, and has sent them two fair Southern children for the Autumn Feast."*

After this the children gave their thanks and bid farewell to the lady and her knight. After the Green Lady and her Black Knight trotted off, the children and Puddleglum began to walk along the old giant road. As they did, they discussed their encounter with the two travelers.

*"I'd give a good deal to know where _she's_ coming from and where she's going. Not the sort you expect to meet in the wilds of Giantland, is she? Up to no good, I'll be bound,"* Puddleglum said once he was certain the lady and knight were out of hearing range.

*"Oh rot!"* Eustace said. *"I thought she was simply super. And think of hot meals and warm rooms. I do hope Harfang isn't a long way off."*

*"Same here,"* agreed Jill. *"And hadn't she a scrumptious dress. And the horse!"*

*"All the same, I wish we knew a bit more about her,"* Puddleglum said.

*"I _was_ going to ask her all about herself, but how could I when you wouldn't tell her anything about us?"*

*"Why were you so stiff and unpleasant?"* Eustace asked. *"Didn't you like them?"*

*"Them? Who's _them_? I only saw one,"* said Puddleglum.

*"Didn't you see the knight?"* Jill asked.

*"I saw a suit of armor. Why didn't he speak?"*

*"I expect he was shy. Or perhaps he just wants to look at her and listen to her lovely voice. I'm sure I would if I was him."*

*"I was wondering what you'd really see if you lifted up the visor of that helmet and looked inside."*

*"Hang it all!"* exclaimed Eustace. *"Think of the shape of the armor! What _could_ be inside it except a man?"*

*"How about a skeleton?"* Puddleglum suggested. *"Or perhaps nothing at all. I mean, nothing you could see. Someone invisible."*

Jill shuddered. *"Really, Puddleglum, you do have the most horrible ideas! How do you think of them all?"

*"Oh, bother his ideas!"* Eustace said. *"He's always expecting the worst, and he's always wrong. Let's think about those Gentle Giants and get on to Harfang as quickly as we can. I wish I knew how far it is."*

As they continued down the road, the children and Puddleglum argued over whether or not they should go to Harfang. Puddleglum didn't want to. He said he wasn't sure what a giant's idea of gentle was, and furthermore Aslan's signs said nothing about visiting Harfang. The children, however, were set on going to Harfang. They had grown tired of having to catch, clean, and roast their own food. They were sick of lying on the cold hard ground at night. All they could think about, was sleeping in soft, warm beds and having fresh, hot food and baths. Puddleglum agreed to go to Harfang on one condition. The children had to promise that, unless Puddleglum gave them permission, they were not to tell anyone that they were from Narnia or that they were looking for the lost Prince Rilian.

The children agreed and their journey continued, but it was not a pleasant one. The road they traveled on was rough and surrounded by high peaks; a bitter northern wind blew constantly in their faces, and it rained. The further north they traveled, the colder the air became, the harder the ground was, and the rain turned to frost and then to light snow. The children were miserable. All they could think about was getting to Harfang and having warm baths, beds, and food. And Jill stopped repeating the signs before falling asleep at night; she claimed to be too tired to repeat the signs, but soon, she forgot about them all together.

At last, after weeks of traveling, the children came to a point where the land before them changed once more. In the far distance there were the mountains capped with snow, but between them and the mountains was a flat stony terrain. And on that terrain they saw a single hill with a flat top and lights, as though from a great building, or perhaps a castle; they saw lights.

They saw Harfang.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! We are flying through <em>The Silver Chair<em>, but I really want to get to the good stuff. (Not that anything Lewis wrote in Narnia isn't "good.")**

**Finally, have a Happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy your turkey, or your chickens. Load your plates with stuffin', cranberry sauce, sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, (oh, gosh, now I'm hungry) and whatever else you may usually have. (For those of you who don't celebrate Thanksgiving, have a happy Fourth Thursday of November!)**

**Oh, and thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys rock!  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**I know I said I would post this on Sunday, but I had family over and I was going non-stop so I didn't get around to it. I'd say I was sorry, but I'm not really because I was with family.**

**As usual, anything marked with an * is a direct quote. I do apologize if the * makes things hard to read at times, but I feel it is important to set apart the words that are mine and the words that are Lewis'.**

**We're just moving right along...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 28**

"Let me go!"

Rilian shouted and pulled on his bonds the same as he did every night for the past…how long has it been? And his captor did the same thing that she always did; she tormented him and laughed at him. Her green eyes were jubilant and merry, but they were also hard and cold, and full of ill-will and deceit. Oh, how he longed to look once more upon the smoky blue eyes that were always filled with gentleness, love, compassion, honesty and everything that was good. How could he have ever thought the green eyes of his captor were beautiful? They were nothing compared to the eyes of his Penelope.

"Release my bonds witch! Or I'll, I'll…" His mind was beginning to grow foggy once more. The hour was almost over, and the renewed enchantment was almost upon him.

"You'll what?" his captor asked? "Kill me?" she laughed. "You cannot kill me, Prince. You are my pet, and one day, very soon, you will be fully mine and we shall rule together."

There was a knock on the door to his prison-like chamber, and the Green Witch was called out. She was not pleased with the interruption, but she left anyway. This was his chance! The enchantment that held him under the witch's power was weakest just before it was renewed. And now she was gone; this was his only chance to call for _her_. He had to stay strong and fight off the enchantment for as long as he could. And he prayed _she_ would hear.

"Rhea, sister, please help me…Rhea…Rhea…" He closed his eyes and called for her once more. "Rhea."

Suddenly, he felt the air grow warmer and he opened his eyes. His sister stood before him, looking just as she had the day he last saw her. Maybe not much time has passed after all. As he looked closer though, he saw that she appeared to be translucent, as though she weren't really there.

"Rilian?" she asked hesitantly. "Rilian, is that you? Is it really you?"

"Rhea, it's me sister."

"Oh, Rilian! I've longed for this day." Her eyes clouded over with tears.

"Quickly Rhea, we haven't much time. She could return at any moment, and the enchantment…I can't…I…"

"No! Rilian, stay with me. Stay strong!" his sister urged.

"My bonds… release them."

Rhea rushed forward to untie the cords that bound Rilian to a silver chair, but as she reached for him her hands they passed through both Rilian's arm and the chair. She tried again and had the same reaction.

"It appears that I cannot touch you, Rilian," Rhea said sadly.

"Please, help me…" he begged weakly.

"I have." Rilian's eyes shot up to meet his sister's. "Help is coming Rilian. Two children, sent by Aslan, and a Marsh-wiggle are on their way. They are coming for you. Hang in there Rilian. Help is coming."

"Children?" he asked.

"Yes children. One is Eustace, from Father's stories, and the other is his friend Jill. They are coming, Rilian. Rilian?"

Rhea watched fearfully as her brother's demeanor began to change. He heaved a great sigh as his body went limp, and his head lolled forward. Rhea tried to lift his head so she could see into his eyes, but as before, she couldn't touch him.

"Rilian? Rilian, please don't go. Come back. Rilian?"

Suddenly he threw his head back violently. Rhea jumped back in surprise at the sudden movement. Rilian cried out painfully and his eyes flashed a strange and dangerous green, before he was limp once more.

XOXOX

"RILIAN!" Rhea cried out as she sat up in her bed at Cair Paravel. Within moments, she was joined by Penelope.

"My lady?" Penelope asked as she hurried in. She sat on the bed next to Rhea as a rush of emotions broke forth from the Princess and she began to cry. Penelope wrapped her arms around Rhea and tried to comfort her. For several minutes Rhea mumbled incoherently through her tears; the only word Penelope was able to decipher was Rilian.

Though she eventually managed to calm down, Rhea could not bring herself to talk about what she had seen. Was it just another dream? It had been different from her other dreams. This one was more real than any dream she had ever had before. Rilian saw her; he spoke to her, and he heard her when she spoke back. Usually she could not interact with her dreams in any way, but this time she was able to converse with her brother. Did that make it real?

XOXOX

Jill, Eustace, and Puddleglum sat huddled together, shoulder to shoulder, in the dark, endless cavern. They were in a boat on a black river; they were surrounded by shrunken, gloomy faces of the Earthmen. How long they had been on the boat, they could not recall. In fact, they were beginning to feel as if they had always been on that boat rowing down the black river. They were beginning to feel as though things like sunshine, grass, blue skies, and singing birds were only the things of a dream. They were slowly, slowly, beginning to feel as though they had lived their whole lives in the dark underground.

Jill tried desperately to recall how they had come to be in this situation.

After spotting Harfang, the children realized that they would not be able to reach the gate in time that day; so, they settled down for the night right where they were. The going the next day was by far the hardest traveling they had yet made. First they realized that Harfang was a bit further than they had realized; it was not on the flat hill top, but beyond it. Secondly, though they were no longer surrounded by the towering mountains with the northern wind blowing in their faces, they were now out in the open where there was nothing at all to block the wind. Thirdly, it began to snow.

The snow was light at first, a feathery flake here and there falling on the children's noses, but soon it turned into a full on snow storm. The wind was so heavy, and the falling snow so thick they could hardly see where they were going at all. Before reaching the flat hilltop, or perhaps it was to get to the top of the hill, the children and Puddleglum had to climb up a series of several ledges. Puddleglum had no problem leaping up the ledges with his long legs, and he then turned to help the children up. Once on the hilltop the children found there was even less of a reprieve from the wind and snow. No one talked as they walked for to even be heard they would have to shout over the howling storm.

Only for a moment did Jill and Eustace receive a break from the wind. Jill had slipped down a hole and landed in a deep trench. Thinking it could possibly be a road leading to Harfang, Eustace climbed down too. Together they followed the trench due north. When it turned sharply to their right they followed it. They came to another intersection where they were faced with the choice to go either straight on or turn to their right once more. Turning to the right though would have led them back south, away from Harfang so they went straight on. However, this way led to yet another right turn and when they followed it they found themselves in a dead end. They returned to where they had first entered, and Puddleglum easily pulled them back up into the bitter cold wind and snow.

For the children it was misery going back into the storm, and it did not help when Puddleglum chose that moment to ask, *"Are you still sure of those signs, Pole? What's the one we ought to be after now?"*

*"Oh, come on! Bother the signs. Something about someone mentioning Aslan's name, I think. But I'm jolly well not going to give a recitation here,"* Jill proclaimed angrily.

*"Oh, that was next, was it? Now I wonder, are you right? Got 'em mixed, I shouldn't wonder. It seems to me, this hill, this flat place we're on, is worth stopping to have a look at. Have you noticed—"*

The children didn't want to hear what Puddleglum had noticed at that moment. All they wanted was to reach Harfang before the giants closed the gates. The Green Lady had warned them, before she left, that the gates of Harfang were closed early in the afternoon and once they were closed they would not open again until the next day. Before Puddleglum could share his thoughts on the flat hill top, Eustace and Jill had began walking through the storm towards the string of lights that was Harfang. Puddleglum tried telling them as they walked, but the storm was still howling as before and the children could not have heard him even if they wanted to.

At last they reached the gates of Harfang, after climbing down another series of flat ledges and climbing up the winding road. When they reached the gate, though he had been against going the whole time, it was Puddleglum who was the first to gather up enough courage to knock on the door. The door opened and after telling the giant that they had been sent by the Lady of the Green Kirtle for the Autumn Feast, the children and Puddleglum were ushered inside to warm up by the fire. Word of their arrival was sent to the giant King and in a very short time, Eustace, Jill, and Puddleglum found themselves in the presence of the giant royal court. After telling the giant King and Queen that they had been sent for the feast by the Lady, the children and Puddleglum were given lodgings in regular size beds with hot food and baths, just as they had been dreaming of for weeks.

But their stay in Harfang was not quite what they were expecting it to be after all.

That night Jill had a dream in which Aslan visited her. He asked her to repeat the signs; when she realized she could not remember them she was greatly distressed for it. Then He took her in His mouth to the window. When she looked out she saw a message written either across the sky or across the land, she knew not which. The dream faded away and when she woke, she had forgotten that she had dreamed at all.

Jill woke very late the next morning, but after she had finished her breakfast the nurse who was attending to her let in Eustace and Puddleglum to visit. Eustace immediately spotted the window seat and they all climbed up to look out. During the night the snow had turned to rain and the rain had washed away all the snow that had fallen. From their place at the window, the children and Marsh-wiggle could see the path they had traveled. They saw that the flat hill top was actually, and very clearly, the remains of a giant city, and across the very center of that ruined city, etched deep into the paved stone, were the words UNDER ME.

*"Oh, how perfectly dreadful!"* Jill exclaimed.

Eustace said then what they were all thinking at that moment. Two of the signs had been missed at the same time. Travel north until you find the ruined city of the giants. When you find the message written in stone there, do as it says.

After that, the children realized their mistake. They realized then, that they had been so focused on arriving in Harfang that they had forgot the very reason they were on the journey. It was Puddleglum who pointed out that it was likely the Lady's intention for sending them to Harfang. For a brief moment Jill and Eustace wondered if it were possible that the message hadn't appeared in the stone until after they had passed it. But then Eustace realized that the message had been there, and he pointed out to Jill that the trench they had walked along was actually the E in ME.

*"So it's no good, Pole,"* Eustace said. *"I know what you were thinking because I was thinking the same. You were thinking how nice it would have been if Aslan hadn't put the instructions on the stones of the ruined city 'til after we'd passed it. And then it would have been his fault, not ours. So likely, isn't it? No. We must just own up. We've only four signs to go by, and we've muffed the first three."*

*"You mean I have,"* Jill said. *"It's quite true. I've spoiled everything ever since you brought me here. All the same—I'm frightfully sorry and all that—all the same, what _are_ the instructions? UNDER ME doesn't seem to make much sense."*

*"Yes it does, though,"* Puddleglum said. *"It means we've got to look for the Prince under that city."*

*"But how can we?"*

*"That's the question. How can we _now_? No doubt, if we'd had our minds on our job when we were at the Ruinous City, we'd have been shown how—found a little door, or a cave, or a tunnel, met someone to help us. Might have been (you never know) Aslan himself. We'd have got down under those paving-stones somehow or other. Aslan's instructions always work: there are no exceptions. But how to do it _now_—that's another matter."*

It was Jill who pointed out that they would just have to go back to the ruined city and find their way under, but that was easier said than done. One look at the giant door to Jill's room showed the three of them that none of them could reach the handle, and if somehow they had managed to reach the handle they would have no way of turning it. So long as they were shut up in their rooms they were prisoners. So it was decided that they would have to find a way to sneak out, and the best chance of doing that would be during the day time; that way at least, if they were caught they could simply say they were just taking a stroll about the grounds.

*"We must put them off their guard, though. We must pretend we love being here and are longing for this Autumn Feast,"* Eustace said.

*"That's tomorrow night; I heard one of them say so,"* Puddleglum said. Then he gave a great and deep sigh. *"Gay. That's what we've got to be. Gay. As if we hadn't a care in the world. Frolicsome. You two youngsters haven't always got very high spirits, I've noticed. You must watch me, and do as I do. I'll be gay and frolicsome."*

Just then the nurse returned and asked if they wanted to come see the King and Queen head off for the hunt. The children and Puddleglum immediately jumped at the chance of being let of the room.

Though Puddleglum and Eustace tried to be gay and frolicsome, asking innocent questions without arousing suspicions, they quickly found that no matter how hard they tried they could not do it better than Jill. She ran, or skipped rather, about the castle from one giantess to another rambling on from one question to the next, but though her lips and tongue seemed to be in constant motion she really hardly spoke. She mostly giggled and babbled about nothing at all. All the while though, she gave a rosy, childish smile and she shook her head full of curls as little girls would do. In the process she made friends with the cook and discovered that there was a door in the kitchen that passed right through the outer wall so that it wouldn't be necessary to walk through the courtyard or past the gate house at all. Also, this door was left open in the afternoon so that the cat could come and go as it pleased.

At last there came a time after lunch, when all the giants in the castle settled down for an afternoon's nap, including the cook, and those that had gone on the hunt were still gone. This would be the threesome's best chance of escape! While they waited for the cook to fall into a full and proper sleep, the children and Puddleglum hung about the kitchen. It was during this time that Jill discovered the giant's cookbook. She looked over it curiously to see what sort of food giants liked to eat, and to her horror she found the Green Lady's true intention for sending them to the Autumn Feast. She quietly whispered to Eustace and Puddleglum; they joined her by the book and they too were horrified at what they saw.

It appeared that one of the traditional meals served at the Autumn Feast was Man, and the cookbook showed the best way in which man should be cooked and served, in a pie. They weren't sent to be _at_ the feast, they were sent to _be_ the feast.

A few seconds after making this discovery, the giant cook gave a giant snore. She was asleep. Jill, Eustace, and Puddleglum quietly tiptoed to the open door, hardly breathing at all as they walked, and stepped out into the crisp, sunny winter afternoon. Before them sat the ruined city, but it was a fair bit further than they liked and the land around them provided no cover whatsoever. Furthermore, Eustace and Jill were now dressed in bright clothes and cloaks that the giants had provided for them. Nevertheless though, they walked calmly down the main road. Puddleglum hard warned them not to look over their shoulders or look frightened or in a hurry; if they remained calm they might they might just escape unnoticed. And they did, until the hunting party decided to return early.

All at once there came a great clamoring of voices and shouts as the giant King spotted them. Upon Puddleglum's direction they all began to run for it. The hounds were released; their barks mingled with the ringing of the horns.

*"After them, after them, or we'll have no man-pies tomorrow!"* the giant King shouted.

Puddleglum was the first to reach the lowest ledge of the ruined city, which was really a giant step. Instead of climbing up it he looked about, and there, just to his right, he saw a small hole or a crack in the stones. He quickly slipped through the hole and disappeared from sight. Eustace was the next to arrive and then Jill; they slipped into the hole after Puddleglum. Together they filled the hole with stones and slowly, but surly, moved away from the opening.

The cave was completely black; there was no light from anywhere, especially now that the mouth of the cave had been filled in, but still the children and Puddleglum walked, with hands clasped to each other, further into the cave. They followed it for many paces and around many twists and turns until none of them knew the direction back to the mouth. Then suddenly, the ground gave out beneath them and they found themselves sliding down, down, down. As they slid down the slope they dislodged stones and dirt everywhere, and their speed increased. When they landed at the bottom they found themselves buried beneath the dirt and falling stones, but miraculously they received only minor cuts and bruises.

It was there at the bottom of that slope where they first came upon the group of gloomy Earthmen. They sat for a long while at the bottom, trying to figure out what to do, when suddenly a voice spoke to them. They all knew at once that it was not Aslan speaking to them, as they were hoping He would. The voiced identified itself as the Warden of the Marches of Underland and demanded to know why the children and Puddleglum where there.

*"We fell down by accident,"* Puddleglum replied truthfully.

*"Many fall down, and few return to the sunlit lands,"* the Warden said. *"Make ready now to come with me to the Queen of the Deep Realm."*

*"What does she want with us?"* Eustace asked.

*"I do not know. Her will is not to be questioned but obeyed."*

After the Warden finished speaking a light flooded the cavern. It was a dull, blue light positioned on the top of a staff held by the tallest Earthman, but it was enough to illuminate the children's surroundings. They were surrounded by a whole league of Earthmen. They were of varying sizes and no two were alike, but they all shared a common feature: their faces were all very, very sad. The Warden of the Marches gave them hardly any time to look though. The children and Puddleglum were ordered to their feet and made to march, and so they did.

They passed from one cavern to the next, going deeper and deeper, until they had lost count as to how far they had traveled or how many caves they went through. There were some passages where they had to go in a single file crawling on their stomachs, and there were some caverns that held strange sleeping animals. When asked about them, the Warden simply said they were beasts from Overland that had found their way down into the Deep Realm. _*"Many come down, and few return to the sunlit lands."*_

At last they came upon a vast cavern, the biggest they had yet been in. It, like the first one, was completely black and when the blue light was lit again, the children saw that the cavern contained a small strip of sand that led down to a black river and a boat with many oars but no sails. This was how Jill, Eustace, and Puddleglum came to be on that boat.

*"Oh, whatever will become of us?"* Jill suddenly whispered despairingly.

*"Now don't you let your spirits down, Pole,"* Puddleglum said. *"There's one thing you've got to remember. We're back on the right lines. We were to go under the Ruined City, and we are under it. We're following the instructions again."*

They were given some food, it was shapeless and tasteless lumps but it was food at least, and they drifted off to sleep. When they awoke they found they were still on the boat and still on the river. They ate and slept many times until they had lost track of that too. At last they passed by another ship, and then another, and another. The children and Puddleglum looked over the bow of the ship and saw what looked to be the makings of an underground city and a port, and better yet, they were rowing into it. Before long they docked at the quay and unloaded. There were hundreds more Earthmen, all different but all with the same sad demeanor; yet, for all the creatures there were moving about there was no noise. No one spoke. There was only the soft shuffling of their feet.

The children and Puddleglum were ushered through the silent crowd; no one seemed to take any notice of the children or the Marsh-wiggle. They weaved their way through silent, dark streets until they reached a dark castle. Here they passed through courtyards, up staircases, down corridors, and up more staircases. They stopped at the end of a dimly lit hall where in one corner two more Earthmen stood watch at the foot of a winding staircase lit by a warm yellowish light, quite different from the dim blue light they had become used to.

The Warden approached the Earthmen and requested that he, the children, and Puddleglum be let up, but the Earthmen refused their entrance. A quiet argument broke out among them until another voice, a voice from the top of the staircase, a merry and cheerful voice, interrupted them. This voice requested, or rather demanded, that the (as he called them) Overworlders be brought up at once. Eustace, Jill, and Puddleglum climbed the stone, spiral staircase and with each step the light grew brighter and warmer, until at last they stood at the top. Waiting for them in the room at the top was a young man, a human man, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and dressed in all black.

*"Welcome, Overworlders!"* the man exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, we're moving right along. Chapter 29 will be up on Friday and we'll slow things down just a bit.<strong>

**I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving (or a great November 24). Mine was great. I had lots of fun with family and enjoyed a lot of good cookin'. Now it's time to set up for Christmas! YAY! I LOVE the Christmas season!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for sticking around for so long.  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Eeep! I'm excited about this chapter. I hope you are too. **

**You know the deal. Anything marked with an * indicates a direct quote from the hand of a man far more brilliant than I.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 29**

*"Welcome Overworlders!"* The young man exclaimed as Jill, Eustace, and Puddleglum stepped through the curtain barrier and into the room. The three travelers looked over the young man with quiet reservation. He appeared kind enough; his hair was fair, his eyes blue, and his face bore a cheerful smile. Yet there seemed to be something strange to him as well, a sort of darkness about him, but neither the children nor the Marsh-wiggle could quite figure out what it was.

"But wait!" the man continued. "I have seen you three before, have I not? Were you or weren't you the three travelers who met me on the bridge by the boarders of Ettinsmoor when I rode there with my fair Lady?"

"Oh! You are the silent Black Knight?" Jill asked.

"'Tis I, young maiden."

"And that lady, was she the Queen of this deep realm?" Puddleglum asked.

"Because if she was, it was awful cruel of her to send us off to giants who intended to eat us!" Eustace exclaimed.

The Black Knight quickly rushed upon Eustace, took him by the collar of his shirt, and pressed his back into the wall. "Do not dare to speak of my Lady in such tones! I will not stand for it! You know her not as I do. I assure you, whatever she told you she meant you no harm. She knows only virtues of the likes of truth, mercy, kindness, and all else things of a most honorable nature. You know her not, but you shall know her hereafter and you shall love her."

The Black Knight released Eustace's collar and brushed out the wrinkles gently before stepping away. *"If you were not so young a warrior, Boy, you and I must have fought to the death on this quarrel."* Then all the anger seemed to vanish from his face and he smiled cheerfully once more. "Now, what brings you three Overworlders into Underland?"

The three travelers glanced warily at one another; what were they to tell this Knight? Even Puddleglum didn't seem to have an answer, and so Jill spoke up and she told him the truth.

"Please, Sir, we are searching for the lost Prince Rilian of Narnia."

*"Rilian? Narnia?"* he said curiously. "I have never heard such names before. Is this land a part of the Overworld?"

"It is, Sir," Eustace replied.

"Well then, how strange, it must be many leagues from the parts of Overworld that I know. And this, how do you call him—*Billian? Trillian?*"

"Rilian," Jill said.

"I do not know the name, and by my knowledge there is none by that name in these Deep Lands. Your man is not here. Why did you come here to seek him, I wonder."

"We were given instructions on how to find him," Eustace said. "First we were told to find the ruined city of the giants, and then we had to find the message written in stone there and do as it said. Well, we found the city and the message. It said UNDER ME, and so we came down."

The Knight laughed loudly and for a long while at this. Jill, Eustace, and Puddleglum exchanged more wary glances. They hardly saw the humor in what Eustace had told the Knight. "_Perhaps his problem is that he's a bit mad?"_ thought Jill. _"I think I would be if I had to live in this black dungeon."_

"I'm afraid you were greatly deceived, my friends," the Knight said at last. "You should have but asked my Lady and she could have given you great council. Those words had nothing to do with your quest. They are all that remain of a longer script, which as my Lady well remembers, read:

*Though under Earth and throneless now I be,

Yet, while I lived, all Earth was under me.*

"From this verse it is clear to see that some great King of the ancient giants caused this boast to be written upon his death. I do believe it is the merriest jest in all the world that you thought the remaining two words were written for you."

The Knight laughed a bit more over this matter, but Jill and Eustace fell into utter despair. Perhaps this Knight was right. What if they hadn't found the right message after all? What if they had come down all this way for nothing? How would they ever get back to the surface? Puddleglum thought differently though.

*"Don't you mind him,"* the Marsh-wiggle said. *"There _are_ no accidents. Our guide is Aslan; and He was there when the giant King caused the letters to be cut, and He knew already all things that would come from them; including _this_."*

"You speak as though you are a long-liver, strange friend," the Knight said.

"Your Lady must be a long-liver too, if she remembers the verse when it was first written."

"Right you are, Frog-face!" The Knight laughed again and clapped Puddleglum on his back. "She is of a divine race who knows neither death nor age; she is as beautiful today as the day I first met her."

His eyes turned strangely glossy as he continued to speak. "And for her long life,*I am the more thankful to her for all her infinite bounty to such a poor mortal wretch as I. For you must know, Sirs, I am a man under most strange afflictions, and none but the Queen's grace would have had patience with me.* I say patience, but it goes far beyond that. She has sworn to make me a King and a great ruler of some foreign nation in Overworld. Then once I am King she has promised to give me her own beautiful hand in marriage. What a day that will be! I will tell you all about it, but first, some food."

Then the Knight called out to the Earthmen down below and ordered that they bring up some Overworld food for him and his guests. The children were most excited to eat a real meal again, even if they were stuck underground. There were pigeon pies, sweet ham, salads, and delicious honey cakes brought before them, and the children ate until they could eat no more.

XOXOX

While they ate the Knight regaled them with his tale of enchantment and the Queen's means of freeing him. The Knight said he did not know how he came to dwell in Underland neither did he know how long he had dwelled there; he could remember nothing and knew nothing before coming to this dark kingdom. He only assumed that his gracious Queen had saved him from some great and evil enchantment, and brought him here to live under her tender care.

This belief was strengthened by the fact that even now he suffered from a strange enchantment. In the last hour of each day the enchantment came over him and his mind was given over to great fits of rage and anger. A sort of wild frenzy would come about him, and even his body would change into that of a serpent mad with hunger. Each night he was bound to a chair so that he could not harm anyone.

His gracious Queen, however, knew how to break this enchantment and plans were well under way. To be freed the Knight must be made King of one of the Overworld kingdoms. The kingdom had already been chosen as had their point of entry. The Earthmen were hard at work, night and day, to dig their way into the kingdom; they were now only a score of feet beneath the surface. Very soon the Knight, under his Queen's guidance and with his army of Earthmen, would break through and overtake the kingdom by slaying their King and all their Lords.

*"Is it not the most comical and ridiculous thing in the world to think of them all going about their business and never dreaming that under their peaceful fields and floors, only a fathom down, there is a great army ready to break out upon them like a fountain!"* The Knight laughed hysterically, but neither the children nor Puddleglum found it very funny at all!

"I think it is rotten!" Eustace said. "What harm has this kingdom done to you?"

"I think you'll be nothing but a cruel tyrant," Jill added.

The Knight only laughed harder which annoyed Jill even more. As they continued to eat their meal, the Knight spoke further of his Queen's kind grace. By the end of it, they all rather disliked the Knight and thought very little of him. When the meal was over at last they noticed a great change in the Knight's demeanor. His skin had become quite pale and all the laughter seemed to be out of him.

"It is nearly time now," the Knight whispered. "The hour and enchantment are nearly upon me. The Earthmen will come shortly to bind me. I think I hear their feet even now on the stairs."

"Sir, we are frightfully sorry about your enchantment, truly we are, but what might those Earthmen do to us when they come for you?" Eustace asked.

"Oh please! I don't want to go back into some dark place. Mayn't we stay here until you are better?" Jill asked.

"I would hate for you to see me in my madness, and yet I dread to be alone. Go quickly now into there, my other chambers," the Knight said as he pointed to a door. "You may wait there until I come for you, or, if you wish, you may sneak back once they have gone and sit with me through my hour."

The children and Puddleglum fled through the indicated door and stepped into a lit hallway which led to other rooms. They searched these rooms until they found one with water and a mirror. There they did what they'd been longing to do since falling into the first cavern; they washed. After washing they discussed what they should do next: stay there, or return to watch the enchantment. Jill had no mind of going back. She didn't much care for the Knight and wouldn't have minded never seeing him again. Puddleglum, though, thought they should return and see what sort of information they could get from the Knight.

*"There is a stronger smell of danger and lies and magic and treason about this land than I've ever smelled before. We need to keep our eyes and ears open,"* Puddleglum said.

And so the children and Puddleglum walked back down the hall, into the room where they had dinned, and into a side chamber where they found the Knight bound to a silver chair. There were strong cords securing him to the chair by his neck, elbows, wrists, waist, knees, and ankles. His sword sat leaning against the wall by the door. In the short time the three travelers were away, the Knight's face had become even paler and there were tiny beads of sweat on his forehead.

"You have returned merciful friends," the Knight whispered as he looked up at their entrance. "Come in, come in; the madness is not upon me yet, but keep quiet for I have told the Warden that you have gone to bed. Take heed, my friends, and beware. It is quite likely that while I am under I may beg and plead with you to loosen my bonds. I may make great promises or vile threats. You must swear your word that you will not release me, whatever I say. You must not free me, for in the frenzy, I would slay even my greatest friend."

"Right you are," Puddleglum said. "You have our word that we will not release you. It is not our intent to face wild men or serpents."

"There's nothing you can say that would make me want to release you," Jill said.

"The same here," added Eustace.

The children and Puddleglum promised the Knight and then turned and promised each other. The Knight did not notice though, for his head lolled forward and he began to moan. He withered in the chair and pulled lightly on his bonds. He mumbled indistinctly at first, but then slowly his words became clearer and clearer.

"Sun. Blue skies. Oh! How I wish to see them again. Trapped. Enchanted. Locked in darkness as though buried alive. Please, someone, have mercy and free me."

Then all at once the Knight threw his head back and looked on the three of them with wide eyes. "Children? Children! Quick, release me! I am in my right mind now. I am sane now, all the hours of the day I am enchanted, save for this one. I am sane. Have they told you I will turn into some violent beast? I know they have! It is a lie!"

"Hold steady now," Puddleglum said. "We knew this might happen."

"Please, I beseech you. Cut loose my bonds. If only I could break free of this enchanted chair I would be free of this enchantment, and I may be a man again. My sanity would last. You are not my enemy, and yet why do you keep me confined? Oh! You are cruel children with hearts of stone; you watch a man suffer! And oh how I have suffered a thousand pains over, more than any man should bear! Please. Please, save me before the hour is past, for when it has past I will be witless again. On this of all nights, while the witch is away, why do you take from me a chance to be free? A chance that may never come again."

"Oh this is right horrid! I wish we had stayed away," Jill said near tears.

"Keep steady now," Puddleglum said as he placed a webbed hand on Jill's shoulder in comfort.

The Knight began to fight against his restraints even harder. He pulled so hard on his bonds they began to cut into his wrists.

"Let me go! Why do you do nothing but stand and watch? Bring me my sword and cut me loose! Beware! One night I did break free, but that vile witch was there to stop me. She is not here to help you tonight! Let me loose! *Free me now and I am your friend. I am your mortal enemy else!*" The Knight pulled even harder on his bonds.

"I do hope those knots are tight enough," Eustace said.

"Why? Oh why must you be so cruel? It is almost over now; my chance for freedom is almost gone. Please set me free. By all that is good and right and pure in this world. By Him, by the Great Lion, by Aslan please release me."

"Oh!" Eustace, Jill, and Puddleglum all gasped together.

*"It's the sign,"* Puddleglum said.

*"It was the words of the sign,"* Eustace said a little more warily.

Now the children and the Marsh-wiggle had a great decision to make. They had promised each other and the Black Knight that they would not release his bonds no matter what he said, and yet he had invoked the name of Aslan as stated in the fourth sign. _"Oh! What did it say exactly?"_ Jill wondered. She knew it involved something to do with Aslan's name; she could not remember quite what, but she felt they must obey the Knight. After all, they had certainly flubbed the first three signs, should they risk flubbing the fourth too?

*"Oh if only we knew!"* Jill said.

*"I think we do know,"* Puddleglum replied.

*"Do you mean you think everything will come right if we do untie him?"* Eustace asked.

*"I don't know about that. You see, Aslan didn't tell Pole what would happen. He only told her what to do. That fellow will be the death of us once he's up, I shouldn't wonder. But that doesn't let us off following the sign."*

While the children and Puddleglum whispered amongst themselves, the Knight continued to scream and fight his bonds.

"I can't take it anymore! Let's just do it! *Goodbye everyone,*" Jill said. The three travelers all shook hands in farewell before Eustace and Puddleglum pulled out their swords and stepped up beside the chair.

*"In the name of Aslan,"* Eustace said.

Then he and Puddleglum cut the cords that bound the Knight to the silver chair. Once he was free, the Knight leapt across the room and grabbed his own sword. He turned and rushed upon the chair, hacking and dicing the chair into small pieces. The silver seemed to melt under the blows of the blade and in a few seconds all that remained of the chair were a few twisted fragments. As the chair broke, there came from it a bright light, a great thundering roar, and a horrid stench of sulfur.

The Knight let his sword rest at his side; his chest heaving. *"Lie there, vile engine of sorcery, lest your mistress should ever use you for another victim."*

The Knight returned his sword to the sheath around his waist and turned to face his rescuers. As Jill looked on him now, she couldn't help but to note how different he seemed to be. The strangeness about him, the darkness that seemed to surround him, was suddenly gone. He looked now, to be a far nicer person than he ever appeared before. He looked at the children curiously as though questioning their presence, but when his eyes fell on Puddleglum they lit up with a great and honest joy.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Or am I truly seeing a Marsh-wiggle? *A real, live, honest, Narnian Marsh-wiggle?*" the Knight asked.

"So you do know of Narnia?" Jill asked.

"Know it? Why young Maiden, I am its Prince! I am Rilian, son of King Caspian tenth of that name!"

"Your Majesty," Puddleglum gasped and knelt to one knee; Eustace and Jill followed his lead. "We have been sent for no other reason than to find you."

"Find me you did, and you have freed me. I owe the three of you *a greater debt than I can ever pay.*Arise," Rilian said as he took Puddleglum's webbed hands in his; rise they did. He looked at the two children again. "Eustace? And Jill?"

"How do you know our names?" Eustace asked.

"My sister told me."

"The Princess was here?"

"No. Not truly at least. Her magic must have brought her here some nights ago. She told me you were coming, but I had forgot 'til now. Strange. Now that I am free I remember all of my enchanted life, yet while I was enchanted I remembered nothing but what the witch told me. Tell me, how long has it been that I've been held under her spell?"

"Your Highness, it has been eleven years since you disappeared in the northern Narnian forest," Puddleglum said.

"Eleven years!" Rilian ran a hand over his face. "I believe you. And my father, tell me, does he still live?"

"We don't really know," Jill answered. "He sailed east just before we left to find you, and that has been some weeks now."

"You must know though, that he is very old now and he had a cough when he left. *It is ten to one His Majesty must die on the voyage,*" Puddleglum said.

"Then we must tarry no more. Let us hurry home now; let us hurry to Narnia!" Rilian strode forward to the door and flung it open.

But waiting just on the other side, as though about to enter, was the Queen of Underland, the Green Witch; there stood Orlita-Lamia.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. I wasn't going to leave this as a cliffhanger, but the following bit just made the chapter too massive. And it's been a little while since we've had a proper cliffhanger. Don't you think?<br>**

**So a bit of news... I can officially say how many chapters there are without fear of being wrong. That's right, earlier this week I typed the words THE END. Ahhh! I can hardly believe I actually did that. I'm so glad I still have _I Will Wait_ to fall back on, and let me tell you Penelope and Rilian I love them more with each passing day.**

**There will be 32 chapters and an Epilogue. And we're on 29, so that's four more updates...maybe three if I post chapter 32 and the epilogue together. Which would you rather have? Take the poll on my profile please.**

**Thank you all so much for all the love!  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Anything marked with an * is a direct quote.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 30**

Orlita-Lamia stood stock still for a moment; her eyes quickly scanned the situation, taking it all in. The chair was destroyed, the Prince stood free of his bonds, and there were three strangers that stood with him. She was filled with raging anger and thought about setting out and killing them at once. But then, another idea came to mind. She turned to her guard of lowly Earthmen and told them to wait outside with instructions to let no one enter upon pain of death. Then she turned back to the Prince and smiled.

"What is the meaning of this, my Prince?" She moved towards him and took one of his hands and held it between both of hers. "Has the enchantment not yet come upon you tonight? Or has it ended so soon? Who are these strangers? And why have they destroyed your chair which, might I remind you, was your only safety?"

Rilian shivered as the witch spoke, and, when she reached out a hand to stroke his cheek, he recoiled slightly. Her hand did not stop though; her fingers trailed lightly down his cheek. Rilian closed his eyes as the familiar sensation washed over him. It was not quite so easy to overthrow the enchantment which held him captive for eleven years as he first believed. Even now, as she set her eyes on him, he could feel her magic trying to weave its way back into his mind. He fought against it.

"My Lady," he said a little tightly and short of breath as he pulled his head away from her hand. "It should please you to know, you who have told me how you pity me for my enchanted state, that the chair and binding will no longer be necessary. It seems as though you were mistaken in your theories, and my true friends here have freed me. I know who I truly am now, and I have two things to say." He closed his hands around hers.

"First for your plans to place me at the head of your army and break forth upon some unsuspecting country of Overworld, slay their Lords and King, and hold their throne as some foreign tyrant, I utterly abhor it and announce it as nothing but villainy." He pulled his hand out of her grasp and stepped away from her. "Secondly, I know I am Rilian, son of Caspian, tenth of that name, the King of Narnia, his only son. As such, it is my duty to return to my true home. And I request from you, that you grant me and my friends safe passage and a guide through your dark realm so that we may leave your court at once."

Orlita said nothing in response to the Prince. She was not about to simply let him walk out; she could conquer him yet. Never taking her eyes off the young Prince, she walked over to the fire pit and threw in a bit of green powder. At once the fire hissed and sizzled, and the sweet intoxication of enchantment began to fill the room. Next she walked over to her stringed wooden instrument, and began to thrum a monotonous and steady tune. The tune combined with the enchanted powder clouded the minds of the young children, the Marsh-wiggle, and the Prince.

"Did you say Narnia, my dear Prince?" Orlita laughed. "You have often muttered this name in your mad ravings. I'm afraid you are not well, my Prince. Narnia does not exist."

"But it does," Puddleglum said. "Narnia does exist; I have lived there my whole life."

"Is that so? And where, Sir, is this land you call Narnia?"

"It's up there…somewhere." Puddleglum pointed up to the ceiling. "I'm not quite sure where, exactly, but it's there alright."

Orlita laughed some more. "What? Is there some strange country hidden upon my roof?"

*"Oh don't be so silly!"* Eustace exclaimed as he fought against the intoxication of the powder and thrumming. "Narnia's not on the roof, it's up further in Overworld. It's where you can see the sun and the sky. You've been there before; we've met you there by the bridge."

*"I have no memory of that meeting,"* Orlita said. "We can all meet our friends in strange places when we dream, but unless we share the same dream we cannot ask others to recall such meetings. Come now, there is no Narnia."

"But I have told your Grace, that I am the King's son of Narnia," Rilian declared.

"Certainly you are. In your fancies you may be the king of any imagined land you desire."

"But we've been there too!" Jill exclaimed with a stamp of her foot.

"And thou must be Queen of Narnia? Hmm, pretty one?" Orlita asked turning her attention to the young girl.

"Of course I'm not! I'm from another world."

"Another world?" Orlita laughed yet again. "Oh this is a game even more fun than the other. And where is this world, pray tell."

Jill at once thought of the world she and Eustace came from. She thought of her home and her parents. She thought of how she and Eustace had come into Narnia. But she did not say anything, for by now the intoxicating smell of enchantment had filled the room and reached its full strength, and the thrumming had seeped into her mind. Jill forgot all about the other world.

"I see it now," Jill whispered. "That other world was nothing but a dream."

*"Yes. It _is_ all a dream,"* Orlita said.

"A dream," repeated Eustace.

"There is no world but mine."

"No world but yours," said Eustace and Jill together.

Puddleglum was still fighting the enchantment strongly. *"I don't know rightly what you all mean by a world, but you can play that fiddle till your fingers drop off, and still you won't make me forget Narnia; and the whole Overworld too. We'll never see it _again_, I shouldn't wonder. You may have blotted it out and turned it dark like this, for all I know. Nothing more likely. But I know I was there once. I've seen the sky full of stars. I've seen the sun coming up out of the sea of a morning, and sinking behind the mountains at night. And I've seen him up in the midday sky when I couldn't look at him for brightness."*

With Puddleglum's words, Eustace, Jill and Rilian all lifted their heads and looked at each other as though they were just waking up.

*"Why there it is!"* Rilian exclaimed. *"Of course! The blessing of Aslan upon this honest Marsh-wiggle. We have all been dreaming, these last few minutes. How could we have forgotten it? Of course we've all seen the sun."*

*"By Jove, so we have! Good for you, Puddleglum! You're the only one of us with any sense, I do believe,"* Eustace said.

Orlita's anger and determination grew deeper. She was not going to lose her hold on the Prince. Not when they were so close to claiming Narnia. She increased her strumming ever so slightly, and spoke softly.

"What is this _sun_ you speak of? What is it like? What does it do? What do you mean by the word? Does it mean anything at all?"

"Of course we mean something by it!" Eustace declared. "The sun is a sort of light."

"A light?"

"Yes, a light, your Grace," Rilian said coldly. Then he pointed to the lamp that hung from the ceiling. "The sun is like your lamp there, only it is far bigger and far brighter, and it hangs in the sky."

"Hangs from what though, dear Prince?" They fell silent as they thought of a way to explain the sun to her, and she laughed at their silence and continued. "You see, you cannot tell me. That is because your _sun_ is no more real than your world. They are but dreams. A child's fancy."

"A dream," said Jill.

"They are all dreams. They are not real. They were never real."

"Never real," repeated the four.

Jill thought there was something she should remember, and when she did remember, it was very difficult to say. Somehow though, she gathered up all the strength she had and at last she said, *"There's Aslan."*

"Aslan?" Orlita's body grew cold at the sound of _His_ name and she quickened her strumming. "Who is that?"

*"He is the Great Lion who called us out of our world and sent us into this to find Prince Rilian,"* Eustace said.

"And whatever is a _lion_ young sir?"

"Oh bother! Surly you know what a lion is. It is like a cat, only far bigger and far stronger and far mightier. And Aslan is the strongest of all lions."

Orlita laughed again. "So we are back to that are we? Don't you see? You tell me your _sun_ is like a lamp and your _lion_ is like a cat. You cannot tell me anything from your dreams without comparing them to what is real in my world. There is no such place as _Narnia_. There is no such thing as a _sun_. There is no such thing as a _lion_. There is no other world but mine. *Put away these childish tricks* and to bed with all of you. Perhaps tomorrow you can begin to live a wiser life without such foolishness. But for now go to sleep, deep sleep, sleep now all of you."

Eustace, Jill, and Rilian all stood with their heads hanging low and their eyes half closed. The enchantment was strongest on them and nearly complete. It was working on Puddleglum too, but his mind wasn't quite as susceptible as the others; the children were still young, and Rilian was still weak from his other enchantment. Still, it took great strength for Puddleglum to walk over to the fire and stamp it out with one of his webbed feet.

The effects of his actions were instantaneous. Most of the fire was smothered and so the sweet intoxication was suddenly much less. What was left was covered by the smell of burnt Marsh-wiggle which didn't have any of the same effect as the powder. Secondly, the witch became so angry with Puddleglum that she rose from her seat, ceased her thrumming, and shouted angrily at him in a voice that was as different from what she had been using as light was from darkness. And finally, the pain of the fire was so great for the Marsh-wiggle that his mind was freed of any and all enchantments.

Puddleglum limped back to where the others still stood, their heads now raised and their eyes wide open.

"I've just one thing to say Ma'am. You're quite right, I shouldn't wonder; all you've said has surly been the truth. Perhaps we have just been dreaming. Perhaps we have made up all we've said. *I'm a chap who always liked to know the worst and then put the best face I can on it.* So then, I only have this to say. If we have made up the sun, and the trees, and the skies, and if we have made up Aslan himself, well it seems to me that these fancies are far better than anything in your real world."

As Puddleglum spoke, Orlita only grew angrier. Her face became stern, and white.

"If what you say is true," Puddleglum continued. "Then we are no more than four babies playing a game. *But four babies playing a game can make a play-world which licks your real world hollow. That's why I'm going to stand by the play-world. I'm on Aslan's side even if there isn't any Aslan to lead it. I'm going to live as like a Narnian as I can even if there isn't any Narnia.*"

Orlita grew angrier still, and her face colder and whiter.

"So, thank you very much for dinner, but if my companions are ready now, I think we should be leaving at once. We will set out in search of Overworld and for Narnia. We won't last long, I shouldn't wonder, *but that's a small loss if the world's as dull a place as you say.*"

"That's it Puddleglum! That's the thing to do!" Eustace said.

"We will live like Narnians, with Aslan as our guide!" Jill added.

"Quick! Look to the witch!" Rilian shouted in warning.

Orlita-Lamia became so infuriated with the Marsh-wiggle's speech; with a few words he had undone everything she had set in place. Every bit of enchantment was gone from the children's eyes and from the Prince's. Orlita could not contain her anger any more, nor did she want to. She gave herself over to the wild serpent within.

The Green Witch transformed into a giant green snake before their very eyes. The instrument dropped from her hands at once as her arms fastened to her side. Her legs intertwined with each other and the long train of her green dress grew thicker and solidified, forming the body. Her nose appeared to grow longer while the rest of her face disappeared. All that remained of her face were two large, flaming eyes.

Upon the first indications of her change Rilian drew his sword. It's a good thing too, because the moment the transformation was complete the serpent coiled three times around the Prince's feet and once around his chest in an attempt to pin his arms and crush his ribs. Rilian barely raised his arms in time, and he caught the serpent by the neck before it could wrap around his chest again. The forked tongue flickered in and out of the mouth in desperation, but it could not reach him.

Rilian raised his right hand, the one which held his sword, and pulled it back for the strongest blow he could muster. Puddleglum and Eustace drew their swords too and ran in to help. Eustace's blow landed on the serpent's body and didn't break through the scales at all, but Rilian's and Puddleglum's both landed on the serpent's neck. The neck blows did not kill the serpent; though they did cause it to loosen its grip. The three of them continued to strike at the serpent and with a few more blows they managed to chop of its head. While its body withered on the floor, the three of them stepped back to observe; they were all breathing heavily. Jill sat huddled in the corner trying not to faint or cry.

"Thank you my friends," Rilian said once the serpent ceased its movement. *"My royal mother is avenged. This is undoubtedly the same worm that I pursued in vain by the fountain in the forest of Narnia, so many years ago. All these years, I have been the slave of my mother's slayer. Yet I am glad, gentlemen, that the foul Witch took to her serpent form at the last. It would not have suited well either with my heart or with my honor to have slain a woman."*

Rilian cleaned his sword and returned it to its sheath before turning to look at Jill and offering her a hand up. "How is the young lady?"

"I'm alright," Jill replied as she took Rilian's offered hand. "Thank you. I'm just glad that's over."

"As am I. Look, there is a bit of wine left still. Let's all take a moment to gather our strength, and then we must be off."

*"A jolly good idea, Sir,"* Eustace said.

XOXOX

Before they sat down to drink a little and nibble on what was left of the food, they tended to Puddleglum's foot as best they could. There wasn't much they could do for it, other than wrap it in several strips of cloth. While they rested, they made their plans for leaving. Rilian knew there to be several outlets into Overworld, but he had never been to one alone and they all required a boat ride. None of them knew how the Earthmen would react to taking Rilian over with only his three strange companions and not the Queen; they could not risk the Earthmen asking prying questions. The only option they had was to try and get out through the diggings. The entrance to the diggings was only a few miles away, and it was on their side of the river. Rilian didn't know how close to the surface the diggings were, but he knew they were close enough at least to dig their own way out once they were there. The trouble would be getting there without being stopped by the Earthmen.

Just as they finished making their plans, the children pointed out a strange noise coming from outside. It sounded as though there were voices shouting and in the background there was a great roaring as though from a mighty sea. As they looked out the window they saw that Underland was now lit by a great red light, as though there was a fire nearby. They also noticed that the Earthmen were no longer gathered in large crowds, but that several small groups darted between the shadows of the buildings. They obviously didn't want to be seen by the castle. What's more, Rilian, the children, and Puddleglum saw boats being pushed into the streets by the rising river waters.

"What's happening?" Jill asked.

"I think I know," Puddleglum replied. "That witch has laid spells to bring about the destruction of her own kingdom upon her death. She seemed to me, to be the sort who didn't mind dying so long as she could be certain that the one who killed her was going to die by fire, drowning, or by being buried alive not five minutes later."

"Truer words were never spoken, friend wiggle," Rilian said. "We are looking at the end of Underland, brought on by our killing of the witch."

"Well what are we going to do then? We can't just stand here and wait for it to happen," Jill said.

"Surly not! Not by my counsel at least. We must leave at once. We will take the horses, my own and the witch's. They can carry two each and they should get us out before the flood."

"What about your armor, Sire? Will you put it on? Because those fellows down there look as though they are planning for an attack," Eustace said pointing down to the Earthmen who were darting about with weapons trying to avoid being seen by the castle.

"No. *I dare not see the inside of that armor again.* It was nothing more than a mobile prison for me. I will, however, take the shield at least. Wait here a moment while I retrieve it." Rilian disappeared into the further parts of the chamber, and when he came back his eyes were shining brightly. He held a shield in his hands, but it was not the black shield they had seen before. It was bright silver and embellished with the red figure of the Lion.

*"Doubtless,"* Rilian said, *"this signifies that Aslan will be our good lord, whether He means us to live or die. And all's one, for that. Now, by my counsel, we shall all kneel and kiss His likeness, and then all shake hands one with another, as true friends that may shortly be parted. And then, let us descend into the city and take the adventure that is sent us."*

Following Rilian's lead, the Children and Puddleglum knelt before the shield of Narnia and kissed the red painted Lion. Then, Eustace turned to Jill, shook her hand, and said, *"So long, Jill, Sorry I've been a funk and so ratty. I hope you get safe home."*

*"So long, Eustace,"* Jill replied. *"And I'm sorry I've been such a pig."* This was the first time that either of them had used the other's first name, and their use of it now was a mark of the true friendship they had formed.

After they had all bid farewell to one another, Rilian threw open the door and they headed out. They found the room below them empty, as were all the others they came to. They only came across one Earthman who was scrounging for food, but he hurried off at the sight of them. They reached the stables in hardly any time at all. Jill, who had once attended riding school back in her world, entered the stables with Rilian and helped him ready the two horses; one was Rilian's own horse named Coalblack, and the other was the dead witch's. It was a white horse named Snowflake. Jill mounted Snowflake and Puddleglum climbed up behind her, while Rilian rode on Coalblack with Eustace behind him.

As they rode through the streets they headed for the bright red glow. They were soon out of the way of the flood. The nearer they got to the red glow though, the clearer they could see their enemy. They were surrounded by them. They saw a hundred, maybe even a thousand, dart through the shadows ahead of them heading towards the red glow. It came to their minds that the Earthmen might be gathering at the glow in an attempt to cut them off from the diggings. Rilian knew that they would not be able to fight their way through such a crowd as a thousand; so, they made plans to capture one of the Earthmen to find out its plans.

Puddleglum slipped off the back of Snowflake as they came upon some shadows. He hid there until an Earthman came near enough, and then he caught him up in his long arms. Hearing the cries of the Earthman, Rilian and Jill turned around and headed back to Puddleglum. Rilian then handed of the reigns to Eustace and slipped off his horse. With the tip of his sword near the Earthman's neck, he demanded to know what the Earthmen were up to.

"Please your Honors, please don't hurt me," the Earthman squealed. "Please say you won't tell the Queen's grace anything I tell you."

*"The Queen's grace, as you call her, is dead,"* Rilian said firmly. *"I killed her myself."

*"What!"* he squealed. *"Dead? The Witch dead? And by your Honors hand?"* the gnome sighed in great relief. *"Why then, you Honor is a friend!"*

"What is your name?" Rilian asked, as he withdrew his sword a few inches.

"My name is Golg," the Earthman replied. And then he proceeded to tell the four travelers all about the land of Bism, where he and all the other Earthmen were from. Bism was a land which sat even deeper than the dark kingdom. Golg and all the Earthmen had been pulled from their homeland by the Green Witch; they'd been enchanted and made to do her bidding for many years. Only now had the enchantment broken, and only now did they remember who they truly were.

Golg informed the travelers that they had made plans to fight, but only because they didn't know that the witch was dead or that the Prince was no longer on her side. All that the Earthmen really wanted to do was return to their homeland. Rilian instructed Puddleglum to release Golg, and then he told him of his own enchantment. Rilian then asked if Golg knew where the new diggings were and if he could lead the way. Golg led them to the path they must take, but he absolutely refused to go with them; he said it was too near the surface for his liking.

The four travelers followed Golg as far as the red glow, which was a great chasm that had opened up leading down to the land of Bism. The four travelers approached the edge of the chasm and looked over. They saw hundreds of Earthmen climbing their way down the stony walls to the deeper land. There were rivers of fire, and the whole land seemed to be as bright and warm as the dark kingdom was dark and cold. Here, Prince Rilian was tempted with another adventure: to be the first man to journey to the very depths of the world. None had had the chance before, and none would probably ever have the chance again.

*"My father went to the world's end,"* Rilian said with awe. *"It would be a marvelous thing if his son went to the bottom of the world."*

"If Reepicheep the Mouse were here," Eustace began, "he'd surely say we could not refuse such an adventure without causing some great harm to our honor."

"But, if His Highness wishes to see his father again while he is yet alive, then we should be heading on to that road now," Puddleglum advised.

"Yes, and there won't be any way you could get me to go down into that hole," Jill said.

XOXOX

And so, the adventure of Bism was pushed aside and the four travelers went on to the road which led to the diggings and to their way into Overworld. Behind them, the earth gave a great rumble and the chasm closed up, leaving them in darkness with only the dim blue light of the lamps lit along the road. The path took them down a great hill and once more they were faced with the rising waters. Fortunately, the waters only covered the road by a few inches and they were able to quickly cross over.

The path began leading up. Higher and higher they climbed while the path became narrower and narrower and the ceiling lower and lower. At last they reached a point where Rilian and Puddleglum could not go on horseback without knocking their heads against the rocks. So, they all climbed off and Jill and Rilian led the horses by foot. The longer they traveled the dimmer the lights began to grow, until all of a sudden the next lamp ahead of them went out altogether. The one just behind them went out right after that and they were left in complete darkness.

Jill gave a little yelp. "Oh I hate the darkness."

"Take courage, my dear friend, for you are not alone," Rilian said as he reached out and took her hand. "We must remember Aslan is always with us; even in darkness, He is there."

Jill felt comfort swarm her and she gave Rilian's hand a gentle squeeze of thanks. They journeyed on, with Puddleglum and Eustace in the front walking with their hands out before them. Rilian and Jill walked in the back, hand in hand, as they led the horses. They walked on for a while more before Eustace said he thought he saw some light ahead of them. Before anyone else could say anything though, Puddleglum called out and told them all to stop for he had met with a wall and could go no further.

"It's earth though, not rock like everything else," Puddleglum said.

"By the Lion!" Rilian exclaimed. "Eustace is right though. Look, there is a bit of light there."

"It's not our kind of light though; I mean, it's not daylight," Jill said.

"Maybe not, Jill, but it's better than nothing all the same," Eustace said. "Do you think we can get to it somehow?"

"It's above us, in this wall. Come hither, Pole. Try climbing onto my shoulders and see if you can reach it."

After several seconds of shuffling about and Puddleglum trying to direct her where to go, Jill at last sat on the Marsh-wiggle's shoulders and she looked up towards the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Orlita-Lamia finally got hers! The Wicked Witch is Dead! Anyone else as excited as I? Don't forget to take the pole if you haven't already.<strong>

**Wow. Just 2 chapters and an epilogue left. Unbelievable huh?**


	31. Chapter 31

**As usual, anything marked with an * is a direct quote.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 31**

Rhea stood outside on the balcony of her rooms. She was wrapped in a fur lined cloak, pulling it tight around her, while watching the snow fall gently. It was not the first snow of the season, but it was the first time that the snow amounted to anything. Every other time it had snowed thus far it was only for a few minutes, maybe an hour at most, and the snow melted as soon as it landed; this time was different. It had been snowing all day, and now there were several inches of coating across the land. Everywhere she looked, Rhea saw white, and the gray clouds in the sky showed no sign of letting up.

Rhea watched in silent despair.

Behind her, the door to her chambers opened and Penelope came in. "What are you doing, my Lady?"

"I'm watching the snow fall, Penelope."

"Yes, I see that. What I meant was, what are you still doing here? Is tonight not the night of the Great Snow Dance?"

"It will probably be tonight, yes," Rhea responded with a sad sigh.

"Then shouldn't you be on your way to the Dancing Lawn for the festivities?"

Rhea turned away from the balcony to face Penelope at last. "I cannot go. I wish I could, but I cannot."

"I don't understand. Why can't you go?"

"Because my father is still away, and my duty is to the castle. I cannot leave."

"Your duty, my Lady, is to your people, and tonight the Narnians need you on the Dancing Lawn, for what is the Great Snow Dance without the Naiad Princess?"

Rhea shook her head. "I should stay."

"No. You should go."

"What if someone comes looking for me?"

"Then I shall sit by your door all night and tell any who come seeking you that you are greatly distressed over the absence of you father and that you wish to see no one. Go, Rhea. Be the Princess you desire to be, and not the Princess others tell you to be."

"Will you really sit by door all night?"

"I will, if that is what it takes to make you happy."

"You do not have to make me happy, Penelope."

"On the contrary. I am your Lady's Maid; it is my responsibility to see to it that all your needs are satisfied, and that includes your happiness. Now, do not make me tell you again to go to the dance."

"Thank you, Penelope. You are truly a blessing." Rhea smiled earnestly and warmly as she wrapped her arms around Penelope and hugged her. "And a great friend," she added as she pulled back to arms length.

"Yes, yes," Penelope patted Rhea's back lightly. "Now you better hurry, and you should probably go out through the hidden passage."

Rhea hugged Penelope once more before quickly heading out through the passage in her bathroom. It wasn't as dark this time as it was when she last used the passage so she had to be a bit more careful when entering and exiting the kitchen. If she was seen no one said anything. Before jumping into the water, Rhea noticed that the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. She must have taken her time in the water and stayed longer than necessary because when she arrived at the Dancing Lawn the sun had fully set. Rhea enjoyed her swim far too much to have left the water any sooner though. The water was truly a remarkable thing for a Naiad; within minutes of swimming, Rhea felt better than she had in many months.

As she emerged from the water, Rhea saw that she was probably the last to arrive. Her Naiad sisters were already there, as were the Dryads, Fauns, and Dwarfs. There were also some Centaurs and Satyrs and a whole mix of talking animals: squirrels, badgers, owls and various other avian beings, bears, hedgehogs, foxes, and the troupe of talking mice. The Dryads were prepping the fire with the help of the Dwarfs while the musicians were getting into place and warming up, and the Naiads and dancing Fauns were preparing the dance circle. The excitement in the air was thick, and all the while the snow continued to fall.

"Rhea! You came!" Mira exclaimed as she saw the Princess emerge from the small spring. Mira, along with all the other Naiads, sprinted over to greet their sister. "We were beginning to think you weren't coming."

"There was a time when I thought the same," Rhea replied as she embraced Mira.

"Well, for whatever changed your mind, we are glad for it," Sita said.

"That is, if you still know how to dance," remarked Orruns the Faun.

"Uh!" Rhea gasped. "Whoever heard of a Naiad who couldn't dance?"

"A Naiad yes, but what about a Royal Princess? Can she dance?"

"It is highly unlikely," Teema said and all the Naiads giggled.

Not for a moment did any of these words cause offense, though they would have an hour ago, for Rhea knew they were only teasing. She smirked and responded, "Well you are about to find out, master Faun. Urnus," Rhea looked quickly over to one of the playing Fauns who sat ready with his flute. "Play us a little jig."

Urnus bowed his head and brought his flute to his lips in one seamless motion. The next second he began to play a lively tune filled with warm magic which set Rhea's heart aflame. The song continually increased in complexity with many trills and long runs of note after note. There was a smooth endless flow of melody underlined with a sense of urgency and anticipation. Soon after Urnus began playing the Dwarf drummers started tapping out a steady and compelling beat to match, and the other Faun and Satyr musicians joined in with counter melodies. The Dancing Lawn was soon alive with music.

Meanwhile, Orruns bowed lowly to Rhea and held out his hand in invitation. Rhea gave a deep curtsy back before accepting the Faun's hand. He pulled her out into the center of the circle and began their dance. They spun, jumped, twirled, leaped, and moved their feet in time with the beat and with matching vivaciousness. Laughter and cheers rung out from the on looking crowd. Rhea and Orruns moved in perfect synchronization until suddenly:

SPLAT!

A snowball landed on the back of Rhea's shoulder. She halted her dance and swirled around in the direction the snowball had come from and found Mira smiling impishly.

"Oops," the Naiad said innocently.

Rhea threw her head back and laughed; the Naiads joined in. Then suddenly Rhea stopped laughing, looked at her sisters, and said, "Oops." Ten snowballs rose up behind the Naiads and flew into their backs. Rhea laughed even harder at their surprised cries, but then she had to duck her head to avoid another snowball. Within seconds the whole of Dancing Lawn had turned into a giant snowball fight; what better way was there to begin the Great Snow Dance?

Some time later, after everyone had been thoroughly doused with snow and now stood by the large fire to thaw, the squirrels all began shouting and pointing with great excitement. "Look! Look! Up there in the sky! It's the moon! The moon is out!"

And indeed the moon was out. The snow had stopped and the clouds had parted at last, so that now the moon shone full and bright in the black sky. For a moment, all of Dancing Lawn grew silent and reverent, even the squirrels ceased their endless pattering. There wasn't a set date for the Great Snow Dance, but it was held every year on the first moonlit night where there was snow on the ground.

"It's time," Rhea said softly with awe; it was her favorite dance of the year. She looked around at the gathered Narnians and saw that they were thinking the same thing. Without any further cue, they all left the fireside and went into their positions for the dance.

XOXOX

The Great Snow Dance was one of the more complicated Narnian dances. It consisted of two circles of dancers. The inner circle was composed of Fauns, Dryads, and Naiads; they did most of the dancing, twirling, and leaping while moving the circle around in a right hand direction. Meanwhile, the Dwarfs moved in a left hand direction and tossed snowballs through gaps in the inner circle. It was not the intent of the Dwarfs to hit the dancers, for each throw and each move was so precise that the snowballs would fly straight through the two circles and land outside.

The music and dance would start at a moderate tempo before accelerating into a lively frenzy. A skilled group could keep the dance going for hours without pause. However, on the rare occasion that one of the dancers, be it Faun, Dryad, Naiad, or even Dwarf, was the slightest bit off, they would be rewarded with the smack of a snowball. When that happened, everyone present would laugh before beginning again.

The dancers and musicians had been at it for hours. It was mid-night at least, but probably later, before something quite out of the ordinary…something unexpected…something most remarkable happened.

XOXOX

"Do you think we can get to it somehow?" Eustace asked as he looked up at the strange light.

"It's above us, in this wall," Puddleglum replied. "Come hither, Pole. Try climbing onto my shoulders and see if you can reach it."

After several seconds of shuffling about and Puddleglum trying to direct her where to go, Jill at last sat on the Marsh-wiggle's shoulders and she looked up towards the light.

"Well? What do you see?" Eustace asked.

"It's not a light; it's a small hole," Jill said.

"Can you see anything through it?" Rilian asked.

"I—I'm not sure. I can't quite see it clearly. The hole looks big enough for me to fit through it, I think. Puddleglum, let go of my legs so that I can stand on your shoulders instead of sitting. I can balance well enough against the wall."

After a bit more shuffling, Jill stood on the Marsh-wiggle's shoulders and the upper half of her body blocked out most of the light the hole was letting in. Eustace asked her again what she could see once he knew that she was steady. It was a few seconds before she began to reply, but when she did she was cut off suddenly by a muffled cry, as though something were shoved into her mouth. She began shouting a few seconds later, but her head was too far out of the hole for the others to understand what she was saying.

"Quick! Quick! Help me hold her!" Puddleglum cried. "Someone's trying to take her!"

Rilian and Eustace hurried to Puddleglum's side and tried desperately to hold on to Jill's legs, but it was no use. Jill was lifted up through the hole completely blocking out the light. Then as suddenly as it began it ended. The hole was perfectly clear and the dim, pale light was shining through again. Jill was gone.

"Jill! Jill!" They all cried out for her, but there was no response.

"What happened? Why couldn't you hold her?" Eustace asked.

"I don't know; they were too strong. I was fated to be the death of her, I shouldn't wonder," Puddleglum replied solemnly.

"What cowards we are, and we have brought great shame to our honor!" Rilian exclaimed. *"We have sent a brave lady into the hands of enemies and stayed behind in safety."*

"*Don't paint it _too_ black, Sir.* We're not too safe; we are certain to die very slowly by starvation ourselves."

"I wonder, do you think I'm small enough to fit through there too?" Eustace asked.

"What are you getting at?" Rilian asked.

"She's here because of me. I mean, she came to Narnia because of me; it was my idea to come. I can't let her face some enemy alone. I have to at least try to help her."

"It seems our honor is not all lost. Of course, my Friend; I do think you could fit through. Here let me help you up, if you do not mind dear wiggle friend?"

"No. We shall all die at sometime. Up you go, Scrubb," Puddleglum said as he bent down. With Rilian's help, Eustace climbed up on to Puddleglum's shoulders and up to the hole. Within a few moments he too was gone.

Eustace emerged through the hole with his sword drawn and almost instantly he was being swarmed. He began swinging his sword vehemently to ward off his opponents, but they were ceaseless.

"Off me! Get away! Where's my friend!" he shouted.

"Calm down, boy. We're not trying to harm you."

"A likely story! Now off me!"

"Eustace! Eustace, stop! It's alright. I'm alright."

"Jill?" Eustace looked around and saw Jill standing just off to his left, huddled in a fur lined cloak.

"Yes, Eustace, it's me. Look we're alright. We're safe. We're in Narnia!"

Eustace stopped swinging his sword and looked at his surroundings again. There were trees, real trees, and snow on the ground. And up above, high above them, was the endless black sky complete with a large silver moon and bright stars! They had reached the Overworld at last. Once he stopped struggling, a thick, warm blanket was tossed over his shoulders. Eustace looked quickly to the one who had given him the blanket and felt his heart swell. All around him there were Fauns, Dwarfs, and a very special Naiad.

"Princess?"

"Eustace, I am glad to see you are well." Rhea smiled as she laid a hand on his shoulder. They weren't just in the Overworld; they were in Narnia!

Jill laughed before quickly scrambling up the hill she had come down and to the hole. She ducked her head back inside to share the great news to her two other companions. "Narnia! We're in Narnia! Don't worry; we're getting you out of there!"

"Narnia?" Rilian asked astounded, but Jill had already pulled her head back out. "Did she say Narnia?"

"That she did, poor child. This has all been too much for her; she's lost it. She's beginning to imagine things," Puddlegulm replied.

XOXOX

Jill, of course, wasn't imagining things. They had come out in Narnia, and at the Dancing Lawn at that and in the midst of the Great Snow Dance. It took her some time to realize it however. After first poking her head through the hole she couldn't quite make out what she was seeing; there was white stuff everywhere and white balls flying through the air. What she did know was that she was looking down from the top of a steep slope and not up as she expected. She also noticed that the air was suddenly much colder than it had been underground, and there was a great noise coming from below her.

At last, after several seconds of piecing it all together, Jill realized that they had reached Narnia. The white stuff she saw, both on the ground and flying in balls through the air, was snow. And the noise she heard was from several flutes, fiddles, drums, and many dancing feet. The dim light that had filtered in through the hole was moonlight. Jill turned at that moment to tell her companions the great news, but she was cut off as a perfectly timed snowball flew through the two circles and hit her in the face.

Jill spluttered out the snow, and in her excitement she forgot about sharing the news. She leaned out of the hole as far as she could and called down to all the dancing Narnians and asked for help. After spotting Jill in the hole the Narnians quickly scrambled up the hill and pulled her free.

"Please, my friends they're still in there. You have to help them out!" Jill said.

"Jill?"

"Princess Rhea!" Jill turned to the Princess, again getting lost in her excitement.

"Jill…I…what…" Rhea was too excited and too confused to get much of anything out. When she saw Jill shivering she quickly came to her senses though. "Here, take this cloak." Rhea pulled Jill aside to where the fire still blazed and threw her own cloak over the young girl's shoulders. "Where are Eustace and Puddleglum?"

"In the hole! They're still in there."

"Quickly! Widen that hole. There are others trapped in that hill. We must get them out at once. Dwarfs, gather your picks, and someone please wake the moles; they love to dig." Rhea began giving orders and the Narnians set about fulfilling them at once.

"Rilian is in there too," Jill said.

"Rilian?" Rhea turned her head sharply back to the girl. "Did you say Rilian?"

Jill nodded. "We found him. He's back!"

Rhea had no time to absorb or contemplate this bit of news for at that instant Eustace emerged from the hole swinging a sword. While Jill went to calm him down, Rhea went to a nearby cave to retrieve warm blankets for him, Puddleglum, and, dare she believe it, Rilian. By the time Rhea returned to the hill, Eustace was looking up at the sky. She laid one of the blankets around his shoulders and he quickly turned his eyes to her.

"Princess?"

"Eustace, I am glad to see you are well," Rhea said with a smile. Jill laughed and ran up the hillside.

"We've really come into Narnia?" Eustace asked.

"Yes, you have. And in winter time in the dead of night at that! Come you two," Rhea said addressing Jill as she returned. "We should get the both of you inside Orruns' home at once where you will be warm. It's not far."

"No!" Eustace and Jill said together.

"We're not going anywhere until our friends are free," Jill added.

"She's right. We're not leaving."

"Well then, would you at least step over here to the fire while I go get some hot drinks for all of you?" Rhea asked.

The children at least agreed to this, and as they stood in the warmth of the fire Rhea went back to the cave. When she returned she saw that quick work had already been made of the hole in the hill. The snow had been cleared and the moles had arrived. Though they were still very tired they dug relentlessly while the Dwarfs hacked at the dirt with their picks and shovels. The Fauns kept the area clear by hauling the dirt away, and the squirrels jumped to and fro in excitement. It didn't take very long at all before the hole was quite big enough and the hill released its captives.

First came the long-legged, webbed-handed (and footed) green skinned, Marsh-wiggle. He emerged with cries of, "It's a Marsh-wiggle! It's Puddleglum of the northern marshes! Where have you been, Puddleglum? Lord Trumpkin has issued an award for information concerning your whereabouts!"

But then everyone fell silent as the fourth captive stepped out of the dark hill and into the moonlight bringing with him two noble horses. There was no mistaking who this fourth captive was. Though he had been declared to be likely dead, and though he was a bit older, and though he was pale from the lack of sun down in the deep realms, there was a regalness in his face that none could refute. It was the look borne by the true Kings of Narnia who devoted their lives to following the will of Aslan and sat in court at Cair Paravel on the throne of the High King Peter. Rilian had returned to Narnia at last.

As soon as the gathered Narnians recognized Prince Rilian, every cap was removed and every knee was bent. Every knee that is, except for those of the children, the Marsh-wiggle, and the Princess.

At the sight of her brother, Rhea was filled with such emotion, such relief, such joy, and such excitement that she could not contain it. She forgot about everything else in that moment. She forgot about the blankets she held, and she dropped them. She forgot about the drinks she was holding, and they slipped through her fingers. She forgot about the children who were talking to her, and she looked past them to the opening where Rilian stood. He had not seen her yet, for he was too busy staring up at the night sky.

Rhea wanted to shout for joy and leap through the air. She wanted to fall to her knees weeping in joy and eternally praise Aslan. She wanted to run to her brother and throw her arms around his neck and never let go. She wanted to do all of this at once, but she found that her voice had left her and her legs were frozen. She could neither speak, nor cry, nor move in any way.

That is until Rilian's eyes lowered from the sky and he looked around him at all the bowing Narnians. His eyes did not find what they were looking for there and so they lifted once more and met with the matching blue eyes of the Princess. Their gazes met with equal intensity. In that brief second, Rhea saw all of her emotions and thoughts reflected back at her, and her heart could take the separation no longer.

Rhea ran forward and embraced her brother warmly as tears fell steadily from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? More of their reunion will come in the next chapter, which, I'm not sure if I will wait a whole week to post because that would put us at Christmas Eve Eve. What do you all think? Wait a whole week, or receive an early gift?<strong>

**Don't forget about the pole. There's still a little time left to cast your vote.** **Eeep! I'm so looking forward to this weekend. I'm going to a Christmas Treat get together and I'm baking and decorating sugar cookies! Yum Yum Yum!**

**I can't believe there is only one chapter and an epilogue left! Yikes!  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**OH my gosh! Here it is... (As usual, anything marked with an * is a direct quote.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Chapter 32**

Rhea did not know how long she stood embracing her brother. Neither did she know that she was not the only one crying. All around them other Narnians were drawn to tears at the Prince's return, for there were many present who still remembered Rilian from the days before his enchantment and they were joyful for his return. There were even tears in the eyes of the children, who saw at last that every hardship they had faced had been well worth it for this one simple moment to reunite brother and sister.

"Step back, please, and let me look upon you," Rilian said softly after several minutes. Rhea stepped back, only a little, and let her hands fall to hold Rilian's elbows. "You look just as you did the day I left. It's as though you haven't aged at all." He placed a hand to her cheek and she leaned into it.

"And yet, I feel as though I have aged a hundred years," Rhea replied softly. A remaining tear fell from her eyes and Rilian brushed it away. "Come, a dinner was being prepared in Orruns' cave."

"Wait, before I take a step more, there is something I must say."

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry…to everyone; I'm sorry," he said looking around him at all the Narnians. "I should have never left with that Witch."

"Rilian…"

"I should have listened to you," Rilian said adamantly as he looked back at his sister. "You did not deserve the treatment I gave you, and for that I am sorry."

"Rilian stop," Rhea said firmly. "Do not say a thing more. It has all been forgiven and forgotten. It matters no more. You are home now, and that is all that matters. Now come, eat."

Rilian gave a small nod and allowed Rhea to lead him by the hand to Orruns' cave; Eustace, Jill, and Puddleglum followed. While the food was still being made ready, everyone asked for the Prince's and children's tale. They wanted to know how the Prince was enchanted and how he broke the enchantment at last, and they wanted to know how the children fit in. It was revealed then that Rhea had known all along where Puddleglum was but she had said nothing. She avoided that topic by making herself busy helping with the food.

For dinner there were bowls of hot stews and sizzling soups, plenty of meaty sausages, cup after cup of frothy hot chocolates, and delicious sweet pies. The four travelers ate until their hearts were content and their stomachs full and bursting. After the food had been devoured and the plates cleared, the cave began to clear out as all the Narnians finally drifted off to their homes. The children were given beds of heather; once their heads lay down and their eyes closed, they were in a deep, deep sleep. Puddleglum was a bit tired too, but he stayed awake talking with Orruns and Rilian, who didn't feel tired at all.

At some point during their conversation, Rhea made her way outside the cave into the cold, moonlit night. She smiled, tearfully yet peacefully, at the serene night sky. The luminescent stars smiled back, and she whispered her prayers of thanks to the Mighty Lion. A whinny caught her attention and she turned her head to the left where she saw the two horses tethered to a tree. Rhea walked over to them and rubbed a hand up each of their noses in a calming manner.

"What are you doing out here, Sister?" Rhea jumped at her brother's voice; she was not yet used to actually hearing it again.

"I just came out for a little air; it was a bit stifling in there," Rhea replied as she turned to Rilian and smiled.

"Yes it was. If I knew I wouldn't turn to frost myself, I would sleep out here under the great Narnian stars that I have so longed to see." Rhea could feel her eyes clouding with tears again, but she shoved them aside. "Puddleglum has at last decided to settle in for sleep and I believe Orruns will follow him soon; he has offered to let us stay here as well, the Faun that is."

"Yes, I heard." Rhea turned her attention back to the horses before her. "Rilian, is this Coalblack?"

"Indeed it is." Rilian walked closer to his sister and the horses. "I remember the day Mother told me he was mine as though it were only yesterday."

"You were only eighteen then."

"I know. That was the first day that Mother and I began our weekly rides; I was so excited to have a horse I could call my own, that I wanted to ride that very moment. Mother knew I would be, so she had already planned the trip for us. We came here, to Dancing Lawn for one of the autumn festivals." Rilian stroked the steed's nose. "That was also the day she told me I would be stuck on the _Majestic_ for two months with Father. Though, she didn't tell me that until much later, after I'd had a wonderful day of fun. I don't think she wanted to spoil it."

"Yes, I recall; you were not pleased about having to go on that diplomatic voyage, you even tried to pretend you were ill."

"Yes, and my plan would have worked if you had played along and not spoiled it by telling them that there was nothing wrong with me. It was _two months_ with no one but Father and Lords Drinian and Rhince talking business the whole time and reminiscing about their great voyage. I would have much rather been back at the Cair playing chess with Mother."

Rhea giggled. "I'm sorry, but I would not lie to them for you."

"It's funny how things work out though," he said whimsically.

"What do you mean?"

"If I had not gone on that voyage, I never would have met Penelope in that alley."

"Ah yes. Your fabled heroic moment where you swooped in to save the day. Penelope has told me the story."

"She still remembers my heroism?"

"She remembers your arrogance."

"It was not arrogance; it was merely over confidence."

"I believe that is the very definition of arrogance, Brother." Rhea giggled again.

"Alright, Sister, that is enough laughing at my expense if you please. Now tell me, how is Pen…"

"And who is this?" Rhea asked quickly as she touched the nose of the white mare. She knew Rilian had been about to ask about Penelope, and Rhea was not sure how to answer him.

Rilian hesitated; he knew she had purposefully diverted the topic, but he wasn't sure why. "Snowflake is her name."

"She is a beautiful and mighty mare."

"Yes. And she is deserving of a better master. She was the Witch's."

"Ah. Then that explains the darkness I feel in her heart." Rhea rubbed the mare's nose a few more times before moving to her side to begin removing the saddle.

"What are you doing?"

"This mare has been burdened by dark magic for too long. She does not need a new master, Rilian; she needs freedom." Rhea removed all the riding equipment and placed it on the ground. Then she gently stroked the mare once more before untying it and sending it gently on its way.

"That is very kind of you, Rhea. I see you still have the same heart, but that mare knows nothing besides the stable."

"Yes, well, if she desires to return to a stable then she will do so, when she is ready."

Rhea and Rilian were both silent for a moment as they watched the mare trot off into the thick forest. "Rhea," Rilian said at last in a questioning manner. Rhea turned her head to face him. "Tell me of Penelope."

"What do you desire to know exactly? Penelope is a broad topic."

"I want to know that she is well. Did she find love in my absence? I do not suspect she has waited all these years, and I do not fault her for it. Just so long as she is happy, then I shall be too. More than anything, I want her to be happy."

"Rilian, I…."

"Tu-whoo, tu-whoo I bring news from the Lord Regent," Glimfeather called as he flew in and landed on a nearby tree branch.

"Later," Rhea whispered to her brother quietly and he nodded.

"What news do you bring, master Owl?" Rilian asked.

"His Majesty the King sails for Cair Paravel. His ship is to arrive at mid-sun."

"Father is coming home?" Rhea asked excitedly. "Praise Aslan! What joy this is; two prayers answered in a single day."

"It is most wonderful news, indeed," Rilian said with awe.

"He arrives at mid-sun, you say?" Rhea looked to the east and saw the slightest lightening of the horizon. "That is only a few hours away, and you, Brother, need a proper wash."

"I must leave for the Cair at once."

"Yes, and I will be going with you; I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Rilian smiled. "I'd wager you wish you hadn't freed the mare now."

"Not at all; I'll sit just fine on the back of Coalblack while you run alongside."

Rilian laughed fully. "You jest!"

"Do I?" Rilian studied his sister's face curiously. She was jesting, wasn't she? "Ah! Orruns, what great timing you have. It appears my brother and I will not be staying after all."

"Oh?" Orruns asked as he approached. "I was just coming to see about that. What is taking you away?"

"We just received word, brought here from Cair Paravel by Glimfeather, that Father is coming home today. His ship will arrive in a few hours, and Rilian, well, there is much preparation that must be done before he arrives."

"What wondrous news! Will the children be traveling with you? Though, it would be a shame to wake them so soon."

"No, no I do not think that will be necessary. Let them sleep and we will send for them first thing in the morning."

"Thank you for your generosity, master Faun, but if my sister is ready, then we should be off." Rhea had turned her attention away from Rilian to speak with Orruns, and when she turned back to Rilian it was to find him already sitting in the saddle on Coalblack.  
>"Sister?" Rilian smirked and held out a hand in offering to Rhea.<p>

"Clever, Brother," Rhea said before accepting his hand; he easily pulled her up behind him and they set of for the shining castle by the Eastern Sea.

XOXOX

When the children woke the next morning and they saw the earthen walls of the cave, for a moment they feared that the happy reunion was only a dream and they were still stuck underground. But then they felt the soft heather beds on which they lay, they heard the crackling of the fire in the hearth, they saw the morning sun creeping in through the opening of the cave, and with a great relief they knew they were they were in Narnia. They sat up and stretched. They looked around and found Puddleglum still fast asleep and snoring. Jill called out to him but still he did not stir.

"Tu-whoo, not so loud. Time to snooze," a very sleepy owl said from above them.

"Glimfeather! It's Glimfeather!" said the children.

"Shoo, shoo, too loud."

"I say, where's Prince Rilian?" Eustace asked in a softer voice. Glimfeather lifted his head out from under his wing.

"He's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean by gone?" Jill asked, suddenly a bit worried.

"He's gone to Cair Paravel with the Princess. I brought a message this morning. The King's ship returns today. They've gone to greet him. You two are to follow." Then Glimfeather tucked his head back under his wing and fell silent once more.

"How are we supposed to get there, I wonder?" Eustace said but just then the Faun Orruns walked in with a click-clack of his hooves and answered.

"There are two Centaurs waiting outside; you are to ride down on their backs. I'm sure you know how great of an honor that is. I've never heard of it done before."

After that, Eustace and Jill quickly woke Puddleglum to tell him the news about the King's return. Then, while the Marsh-wiggle was made to stay in bed and off his burnt foot, Eustace and Jill helped Orruns prepare a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. The children ate quickly so as to not keep the Centaurs waiting. They finished just as the Centaurs tapped on the outside wall and ducked their heads into the cave opening. The children bid farewell to Puddleglum since he was not allowed on his foot still.

"So long, Puddleglum. I'm sorry I called you a wet blanket; in truth, you've been the best friend," Eustace said as he rung the webbed hand of Puddleglum.

"I'm sorry too. I hope we can see each other again one day," Jill said.

"Oh, I don't suppose that will ever happen. I don't think I'll ever see my old wigwam again either; there was a great flood which washed it out, I shouldn't wonder. Or a fire came along and…"

"Puddleglum!" Jill exclaimed. *"You're a regular old humbug. You sound as doleful as a funeral and I believe you're perfectly happy. And you talk as if you were afraid of everything, when you're really as brave as—as a lion."* Then Jill threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

As Jill and Eustace hurried out of the cave, Puddleglum sat back in his seat and said, *"Well, I wouldn't have dreamt of her doing that. Even though I _am_ a good-looking chap."*

Though they had to ride bare back through the snow, the children greatly enjoyed their ride and would gladly do it again if given the chance. As they rode at a nice, steady canter the two Centaurs told Eustace and Jill all about the numerous herbs and plants and their properties, the Narnian stars and their influence, and the nine names of Aslan and their meanings. They were greeted by squirrels, rabbits, birds, and other Narnians. They saw the clean Narnian landscape sparkling with fresh white snow. And they breathed in deep the crisp Narnian air.

They came down the river near Beruna and after being ferried across by a Marsh-wiggle they continued down towards the coast and Cair Paravel. When they arrived at last it was to find a large crowd gathered around the quay and a bright Narnian ship being made fast. Waiting on the quay by the water's edge were the Prince and Princess. The children saw that there would be no way they could make their way through such a crowd so they asked the Centaurs if they could stay sitting on their backs so that they might be able to see, and the Centaurs said they could.

As the gangplank was being lowered a band amongst the crowd began playing happy and triumphant music. But instead of the King walking down as the children expected, it was an old Narnian Lord; Eustace at once recognized the lord as the old _Dawn Treader_ Captain, Lord Drinian. Lord Drinian knelt before Rilian and Rhea and then the three of them began to talk with their heads close together. Even at their distance, Jill could see the sorrow wash over Rhea's face.

The music stopped abruptly as the crowd waited with anticipation. Slowly another party emerged from the ship; it was a small party of four knights and between them they carried a small bed. On that bed was a very pale and very weak King Caspian. The bed was placed down gently on the dock before the Prince and Princess. At once they knelt by their father's side and embraced him. After a few words were exchanged, Rhea turned and motioned for her lady's maid Penelope to join them. A few more agonizing seconds passed before Caspian laid his head back and closed his eyes.

Rilian dropped his head onto his father's chest and wept.

The music began again, but this time it was a song of great sorrow. The banners on the ship and castle towers were all lowered to half mast. The children carefully slid off the Centaurs' back and Eustace took off his hat and bowed his head.

*"I wish I was at home."* Jill said sadly as tears began to fall from her eyes.

*"I have come,"* said the deep voice of Aslan from behind them. When she looked at Him, Jill instantly thought of all of her mistakes, failures, and short tempers from the last several weeks and she wanted to apologize to the Lion, but she could not find the words. Aslan called them closer and gave them a lion's kiss on the forehead.

*"Think of that no more,"* He said. *"I will not always be scolding. You have done the work for which I sent you into Narnia."*

*"Please, Aslan, may we go home now?"* Jill asked.

*"Yes. I have come to bring you home."*

Then Aslan gave a gentle roar and all that was around Him and the children quickly faded away. When the children looked around them, they found that they were on a familiar mountain top high above the highest clouds. There was a luscious forest full of evenly spaced trees around them and a small stream flowing nearby. The air would have been completely silent and still, if it were not for that sorrowful song that somehow still remained.

XOXOX

Rhea and Rilian knelt by their father's litter and embraced him carefully. Then Rhea lifted her hands as though she were about to begin healing her father, but he stopped her with a gentle touch of his wrinkled hand and a shake of his head.

"Don't, Rhea," Caspian said weakly. "It is my time; you must let me go." Rhea slowly let her hands drop back down; her tears were already beginning to fall.

"Rilian, my son." Caspian moved his hand to Rilian's cheek and smiled. Rilian grabbed his father's hand, kissed the back of it, and then held it tightly between his own.

"Father, I'm…"

"Do not apologize, my son, for I owe you the apology. I was blinded by grief after your mother died, and I lost sight of what was important. I should have been there for you; I'm sorry I wasn't."

Rilian shook his head lightly as his tears began to fall. "All my life you have been there, Father. You were there then too, if only I had bothered to look."

"It is your turn to be King now."

"I don't know how."

"Remember you lessons. Look to the Kings of Old as examples. Remember that though you are my son, you are also half Naiad which makes you Narnian by blood. Let Aslan be your guide always, and you will not fail."

"I will never be the great king you were."

"You do not need to be. Only be the King Aslan calls you to be, and you will far surpass your predecessors. Now, where is Penelope?"

Rhea wiped the tears from her eyes before looking over her shoulder and motioning for Penelope to join them. Penelope did not hesitate; she walked over and knelt beside Caspian and across from Rilian. She swallowed hard and fought against her tears, leaving her eyes only slightly moistened. Without speaking a word, Caspian took Penelope's left hand and placed it in Rilian's right. For the shortest moment, Rilian and Penelope locked eyes, but she quickly looked away as Caspian began speaking.

"Penelope," he heaved a great breath before continuing. "Your wait was warranted. Your faith has been proven to be most strong. Do not let it go now."

"I want you to know, Your Majesty—" Penelope's voice wavered slightly, betraying her strength "—that I have come to think of you as another father."

"And I have come to see you as another daughter."

A solitary tear fell from Penelope's eye, but she did not wipe it away. "Go in peace and with much love, my Lord." Then she kissed his wrinkled forehead tenderly.

"My daughters, and my Son," Caspian said with a shaky breath as he looked around at Rhea, Rilian, Penelope. "Narnia is in your care now." His eyes fell on Rilian once more. And then, as though speaking only to him Caspian said, "Love her well."

Caspian turned his eyes forward and looked out over the corner of the crowd. In the distance he saw the golden face of the Great Lion and a gentle roar filled his ears. He took one last breath and with it he whispered, "Take me to her, Aslan."

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh! I don't even know what to say, except thank you. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You. Thank You x infinity (which is a lot of Thank Yous!)<strong>

**You guys have got to be some of the best readers and reviewers on this site and I cannot thank you enough for deciding to read and review my stories. This part alone has received over 200 reviews! I never thought I would see that many reviews on one of MY stories! So Thank You once again.**

**It's been a long journey from start to finish, from April (can you believe it?) to nearly the end of December! That's two-thirds of the year 2011 (8 out of 12 months!) spent on_ The Naiad Trilogy_! And some of you have been here since the beginning (you know who you are)!**

**I honestly don't know how to say thank you enough! For everything! For simply reading! For reviewing! For telling me everything you love about the story! For correcting my misspelled names and/or places! I thank you a thousand times over! Each and Every One of YOU, I thank you!**

**Now, this is not quite the end, I did say there was an epilogue after all. Most of the votes that came in were for the last chapter and the epilogue to be posted as one. Well, I decided that would make this end a bit lengthy (and do you really want this to end?) So, I did not include the epilogue in this chapter. I am, however, going to post it right after this so feel free to go on and read it...or if you want you can drag it out and wait. Whichever. The choice is yours! I just wanted to get my thanks in now.**

**Thank You!**

**With all my love (and many, many thanks), **

**SweetSunnyRose**

**P.S. Don't forget about the spin off _I Will Wait_. It will focus mostly on Penelope and Rilian's love, and Penelope's eleven year wait for his return. There will be some new characters as well as some familiar old characters. I am going to try my hardest to hold of on posting the beginning until the New Year, but we'll see how well that goes. (It's only a little more than a week away, right?)**** I hope to see you all there! Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	33. Epilogue: Aslan's Country

**Anything marked with an * is a direct quote. **

**...**

**...**

**Oh! I almost don't want to post this cause I know it means.**

**...**

**...**

**I hope you enjoy. And Thank You once more. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Naiad Trilogy<strong>

**Part 3: The Naiad Queen**

**Epilogue**

**Aslan's Country**

She sat on the gentle grass in a circle with her friends. The sun was bright, the breeze soft, and there was laughter in the air. It was a perfect day; just like all the others. She and her friends did nothing in particular but enjoy the company of everyone around them. Suddenly, He appeared among them. They didn't hear His approach; they never did. His steps were soundless. Nor could they hear His calming purr until they listened for it. She only knew He was there because she felt Him. One could always feel His presence before they saw His body.

She turned her head from her friends and smiled at the loving Lion.

"It is time, child," He said. If her smile could have grown it would have. "Walk with me."

"Always," she replied.

She stood and waved goodbye to her friends, though she knew she would see them again soon. The Lion began walking and she walked alongside Him with her hand in His mane. They did not speak; they didn't need to. She knew what was coming. Though, she could not feel sad even if she wanted to. Sadness was a thing of the past, a memory forgotten.

As they walked the scenery around them changed effortlessly. Where once there had been an open glade, there was now a spacious cluster of trees. The music of the birds' song floated down to their ears; it was a song set on a background of great silence. The soft breeze that touched her cheek in the glade did not stir the leaves here. And though it was still pleasantly warm, the air was much crisper. They walked to the edge of the forest and before them was another open glade with a gentle running stream. They stopped just inside the forest.

"Wait here for our return," He said.

She nodded and removed her hand from His mane. Beside her there was a small boulder. It sat as though it were waiting for her to use as a chair. She obliged with a smile and sat.

XOXOX

She had no way of knowing how long she waited because time had no relevance there. She could have been sitting on that stone for a few days or a few years, or she could have only been sitting for a few hours or for less than a second. It made no difference to her. One moment the Lion was there, then He was gone, and then He was back.

When He returned though, He was not alone; there were two children with Him, one a Son of Adam and the other a Daughter of Eve. Both children were crying, and she was sure she knew why. When they arrived in that place they brought with them a song of great sorrow.

The children, being not of that place, cried easily. And the Lion, because He was _the_ Lion, cried easily too. But though she tried she could not, for just as time had no relevance there, sorrow was no more. The children and the Lion stood by the stream and looked down into it; their tears splashed in the water below. If she could see what they saw in the stream, she would have seen an old King lying on the river bed. His eyes were closed as though he were sleeping, and his long white hair and beard danced in the gentle current. Though she was away from them, when they spoke she heard them as if she stood amongst them.

*"Son of Adam,"* the Lion said. *"Go into that thicket and pluck the thorn that you will find there, and bring it to me."* The boy obeyed and when he returned the Lion lifted and spread His front right paw. *"Drive it into my paw, Son of Adam."*

*"Must I?"* the boy asked.

*"Yes."*

Again the boy obeyed the Lion; though, she could clearly see that it was a very difficult request to obey. The boy grit his teeth as he reluctantly drove the large thorn into the padded paw of the Lion, and the Daughter of Eve pinched her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to see. As the boy pulled the thorn back a large red drop of blood fell from the Lion's paw and into the stream below. Instantly the old King began to change.

She could not see from where she sat, but the Lion and the children saw the change the King underwent. His hair grew darker until it was a deep brown. His beard shortened until was nothing more than a bit of stubble. His hands and face became smooth and wrinkle free once more. Lastly his eyes, a dark and rich chocolate color, flew open and shinned as though deep in laughter.

Then the now young King leapt up and out of the water. His bright eyes quickly found the Lion and he rushed forward, threw his arms as far around the Lion's neck as he could, and kissed Him wherever his lips could touch. The Lion put a great paw around the King's back and gave him wild lion kisses.

When the King and Lion separated the King looked around to the children and gave an excited cry. "Eustace? Ha-ha! It's Eustace!"

The boy took a step towards the King with his arms out stretched as though he were about to embrace him, but then he suddenly stopped. "Wait a moment! You seem real enough and yet didn't you…I mean we saw you…" The young Son of Adam was deeply confused and he turned to the Great Lion. "Isn't he dead, Aslan?"

*"Yes"* the Lion replied with a gentle laugh. *"He has died. Most people have, you know. Even I have. There are very few who haven't."*

"Oh!" exclaimed the King. "I know what you think. You think I'm a ghost, but can't you see I'm not? I suppose I would be if I appeared in Narnia now, *because I don't belong there anymore. But one can't be a ghost in one's own country.* Now, will you or won't you greet me as the friend I am?"

The Son of Adam joined the King in laughter before they embraced as old friends.

"And who is the friend with you?" the King asked the boy as he looked to the young Daughter of Eve.

"My name's Jill Pole, Your Majesty," Jill said nervously with a curtsy.

The King took the young girl by surprise as he embraced her too. "Please, there is no need for such titles. Any friend of Eustace's is a friend of mine. And what great friends you are, for I know now that it was you two who rescued my son from the clutches of that evil witch."

"It never would have been possible without Aslan or Puddleglum," Jill said.

"Right you are, Lady Jill. Lady Jill and Lord Eustace, that is what you shall forever be." The King laughed merrily before turning back to the Lion. "Will we be moving on now?"

"Not just yet," the Lion replied. "There is still another who waits to greet you, young King."

All through the appearance of the children and their happy exchange with the newly young King, she had been sitting a short distance away unnoticed. Now, however, the Lion turned His golden head to look in her direction, and when He did, so did the others. She stood at once; this was the moment she had been waiting for. The children reacted to her presence too, but she noticed only the King's. Though his smile was already large and the joy in his eyes was already insurmountable, his smile grew even larger and his joy even greater. As did hers. There are no words to describe the great ecstatic emotion they felt at the sight of each other. They were quiet for several long moments, or perhaps they were only short moments since time had no relevance, before they both whispered the other's name at the same moment.

"Caspian."

"Ava."

XOXOX

Ava gave a small laugh before she began running towards her King; her bare feet made no sound as they fell on the soft grass. Caspian ran too. When they met she threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up by the waist and spun her around a few times before setting her back down and kissing her sweetly. Ava left one hand behind his neck twirling his hair, while the other rubbed the stubble on his cheek.

"Hmm, I've always liked this look best," she said.

Caspian chuckled. "I remember."

Ava and Caspian could have stayed there in each other's arms for countless hours, but Ava had others to greet still. She removed her hand from his hair and gently squeezed his shoulder before stepping around him.

"Eustace! How good it is to see you!" she exclaimed.

"Ava! It's good to see you too!" the boy replied.

Eustace laughed joyfully as they embraced. Ava turned to Jill next and though neither had met the other before they both felt as though they were dear old friends reunited at last. They embraced one another and kissed the other's cheek, and then they exchanged names. Just as Caspian had, Ava insisted that Jill drop all titles around her and simply call her Ava. When the greetings and exchanges were done, Ava returned to Caspian's side and he placed a hand on her back out of habit.

"It's time for us to go home now, isn't it?" Jill asked.

"Yes." Aslan replied.

"What is it, Caspian?" Ava asked when she saw his face was scrunched up in thought.

"Nothing much," Caspian replied. "It's just…I've…Aslan, I've always been curious about their world and I would like to see it. Just a glimpse would be enough. *Is that wrong?*"

*"You cannot want wrong things anymore, now that you have died, my son."* Aslan replied. "Both you and Ava will visit their world for five minutes of their time, for they have helped Narnia and now they are in need of Narnia's help.

Aslan then told Ava and Caspian about the world from which Eustace and Jill came from, and more importantly about the moment in which they had fled. In their world, Eustace and Jill attended a school for both boys and girls called Experiment House. It was not yet the school which Aslan intended for it to be, for those who ran the school believed that boys and girls should be allowed to do as they please. And many of the bigger boys and girls found it pleasing to bully the others. Aslan explained that in a proper school such acts which occurred at Experiment House would be quickly stopped. Eustace and Jill had once been victims of the bullying kids and on the day they entered Narnia they had escaped the bullying kids. Now that they were to return to the same moment in which they left, Eustace and Jill needed Ava and Caspian's help to set things right amongst the kids and the school.

"Surely we will help, Aslan. What would you like us to do?" Ava asked.

"You and the girl must pluck a switch from that bush and Sons of Adam, draw your swords." They all obeyed and as soon as Ava and Jill held the switches in their hands they turned to whips.

Aslan began leading them through the woods and as He walked He told them of His plan. In a few short paces they came upon a tall stone wall that looked quite out of place in such a beautiful forest. Aslan gave a mighty roar that shook the whole earth and tore a large hole in the stone wall. Then Aslan kissed the foreheads of the children before lying down with His back to the school and His face to His own country. At that very moment Eustace and Jill saw the gang of their bullying classmates rushing up the hill before them yelling and screaming. When the bullying kids saw Eustace, Jill, Caspian, and Ava though, they stopped in sudden fear.

With swords drawn Caspian and Eustace rushed down upon the boys and smacked them lightly with the broad side. Meanwhile Ava and Jill rushed upon the girls and whipped them lightly. In hardly any time at all the bullying kids were running away with sore bums and teary eyes. When the school head heard the commotion she came running out and saw what she mistook to be four escaped convicts wielding weapons and an escaped lion from the circus lying dead beyond the crumbled wall; she ran back inside in hysterics and called the policing authorities. By the time they arrived though, Ava, Caspian and Aslan had returned to their world and the wall had been repaired, and Eustace and Jill had changed back into their normal school clothes. After that an inquiry about the situation was made and many secrets of Experiment House were revealed, the bullying kids were expelled, and the Head was relieved of her duties. From that day on Experiment House was a much better school and Eustace and Jill remained the best of friends.

XOXOX

Meanwhile, as the bullying kids were running away Ava said, "You know, if I didn't know that this would all turn out well and that it was Aslan's will, I would feel bad about what we just did," Ava said as the bullying kids ran away.

Caspian laughed fully and wrapped an arm around Ava's waist. "You're just the same, Ava. Always concerned more others than yourself." Ava merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Did you really expect her to be any other way?" Eustace asked.

Caspian laughed some more. "Absolutely not."

They all heard rustling behind them and they turned to see Aslan standing at the hole.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye," Jill said with a sad smile.

"Goodbye? Oh no, Daughter of Eve, this is not goodbye. There is no goodbye," Ava said. "This is merely a brief parting; we will see each other again in Aslan's Country when you return, which I pray is many years from now for you are quite young still."

"Well, until we meet again then," Eustace said as he held his arms open.

Hugs were quickly given all around and farewells and well wishes were issued. Then Ava and Caspian turned and began walking back to the wall hand in hand. As they walked away, Eustace and Jill could hear Ava's excited ramblings.

"Oh! Caspian, it's unlike anything we ever imagined and so much greater. Everyone is restored to their prime age. Why! I hardly even recognized Father! And I've met my mother and my Naiad father at last!"

"What about my parents? Are they there too? Are my mother and father in Aslan's country?"

Ava's smile grew a little wider and she grabbed both of his hands and pulled him along to the wall.

"Oh! There is too much to tell you. You simply must come and see for yourself all the wonders of Aslan's County."

End of Part 3

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Update 1-13-12: The spin-off <em>I Will Wait...<em> is now available for viewing!**


End file.
